The Lost neko
by nekoangel1988
Summary: Can the abused neko find a home or will he be lost to the streets forever? rated m for later chapters Iruka x Kakashi sasunaru eventually Mpreg. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Neko

Chapter 1

A cold harsh rain fell leaving all those unfortunate souls that were caught in it, drenched. A soaking wet neko made his way from doorstep to doorstep, hoping to find a shelter from the storm. So far though most of the owners either literally kicked him off the door step or shooed him away, forcing him to look for shelter elsewhere.

The neko's previous owner had decided that he hadn't wanted a younger neko with so much spirit after the neko had destroyed the living room along with a priceless heirloom. While trying to avoid the beating from the owner's son. Priceless heirlooms had been shattered as the neko had jumped over the couch to avoid the belt that had been directed at his naked back.

While the owner had never been outright cruel, the neko had liked him well enough. The owner's son Menma, however, could be downright vicious in his treatment of the neko. The blonde haired cat had done his best to avoid Menma but it wasn't always possible to stay out of his way. Like this time, the neko had been napping when Menma had found him and had kicked him as hard as he could in his ribs. Tears had filled the neko's eyes as he ran and tried to escape. However, there was no escape from Menma when he was bent on harming something. The 18 year old was fast and could easily catch the young neko.

It was only after Menma had whipped the neko bloody that the owner had walked into the room to find a vase broken, that had the owner grabbing the neko by his collar, and ignoring the neko's wounds, stripped the neko of his collar and tossed him out into the street.

The neko found himself without a home or food. The neko found out that the people in Konoha weren't always friendly. In fact the young cat found himself at the mercy of Konoha's citizens. Some of them were like Menma and would kick him and beat him bloody. The neko never fought back fearing that someone would hand him over to the Hokage to be executed. He might not have much to live for but he didn't want to be put down. Although with the way things were going now, it might have been a mercy to put him out of his misery.

The young neko found himself sitting in front of a doorway, trying to protect himself from the cold rain. He might have fur on the lower half of his body but that didn't meant that he didn't ever get cold. As he sat there the neko couldn't help but hope that no one was home. He had been beaten at the last place he had tried to seek shelter. The neko's ears flattened against his head and he wrapped his tail around himself. The half starved neko made for a pitiful sight. He had clearly lost a lot of weight from his weeks on the street, you could clearly see his ribs. His shirtless torso was covered in black and blue bruises, some darker than others because they were new. His back was covered in open wounds, blood slowly leaking from them. The blood dripped down onto his fur covered bottom half. The neko was like a centaur, part human part cat instead of horse, his lower half and his ears were that of a cat.

Hearing the door open, the neko felt the sharp bite of a belt against his back before he even had the chance to turn around. A few seconds later he felt a sharp kick to his ribs, reminding the neko that his ribs were still sore from Menma's beating.

"Stay away you filthy animal" the man yelled in a harsh voice, before glaring at the cold neko and turning and reentering his apartment.

Tears welled in the neko's eyes and he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever find a home with someone who was kind and who wouldn't abuse him. He supposed it was too much for him to ask for since it seemed like his lot in life was to suffer.

With a saddened heart, the neko started towards the village gates, despite the fact that rain was still pouring down. He didn't think he would ever find anyone in Konoha that was kind, they all seemed bent on abusing the homeless neko.

Shivering under the harsh beating of the rain, the neko headed into the forest knowing he would likely be able to find shelter in the trees. Concerned with only getting out of the storm, the neko didn't see the metal trap, until he felt the bite of metal teeth in his soft fur around his ankle. The neko yowled and fought against the trap, only for the teeth to bite harder, tearing into his flesh and muscle, causing excruciating pain. The neko continued to struggle even as the rain stopped and the moon starting rising in the sky.

The neko yowled loudly hoping that someone, at this point, he didn't care who could hear him. The neko could feel the blood drip from his injured foot and he cursed whomever had left the trap here. He had no way of knowing whether anyone would come and check if they caught anything or not. For all he knew he could have stumbled upon a trap that had been forgotten. After several minutes of calling for help, The neko gave up and lay down in the mud, though with every movement pain would shoot through his leg.

The neko whimpered in pain as he thought that there was no one alive who would even care about what he was going through, no one cared about the homeless neko period. It made the neko wonder if he would die a slow and painful death here, lost and alone in the woods.

Several hours later, the neko's foot had gone numb and it made the neko wonder if anyone could fix the damage that had been caused by the trap, even as he lay there he could still feel the sharp bite of the metal teeth, that almost seemed like it was eating his way through the neko's foot.

Suddenly the neko's ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching him from the west, away from the village. The neko couldn't help but wonder if it was the hunter that had set the trap or just someone who was returning to the village. He found that he didn't care, he would take his chances even if it was the hunter.

The neko yowled loudly hoping that whomever was coming would hear him and would be willing to help. The neko kept his crying up until he saw a man come through the bushes and when the man saw him he came right over. The neko sniffed not smelling any kind of strange scent.

"Please help" the neko pleaded, pain ringing in his voice. The man looked at him kindly before kneeling down beside him and placing his fingers on the trap. The neko watched the man, who had dark hair pulled back away from his face and a scar across his nose. Whomever he was, he had kind eyes and the neko couldn't scent any ill intent on the man's part.

"My name's Iruka" the man said softly as he opened the trap after several minutes and he lifted the badly injured limb out of it. "I'm not going to hurt you." the neko could feel the man's eyes taking in the sight of his scarred back. Iruka turned his gaze back to the neko's lower leg, the trap had nearly taken the foot off, and it seemed like it was going to be a miracle if it could even be fixed. If he took the neko to Tsunade though who knew maybe she could fix it. "I'm going to help you" Iruka said standing up and gently taking the young neko with him. The neko cried out in pain as Iruka hit his injured paw.

"I'm sorry" Iruka apologized as he wrapped his vest around the neko hoping it would bring some warmth back into that frail body. He walked towards the village gates knowing his boyfriend likely wouldn't like that he was going to be late, but seeing as how Iruka couldn't have left the neko suffering throughout the night, his being late couldn't be helped.

"I'm going to get you some help, you won't have to suffer much longer." Iruka said quietly, knowing that the neko had to be in an extraordinary amount of pain at the moment.

"Do you have a name?" Iruka asked quietly, wondering how someone could let a creature this young get in the condition that he was in.

"Naruto" the neko replied "though my owner never called me that. Usually he called me stupid or loser."

"I have a feeling your owner wasn't very nice" Iruka said from between clinched teeth. How could someone allow such a gentle creature to suffer the way this one had? Iruka was worried Naruto's back paw would have to be amputated because it was clearly in such a shape that Iruka wasn't sure was possible to fix. He didn't want to have to put the young neko to sleep either because it was clear that once he was fixed up, that he would make a fine breeding partner. Iruka didn't think he had ever seen fur as blonde as this young neko's. Iruka was sure that once all the mud and blood was cleaned off it would be absolutely beautiful. It made Iruka wonder if Sasuke, his neko would be willing to accept this one as a mate. He doubted it, his black cat, Sasuke hated anyone that wasn't, Itachi, Kakashi or Iruka.

A few minutes later Iruka passed the village gates and found himself entering the veterinary practice that Tsunade owned. She spotted him a minute later, as she had been at the receptionist desk.

"What happened?" she asked taking in the bloody paw and the body that had clearly been badly beaten.

"I found him stuck in a trap" Iruka replied "from the looks of it, he had been out there for hours."

"Bring him on back" Tsunade said as she lead the two to an examination room. Iruka placed the frightened neko on the table before gently running a hand over Naruto's ears. "She's going to help you." Iruka said soothingly wondering what had made the young neko so fearful, had he really been beaten that much?

Iruka watched as Tsunade gently poked and prodded the injured paw. He had the feeling that she was going to suggest that Naruto be put down and Iruka didn't want that. He wanted the young neko to live to find that not everyone was out to hurt him.

"His paw is badly broken and will need surgery to repair" Tsunade said "to be honest with all the muscle and nerve damage I'm not sure that it can be fixed." Iruka frowned clinching his hands into fists, he wondered who he was going to have to kill for allowing this to happen to this neko.

"To be honest I'm sure it would be better to put him down to end his suffering." Tsunade suggested, hating how much it would hurt the kind younger man, who didn't like to seem any kind of creature suffer.

"Is there anything that you can do besides put him down?" Iruka asked quietly.

"I can try to put a cast on it, but to be honest I don't have too much hope of that working very well."

"Do that please" Iruka pleaded, unsure of why he wanted this neko to survive so much. He only knew that he couldn't allow the neko to be put down.

"I'll see what I can do, but if you take him home, keep him away from Sasuke."

"I know he's not going to like me taking in another neko but he will get over it." Iruka muttered and exited the room so that Tsunade could work on Naruto. A few hours later, Iruka was called back into the room.

"I've put a cast on it and for now it looks like it might help Naruto heal. But I am afraid that eventually we might have to amputate it. There was a lot of damage caused to that leg, he may not be normal for a long time."

"I will do whatever I can to help him" Iruka said softly relieved that she hadn't just gone on and put him down.

"Normally I would suggest leaving him here and letting him recover but I happen to know this neko's previous owner, whose son just so happens to work here." Tsunade said "I've loaded him up with pain medication so he probably won't wake up for the rest of the night. Keep him away from Sasuke and he might actually stand a chance at recovering." Tsunade said, Iruka nodded and bent down and picked up the sleeping neko, taking extra care not to hit his injured foot.

"Tell me how can someone who abuses his own neko work around animals?" Iruka asked "why is even allowed to be around here."

"His father is a very powerful man and the son hides his evil very well." Tsunade replied, as she put some more pain pills in Iruka's pocket.

"Take care of him, Iruka" Tsunade said softly "it looks like Naruto has suffered more than he ever should have."

"You don't have to worry" Iruka said softly as he exited the building with Naruto. It only took five minutes for Iruka to reach the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend Kakashi, and two neko's Itachi, and Sasuke. Iruka knew that Itachi would be fine with another neko around the place. It was the incredibly territorial Sasuke they had to worry about. His younger neko was more moody than any person that Iruka had ever met. Sasuke didn't like any other animals around Iruka or Kakashi, and with his sense of smell there would be hiding the fact that Iruka had found another neko.

As he entered the building, he found Kakashi sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I thought I was going to have to cone find you, you were taking so long to return" Kakashi said as he frowned at the bundle in Iruka's arms.

"He was badly injured and I couldn't leave him." Iruka said when he saw the direction of Kakashi's gaze. Before Kakashi could reply, an angry sounding voice came from the stairwell.

"Why do I smell another animal in here." Sasuke said as he started down the stairs, his brother following him, before he paused at the bottom of the stairs and glared at Iruka. "Who the hell is that and why is he here?" Sasuke demanded his black ears flattening against his head.

 **TBC?**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing NekoAngel19881**


	2. Chapter 2

The lost Neko

chapter 2

The drugged Naruto didn't feel himself being lowered to a soft couch, he only felt the immediate warmth that the cushions offered. Naruto moaned low in his throat before losing consciousness once more.

"He was hurt Sasuke" Iruka explained as he covered the neko with a blanket. "Surely, even you wouldn't allow another to die so easily?" Sasuke glared at Iruka. He hated when his owner done things like this. Iruka knew that Sasuke couldn't stand being around strangers, he had his reasons, and Iruka knew exactly what they were.

"Why not put him out of his misery?" Sasuke suggested "from the looks of him, you would only be doing him a favor." Sasuke took in the thin neko's appearance. From the looks of him, he had gone with little to no food for weeks. This neko probably knew more about suffering than Sasuke did.

"Keep him away from me" Sasuke snarled, not caring whether the other neko was hurt or not. Turning, Sasuke stormed up the stairs back to the room he claimed as his sanctuary.

"I suppose you have an opinion?" Iruka asked the other silent cat.

"I don't care one way or the other" Itachi replied "but you know how Sasuke feels about strangers."

"Something tells me this one hasn't had a good life." Iruka said quietly, stroking the blonde neko's ears. "I just wanted to make it better for him."

"By doing so you have ignored how Sasuke feels. He has every right to be angry with you." Itachi said coolly, flicking his tail before following his brother upstairs.

Iruka sighed heavily and flopped down on the floor in front of the injured neko.

"Did you really think Sasuke would accept him so easily?" Kakashi asked as he knelt down beside Naruto, gently running his hand over Naruto's injured paw.

"No" Iruka answered "But I couldn't just leave him out there either. You should have seen it, he looked like he had just given up when I found him." Naruto had been in so much pain that Iruka couldn't just ignore it. It hurt his heart to know that someone had hurt Sasuke so badly that he would rather keep a tight lock on his heart instead of allowing others to fill it.

"Well, it's obvious he's not going to be going anywhere for a while, with him being in the condition that he's in." Kakashi said and Iruka frowned. "As soon as he's well enough he has to find somewhere else to live. We can't do that to Sasuke and expect him to accept it." he knew that his tender hearted lover would be hurt over that decision, but Kakashi had to do what was best for his neko's. Iruka looked away unable to bear the pity in Kakashi's eyes. Maybe it would have been better if he had allowed Tsunade to put him down. The only thing in store for Naruto from this point on was more suffering. It wasn't right to allow it to continue. Standing up, Iruka walked away his heart hurting more for the blonde neko that didn't have anyone to care about him.

Naruto woke slowly to hear voices talking. Naruto recognized the voice of the one that had saved him from the trap, but the other one he did not know. Opening his eyes, Naruto witnessed Iruka walking away. Naruto bit his lip trying not to whimper, he didn't want Iruka to leave him with this person that he did not know.

Naruto raised his head to look at the silver haired man, that wore a mask on the lower half of his face. He didn't know who he was, but he got the feeling this man didn't want him here.

Later that night, Naruto lay awake, thinking of the conversation that he had overheard. The silver haired man wanted Iruka to take him somewhere else. Naruto didn't want to go anywhere else, he liked Iruka. He couldn't help but wonder if he should go on and try to find a way out of this apartment, it wasn't like anyone would care where he went anyways.

Sensing another neko approaching, Naruto raised his head, unsure of whether the neko would be friendly or not. Naruto cringed when he felt an unfriendly glare on his back, he guessed that answered the question as to whether they were friendly or not.

"I don't know who you are." the voice said "nor do I care. I don't want you here, unfortunately my master has a soft heart. Stay away from me unless you want me to claw your eyes out." the most beautiful black car hissed at him before walking off.

"You will do well to heed his warning and stay away." another black cat said coolly, his eyes meeting Naruto's, making him feel even lonelier than ever before. Why was it necessary for everyone to hate him? Sighing, Naruto turned away from the black car, he closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

Itachi watched as the blonde neko tried hiding his pain, however Itachi wasn't fooled he could see the misery in the blonde's bright blue eyes. He didn't know what the blonde had been through, but Itachi was certain that it couldn't compare to Sasuke's suffering. Though judging from the scars that littered the young neko's back, his life had been hard enough. Itachi probably could have felt sorry for the little guy except he wasn't sure about the neko's intentions. Itachi couldn't allow Sasuke to be hurt anymore than he already had been. If this blonde proved to be a threat Itachi would eliminate it, he only cared about Sasuke. He would do whatever he had to protect Sasuke, even if it meant watching the blonde suffer.

Naruto could still feel the other cat's stare and he wanted nothing more than for the other cat to go away? didn't he know that Naruto wasn't there to cause anyone any harm. Naruto only wanted a home where he could be safe, apparently that was too much to ask for.

"I suppose I will be out of your hair soon enough" Naruto muttered before standing and attempting to put weight on his broken paw, he fell forward almost intermediately and Naruto sighed and lay back down.

"Make no mistake" Itachi said after watching Naruto collapse back onto the couch. "I don't care what happens to you, but I will do whatever it takes to protect Sasuke." Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it was like to have someone care that much for him. He had been orphaned at an early age , and was taken from his birth home to Menma's father's house. Menma had been the one that had found him and had murdered his mother in cold blood, and then he had brought Naruto back with him from his trip.

Naruto closed his eyes he didn't think he would ever find out what it meant to have someone love and care for him.. his lot in life was to suffer it seemed. If he stayed here the two black cars might actually prove to be the death of him.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep. Images of Menma, covered in his mother's blood filled his head. He could remember the harsh beating of the young man's belt, just thinking about it nearly brought goosebumps to Naruto's skin. Something told Naruto that he had yet to see the last of Menma, someone that evil wouldn't stop until he destroyed whatever he was after. Right now he had his sights set on Naruto, he wouldn't have been surprised if Menma hadn't been the one to set the trap that Naruto had gotten caught in.

The next morning, Naruto was in so much pain that he couldn't hold back the cries of pain. He almost wished the trap had taken his leg off maybe then he wouldn't have to feel the torturous agony ripping through his leg.

"Would you shut up already!" The black car, called Sasuke hissed at him. Naruto ignored the black cat unable to hide his pain. All of a sudden Naruto felt sharp claws rake down his back, and Naruto could feel blood well up in the wake of the claws, causing Naruto to cry out in pain once more.

"Now, now Sasuke there is no need for the claws." The silver haired man said as he pulled Sasuke away from Naruto.

"He won't shut up and I can't sleep" Sasuke snapped glaring at his master.

"He does have a broken leg" Kakashi pointed out, "I'm sure it's not feeling too well for him right now." he looked down at the blonde neko, who's ears were pressed flat against his head and tears were running down Naruto's face. Sasuke glared at Kakashi before flicking his tail and storming back upstairs. Kakashi shook his head, he was really wishing that Iruka hadn't brought Naruto home. He could barely handle Sasuke's attitude on a normal day.

"Iruka" Kakashi called out knowing that all Naruto needed was a dose of the pain medicine that Tsunade had given Iruka.

"I'm coming" A hurried sounding Iruka said as he entered the room with the medicine and a plate of food for the neko. He handed the pillow to Naruto who took it and swallowed it gratefully, the plate of food however, went ignored as Naruto lay back down and proceeded to go back to sleep.

"You need to eat, Naruto" Iruka said worriedly as he reached out and touched Naruto's ears. He was worried about the neko, he had clearly been starving out on the streets, and Iruka feared for his health if he didn't start eating.

"What happened to his back?" Iruka asked seeing the bloody marks on Naruto's bare back.

"Sasuke thought he was making too much noise." Kakashi said shrugging as if that would explain Sasuke's territorial behavior. Iruka sighed and stood up.

"Try to understand Sasuke, that Naruto is in a lot of pain right now, he can't help that it hurts so much."

"He shouldn't have been stupid enough to step in a trap then." Sasuke replied coldly as he exited the stairs once more. Iruka sighed again, Sasuke couldn't keep getting by with treating everyone like this, not everyone was like the person that had hurt him.

"Something has to be done about his attitude" Iruka told Kakashi "It's not fair of him to treat Naruto like this."

"It wasn't fair to him for you to bring Naruto here either, after everything Sasuke has endured." Kakashi replied.

"What was I supposed to do then?" Iruka asked "leave him to die?"

"From the looks of him he would probably be better off." Kakashi replied causing Iruka to glare at him. It was okay for Kakashi's neko's to treat everyone badly but when Iruka brings an injured one home, he should have figured Kakashi would take Sasuke's side.

"Fine!" Iruka snapped "I'll take him to Tsunade's and have him put to sleep after work!" Iruka couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes.

"I hope your spoiled ass is happy!" Iruka snapped as he passed Sasuke.

"Don't you dare yell at Sasuke" Kakashi snapped, glaring at Iruka's back. "I wasn't the one that brought a homeless neko into our house."

Naruto was startled awake with the sound a slamming door, he jumped wincing at the pain in his back from Sasuke's scratches and his injured leg. Even though he had been asleep he had heart Iruka say that he was going to have Naruto put down after work. The thought saddened him, was he that unworthy of love? What was with the beautiful black cat called Sasuke? Why did the creature seem to hate him so much? As far as Naruto knew he had never met Sasuke before in his life. How could something so beautiful carry so much anger and hatred inside of them?

Heaving a sigh, Naruto pushed himself to his feet, his head felt like it was being weighed down by a heavy fog from the medicine. But he was thinking clearly enough know that he couldn't stay here, only for him to end up being put down. Naruto stumbled towards the door, slowly dragging his injured foot. The cast made it hard to move but Naruto was determined that he wasn't going to stay here any longer.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes on his back but Naruto refused to give Sasuke the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt Naruto. He wanted Sasuke to know that Naruto could survive without anyone's help. Naruto stumbled through the door and out into the rain. He winces as the rain drops hit his claw marked back. From his experience it would be best if he left Konoha, no one here would care about what happened to him .

Ears left against his head, Naruto lowered his head to avoid the rain getting in his eyes and he stumbled forward. He had to get as far away as possible, he didn't want to die but no one would care about that.

Gasping for air, after several steps, Naruto collapsed against a dead tree at the edge of Iruka's apartment complex, Sighing, Naruto didn't think he would have the strength to get up and go further, he would be stuck here for a little while. Curling up into a ball, Naruto curled his tail around himself hoping that it would be enough to keep him warm in the cold rain.

Sasuke watched the blonde neko exit the apartment and make his way out into the courtyard. Sasuke supposed he should have been glad to see the younger neko go, their household had enough neko's in it as it was. He also suppose it wouldn't have killed him to be allow the neko to recover from his injuries. However there was something about his scent that bothered Sasuke. It was extremely enticing to Sasuke who refused to allow someone to get close enough to hurt him. Sasuke had spent months being abused taken against his will because Sasuke had been too afraid to say anything about what was going on. When Itachi had learned of what had been going on, he had turned on the person responsible for hurting Sasuke and killed him. The person had been a stranger who by all appearances looked like he had been homeless and on the verge of starving to death. However, before Itachi had killed him Sasuke had found out that he hadn't been the only neko abused by the man. It turns out the man had an unnatural taste for for cats. To this day Sasuke couldn't stand creature or man who looked to be homeless and in need of help. His master's boyfriend Iruka, had a kind heart wanting to help those in need, but Sasuke's need to protect himself kept Sasuke from being friendly to anyone that Iruka brought home. It was also clear to Sasuke that Naruto actually did need help judging from the scars on his back. Naruto had been abused probably more than Sasuke ever had been. Which made Sasuke wonder how Naruto wasn't suspicious of every person that crossed his path.

"Maybe I shouldn't have run him off." Sasuke said to his brother who was leaning against the wall behind him.

"He cares more for his life than I thought." Itachi replied "Kakashi didn't exactly give Iruka much choice about what to do with him."

"Where did blondie go" Kakashi asked as he entered the room, noticing the still untouched plate of food lying by the couch.

"He left" Sasuke replied as he turned to go back upstairs. Maybe he shouldn't have run him off, but that didn't mean Sasuke would waste his time looking for him.

"Iruka's going to kill me" Kakashi muttered as he started to pull on his shoes.

"Technically, Iruka is going to kill him. He overheard your conversation that's why he decided to pull the vanishing act." Itachi said.

"He's hurt so he probably didn't go far." Kakashi muttered wondering why he had suggested doing something that he knew that would cause his lover an extraordinary amount of pain.

"Yes, well maybe he figured he had a better chance at surviving if he didn't stick around here." Itachi said.

"I only suggested it because of Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"I have the feeling that in time Sasuke will come around, the longer Naruto is here." Itachi said "I can't help but thing that there is something about Naruto that Sasuke is attracted to."

"Sasuke is attracted to Naruto?" Kakashi sounding dumbfounded.

"It explains why he is being meaner than usual. He doesn't want to allow Naruto in close enough to cause him harm."

"I'm an idiot." Kakashi muttered as he exited the apartment. Not seeing a man called Menma watching him from the shadows.

 **Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Neko

Chapter 3

Naruto lay under the tree for what felt felt like days but was actually only a couple of hours. The rain slowly soaked into his fur making him cold. Maybe he had acted rashly when he had left, if he had stayed maybe he could have somehow convinced Iruka to not take him back to the vets. Naruto heaved a sigh and slowly pushed himself back to his feet. He doubted he could convince Iruka of anything, his mind had seemed made up to Naruto.

Even as he sat there, Naruto could feel someone watching him, and while Naruto silently looked around, he couldn't see anyone but someone was there he could feel it. Taking a deep breath Naruto released it slowly. He was uncertain of where he could go from here but he had the feeling he needed to find somewhere safe and soon.

Naruto wondered if the silver haired man would care if he slept on the doorstep this evening. He knew Iruka would most likely be home by now and Naruto didn't really want to see him at the moment. Naruto knew it was the silver haired man he should be mad at and not Iruka, but Naruto couldn't help but blame the one who had saved him. The man hadn't argued enough to even convince the silver haired man to let him live.

Sighing, Naruto knew he had to go back, at least for the night. He hated to admit it but he was starting to feel afraid. Naruto didn't know how to explain it but there was something unfriendly out in the streets. Naruto could feel the evil around him, almost like it was something tangible.

Scowling Naruto began to limp his way back towards the apartment complex, hoping that neither Sasuke or his brother were around. Naruto didn't want to bother them and he knew that neither would be to open to having him around, neither were very friendly.

Knowing that he didn't really have much of a choice, Naruto slowly made his way toward the apartment, when he reached the door, he found the door locked and the lights out.

"Guess they really don't want me here" Naruto murmured mournfully as he settled in on the doorstep. Leaning back against the door, Naruto allowed his eyes to close, feeling more tired by the moment. He had been under more stress than he knew what to do with lately. Naruto found himself quickly drifting off to sleep, more exhausted than he had ever been in his life.

He woke up a few hours later, drenched in rain water and shivering from the cold. Naruto wasn't sure why but the strong sense of danger was only growing stronger and was enough to keep him awake. He didn't know why but he could swear that he felt Menma's presence from somewhere close by. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the older man was up too. Did he hate Naruto so much that he wanted to see him destroyed? Naruto lay awake for the next few hours thinking about it.

As he watched the sun begin to rise Naruto as concentrating on the brilliant colors filling they sky. Suddenly Naruto found himself falling backwards as the door he was leaning against opened, Naruto fell into the apartment, landing on his back with a thud.

The exhausted Neko found himself staring up into Sasuke's coal black eyes, Naruto couldn't help but feel intrigued by the coolness that Sasuke directed at him.

"So you returned" Sasuke said, his face going blank when he saw the curious look in the younger Neko's eyes. "If you wanted to live you should have stayed away." Sasuke said gruffly forcing the blonde Neko to look away.

Naruto sighed and managed to get to his feet, before limping over to the couch, his eyes downcast and a little duller than they were a moment before.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the neko in front of him. He didn't like seeing the boy so dejected. Frowning Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why he even cared. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have cared one way or the other about what happened to them. Still Sasuke knew that there was something about the blondes slumped shoulders and the depressed look in his eyes that bothered him.

"Is Sasuke actually starting to care about someone?" Itachi asked from his place in the shadows of the staircase.

"Not likely" Sasuke muttered as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel before exiting the room and crossing over to the couch where Naruto was currently sitting. Sasuke stood before the shivering Neko for a moment before handing him the towel.

"Why'd you come back?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Iruka is the only one who has ever been kind to me." Naruto answered quietly without meeting Sasuke's eyes. "I guess even if I do get put down it was nice knowing that someone actually cared whether I lived or died." Naruto added so quietly that Sasuke barely heard him as he headed up the stairs.

Naruto sighed as he wrapped the towel around him once Sasuke had disappeared. He stared blankly at the floor unable to stop the numbness that was beginning to to filter through him. If no one cared whether he lived or died then why should he? Naruto could feel Itachi's eyes on his back but he couldn't the strength to care. It was like Naruto's will power had been sucked out of him, leaving only an empty shell behind.

Closing his eyes, Naruto curled up into a ball as much as his injured paw would allow him to. As he drifted off to sleep, Naruto could swear that he still felt someone watching him.

A couple hours later Naruto woke up to someone poking him in the ribs.

"Cut it out" Naruto muttered, opening an eye to see who was annoying him.

"Get up, stupid" Sasuke said, when he noticed Naruto watching him. Naruto frowned as Sasuke walked away wondering what Sasuke's sudden interest in him was all about.

"If you want to eat, I suggest you come on." Sasuke said from the dining room. Naruto yawned widely, his fangs sticking out a bit before he closed his mouth.

Slowly Naruto pushed himself to his feet and began slowly making his way into the dining room. As he sat down beside Itachi at the table, Naruto ignored the surprised look on Kakashi's face.

"So you came back" Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go" Naruto said softly.

"You could have gone back to your previous owner." Itachi said causing Naruto to freeze at his words. Naruto frowned he couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke and Itachi knew anything about his last owner. Surely if they did they wouldn't keep making remarks like that.

After a couple of minutes Naruto began eating again. He couldn't let Sasuke or Itachi bother him, he knew very well that neither wanted him there. He couldn't exactly help his current situation.

Dropping his eyes to the table, refusing to look at anyone. He could still feel both Sasuke and Itachi watching him closely, making him want to find a place and hide. He didn't like being made to feel uncomfortable and that is exactly what both Sasuke and Kakashi were doing.

A few minutes later, Naruto's ears twitched as he heard someone else enter the room, a few second's later Iruka's scent filled Naruto's nostrils.

"You came back!" Iruka said and Naruto could hear the surprise in Iruka's voice. Naruto said nothing unsure of how he should feel at the moment. Iruka had been the only human to be kind to him, knowing Iruka had been willing to have him put down didn't make it any easier to face the man.

"You could be a little grateful you know" Sasuke said eyeing the blank expression on Naruto's face. "Kakashi decided Iruka could keep you for the time being." Naruto looked up and gave Iruka a small smile. He may not like how his life was going at the moment but maybe he could still somehow change Iruka's. (though that was as likely as having Sasuke fall in love with him.)

"I'm glad your back" Iruka said softly reaching out and touching Naruto's ears softly. "I was worried about you being out in the rain last night." Naruto frowned. Did Iruka really want him around? Naruto couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. Even with his previous owner, Naruto had never really felt wanted.

"Crybaby" Naruto heard Sasuke snicker. Sighing, Naruto pushed his food away and stood up, slowly limping out of the room, back to the couch. Naruto lay back down on the couch. How could someone as beautiful as Sasuke be filled with so much bitterness? Did the other male neko really hate him so much already?

"Do you really get insulted so easily?" a harsh voice asked as Naruto looked up to see Sasuke scowling down at him.

"I didn't see any point in staying in there since you didn't want me there." Naruto replied.

"Does my opinion matter that much?" Sasuke wondered out loud causing Naruto to blush and confirm that his opinion did matter. Seeing the red tint to Naruto's cheeks Sasuke scowled and headed back towards the kitchen. But not before muttering loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"I'm not looking for a mate and even if I was, I wouldn't choose you." Sasuke glared over his shoulder before disappearing into the other room.

Naruto could feel the sting of Sasuke's words for several minutes. Making Naruto wonder if he would have been better off on the streets. Would he ever find someone to love him the way he was?

 **Six weeks later**

Naruto found himself back at Tsunade's vet practice with Iruka. The time to get the cast removed was finally here, and the blonde neko didn't think he would be able to sit still for long. He was ready for the cast to be gone even though he knew he would likely walk with a limp for the rest of his life.

It had taken a little while, but Naruto was finally looking healthier, he wasn't as skinny as he first was when Iruka had found him. You could no longer see the neko's ribs sticking out and his and fur actually had a healthier shine to it. Living with Iruka and Kakashi was proving to be good for Naruto. However living with Sasuke was proving to be stressful. Sasuke and Naruto fought often, thankfully they never injured the other seriously. Kakashi seemed to think that the fighting between the two was because Sasuke was attracted to the younger male and he was fighting it.

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of his stoic neko finally finding a willing mate that he couldn't scare off. Sasuke was a very good looking Neko and had had several offers to make but Sasuke refused everyone. Iruka never thought that Sasuke would ever accept another neko, especially a male neko. Naruto was proving that theory wrong, he was slowly drawing out emotions from Sasuke that Iruka had never seen before. Iruka was glad that he had stumbled upon Naruto in the forest. Naruto was slowly opening Sasuke's heart, something that Iruka hadn't thought possible.

"Nervous?" Iruka asked the neko sitting beside him, his ears twitching as he took in the activity around him.

"Not really" Naruto answered "I'll be glad to be able to walk around without having to drag my foot."

"I bet" Iruka said, he could imagine how difficult it was for Naruto to get around. Naruto had been painfully shy when Iruka had brought him home, Sasuke was slowly changing that, whether he knew it or not.

Sighing, Iruka's thoughts returned to when Naruto had run away. Iruka had known that Kakashi wouldn't like him bringing another neko home, but what should Iruka have done? Leave the neko suffering out in the cold? There was no way the kind hearted man could do that. Iruka had never thought his lover would try to make him put the creature down. Just because Kakashi's own neko's had a hard time being around unknown neko's. Harsh words had been spoken and Iruka was left with the choice, have the neko put to sleep or find another lover. Unknown to Iruka Naruto must have overheard their conversation because when Iruka got home from work and had gone to talk to Naruto, the blonde neko was nowhere to be found.

Iruka spend the next several hours lying in bed and crying and refusing to talk to Kakashi. He couldn't stop worrying about where the injured neko would end up and if he was safe and warm. It hurt to think about the condition that Naruto had been found in and knowing that Naruto didn't have anyone to love or care for him hurt even more.  
Eventually Kakashi had gotten tired of listening to Iruka cry and told him that if the neko could be found he could stay. Kakashi had explained what Itachi had told him about Sasuke being attracted to Naruto. Iruka wasn't so certain and he didn't want Sasuke to hurt Naruto.

The next morning Iruka had gotten up and had gotten ready for work. He walked past the couch without bothering to see why Sasuke was standing there with a towel in his hand. Iruka shook his head clearing his head of his thoughts, when he heard Naruto's name being called. Standing, Iruka helped Naruto to his feet and helped him into the treatment room.

"You're looking better!" Tsuande said as Iruka helped Naruto up onto an examination table.

"Good food helps" Naruto said grinning at her. Iruka smile while watching Naruto banter back and forth with the vet.

Suddenly Naruto's demeanor changed as he sensed another presence in the room. Naruto's ear's lay flat against his head and he hissed, a dark scowl on his face.

Turning to face Menma, Naruto snapped at Menma's hand as the man reached out to touch him. Iruka frowned at Naruto's sudden behavior, he hadn't expected his neko to be so violent. Naruto hissed again as Menma got closer.

"Naruto, knock it off" Iruka snapped embarrassed by the neko's behavior. He approached the examination table, Naruto's ears were flattened and his tail sticking straight out, indicating that the neko was seriously pissed.

"Some Neko's don't like getting their casts off." Menma told Iruka lamely. "He's not the first one to act this way." Naruto scowled, his eyes watching every move that Menma made. What did he want? Why was he here now?

Iruka reached out, unafraid of the anger burning in the neko's eyes, and grabbed him by the neck, making the unsuspecting neko yelp.

"Settle down" Iruka hissed as Tsunade and Menma approached. Naruto glared but refused to settle, he didn't care what Iruka done to him but he didn't trust Menma.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the other room" Menma told Iruka as he slid a muzzle over Naruto's face. Iruka nodded wondering what had upset his neko so much that he would attack like this.

"He'll be fine, we are just going to remove the cast and do a couple x-rays on his leg." Menma told the concerned Iruka, who nodded and turned to exit the room.

Naruto watched Iruka leave and wanted to cry, he didn't know what Menma had in store but it couldn't be good.

"Be still" Menma hissed at Naruto as he began the process of removing the cast. "I wouldn't want to accidently cut your leg off." Naruto glared and hissed through the muzzle.

Menma smirked evilly as he allowed the saw blade to slip and bite into Naruto's leg. The neko cried out in pain and hissed again, his claws coming unsheathed. Once the cast was removed, Naruto growled, low in his throat, exhausted from his experience.

Menma stared at the cut he had made on Naruto's paw, he knew that it wouldn't bleed too much but it would cause Naruto to have trouble walking until it healed.

"Just remember" Menma said bending down and whispering in Naruto's ear. "The fun is just beginning, I am nowhere near over. I am going to make you wish you were dead." Naruto glared as Menma undone the muzzle and yanked it off as roughly as possible, causing Naruto to yelp.

"See you next time." Menma smiled while Naruto glared. Standing Naruto checked the wound on his foot, it wasn't too bad. Naruto slowly limped his way out to meet, Iruka who glared at him as they started on their way home. Iruka didn't seem to notice anything was wrong with the neko, he knew that the neko would likely limp because of how bad the break to his leg had been, so he figured the neko limping slowly was normal. Naruto worked hard to keep his pained expression hidden, he wasn't sure why but he didn't think now would be a good time to bring up the fact that he had left the vet's practice injured.

"What the heck got into you?" Iruka asked as they made their way towards the apartment building. "That assistant was there to help with the removal of the cast. Naruto groaned he wished he could explain that Menma hadn't just been an assistant he had made Naruto's life hell when he had lived with his previous owner.

"There is a reason" Naruto muttered sullenly as they entered the house.

"I would like to know what possible reason you have for treating him like that!" Iruka yelled catching Sasuke and Itachi's attention.

"I don't want to share that right now" Naruto muttered as he caught Sasuke and Itachi watching him.

"Fine" Iruka growled glaring at him, and storming into the kitchen leaving Naruto to make his way back to his own room. Naruto sighed as he felt his ears and tail droop. He had never felt so bad in his life, he hadn't intended for any of that to happen.

Naruto made his way past Sasuke and entered his room, closing the door behind him. Sighing, Naruto turned and sat behind the door. His paw was still bleeding but it wasn't as bad as had been. Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was nothing but a disappointment, like he wasn't meant to live in a family type home. Would Iruka want to have him put down since he had shown that he could be violent?

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting in the living room, playing a video game when Naruto and Iruka returned from Naruto's vet apointment. What surprised Sasuke the most was that Iruka was yelling at Naruto and the blonde neko just stood there taking it while looking completely depressed.

Finally after a couple of minutes, Iruka stormed off and Naruto walked past Sasuke and Itachi and headed towards his room. As he walked past Sasuke, Sasuke caught the scent of blood, making him frown. Sasuke watched Naruto enter his room and close the door behind him.

"Did you smell that?" Sasuke asked Itachi who had watched the scene between Naruto and Iruka.

"Smell what?" Itachi asked.

"Blood" Sasuke said grimly wondering just what had happened to leave Iruka angry and the blonde neko bleeding.

Thanks for reading! And reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

The lost Neko

chapter 4

Naruto waited silently behind his door, wondering if Iruka was going to come in, any second and tell him that he had decided that keeping an extra neko was going to be too much trouble for them. Naruto hung his head over his knee trying not hurt his foot anyone. He wished he knew the words to say to explain to Iruka just why he hated Menma so much. Alas Naruto didn't think Iruka would believe him, after all no one else ever had.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto released it slowly as he removed his hand from around his injured paw. The cut wasn't that deep but still it bled and it hurt. It was amazing to Naruto that he had been able to make it back to the apartment without Iruka noticing it. That told Naruto that Iruka had really been angry with him, Naruto didn't think he would ever understand why it had been so wrong to defend himself? It wasn't like he had started the situation to begin with. Menma had been abusive to Naruto from the moment his father had brought him home. Naruto had never understood why the other blonde had enjoyed taking a belt and beating him senseless. Menma must have like the sight of blood, lord knows Naruto had spent enough time covered in it when he had been living with them.

Naruto was sure that if Iruka had known about his past with Menma then he wouldn't have been so angry, in fact Iruka might have done something about Menma himself. Then again Menma might have done something to hurt Iruka, which Naruto could never allow to happen. He hadn't been living with Iruka long, but he really did like the man. He treated him better than he had ever been treated. One day Naruto hoped he could return the favor.

Naruto shifted his position, growing uncomfortable from sitting on the floor so long. Naruto moaned as he stretched his legs, and then moaned again as the movement split the small cut open and it started bleeding again. Standing, Naruto figured everyone must have gone to bed already, he had been hiding in what he claimed as his room for the last couple of hours. As late as it felt like, surely no one would even care if he took care of his injury.

Crawling over to his bed, Naruto placed his hands on the comforter and slowly pushed himself to his feet, as he did so he heard his door squeak and come open a couple of inches. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto found Sasuke and Itachi standing at his door.

"I smell blood" Sasuke said bluntly his eyes narrowing on the cut on Naruto's paw.

"I'm fine" Naruto said quietly as he began limping towards the door. "I was just getting ready to go clean it."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked watching as Naruto limped heavily towards him. "you went to the vet to get better not come back hurt."

"Thanks" Naruto said sarcastically "pretty sure I already know that. Besides, me and vets don't exactly get along."

"That's because you are an idiot." Sasuke muttered barely moving so that Naruto could get through the door. Naruto snorted at Sasuke's comment. Even when the black haired Neko acted concerned, he still came off as an asshole.

"Would it really kill you to get out of my way" Naruto growled under his breath as he tried to get past Sasuke.

"Possibly" Sasuke said as he felt Naruto press up against him, just so he could get through the door. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the feel of Naruto's skin against his own.

"Perv" Naruto muttered causing Sasuke to open his eyes and glare at him.

"Am not" Sasuke snarled, his lips curling up to bare his fangs at the younger neko.

"Then why do you enjoy me being so close?" Naruto asked knowing he was likely only going to make the other neko angry.

"I enjoy tormenting you!" Sasuke replied as he roughly shoved Naruto away, causing him to run into the wall. "I know you are the one that wants me not the other way around."

"I don't want anyone!" Naruto sputtered as he glared at Sasuke, his injured paw all but forgotten as he tried to regain some of his dignity in the face of Sasuke.

"Keep on telling yourself that" Sasuke replied "Just remember I'm not looking for a mate." Naruto scowled at his harsh words. He never really understood what Sasuke's problem was. Sometimes the Neko acted like he liked Naruto and enjoyed being around him, then there were days that Sasuke was a complete jerk.

Scowling, Naruto stormed back into his room, slamming the door in a smirking Itachi's face. Irritated, the blonde neko limped over to his bed and collapsed upon it burying his face in his pillow. He didn't understand either Itachi or Sasuke, they could both be friendly when they wanted or they could be down right mean. Kakashi and Iruka should look into getting them both treated for multiple personalities, because something was going on with them for sure.

Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes, weary from the day of drama and the events at the vets. Even though he felt the steady ache in his foot Naruto realized he was too tired to do anything about it. He didn't think the cut was that bad, it would be okay until the morning.

Slowly Naruto's breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep, his injured paw and his troubles with Sasuke all but forgotten as he got lost in a dream.

 _Naruto was lying on the couch, stretched out, watching TV. Sasuke and Itachi enter the apartment laughing about some thing Naruto wasn't sure that he wanted to know about. Even as he lay there though, his eyes were drawn to the shirtless Sasuke. Feeling eyes on him, Naruto looks up to find Sasuke smirking down at him._

 _"Like what you see?" Sasuke smirks as he turns to Itachi and mutters something. Itachi disappears upstairs, and Sasuke crosses the room to where Naruto is lying on the couch._

 _Sasuke climbs on the couch and straddles Naruto's hips, still smirking, Sasuke leans forward and places a kiss on Naruto's chest before slowly making his way to his mouth._

 _"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asks and Sasuke gives him a sexy grin before bending down and placing his lips against Naruto's._

 _"Isn't this what you wanted?" Sasuke asked against Naruto's mouth, not giving the blonde a chance to respond Sasuke slides his tongue into Naruto's mouth, before biting gently on Naruto's lower lip._

 _"You don't like me" Naruto muttered as he felt Sasuke begin to grind against his hips, Naruto moaned enjoying the build up of pressure. "Keep going" he moaned, needing to be able to fill the release that was coming._

 _"Sasuke" Naruto moaned again as he raised his hips and tried to grind against Sasuke's own._

"Wake up Asshat" Naruto heard a harsh, irritated voice call through the door. Naruto shot up, a blush turning his cheeks red, he had been dreaming of Sasuke, of wanting Sasuke to fulfill him so bad that it physically hurt, which reminded Naruto that he had a problem in his shorts he needed to take care of but the voice behind the door probably wouldn't give him the time to get it done.

Groaning Naruto wondered what he had done to deserve this hell. He knew Sasuke hated him, but Naruto couldn't help but feel that maybe they could become good friends over time. Of course, Naruto was interested in more, but if friendship was the only thing Sasuke would give he would gladly take it.

"Come on idiot!" he heard Sasuke snarl behind the door and he wondered again why he had thought it was such a good idea to crush on the moodiest Neko that he had ever known.

"I'm coming" Naruto muttered hoarsely as he threw the covers off of him and he slowly slide his feet off the bed. Pushing himself to his feet, Naruto grabbed the thickest pair of shorts he could find, hoping that it would hide his current problem.

Once he finished dressing, Naruto made his way to the door, limping slowly. Opening the door he found Sasuke glaring at him. Naruto froze for a moment, wondering at the ice filled eyes that were in front of him.

"What's with the chill factor this morning?" Naruto asked as he slowly passed Sasuke to exit the room. Shaking his head, Naruto limped down the hall to the staircase. As he made his way down, he could feel Sasuke's stare on his back, and it made Naruto wonder if Sasuke hadn't heard more than he had needed to.

Once he entered the kitchen he found Iruka, Itachi and Kakashi already sitting there waiting. As he sat down, Naruto felt too embarrassed by yesterday's events to even look at Iruka. Knowing everyone else had heard about how he had reacted was also enough to embarrass him.

Naruto stared down at the bowl that Kakashi had handed him while the others started filling their own. Naruto remained silently unsure of how he should react to those around him, especially after how things had went the day before.

"So, Naruto" Sasuke started once everyone was settled around the table and had their plates filled with food. "Did you have a nice dream this morning?" blood rushed to Naruto's face as he realized that Sasuke must have heard him this morning before he had woken up. Groaning, Naruto only stared down at the table as Sasuke continued to taunt him, until finally Naruto couldn't take anymore and he got up from the table and walked away without eating anything.

Naruto limped over to the couch and sunk down in the cushions, waiting for the laughter that was sure to come from everyone at the table. It wasn't his fault he'd dreamed of Sasuke like that. In fact Naruto didn't really understand why he did.

Sighing, Naruto pulled his injured foot up on the couch and took a look at it. It was more swollen this morning than it had been last night, and Naruto supposed that was normal. So he didn't think anything of cleaning the paw as it seemed to be doing okay on its own. Still when Naruto went to stand up he had to bite back a yelp when he went to put pressure on it. He supposed that was also normal, he had gotten used to moving with a cast on his foot and now he had to get used to not having the cast on it.

Naruto struggled up the stairs, leaning more on the railing and just dragging his foot behind him. He could still see Sasuke's smirking face at the table as he described what he had heard from Naruto's room. If Naruto didn't enjoy living so much he could have killed himself from shame alone.

As he finally made it up the stairs, Naruto dragged himself down the hall with his hand on the wall. He supposed he could have asked someone for help but with Sasuke having pulled his latest stunt, Naruto didn't want to face anyone.

Entering his bedroom, Naruto flopped down face first on the bed, almost immediately his eyes closed and he drifted off toe sleep again. Only to be roughly shaken awake a few hours later to find Sasuke and Itachi staring down at him.

"What's going on?" Naruto mumbled barely able to focus on the two faces above him. He felt hot, much hotter than normal and all he wanted to do was sleep, so if the two bozo's standing beside him would go away, Naruto figured he could return to his dreamworld.

"How long have you had the fever?" Itachi asked removing the hand that Naruto hadn't been aware had been on his forehead.

"Not sick" Naruto mumbled "just tired." he heard Sasuke snort from somewhere to his life.

"Not sick my ass" Sasuke muttered "he probably got an infection in that foot of his. I'm pretty sure you never cleaned it did you?" Naruto only shook his head no. Itachi slid down the bed, and pulled the covers off of Naruto so that he could get a good look at Naruto's injured paw. Itachi grimaced as he held the limb in his hand, it was so badly swollen that it had been a miracle that Naruto could walk on it at all.

"Go get Iruka" Itachi told Sasuke "I think you are right his foot is infected." Sasuke nodded and headed out of the room.

"You know if you are going to live with Sasuke you are going to have to grow some thicker skin, you can't let everything he does bother you." Itachi told Naruto thinking of breakfast that morning.

"Don't know what you are talking about" a feverish Naruto mumbled as he tried to twist his injured paw out of Itachi's hand, "That hurts let me go."

"I'm sure it does." Itachi muttered as Iruka entered the room with Kakashi following him.

"How did this happen?" Iruka asked as he sat down on the bed beside Naruto. Placing a hand on the barely conscious neko's forehead, Iruka winced at the heat.

"I believe it's from an infection in his foot" Itachi said and Iruka turned his attention to him, wincing at the swollen appendage in Itachi's hand, taking the limb Iruka examined in carefully ignoring Naruto's soft moans of pain. Iruka's finger touched the cut on Naruto's foot causing the Neko to yowl in pain.

"Does anyone know how he got this injury?" Iruka asked "he just got the cast off yesterday."

"I believe he may have come home from the vets with it." Sasuke explained. "you were too busy arguing to notice but when he walked past I smelled blood on him. Whoever removed the cast must have accidentally cut him or something,"

"I don't see Tsunade cutting anyone but I suppose accidents can happen." Iruka said as he placed a wet cloth that Kakashi had gotten for him on Naruto's forehead. Naruto moaned and tried to turn his head to avoid the coolness of the rag.

"Be still" Sasuke said softly as he sat down on the bed beside Naruto's head and took over holding the cloth to Naruto's forehead. He could feel Itachi's eyes on him, but Sasuke found he didn't care at that moment. He didn't like Naruto being so sick, and he wondered why Naruto hadn't taken care of it when he had said that he would.

"I don't know if we should keep him here while he's this sick" Iruka said softly "He might be better off at the vets."

"Maybe" Sasuke said softly but I don't want to leave him right now."

"If he gets worse" Iruka told Sasuke "we will have no choice we can't allow Naruto's fever to get much higher." Sasuke frowned, he had gotten used to Naruto lazing around the apartment, and Sasuke could admit that he often teased Naruto into anger just to see the flame in Naruto's eyes. The blonde neko was interesting to Sasuke and he liked to fight with Naruto because it brought more enjoyment to Sasuke's life. Unfortunately Naruto didn't know that, he thought Sasuke was serious when Sasuke was being cruel. Would Naruto recover from this? Or would Sasuke spend the rest of his life wondering whether he had made Naruto's life better at all.

Thanks for reading and commenting! (and yes, I know infection doesn't set in that quick. And PS I also suck lovemaking scenes. And also, there will be more pain for naruto and fights between him and Sasuke to come so stick with me!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost Neko

chapter 5

Warning there is rape in this chapter!

Sasuke sat with Naruto, slowly watching the fever growing worse. Naruto shivered and continued to fight the cloth Sasuke was determined was going to stay on his forehead. Sasuke couldn't help but think Naruto was an idiot. He should have known to clean the wound Sasuke couldn't but think irritably. Sasuke didn't like seeing Naruto so pale, it bothered him to see Naruto so motionless, normally you couldn't stop the kid.

"Is the fever getting any better?" Itachi asked poking his head inside the door. He had left shortly after Iruka and Kakashi had, knowing that Naruto was in capable hands with his brother.

"No" Sasuke shook his head as he removed the cloth from Naruto's forehead. "If anything he is getting worse" Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Naruto's pale face, covered with a sheen of sweat. Naruto's breaths were starting to come in slow gasps instead of pants, almost like he was racing for his next breath.

"I think it's time to admit defeat and get him to the clinic." Itachi said "we can't let him get any worse."

"I know" Sasuke said though he hated admitting it, he didn't want to let Naruto go to far from him. When a neko was this sick, they were vulnerable. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be vulnerable. He wanted to protect the blonde, though where that feeling had come from Sasuke didn't know, nor did he really like it. But Sasuke supposed everyone needed someone to take care of them, since it seemed like the blonde couldn't even take care of himself.

"It won't make you any less of a neko to admit that you care about him" Itachi said as if seeing the war going on in Sasuke's head. Sasuke huffed at him before glaring.

"I don't want to care about him" Sasuke snarled "Caring about someone only leads to getting hurt. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime." that being said, Sasuke dropped the wet cloth on Naruto's bed and got up and walked out.

Itachi shook his head and looked over at Naruto. He could see what attracted Sasuke to him, when the blonde was conscious he was full of life, and full of joy despite the many things that had happened to him. Nothing seemed to be able to dull that edge. Itachi could admit that he liked watching Naruto and Sasuke fight. It was quite entertaining, Sasuke denying that he was feeling anything for the blonde, and the blonde being unaware that he had feelings for the black haired neko. Itachi had the feeling there would be more drama before the two came to accept each other as mates and Itachi would be there watching every minute with popcorn.

"Sasuke might deny what he is feeling for you now, but don't give up on him just yet. He just might surprise you." Itachi said, standing as he heard Kakashi and Iruka enter the room.

"Sasuke said he was getting worse." Iruka said as he kneels beside the unconscious blonde. He didn't like the looks of him, it looked almost as if Naruto was close to death.

"How did he get past me with an injury?" Iruka wondered as he stood, and then gently picked up the unconscious neko. "I should have seen that something was wrong with him."

"Perhaps you were too busy yelling at him" Sasuke pointed out his black ears twitching in irritation. Iruka frowned before looking over at the annoyed neko. Iruka was used to Sasuke being moody but factor in a hurt Naruto and it was bound to drive those around Sasuke crazy.

"You didn't see the way he reacted at the vets." Iruka said as he walked past Sasuke with Naruto.

"And perhaps you don't know the reason behind it." Sasuke replied, scowling. He didn't know everything about the blonde neko but he did know that Naruto wouldn't react in any certain way without being pushed to it.

"Now now, Sasuke" Kakashi said quietly "there is no need to be so moody just because your mate has to go back to the vets."

"He's not my mate!" Sasuke snapped his ears now flat against his head, he glared at his owner. If Kakashi was standing any closer Sasuke believed that he would take a bite out of him just to prove his point. He didn't need Naruto around but it was entertaining to push him until he got angry.

"Cool your jets, Sasuke" Itachi said as he reached out and touched Sasuke's shoulder. "We all know that your mate will be just fine." Sasuke did turn and sink his teeth into Itachi's arm. Itachi shook him off and laughed at his irritated little brother.

"I do believe it's time for Sasuke to get his rabies shot." Kakashi told Itachi as they followed Iruka out of the house. Itachi watched as the two disappeared in Iruka's car. Having decided that the car would be faster than walking.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's glare on his back and he couldn't stop the laugh that followed. His little brother was so moody it was a miracle he wasn't a female. He had never thought that the day would come when Sasuke would even care about someone else, because he had been too wrapped up in what had happened to him to see that he wasn't the only one that had suffered. Itachi wished he could have protected his brother from being hurt, he would have done anything to change the way Sasuke felt about strangers, but it looked like Naruto was going to be the one that changed that for him.

"Little brother, why can't you admit you like Naruto being around?" Itachi asked and Sasuke growled and turned his back on Itachi. He couldn't let his brother know but he had the feeling about the vet, Naruto was being taken to. He didn't like the scent that he had picked up on when Naruto had come home the day before, there was something not

normal about it and he didn't like it. Of course, he didn't know what it meant but that didn't mean he wasn't going to check it out.

"I'm starting to think you are more irritating than he is" Sasuke muttered as he sat down on the computer. It was time that he learned something about Naruto's past, why no one had bothered to do it before bringing Naruto here was beyond him.

Finding the file he was looking for, Sasuke began reading and from the start he didn't like what information there was on Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto was the former pet of Madara and his son Menma. Naruto had attempted to file abuse charges on the son several times, but each time the complaint was ignored, and Naruto was reprimanded. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how Naruto had been reprimanded, Sasuke had seen the scars on Naruto's back. They were pale and barely noticeable but they were there. Shortly after the lasted abuse charge, Naruto was tossed out into the street, after his owner Madara had decided he didn't want a neko that constantly accused its owner of abuse. Sasuke frowned and decided to dig a little deeper, none of the information in the file sounded like Naruto. The neko never complained of an injury, at least not that Sasuke had heard anyways.

"Now what are you up too?" Itachi asked after watching his little brother work away at the computer.

"I'm looking into Naruto's history." Sasuke replied finally, "I don't know why but there's something about the vets that he doesn't like. I'm just not sure what it is yet."

"Are you sure it has anything to do with his history?" Itachi asked "He could have reacted the way he did because he just doesn't like going to the vets."

"It could be" Sasuke agreed "but I don't think so, I don't know why but I have the feeling there is something that we are missing and it's annoying me because I can't find it." even as he said that he knocked the paper from the vets office off the desk. If Sasuke had noticed it he would have seen Menma's name scrawled at the bottom of the page. If he had read a little more into Naruto's past Sasuke would have found the vets records that showed numerous broken bones from obvious beatings.

Instead Sasuke stood and walked away from the desk to stare out the window. He didn't like having the feeling that something was going to happen that was out of his control. He couldn't stand it, but the more he stared out the window the more he realized there wasn't anything he could do about it for the time being.

"I think you are worrying too much" Itachi said "I don't think there is anything you need to be worrying about right now. Naruto will be fine as soon as he gets the wound on his foot treated and then the two of you will be back to bickering again." Sasuke shrugged before turning and walking out of the room. He would return to his investigation later, right now he could use a nap until Kakashi and Iruka came home.

A couple hours later Sasuke awoke to hearing Iruka and Itachi talking in the kitchen, that automatically made him wonder if Naruto had been brought home. Stretching, Sasuke stood and made his way into the kitchen.

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked Iruka as soon as he had entered the room. "Is he going to be okay? Where he is he?"

"He's going to be okay, the vet decided it would be best to keep Naruto there overnight so that they could keep an eye on the fever." Iruka replied "It still astounds me that I didn't even see that Naruto had a problem with his foot when we left."

Sasuke scowled at the two in front of him before turning and exiting the kitchen to go stand in front of the living room window. Iruka turned to Itachi who just shrugged.

"He's been in a pissy mood since you took off with Naruto. I can safely assume that Sasuke wishes to irritate Naruto some more, and since he can't he is left irritated." Itachi explained "I have the feeling it's the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Either that or it's going to drive us all crazy." Kakashi said as he entered the room, ignoring the scowl that Sasuke shot him.

"I guess he's still mad over the mate comment this morning." Kakashi said and Itachi grinned.

"Probably, he's acting more like neko in love and he doesn't even realize it." Itachi said turning to watching his moping brother, whose ears twitched before standing up again as he stared out the window. It was almost as if Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to come walking down the street from his appointment. If Itachi hadn't been happy that Sasuke had found someone he could actually like, he would be worried about his brother.

Sasuke could hear Itachi talking behind him, but he ignored it, as he longed for the blonde neko to come walking through the door. Pressing his forehead to the window, Sasuke scowled. He didn't like feeling this way but somehow the other neko had found a way into Sasuke's heart and it didn't look like he was going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Naruto won't be coming home tonight." Itachi said as he joined his brother by the window. "It's not going to do you any good to pine over him."

"I know that" Sasuke said from between clinched teeth, he was getting a little tired of all the comments taking place today. He knew Naruto needed to be at the vets to get better, Sasuke wasn't stupid. If that idiot had taken care of it the night before than maybe none of this would be happening now, and then Sasuke would be resting in peace, instead of feeling like something was going to take Naruto from them. "Besides who said I wanted him home tonight, I'll be able to sleep better tonight if I'm not fighting with him." Sasuke muttered.

"Sure, if that helps you sleep better keep on saying it." Itachi muttered wondering if his brother would ever get over his moodiness. He hoped so Itachi wasn't sure how long he would be able to put up with it before he smacked some sense into Sasuke.

"Did they say when he could come home?" Sasuke asked him not taking his eyes from the window.

"Not that I know of" Itachi replied "I think Iruka said sometime tomorrow afternoon if things turn around for him during the night."

"I don't know what it is" Sasuke said quietly "I've been to Tsunade's before so I know that she is good with animals, but I don't know" Sasuke shrugged "I have the feeling that Naruto doesn't need to be there, and I don't know why. I don't think it has anything to do with her, but maybe someone that she has working for her."

"All those feelings could be because you want him home so your mind is making stuff up so you can go get him." Itachi said.

"You think?" Sasuke asked "I'm not so sure. I've never really had these kind of feelings before so maybe you are right and I am projecting what I want just to bring him back." Sasuke frowned and sighed.

"From what I read about him, Naruto has been through a ton of abuse. I don't really want him to face anymore, because if he goes through enough he will be changed. I don't think I can handle it if his personality changes." Sasuke admitted "he's a bit of a fireball, and fun to anger."

"Maybe if you don't focus so much on what he has gone through whatever bad feeling you are having will go away." Itachi suggested though he wondered if maybe Sasuke's feeling had credit after all. He had stories about the vets assistant, that the man liked to hurt the animals after the vet had treated them. Surely that couldn't be true though, because the vet would figure it out eventually and put him in jail where he belonged. Shaking his head Itachi dismissed that thought Tsunade wouldn't hire anyone that would hurt the animals she worked so hard to save.

"Maybe" Sasuke muttered before turning and walking away from Itachi, wanting nothing more than to be alone. Walking up to his room, Sasuke flopped down on his bed, and then rolled over onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. He couldn't help but keep thinking about the so called abuse Naruto had suffered. If he had really gone through what his files said he did, then how come he was still so full of life? How come the joy hadn't been beaten right out of him? Sasuke didn't want to call Naruto a liar, because it was clear to Sasuke that he had been through something, something but maybe not as bad as it was made out to be. What bothered Sasuke even more was why he even cared to begin with? When had Naruto wormed his way into the small circle of people that he actually cared about? Growling under his breath, with thoughts running through his head that he didn't want there, Sasuke turned back over and buried his head under his pillow almost as if he thought the pillow would block out his thoughts. Before long Sasuke felt his weariness pull at him and drag him into its arms.

 _"_ _Help" A blonde Neko cries out from where he is chained in a cold dark cell, his one paw once again caught in a bear trap, causing the young neko a terrible amount of agony. "Somebody help me" the neko couldn't stop the tears from pouring down his face. What had he done to deserve this fate? All he wanted was to be back with the ones that he called family again._

 _The neko's ears twitched when he heard the sound of his cell opening, and he found himself hissing at the man that approached him._

 _"I see I haven't broken you of your bad manners yet" the man said as he approached the injured neko. "Don't worry, I don't you will be able to keep up your spirit with what I have planned for you." The blonde neko hissed again before slowly backing himself into a corner as far from the man as he could possibly get. The man laughed, a cold and harsh sound coming from the man's lips. The neko didn't like the sound of it or the sound of anything that he had to say. The neko's eyes narrowed on the belt that the man had in his hands._

 _"I'm going to teach you about respect." The man said as he reached out and grabbed the neko by his collar, yanking him towards him as he raised the belt at the same. The Neko yelped in pain as the belt met his bare back, splitting the skin with the force used to throw it. Tears welled in the neko's eyes as the man continued to smack him with the belt, not caring about the wounds that had opened on his back._

 _Once Naruto had been beaten senseless and was unable to move to defend himself. Menma dropped him to the cold concrete floor. Naruto lay still his back in absolute agony, he wasn't sure how much longer he could survive this if Menma continued to beat him like that._

 _"I'm not done with you yet" Menma said coldly "you cost me my job at the vets so I'm taking it out on you, by the time you are found, you're precious Sasuke won't be able to recognize you" Menma snarled smacking Naruto in the face with the belt as hard as he could. Naruto yelped as the belt buckle dug into his right eye and ripped through the eye, causing his vision to go black._

 _Naruto moaned as he lay on the floor, longing for Sasuke or Itachi to find him. He didn't think he would be able to deal with the pain much longer. Naruto moaned and attempted to push himself to his feet, when he heard the sound of a zipper being lowered._

 _"Be still, freak" Menma growled as he pushed his pants down and then grabbed Naruto by the neck shoving Naruto's face into the ground. "There is still some fun to be had" Menma muttered as he yanked Naruto's shorts down, leaving the neko bare to Menma's eyes._

 _"This is going to be fun. Maybe not so much for you, but it will for me." seconds later Naruto felt the worst pain as Menma forced himself inside of Naruto with no preparation. Tears flooded Naruto's eyes, as Menma thrust his hips hard against Naruto's._

 _"Please stop" Naruto begged feeling blood run down his face as he cried._

 _"NO" Menma said as grunted and finally spilled into the blonde, he smirked as he pulled out and allowed Naruto to collapse onto the floor._

 _"I don't believe your lover will want you now. You and I both know that he doesn't like used things." Menma said coldly before leaving Naruto bleeding and crying on the floor._

Sasuke shot up in his bed breathing hard, he didn't know what that dream was all about, but he could practically feel Naruto's fear and the agony from the beating he had been given. Sasuke found himself raising his hand and touching his eye and glancing at it just to make sure there was no blood. He stared down at his bed, his hands still shaking with his own fear. Was that something Naruto had been through or was it possible that it would be something he would be going through?

Pushing himself off his bed, Sasuke glanced at the clock, he was already morning. Sasuke had been surprised that he had slept all night, but even as he quickly dressed he rushed downstairs to find Iruka already gone to work, and Kakashi sitting in the kitchen reading the paper. Itachi was sitting there silently eating, looking as if he had something troubling on his mind.

"I want to go see Naruto" Sasuke said harshly not caring that he hadn't given them a proper greeting.

"Give me a couple of hours" Kakashi said lowering the paper "I'm supposed to pick him up from the vets at noon."

"I need to see him NOW" Sasuke hissed as he raised his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, lightly pulling on the strands. "I can't explain it but I need to see him to make sure he is alright." Sasuke couldn't control the panic that was filling his veins. Something was seriously wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it, nor could he get the image of Menma roughly raping Naruto out of his head. He could practically feel the belt against his own back as the buckle ripped through flesh leaving an open wound behind.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Itachi asked concern in his voice as he watched his little brother, getting closer and closer to losing complete control.

"I can't explain it damn it" Sasuke snarled "there's just something not right about the vet situation. I feel like Naruto could be in a lot of danger. And I'm not there to help him." panic continued to eat at Sasuke making him even more irritated at the fact that both Kakashi and Itachi were sitting at the table and didn't look to be getting up anytime soon.

"Calm down Sasuke" Kakashi said standing up slowly. He was starting to think he was going to need to tranquilize his neko. He had never seen the neko in such a state before.

"I'm not going to calm down until I know that he's okay" Sasuke snapped glaring at his owner. "If you don't come on then I'm going by myself. I've had enough of this bullshit."

"Language, little brother" Itachi said as he watched Sasuke leave the room.

"Fuck you Itachi" Sasuke replied as he stormed out of the apartment.

"I guess we should go after the irritated hairball" Kakashi commented "before he does something that will really get him into trouble."

"I don't think he really cares right now" Itachi said as he stood up and headed out the door. "At the same time I find it hard to believe that he cares about Naruto so much all of a sudden, something must be bothering him."

"Maybe" Kakashi said as both he and Itachi caught up with the scowling Sasuke.

"Driving would have been quicker you know" Kakashi pointed out.

"Fuck off" Sasuke snarled not caring if Kakashi had a point or not. His mind couldn't get the images of a badly beaten Naruto out of his head. He could still hear Naruto's cries for help. He didn't like it.

A few minutes later, Sasuke stormed into the vets and went straight to Tsunade, not caring about the people he had to push out of his way.

"I want to see Naruto" Sasuke demanded glaring at her. She shook her head when she saw Kakashi and Itachi right behind him.

"Come on" she told Sasuke recognizing the panic in the neko's eyes. She imagined that situation was proving to be tougher on Sasuke than anyone else thought of. He had allowed himself to become friends with the blonde neko, had allowed himself to get used to the others presence, and all of a sudden that was taken away. Naruto wasn't there and Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself so of course, he panics, and nearly drives himself crazy with worry. Though with Sasuke it was coming out more as anger than worry.

Tsunade let the small group to the back, and Sasuke found Naruto sleeping on a cot, his foot wrapped up in a bandage, Naruto no longer looked as sick as he had been when he'd first come in. Sasuke released the breath that he hadn't been aware that he had been holding. Sasuke sniffed catching nothing but Naruto's scent in the air, and the smell of a normal vet practice.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke sank to the floor beside Naruto's bed. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so worried over nothing. Naruto was okay he'd hadn't been beaten or blinded. When Naruto recovered from this latest accident Sasuke was going to kill him.

Thanks for reading and commenting. Liz


	6. Chapter 6

The lost Neko

chapter 6

Naruto awoke to the sounds of harsh panting coming from somewhere close to where he was sleeping. Opening his eyes, Naruto was surprised to find Sasuke sitting with his back to the bed. Frowning Naruto looked up to find Itachi and Kakashi standing close by talking to the vet.

"Sasuke?" Naruto muttered lout enough for the other neko to hear him. "What's wrong?" Sasuke's head shot up and he turned to face Naruto.

"Nothing" he snapped making Naruto flinch at the tone of his voice. Naruto was almost certain that it wasn't nothing but something was bothering Sasuke, however the other neko was too prideful to admit to anything. Turning away from Sasuke, Naruto looked up at the ceiling, he could admit that he felt much better now than when he had been brought in. while Naruto had panicked about returning because of Menma, he was thankful that nothing dramatic had happened. For whatever reason Menma wasn't in right now and Naruto hoped that he would be gone before he came in for his shift tonight.

Hearing movement from beside him, Naruto turned his head and watched as Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and walked off towards Kakashi and Itachi. Naruto allowed himself a small smile, Sasuke could claim that he hated living with Naruto if he wanted, but the truth was Sasuke didn't know what to do without him now that he had gotten used to him.

"Looks like you'll be coming home sometime tonight" Itachi said as he wandered over to get a good look at Naruto himself. "And probably a good thing to, Sasuke has been a moody little bitch since you've been in here."

"That sounds like him" Naruto muttered softly, unable to believe how tired he still was after sleeping for so long. "Trust me when I say I would rather be there than here period."

"About that" Itachi said quietly so that no one could hear him. "Why did you react the way you did to the vets assistant?"

"I used to live with him" Naruto said closing his eyes "he wasn't very good to me. He liked to smack me around."

"Still that's no reason to treat him the way you did. Maybe he was trying to correct whatever behavior you were displaying at the time." Naruto snorted and opened his eyes to look over at Itachi.

"That's exactly why" he muttered his voice coated in sarcasm, "Just believe me when I say he isn't to be trusted around any human much less any neko." Naruto said as he closed his eyes again. Itachi frowned and stared at the blonde neko, this was a subject that Naruto clearly didn't want to discuss. Itachi didn't know why, the supposed abuse could easily be explained by the blonde neko's behavior. If Itachi had been Naruto's owner and he had been a little too reckless around his families heirlooms, he would have been upset that the neko had broken them. He would have punished Naruto and rightly so, somethings just couldn't be replaced. Maybe Naruto didn't understand how important whatever it had been that broke was Itachi voiced this concern out loud to the barely awake neko.

Naruto snorted and shook his head.

"You are making it sound like I deserved what I got." Naruto muttered, afraid to look at Itachi. Naruto knew that Itachi and Sasuke still still didn't really want him there, he didn't need to look in Itachi's eyes to know that Itachi still wasn't all that accepting of him.

"You did break something valuable." Itachi pointed out and Naruto heaved a sigh. Wondering how he had deserved to be beaten within an inch of his life because he had broken a cheaply made vase. Naruto had known from the start it wasn't an actual heirloom, it was more like a stand in for the real thing. Replacing it wouldn't have been that hard, the beating that had come after the vase had broke had not been deserved. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Itachi had ever had to live every single second of his life in fear of being beaten or abused in ways that neko's could barely handle. Considering the kind of conversation they were having right now, Naruto didn't think so. Sure, Itachi had watched his own brother suffer through whatever had happened to him, but watching someone suffer wasn't the same thing as actually going through it yourself. Naruto didn't think he would ever be able to talk about the abuse he'd gone through at Menma's hands. Even as he lay there tuning whatever Itachi was saying out, he could hear Menma's threat to sell him as a sex slave if he didn't do what Menma wanted him to do. Naruto had no doubts that Menma would make it happen even if it was years down the road.

"Do you always tune everyone out?" Itachi asked irritably as he finally got Naruto's attention again.

"Only when people say I deserved the abuse I went through." Naruto replied causing Itachi to scowl.

"Now I understand Sasuke's frustration with you." Itachi muttered "It's a wonder anything he says gets through your thick skull."

"Something must have gotten through because I survived a life of hell." Naruto replied as he stared up at the ceiling. He was starting to get the feeling that something was going to happen. He didn't when or where but there was a chance things were going to go very wrong for him. Scowling Naruto wondered if he would get through his current situation with his sanity intact.

"Your life might not have been easy" Itachi said "but it's nothing compared to what Sasuke has had to deal with. You don't even know the meaning of the world hell until you talk to Sasuke about his past." Itachi said and Naruto rolled his eyes. It would seem to Naruto that Itachi seemed to think it impossible for more than one person in the world to suffer.

Sighing, Naruto pushed himself up, he was ready to go home, he was tired of laying around sleeping all day, though he could easily admit to wanting to go home and sleep.

"I take it you are ready to go home?" Tsunade asked as she finished her conversation with Kakashi and walked over to stand in front of Naruto. Naruto nodded but avoided looking at either Itachi or Sasuke.

"Let's see what I can do to get you out of here." Tsunade said as she removed the IV from Naruto's arm. "Avoid getting the bandage wet, and change it twice a day." she told Naruto who nodded but was barely listening. He was focusing on the fact that he wouldn't have to face Menma.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi had finished paying for Naruto's treatment and the small group exited the vets, as they stepped out into the street, Naruto felt someone grab his arm and pull him back.

"Never forget that you are mine." Menma hissed in his ear "And I will be coming for you tonight." Naruto scowled and pulled away.

"Good luck" he hissed glaring at Menma, his claws slowly unsheathing. "You won't get through the door."

"It won't be that hard" Menma said laughing. "Itachi doesn't believe your stories of abuse does he? He sees the scars on your back but he doesn't believe your lies. Be prepared I have someone who wants to meet you and nothing is going to that from happening."

"Stay away from me" Naruto hissed as he swiped his claws against Menma's face, drawing a thin line of blood.

"You are going to pay for that." Menma said as he faked a cry of pain loud enough for Itachi to hear. Just a couple seconds later, Naruto felt himself get pulled away from Menma, his claws still unsheathed.

"he attacked me for no reason." Menma informed Itachi who turned and glared at Naruto. "You might want to consider putting him on a leash, he seems to like those." Naruto glared and bared his fangs, feeling like attacking the man at any second. As he leaned forward Naruto felt Itachi's hand on his chest shoving him away from Menma.

"Apologize" Itachi ordered "Or I will make sure you are chained up for the foreseeable future."

"Sorry." Naruto said from between clinched teeth, he didn't know what Menma was planning but Naruto was certain it wasn't going to be good. Naruto wondered if it was part of Menma's plan to make his current family hate him enough to toss him back out into the streets. Naruto didn't think he would be able to survive that. He had finally found someone who actually cared about what happened to him (even if he did irritate him more often than not) Naruto couldn't deal with that kind of loss. He would kill himself first, and he was pretty Menma already knew that.

Naruto glared at Menma while Kakashi who had turned around to see what had been taking them so long, listened to what Itachi had told him. By the time the conversation was over Kakashi was glaring at him. Naruto sighed and felt Kakashi grab him by the back of his neck and gently shove him forward.

"I think some time on a chain might do you some good." Kakashi muttered. Let it be known that Kakashi didn't like chaining up his neko's, it bothered him more than it, but he didn't know what else to do with the blonde neko other than to kick him out and Kakashi had the feeling that Iruka wouldn't like it if that happened.

Once at apartment, Naruto was taken into the garage, where there was a chain connected to the wall, right next to the door that led into the apartment. Fastening the chain to his collar, Kakashi almost took Naruto right back off when he saw the betrayed look in Naruto's eyes.

"You will stay out here tonight" Kakashi said finally after a moment's silence. "and you will think about what you done wrong, and why it was wrong to attack him like that."

"I didn't do anything wrong" Naruto said quietly, ashamed that no one could see who the Menma really was behind the mask he liked to wear. That being said, Naruto lay down on the pet bed with his back towards the group he claimed as his family. Naruto's ears lay flat, informing the others of his depressed state, but despite how much it bothered Kakashi to do so, he made the other go inside and he himself followed behind, locking the door behind him.

Naruto lay there staring at the wall, remembering all the times, Menma had left him chained outside in the cold weather, barely wearing anything, Naruto could practically still feel the cold that had seemed to fill his veins chilling him to the core. Naruto hated being chained, he wished Kakashi had thought of something else instead of going by what Menma had suggested.

Tears flooded Naruto's eyes as he remembered whispered threats made as Menma attacked him for not doing something right. He could still feel the horse whip digging into his back, he could feel the blood pouring down his back in rivers.

Sobs tore through Naruto as he pulled his knees up to his chest and bit down on his arm to avoid making any noise. He didn't need to annoy everyone else just for being noisy. Unknown to him, Sasuke was watching from the shadows, a confused look on his face. Most neko's didn't react this way to being chained up, why was it so hard for Naruto to handle?

"Come back inside little brother." Itachi said when he noticed Sasuke was watching a sobbing Naruto, who was unconsciously yanking at the chain that was connected to his collar. Itachi knew there was no way to get the chain off because it was a chakra chain and it would only respond to the chakra of the person that had clipped it to the collar. Which meant that Kakashi was going to have to be the one to remove it, unless the collar was cut off of Naruto's neck, even then it wouldn't be pain free for Naruto. He would probably be knocked unconscious for a couple of days.

"Can't you see it's bothering him?" Sasuke asked scowling at his brother "How can you watch him suffer through that and no do anything about it?"

"It was his choice to attack the vet's assistant, he has to live with the consequences of his actions." Itachi replied. Sasuke sighed and scowled before turning to go back in.

"Maybe but there is something about that assistant that I don't like. I don't get a good vibe from him." Sasuke said, he didn't like the man's scent either it seemed to him that Menma had an evil aura around him but no one else could sense it except for Sasuke and maybe Naruto.

"I didn't get that from him" Itachi said frowning "he seemed nice enough to me."

"A zombie would seem nice to you." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he headed towards his room. He didn't think he would get the sound of Naruto's cries out of his head and it still made him wonder about his past. He knew Itachi didn't believe Naruto's stories about his abuse, but it was clear to Sasuke that something had hurt Naruto. He could see fear in Naruto's eyes whenever someone wasn't looking. That made Sasuke think it wasn't just rejection that Naruto was afraid of, he was afraid of not having anywhere to belong or someone to love him. Sasuke could understand that fear even if it wasn't one of his fears.

Sasuke went to bed that night with his mind on Naruto, he still couldn't get the dream out of his head. He could hear Naruto crying for help as the man in the dream took him roughly from behind. That image made him growl he couldn't stand that the thought of someone taking Naruto against his will. Even if the kid was annoying no one deserved to be treated like that.

By morning, Sasuke felt more restless than ever and he found himself wandering out to the garage to find looking more lost than he had been when he'd first been brought in.

Sitting down on the stairs, Sasuke settled in to watch the younger neko sleep. Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut and every few seconds he moaned, as if in pain. Sasuke frowned watching him, wondering what he was dreaming about.

"Stop it hurts" Naruto moaned "leave me alone Menma, I didn't do anything." Sasuke's ears twitched and then stood tall. Menma was the vet's assistant if he was correct so why would Naruto be dreaming about him.

Naruto released a pain filled yowl as he turned in his sleep, the sound making Sasuke's ears twitch.

"Stop it Menma! you're father told you to stop beating me" Naruto suddenly shot up, breathing hard his face covered in sweat.

"You wouldn't be dreaming about the Menma from the vets would you?" Sasuke asked, staring at Naruto who nearly jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice so close.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed and he was left not knowing what to say. His dream had been a painful memory, and not one that he was fond of. Naruto felt his cheeks turn red, this wasn't exactly something he wanted Sasuke to witness. He shrugged in answer to Sasuke's question and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't attack him" Naruto finally said as he stared down at the floor. "He's made threats, I used to live with him. His latest is that he is going to sell me as a sex slave."

"In order to sell you he would have to own you first." Sasuke pointed out.

"Maybe. But I think he is trying to me everyone hate me so that Iruka and Kakashi will dump me back in the streets. I don't have to tell you that living on the streets isn't any kind of life." Naruto said "Menma's father is the one that used to own me, he was the reason I was on the streets because some supposedly priceless heirloom broke, needless to say it was priceless alright, it wasn't worth a damn thing." Naruto said feeling more ashamed of his past than he ever had. "Menma has a cruel streak and he while he seems like your regular nice friendly neighbor he is anything but."

"You could have told us that from the beginning you know" Kakashi said startling Naruto, he hadn't heard or seen Kakashi come out to stand beside Sasuke. "we have no history on you except what can be found online."

"I am betting most of that's lies put there by Madara." Naruto muttered turning away from them. "He hated talking about his past, just as much as he hated remembering it. Menma always hated me, I don't know why. The cruelty in him isn't normal, he takes it to the extremes. That is why I don't want him anywhere near me. I can't stand the thought of his hands on me." Naruto finished his hands tightened into his fists as he stared at the floor.

"Naruto, I want you to answer me honestly." Kakashi said softly bending down and forcing Naruto to look at him. "Has he ever forced you to have sex with him?" Tearing his face away from Kakashi's hands, Naruto can only nod.

"Sometimes several times a day." Naruto replied as he buried his face in his knees. Kakashi scowled.

"I guess his reactions to him are starting to make more sense." he muttered.

"Didn't Tsunade know that Menma was abusive towards him?" Itachi asked.

"She knew that he liked to smack me around." Naruto answered "but she never really knew everything he done to me." Kakashi frowned as he reached out to unclip the chain from Naruto's collar. Naruto flinched and backed away, feeling even more embarrassed at his own reaction to Kakashi. Once the chain was undone, Naruto waiting until everyone else was already standing before pushing himself to his feet and entering the building. Instead of going into the kitchen for breakfast, Naruto made his way to his room, where he flopped down on his bed and went back to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading? Can you guess what's next?**

 **Nigralgnus: To answer your question, Tsunade does know about some of the abuse, but she doesn't know everything because Naruto refuses to talk about it. She knows that Menma has hit him with the belt but doesn't really have the evidence to prove it.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Lost Neko

chapter 7

 **AN:Here is a nice fluffy chapter for you, hope you enjoy and as always thanks for reading and commenting. Liz**

 **Sasuke is not abusive, he's scared and his fear comes out as anger. Although I did rewrite that scene.**

 **Anonymous reviewer: If you don't mind sending me a direct message, pointing out the plot holes, I will go back and fix it. I don't want to lose any readers and I want this story to be awesome, that also being said is anyone interested in being a beta reader for this story? Thanks again for reviewing and commenting, I hope I made things acceptable.**

A couple hours later, Naruto opened his eyes and stretched, yawning. As he sat up he felt eyes on him, turning his head he found Sasuke standing by the door watching him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, as he pulled the covers back up. He knew that Sasuke had glanced at his scars before but that didn't mean that he wanted him to get a good look right then.

"I'm trying to figure you out." Sasuke replied before entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What's to figure out, I'm pretty much an open book."

"Hn. About some things you are but not everything, you weren't very open about your past." Sasuke said feeling angry that someone had hurt Naruto in the way that they had.

"I don't think anyone needs to know everything about it me." Naruto replied looking down at the sheets.

"Would have been helpful to know why you didn't like the vets assistant so much." Sasuke snorted "Could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you had been honest from the start."

"Would they still have wanted me here if they knew about my history?" Naruto asked "Most owners don't want an animal that they consider 'used' goods."

"Considering neither Kakashi or Iruka would ever use you for those purposes they wouldn't have cared about your past." Sasuke pointed out. "But if you think someone is out to get you, they deserve to know what they are getting into."

Naruto heaved a sigh Sasuke was right of course, they did deserve to know they would likely have a fight with Menma on their hands. One that they would probably lose and end up paying dearly for. Naruto was starting to think that staying here wouldn't be worth the price that the two owners would have to pay for him. He wasn't worth it, Naruto knew that because of what he had been through, he was used and no one would want him because of that. It hurt Naruto to think he would never find someone to love him but he supposed he should be grateful that he had found someone willing to give him a home, after all the trouble that he had caused them.

"Your right of course," Naruto mumbled still not looking at Sasuke. "Maybe I should leave before Menma has a chance to go through with whatever he is planning."

"That wouldn't be a good idea either" Itachi said from the doorway. He had been silently listening to his brother's conversation. "Both Iruka and Kakashi care for you, though Kakashi is a little stunted in the way he shows that he cares."

"Yes, but I have brought them nothing but trouble." Naruto said still refusing to meet either males eyes. He was feeling depressed and dejected and he didn't want anyone to be hurt because of him. He should have to deal with Menma on his own, though that would likely mean his own death.

"But you also make Sasuke here happier" Itachi pointed out ignoring the glare Sasuke shot him. "He's a pissy little bitch when you are not around."

"Itachi" Sasuke glared at his brother. If his brother kept talking, Sasuke was afraid he was going to end up clawing the hell out of him. Naruto snorted then and looked up at Sasuke.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Naruto said softly "Menma is the most cruel person I have ever known. I won't you or Sasuke to be subjected to his wrath. It would kill me if Menma got a hold of Sasuke." Naruto closed his eyes as his mind filled with images of Menma torturing Sasuke. It hurt Naruto more than anything just thinking of Sasuke suffering at the hands of Menma. Naruto would do whatever he had to in order to keep that from happening. Even if it meant denying himself the love that he so craved.

"I think we are big enough to handle one skinny man." Itachi said as he entered the room. "Menma is outnumbered here, I can promise you that you will be safe. Besides if anything else happens to you I think Sasuke will go crazy. He loses it when you're not around."

"I have to have someone to fight with" Sasuke muttered "It has nothing to do with mating."

"Sure," Itachi said grinning "whatever helps you sleep at night. Besides no one mentioned anything about mating this time." Sasuke growled low in his throat, before unsheathing his claws and jumping at Itachi. Naruto snorted in laughter as he watched Sasuke scratch at his brother. Naruto couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he watched Sasuke and Itachi wrestle. Did he really bring about that change in Sasuke? Naruto doubted it, but he didn't mind seeing the results of the change.

After watching the two for a few minutes, doubts begin to end Naruto's mind again, and he found himself getting up and walking over to the window. Would Menma really harm those that Naruto had come to care for? Could Naruto actually do anything to stop him? He doubted it but that didn't mean that he would try. He would do anything to keep Sasuke safe, Naruto didn't know what had happened to him but he knew it had left Sasuke scarred and unhappy with life. Naruto didn't want that for him, he wanted Sasuke to find the happiness that he had been lacking for so many years. If it took Naruto trading his life to make that happen, he would do it in a heartbeat. Someone as beautiful as Sasuke didn't deserve to suffer as much as he had already.

Closing his eyes, Naruto sighed and pressed his forehead against the window. His mind racing with how he could prevent anyone from getting hurt, he wasn't that strong, but he had to find a way to become strong enough to protect them. He didn't care what Itachi said he wouldn't allow anyone to be hurt even if they were strong enough to go up against Menma. No one should ever have to suffer at the hands of someone as cruel as Menma. Naruto was going to make sure no else would even if he had to die to do it.

"Earth to idiot." Naruto heard Sasuke hiss close to his ear, making Naruto jump and his ears twitch. "You're overthinking this situation. Let Kakashi and Iruka handle it. They will make sure he can't cause you anymore harm." Naruto frowned before turning to look at Sasuke.

"Just wait you will find that it's not that easy." Naruto replied "because of his father, he can get by with things that most people can't. How do you think he got the job at the vets even though he had abuse charges filed against him." he turned towards the window again. This time though Naruto was determined that Menma would pay for the misery he has caused.

A few minutes later Naruto wandered out of his room and into the living room. Kakashi and Iruka were sitting in the kitchen on the phone. Kakashi was looking angrier by the moment, and Iruka looked like he was going to start cry at any second. Naruto shook his head and headed into the living room. Sasuke and Itachi had already beaten him there and were currently sitting in front of the TV playing call of duty.

Naruto watched them for a few minutes but quickly got bored, laying on the floor, Naruto made himself contented with swiping at Sasuke's tail every time it passed by his face.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked annoyed as he turned to look at Naruto who was currently holding his tail between his hands. "Can't you find something else to play with."

"Nope" Naruto answered before grinning at Sasuke and returning to playing with his tails. Sasuke scowled and pulled his tail out of Naruto's hands, only to have Naruto leap up and grab his tail again.

"Cut it out" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi shot his character on the TV screen. "You're distracting me, knock it off." Sasuke groaned as his character died once more. Annoyed Sasuke turned and swiped at Naruto's hands that had started caressing his tail.

"Do I need to leave the room?" Itachi asked innocently making Sasuke scowl at him. "I can leave if you two want to get busy."

"The only thing I am going to be busy with is knocking some sense into you." Sasuke replied as he climbed to his feet and then jumped onto Itachi's back. Naruto laughing at the scene before him. Sitting up, Naruto leaned back against the couch and watched Sasuke wrestle with his brother. It was only when Sasuke's tail brushed Naruto's face that he reached out and swiped at the tail again. Sasuke turned and swiped at him, but his claws remained sheathed letting Naruto know that Sasuke was just playing with him.

"What's going on in here?" Kakashi asked as he entered the room and found Naruto with a handful of Sasuke's tail and Itachi with an armful of Sasuke. They paused in their movements to stare at Kakashi for a moment before returning to what they were doing.

Sasuke growled as Naruto playfully bit into Sasuke's tail to get his attention off of Itachi, turning around Sasuke leaped on top of Naruto and pinned him to the floor, while gently pulling his tail out from between Naruto's teeth.

Naruto found himself staring up into the dark haired Neko's eyes, adrenaline racing through his veins. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun annoying Sasuke. Even as he lay there pinning underneath Sasuke, Naruto could feel his heart racing as Sasuke stared down at him. Naruto found himself licking his lips and Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the movement. Without realized what he was doing, Sasuke was bending down and just as his lips were about to touch Naruto's, Sasuke felt a pillow hit the side of his face. Sasuke growled low in his throat, before pressing forward and pressing his lips to Naruto's. Naruto opened his mouth accepting of Sasuke's actions, moaning as he enjoyed the treatment Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke pressed his lips harder against Naruto's groaned softly as he deepened it. It was only when he received a rather harsh pull on his tail, that pulled Sasuke back, he turned and hissed at Itachi who had a rather tight hold on his tail.

"Down kitty" Itachi muttered though he only tightened his grip on Sasuke's tail. "I don't think you two want to get that hot and heavy in here where everyone can see you." Sasuke scowled but then blushed when he felt both Kakashi's and Iruka's gaze on him. He leaped up to his feet, backing away from Naruto. He scowled at his brother again before turning and rushing out of the room and up the stairs.

"That was interesting" Kakashi said as he scratched at his silver hair.

"That was more than interesting" Itachi answered looking over at a beat red Naruto. "It's safe to say that Sasuke likes him more than he would like us to know."

Naruto pushed himself to his feet, feeling more embarrassed than ever. He had to admit he had enjoyed the way Sasuke's mouth had felt against his own. He just didn't think he would enjoy everyone watching him make out with Sasuke as much as he did.

"Maybe we should look into getting Naruto fixed" Kakashi said slyly to Itachi. Naruto's eyebrows shot straight up. Why should he be the one to have his balls cut off it wasn't like he could get pregnant anyhow. Or as far as he knew he couldn't.

"I don't know" Itachi answered grinning at his owner "I don't think Naruto would like being too sore to mess around with Sasuke. You know how painful that surgery is." Naruto's face went white and he jumped to his feet running from the room.

"That wasn't very nice" Iruka told the two remaining in the room, but he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. He had wondered how long it would take Sasuke to kiss Naruto, it looked like the neko had finally gotten the courage. Now if they could get him to admit that he had feelings for him than all would be good.

"Anyways, did Tsunade say anything about Menma?" Iruka asked returning to a much more serious matter.

"She didn't know about the sexual abuse and since there is currently no evidence on that, she can't exactly fire him."

"But she knows that he has abused neko's in the past." Itachi said frowning "How can you she not do anything about that?"

"I don't know" Iruka said "but I think it would be a good idea to keep a close eye on Naruto for a little while. I want him to be safe."

"I think he is willing to take Menma on himself if it means keeping the rest of us safe." Itachi said "That makes me wonder about the extinct of the abuse past the sexual abuse."

"I think its probably worse than anything we know about him so far." Iruka said quietly "and it makes me wonder how he can have the strength to carry a grin day after day."

"I think it's easier for him to grin and ignore his past than it is for him to admit that he went through all that he is. He doesn't want to acknowledge what he has been through. If he did though that would give him the strength he is looking for to protect those he cares about." Itachi said wondering himself how Naruto could ignore something so painful. Eventually he would have to face what he'd been through and Itachi knew it wouldn't be pretty when he did. To be honest, Itachi wasn't sure he wanted Sasuke to be around him when everything came crashing down. Itachi didn't want Naruto to lash out and hurt Sasuke because he hadn't dealt with his past.

While everyone else was talking downstairs, Naruto made his way upstairs, feeling kind of giddy about the kiss that Sasuke had given him. Naruto didn't think he had ever been kissed senseless like that before. Naruto almost felt like he was walking on a cloud, he was so happy.

As Naruto started past Sasuke, he happened to look into Sasuke's room to find the dark haired neko sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Frowning, Naruto stepped into the room, wondering what could possibly be bothering his friend.

"Sasuke?" he asked softly causing the other neko to look up at him through red rimmed eyes. Sasuke had clearly been crying. All of a sudden rage filled Sasuke's face as he stood and glared at Naruto.

"Why are you in here?" Sasuke asked wearily and Naruto frowned, scooting away from Sasuke.

"I was coming to see what was wrong with you" Naruto stammered unsure of why Sasuke was so emotionless all of a sudden.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked "You are what's wrong with me. If you hadn't ever come here, I wouldn't have to put up with my own brother laughing at me all the time. If you weren't here I could actually live in peace without being bothered constantly." Naruto frowned and took another step back, the feeling of being on cloud nine slowly disappearing. He didn't like when Sasuke acted like this. He always spouted of things he would come to regret later.

"But what about the kiss?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted his eyes filling with self hatred.

"I regret that most of all" Sasuke replied quietly "it's not normal, even if we were to mate there would be no chance of children for me."

"And all of a sudden that's the most important thing to you?" Naruto wondered his heart filling with hurt and the words Sasuke was saying.

"Of course it is" Sasuke said glancing up at him. "I want a family somebody and besides" he snarled "I don't want used goods. I could never be with someone who allowed his owner to treat him like a toy!" Naruto felt his face pale, and he back away from Sasuke, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder who the stranger in front of him was. Naruto closed his eyes trying to block the pain out, he should have known that Sasuke didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about Sasuke.

" Just leave my room and my life." Sasuke said sighing, and looking back down at the floor. making Naruto back out of the room. Sasuke closed the door after Naruto disappeared through it. Hearing a noise behind him Naruto turned and found Itachi standing there looking more than a little startled.

Shame filled Naruto's veins and he pushed past Itachi and headed downstairs. He didn't know where he could go but he needed to leave, he needed to leave right that minute.

"Naruto" he heard Itachi call softly as Naruto started down the stairs. "please don't leave. Sasuke has a hard time expressing how he really feels, are you really going to be a coward and walk away from the best thing that has ever happened to him?" Itachi asked.

"He didn't have that much trouble expressing how he felt" Naruto replied his heart hurting more than it ever had before. "as for walking away I'm not, he shoved me out, I'm doing the only thing that will make him happy."

"Then you are a bigger fool than I thought you were." Itachi said irritably "you aren't willing to fight for what you want."

"I'm more than willing, but he isn't interested, besides to him I'm used goods" Naruto replied before walking off.

"You don't know everything that he has been through" Itachi murmured "if you did you would understand way he is the way he is. he's just scared of getting close and losing you."

Itachi frowned at the spot that Naruto had just vacated and then continued to his own room. He didn't know what was going on with the two younger neko but whatever it was, they could figure it out themselves.

Naruto found himself staring out the window in the living room, Sasuke's words racing through his head. He didn't understand how it was wrong to feel the way he did. Was Sasuke really that emotionally stunted that he couldn't understand that love was love. Sighing, Naruto pressed his forehead to the window as his tears finally fell from his eyes. Would his past always keep coming back to bite him in the ass? It wasn't his fault he'd been abused the way he had been, how could Sasuke so easily blame him.

" _No one wants somebody who has allowed their owner to use them like a toy"_ Those words hurt more than anything else Sasuke had said, including his rejection of Naruto. How could Naruto have been so stupid to believe that he was worthy of anyone loving him? Menma was right, Naruto would never find love no matter how hard he looked.

Itachi's words hadn't been easy to hear either, if Naruto thought that Sasuke would be open and receptive to Naruto being his mate, no matter how much drama there was , Naruto would fight for him. However, Sasuke had already proved that he didn't want Naruto, wouldn't want him because of his own past. He wished he could make Itachi understand how he felt, but Naruto knew that would be pointless. Itachi really only cared about his little brother's welfare. Anyone else wasn't even important.

"Are you okay?" Naruto heard a soft voice ask from beside him. Naruto looked up and wiped at his eyes, not wanting Iruka to see him crying.

"No" Naruto answered honestly hoping that Iruka wouldn't want to talk about what had happened. Naruto didn't think he had the strength in him to deal with any kind of question pertaining to Sasuke at the moment.

"Sasuke cares more than you know." Iruka said quietly "He's been through abuse of his own and it's him shut off his emotions for others. You however, have started to change that. For whatever reason Sasuke thinks he's protecting himself from getting hurt."

"He sure doesn't mind hurting anyone else." Naruto muttered, it felt like his heart was bleeding because of the other neko, and it was only because the bastard wanted to protect himself. "I want him to love me the way I love him but he thinks it's wrong."

"It is wrong" an ill tempered Sasuke snapped "It's disgusting. If think I could ever love someone like you, someone whose own owner tossed him into the streets because you disgusted them so much. You are wrong. And I wish you had never come here." Naruto felt his heart wither even more in his chest, and he couldn't stop the sobs that burst past his lips.

"Sasuke!" Iruka snapped glaring at the neko, he couldn't believe Sasuke was being so heartless. Iruka knew that Sasuke cared for Naruto, so why was Sasuke tearing Naruto apart right now?

"Go to hell Iruka" Sasuke spat before storming back upstairs leaving a sobbing Naruto in the living room. Iruka looked over at Kakashi who had witnessed the whole scene, both were feeling more than a little disappointed in the black haired neko. Never had Sasuke ever treated someone so bad, much less someone that actually cared for him.

Iruka led the sobbing Naruto over to the couch, and helped him sit down, before sitting beside the sobbing mass of fur. Iruka's own heart hurt at the angry words that Sasuke had spewed. He couldn't understand why Sasuke felt the need to destroy the most important relationship that he ever had.

"I'm sorry" Iruka said softly wishing he could ease the blonde's hurt but he knew that only time would heal. He held the blond neko for the next few hours while the Naruto cried. Finally when it was getting time for bed. Iruka asked Naruto wanted to go to his own room.

"I'll stay down here tonight." Naruto said softly as swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't think he had ever been so miserable in his life. It wasn't a feeling he liked.

"You know where I am if you need me" Iruka said softly standing up, so that Naruto could lie down on the couch. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as Iruka lay a blanket on him.

"I'll see you in the morning then" Iruka said softly not knowing that the blonde's life was in serious danger that night.

As Naruto dosed off he couldn't get his mind off of Sasuke. He knew the bastard didn't deserve his tears but Naruto couldn't it. He didn't care what anyone else said, there was no excuse for Sasuke to have treated him the way that he had. He only hoped that one day Sasuke would find true happiness that no one would be able to take it away, the way Sasuke had taken his happiness in one sitting.

As Naruto lay there he heard the sound of window breaking, but before he was able to do anything he felt hands wrap around his throat.

"Don't make a sound or I will slit your lovers throat and I will make you watch" Menma hissed as someone else entered the room and grabbed Naruto by the feet. Releasing Naruto's throat, once Menma had taped his mouth shut, he grabs Naruto under his arms and proceeds to carry him to the van right around the corner.

"Sleep" Menma told him once Naruto had been loaded into the van and blindfold was wrapped around his eyes. "Where you are going. Hell is going to look like a vacation place." Tears filled Naruto's eyes would he ever see Sasuke again? No matter how badly Sasuke had treated him, Naruto would still love him with his entire being.

"Remember if you don't cooperate with me, I'll come back for Sasuke and I'll make sure to take him and let his suffering be even greater than your, I don't think you want that do you?" Naruto grunted through the tape, anger filling him, he would not allow Menma to get his hands on Sasuke. Naruto would die before that happened.

A couple hours later, Naruto arrived at what looked like an abandoned prison, Menma had yanked the blindfold off once they had reached the building. He wanted Naruto to see that there was no chance of escape for him.

Naruto could only watch the ground as he was forced out of the van into the side entrance. He knew that he wasn't likely to survive whatever Menma had planned for him, and Naruto couldn't help but regret that he hadn't told Sasuke that he loved him. Even if Sasuke had still rejected him, at least he wouldn't die with those words unsaid.

As Naruto entered the building he noticed that there were hundreds of cells, some with poorly cared for neko's in them some of them empty. Naruto swallowed hard as he was led to a set of stairs and down into a dark, barely lit hallway. They wallked about halfway down the hall, before Menma stopped and opened a cell door and shoved Naruto in before following himself.

"This is where our special guests stay" Menma smiled at Naruto "this is where the rest of your life is going to be spent unless someone wants your useless ass." that being said Menma grabbed a chain and clipped it to Naruto's collar, before shoving the neko so hard that Naruto stepped back and his foot fell into the waiting trap. Naruto screamed as the trap snapped shut around his paw, the metal biting deeply into the bone.

"I seem to recall you being fond of traps." Menma said grinning, before slapping Naruto hard across the face before exiting the cell. "By the way, I'm going to let your family know that you chose to run away after the fight you and Sasuke got into yesterday. They won't want you back. And then when they least expect it, I'm going to take Sasuke and he'll be in a worse hell than you" Naruto glared at him despite the pain he was in. Naruto would find a way to get out of this mess. He would make it back in time to save Sasuke from whatever hell Menma had planned for him.

Meanwhile back at the apartment

Iruka lay in bed, Kakashi snoring softly beside him, his thoughts on Naruto and the callous words that Sasuke had spewed. He still didn't understand what was going on with dark haired neko, one minute he had been happy and having fun and the next minute he was an angry hairball. Did Sasuke think that he didn't deserve to be happy? Did he think that he somehow didn't deserve Naruto? It had to be something like that what else could be running through his head at that moment.

Before Iruka realized it, the sun had rose and he had spent the entire night thinking about Naruto's current problems. As he stretched he heard one of the other neko's moving around. All of a sudden his bedroom door was thrown open and Itachi was standing in the doorway. A worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked wearily, the weight of his sleepless night weighing heavily on him.

"Someone broke in, there is shattered glass everywhere and Naruto is gone. Chances are he could have broken the window, but I don't know why he would do that."

Iruka sat up straight, not liking what he had just been told. Leaning over he shook Kakashi awake. The man grunted and glared at him for a moment before realizing that there was something upsetting his lover. Iruka opened his mouth to tell Kakashi what was going on when he saw Sasuke standing behind Itachi with a frown on his face, as he looked around at the broken glass.

"Did Naruto do that?" Sasuke asked not taking in the expressions of those around him, suddenly he paused and smelled the air, frowning Sasuke turned and entered the living room, sniffing the air some more. Scowling, Sasuke turned to face the other occupants.

"Where's Naruto?" He demanded…

 **Ps. Sasuke is still fighting his feelings for Naruto, that's why he's being such a prick.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Lost Neko

Chapter 8

 **AN:Still looking for a beta reader for this story!**

 **Warning: rape in this chapter** **and graphic violence**

 **and as always thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Iruka stared at the angry neko in front of him. He himself, had heard the angry words that Sasuke had spewed at Naruto. Iruka found it hard to believe that the raven haired neko could really care about Naruto so much. If Sasuke cared as much as he claimed he did, he never would have said anything or have put his hands on Naruto with the intent to harm in the first place.

"Why do you care so much?" Iruka asked after a moment's silence. "After all yourself told him things that you knew would hurt him. You done that intentionally."

"I have a temper" Sasuke answered "I don't think that really comes as any surprise to you. How I feel or I don't feel at the moment doesn't really matter."

"And how do you feel?" Kakashi interrupted, his eyes narrowed on his younger neko.

"I don't know what I feel. My body wants him, but my heart refuses to accept him." Sasuke admitted "Maybe if we had more time I could decide but right now I don't want any kind of mate male or female."

"You shouldn't have played with his feelings" Iruka said "I think you've known from the start that Naruto has been crushing on you." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he didn't want to deal with this discussion right now. Naruto was missing and he would be going through who knows what kind of hell before the nightmare was over.

"Forget about all of that!" Sasuke growled "I want to know why I can smell Menma all over the place, and why Naruto isn't there."

"I don't know about Menma" Kakashi said "But I suppose Naruto could have broken the window in a fit of rage, over what you said to him." Sasuke scowled at Kakashi. He had never wanted to take a bite out of anyone more than he did Kakashi at that moment. If the man didn't believe that Naruto had been taken against his will than who would track Naruto down and save him? Turning to Itachi, Sasuke scowled at his brother.

"Do you think Naruto wandered off on his own accord?" Sasuke asked. How could everyone here believe that Naruto ran off because of how he had treated him. Sasuke didn't think that was possible, Naruto might get his feelings hurt easily but that didn't mean, he would just run off because of what Sasuke had done.

"I don't know" Itachi answered "if it was me in Naruto's shoes I would have taken off, but I wouldn't have broken a window to do it. It does look suspicious and like you I can smell Menma. I don't know what he has against Naruto but something tells me its not good."

"We have to find him" Sasuke agreed turning back towards Kakashi and Iruka. "we all know if given enough time, Menma will probably kill Naruto. We have to stop that."

"I agree" Iruka said "but where do you suppose we start. We have no idea of where he is or where he would take Naruto."

"I say we go to the vets" Sasuke said "I'm sure Tsunade knows where he lives, he had to put in an application to work there after all."

"I guess that is as good a place to start as any" Kakashi said and reached for his cell phone. While Kakashi and Iruka were left to talk to the vet, Sasuke wondered into the living room, and sniffed around some more. There was no doubt about it, Menma had been here. Scowling, Sasuke wandered over to the window. Placing his hands on the frame, Sasuke leaped through the window, following Naruto's scent until he reached the end of the block, where Naruto's scent disappeared.

Stopping Sasuke frowned and stared down at the ground, he had never felt as confused as he did then. He didn't want Naruto as a mate, but he could admit that he liked being around the blonde Neko. The kid was full of energy and life even when things looked bleak for him. Would Menma beat that love of life out of him? Would he hurt Naruto so much that Naruto would never be the same again? Sasuke could admit that idea actually caused his heart to hurt.

As Sasuke stood there staring off into the distance, he thought more about his own actions. He should never have mouthed off the way he had, he shouldn't have shoved Naruto. That in its own right was abusive, and Sasuke didn't want to be like the people who had beaten him for much of his childhood until Itachi had run away with him, and then they had found Kakashi and Iruka shortly after.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke could see the pained look in Naruto's eyes as Sasuke had slammed the door in his face, he didn't have to see his eyes to know that Sasuke had hurt him even more than being chained up had. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he was bad luck to everyone around. Of course a lot of that feeling was because his own actions had been pretty despicable, if Sasuke could get his anger under control maybe things could change and he could be happier.

 _"_ _I wish we had never gotten you" Sasuke groaned as he felt a foot slam into his side, snapping a rib with the force applied. "You are the worst kind of pet, you don't know how to listen." sure he did, he just didn't like getting treated like he was scum. He wasn't going to eat out of a dog bowl just because they thought it was a good idea. Sasuke groaned as he felt another kick, before someone else, decided to join in the beating. Sasuke didn't know who it was but he could see pure evil and Sasuke knew that he would be in for a world of pain. And he was right, Sasuke had to suffer through several strangers forcing themselves on him, often pulling hard on his tail or ears. Sasuke could feel tears in his eyes as he cried silently for them to stop, only for the pain to get worse as someone else joined the other currently taking him. Sasuke's face was shoved into the hard ground allowing the two men more room, to shove themselves inside of him._

 _Tears streamed down Sasuke's face as he wondered how he had ended up in this position. This morning had started out just fine, and then somewhere around noon, things had started changing. He had been waiting for his owner and his friend when, the friend had come up behind him, and started stroking Sasuke's ass. The friend had tried to demand that Sasuke eat from a dog bowl, since he was after all part animal. It was only when Sasuke had refused that the man had gotten pissed with him and dragged him by his collar out into the alleyway behind the building. There he proceeded to beat Sasuke and by the time that Sasuke couldn't fight back, raped him, allowing others to join in as he violated Sasuke in the worst way possible._

 _It was when Sasuke was taking two men at once that his screams got even louder and even as he felt them take their pleasure he could hear angry growls from behind him, as Sasuke lost consciousness. He heard his brother release all hell on those that had attacked him._

 _Sasuke woke up later in a strange apartment with Itachi and two others that he didn't know beside him. Sasuke had damn near freaked out, struggling to get as far away from the two men as possible. He didn't know who they were but he did know that he didn't want to be hurt anymore._

 _"It's okay, Sasuke" Itachi had whispered in his ear "They are not going to hurt you, they can be trusted." Sasuke wasn't so sure of that, he didn't think he would be able to trust anyone else ever again, not after the events of that night._

Sasuke jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Itachi standing beside him. He shook his head trying to clear his head of the painful memories that were trying to take over. Naruto didn't know any of his history, didn't know his fear of strangers. He only knew that Sasuke couldn't stand him when he'd first arrived. Sasuke had gone out of his way to make the blonde miserable, to make him want to leave. Now that Naruto was gone, and likely wouldn't be found anytime soon, Sasuke couldn't help but feel empty. He didn't like the feeling, he'd gotten used to the blonde over time. That small make out session with him yesterday, had been the hottest thing he had ever experienced. And while Sasuke told everyone else he wouldn't take Naruto as a mate, Sasuke would in a heartbeat if it meant that Naruto was back with them again.

"This is my fault." Sasuke told Itachi quietly "if I hadn't been a jerk yesterday then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"I don't know about that" Itachi said "I think and I'm not entirely certain, but Menma has had his eyes on Naruto for a long time. Whatever is going on has been in the planning stages, but now it's time to put it all into motion. None of this is your fault."

"If I hadn't treated him so badly, he would have been upstairs with us. Menma wouldn't have been able to get to him so easily, and not without Iruka and Kakashi knowing he was there." Sasuke turned his gaze back to the road that Naruto had disappeared on.

"You can't control every bad thing that happens." Itachi said softly "like what happened to you was out of your control. Menma getting his hands on Naruto wasn't in your control either."

"Yes, well, I don't want Naruto to fall into the hands of someone like Orchimaru" Sasuke said grimacing at the mention of the man that had taken him at the same time as another man "He was seriously twisted and I have no doubt that he could knock the love of life out Naruto, just like he done to me."

"I don't think we have to worry about Orchimaru" Itachi said "As far as I know he somewhere far away trying to stay ahead of the police. He tried that crap on a human child and it didn't turn out so well."

"Yes, well, I have a bad feeling that things are going to get much worse before they ever get better." Sasuke said his eyes narrowing as he thought of Naruto ending up in the clutches of a man so evil that Sasuke doubted the devil would want him in hell with him. Sasuke sighed, if Naruto did somehow end up with Orchimaru, there would be no helping him. Of course, there probably wasn't any way to help him right now anyways. Sasuke sighed his heart feeling a little heavier with each breath he took, he wondered if he would survive this situation with his sanity intact.

Even as he stood there, he couldn't help but think of Naruto had played with his tail, while he played video games with Itachi. The memory of Naruto's hands holding his tail even as Sasuke tried to pull his tail away from him. The memory of Sasuke leaning over Naruto and pressing his mouth against Naruto's was so sweet, that it made Sasuke's chest ache. He had to ruin that moment by acting ashamed of the sweetest moment of his life. Now Sasuke had no idea if he would ever see the annoying hairball again. Itachi was wrong, this whole problem was his fault. He could have made Naruto feel more welcome when Iruka had brought him home, he could have at least tried to be who Naruto wanted him to be, instead he had been a coward and he had allowed his fear to drive away the one who probably knew exactly how he felt when it came to being hurt. Sasuke could remember when Kakashi asked Naruto about being sexually abused and when the neko had nodded in the affirmative, Sasuke had wanted to put a fist through the wall. No one should ever be taken like that against their will, and knowing that Naruto had acted the way he had with Menma out of self defense and had been punished for it, made Sasuke wonder if Naruto would even want to come back to them. He couldn't blame him if he didn't, the blonde was only looking for acceptance and love and Sasuke had made that pretty damn hard for him.

Sighing, Sasuke looked up the road again as if he could see Naruto ahead of him. His ears twitched and flattened against his head, Sasuke didn't think he had ever felt so bad in his life.

"Come on little brother." Itachi said softly as he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and gently pushed him back towards the apartment. "I promise you I won't leave Naruto with those people. I will bring him back to you."

"Yes, but in what shape?" Sasuke wondered as he allowed himself to be pushed down the road. He couldn't imagine the terror that Naruto was feeling at that moment. He could only hope that Naruto was strong enough to get through it until Itachi could find him. Sasuke knew that Itachi would find him, his brother never let anything get in his way.

~Naruto~

Naruto lay in the cool cell, his mind racing as he tried to figure out how to get away. He knew it would be more difficult with his foot caught in the trap again. He had to find a way back to Sasuke to warn him of what was coming his way. He didn't know what Sasuke had been through, but he knew that it had been painful to make Sasuke so angry.

Even as Naruto sat there chained to a wall, with his broken foot killing him, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be able to see a genuine smile on Sasuke's face. He had the seen the smiles that Sasuke passed off as real but Naruto saw right through them, they were the same kind he wore to keep everyone from know just how bad he felt.

As he sat there, shivering from lack of heat, Naruto heard the cell door open and two men enter. Naruto scowled at the one he knew, Menma and the other Naruto didn't know.

"You're right" the man told Menma "he is gorgeous, what a slave he will make." Naruto scowled at the man and hissed at him as the man that reminded him of a snake stepped towards him. Baring his fangs at the man Naruto let him know not to get any closer to him.

"He does need a little work on his manners though, I will admit." Menma told the man as he loosened the belt, that he was wearing around his jeans. "And sadly the lesson is going to start here."

"I'll help, no sex slave will act like that around me if I buy him." the man said and approached Naruto and slapped him hard across his face, causing Naruto to bite his lip. Naruto glared at him and backed himself into the corner even though it caused him pain to move his foot. He wasn't going to allow himself to get hurt anymore than he already was.

Menma glared at him and reached out and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "You little shit." he said as he grabbed his pocket knife and cut Naruto's shirt off of him. Grabbing the belt, Menma struck Naruto as hard as he could on his back, causing the young neko to cry out in agony. Menma continued to hit him even after the blood started flowing, finally when Naruto was barely conscious Menma let the neko fall onto the floor.

"I like to take them when they are barely conscious" The snake like man told Menma who grinned at him.

"Feel free to try him out, if he tries anything, He'll be punished" Menma said and Naruto can only groan in agony as he feels his shorts being removed. He didn't want to have to go through this again, he could still remember how rough Menma had been on him. He could only imagine what this snake like guy would do to him.

It didn't take him long to find out, for as soon as Naruto lay naked on the cool floor, the snake man thrust himself inside of Naruto, not bothering to prepare him. Naruto cried out in pain, as the man thrust his hips forward driving Naruto into the floor and causing his ripped back to scream in agony. Naruto cried again as the man bent forward and latched his teeth onto an unbloodied part of Naruto's shoulder, the man's teeth tore into his muscle ripping it as the man bit down as hard as he could.

At this point, Naruto was so miserable all he could is moan and try to keep the tears from falling. Naruto groaned as he felt the man remove himself and for a moment Naruto thought he was free but he heard the sound of another zipper falling and the sound of pants hitting the floor.

"Lets see how he likes a little two on one action" the snake man grinned and then Naruto's world turned dark as he felt himself get plunged into again, this time twice the pain.

Once they were finished, Naruto came to in the same cell, his torn back still bleeding, Naruto tried to shove himself back into the corner but any movement he made sent a wave of agony screaming through his back. Naruto couldn't stop the tears that poured down his face, he would take Sasuke screaming at him any day of the week above all of this. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he would die in this place. Naruto hurt so bad at this point he was ready to die, he didn't care if he ever found love or not, he was ready to die.


	9. Chapter 9

The lost Neko

chapter 9

Once back at the apartment, Sasuke entered the building ignoring the looks his owners gave him, and made his way over to the couch. Laying down, Sasuke closed his eyes, he could still smell Naruto here, the scent brought him a little more comfort than Itachi had been able to provide. As he lay there with his back to everyone Sasuke tried to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall. How could he have been so stupid to drive away someone like Naruto? Someone who was sweet, and full of life and energy. Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried fighting against the guilt that filled his heart. If he had only controlled his temper more, than they wouldn't even be in this situation.

"Sasuke I know you are blaming yourself." Sasuke heard Itachi say over his shoulder, "I already told you, it's not your fault. I believe Menma has been planning something like this for a while now." Itachi rubbed circles in his little brother's back, knowing that his brother was likely hating himself for how he had treated the blonde neko.

"It is my fault." Sasuke mumbled not looking at Itachi. "we both knew he had an abusive past, but we both chose not to believe it because Naruto was all smiles and a bundle of engery. After all who in their right mind doesn't get changed by the abuse they suffered. Naruto showed no signs of his abuse having changed him, although his behavior could have been a mask for all we know. We never even took the time to get to know him, me especially. I did enjoy fighting with him, enjoyed riling him up."

"All that means is that Naruto is a better actor than we gave him credit for." Itachi said "maybe he acted that way because he figured wearing a smile would be easier than crying all the time. I don't know, but I do know from watching him that Naruto was starting to come out of his shell around you. That I don't believe for a minute was faked, if given a little more time I believe that he would he have fully come out of it with the rest of us."

"Maybe, and all I done was drive him back into the arms of the one that's hurt him all his life." Sasuke said "I don't know if he will ever be able to come back from that."

"I think Naruto is stronger than you think" Itachi replied "I don't think you are giving him enough credit. It might take him a little while but he will come back to us."

"We have to get him back before he can do that." Sasuke turned red rimmed eyes towards his brother. "We don't even know where he is, and we don't have any leads as to if Menma actually took him."

"Are you calling your nose a liar?" Itachi asked "Because we both smelled him all over this room. There is no doubt that that man has Naruto. And as far as finding him goes, that might take time but don't doubt me we will find him."

"Yeah, before or after he's killed?" Sasuke asked bitterly turning away from his brother once again.

"Sasuke." Itachi said not knowing what else to say to his brother. It hurt him to see Sasuke like this. Sure, Sasuke had messed up, shoving Naruto and yelling at him like he had. But that didn't make Sasuke's actions unforgivable.

Sighing, Itachi pushed himself to his feet, he didn't want to leave his hurting brother alone right now, but Itachi knew the other neko needed a little alone time for a little while.

"How is he?" Iruka asked softly, remembering how Sasuke had been when they had first found Itachi and Sasuke. The younger neko had been terrified and distrustful of them. It had taken them a long time to teach Sasuke that they weren't there to hurt him. The neko of course, still needed time to get over the tragedy of his past, and Iruka believed that with time it could happen. He believed that Naruto and Sasuke could help each other if given enough time.

"Not good, he's blaming himself." Itachi said quietly though he knew his brother could hear him. "And I think a lot of Sasuke's past is starting to rear its ugly head and he isn't sure how to deal with it." Iruka looked over at the other neko, tears in his eyes. He hadn't exactly been gentle with Sasuke that morning, he might as well have accused Sasuke of making Naruto disappear.

"Don't blame yourself." Itachi said noticing the guilt in Iruka's eyes. "It's time for Sasuke to deal with that part of his past, he'll keep destroying any relationship he has if he doesn't deal with it."

"I accused him of not caring about Naruto." Iruka said not taking his eyes off of Sasuke. "I can see now, that he cares even more than he lets show. No one hurts that badly without caring a lot about someone."

"You are right of course" Itachi agreed "But until Sasuke deals with his past, he will only continue to hurt Naruto." Iruka sighed, wondering how they had ended up in this mess. He wondered if Naruto was suffering at that moment or if he had been killed already. Iruka didn't want Naruto to suffer but he didn't want him to die either, he wanted him back with him and Kakashi where he belonged.

"Why now?" Iruka wondered "why did this happen now?"

"Possibly because Tsunade fired him from his job." Kakashi told them as he hung up the phone. "She found out that Naruto isn't the only neko he hurt on the job, so she fired him."

"Great" Iruka muttered "Now we have no idea of where to find him." he couldn't stop thinking about the way the bright blue eyes lit up whenever Sasuke was in the room, Naruto was typically quiet unless Sasuke was around to annoy.

Iruka looked over at Sasuke who only curled up in a tighter ball at the sound of their conversation. It seemed to him like his dream was quickly becoming a reality. He only hoped that Naruto didn't have to suffer too much, before the end came, if it did.

Sasuke stared at the couch, silently listening to the conversation taking place behind him. His heart hurt more than he even thought possible. Sasuke didn't love Naruto, at least he was certain he didn't yet. So why did he hurt so much if he only cared for Naruto as a friend? Could it have become more if Sasuke had given Naruto half a chance? Could Sasuke even overcome his past to even fall in love with anyone?

Even as he lay there, he could still almost feel the snake like man on top of him, taking his own pleasure and not caring that he was hurting Sasuke in order to do so. Sasuke could remember how it felt lying beneath him, begging for the man to stop, that he couldn't take anymore. The man had only continued to hurt him, and soon enough he had invited someone else to join in. who was it? What had the name been that the snake dude had called out? It had started with an M that much Sasuke could recall. That person had been just as cruel as the other man, hurting Sasuke until Sasuke thought that he couldn't be hurt anymore. Sasuke never wanted to go through a pain like that again.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to shut out the conversation behind him, he didn't want to know the odds of finding Naruto were slim, the odds of finding him alive were even slimmer. He also didn't want to think about the possibility of Naruto suffering at that moment, just that thought alone was going to drive him insane. If Sasuke had any hints of where the blonde neko would be, he would have been looking already.

Groaning, Sasuke felt like sticking his fingers in his ears, he was tired and he needed rest, however with the way his thoughts were racing through his mind, he could almost guarantee that he wouldn't get any sleep that night. Sighing, Sasuke shoved himself off of the couch and wondered over to the broken window. Staring out he wondered if things could have been different with Naruto and him if Sasuke hadn't gone through what he had in the past.

"You need to get some rest, Sasuke" he heard his owner state from behind him.

"Can't" Sasuke said "more like I don't want to." he was afraid of what his dreams would show him. He didn't think he could handle seeing Naruto suffer like he had in the first dream.

"You're not going to do Naruto any good if you don't get some sleep." Kakashi said as he walked over to stand beside Sasuke.

"My dreams are of Naruto being tortured and then brutally murdered." Sasuke said softly "for the sake of my sanity I don't think I can handle seeing him like that anymore."

"He might not be going through that." Kakashi pointed out "after all its just a dream, your mind probably thinks that Naruto is being hurt so its conjuring up images that you don't want to see." Sasuke shrugged. He didn't know what it was but he would like to believe that it was some kind of connection with Naruto. Not that it was doing him any good he couldn't see where Naruto was other than a dark cell. Frowning, Sasuke wondered if there any kind of abandoned buildings around that rooms like what Naruto was being kept in.

"Sure" Sasuke said dryly "I'm sure Menma wants Naruto around just for his company. You and I both know he wants to pay Naruto back for whatever Naruto supposedly done."  
"Maybe" Kakashi said "we don't know that he wants to hurt Naruto, it could be that he just wants Naruto back in his home again."

"I know your not that stupid" Sasuke said turning his attention to stare at his owner. "who was the one that accidentally on purpose cut Naruto's foot when removing the cast. You can't tell me that he doesn't want to cause Naruto harm, I don't care about what you say. Besides I've never really gotten a good vibe from him." Kakashi sighed, nothing he said was going to change Sasuke's mind. He had it in his mind that Menma was the one responsible for Naruto's disappearance, of course, his scent being around the apartment was suspicious, but that didn't mean he had taken Naruto. Of course, Kakashi didn't really believe that Menma hadn't been the one responsible, he trusted his nekos senses. He just wanted to give Sasuke some kind of hope that Naruto was out there somewhere of his own accord. He didn't want Sasuke to continually be thinking of Naruto hurting. In the end that would only make Sasuke suffer and neither Kakashi nor Iruka wanted that to happen.

Naruto~

Naruto lay on the floor, shivering and trying to avoid moving too much. His back was still in agony from being beaten so badly. He wanted to cry but he knew the tears would do no good. They wouldn't get him out of there any faster, they wouldn't stop the abuse he would no doubt go through before the end.

He hissed in pain as he tried moving his foot, he knew he had to get it out of the trap and get the wound looked at, otherwise he risked infection and he could end up losing his foot. Who would want him then? No one wanted a disabled neko, they would only end up putting him down. Naruto heaved a sigh, struggling against the pain, to make himself comfortable, he had the feeling he would in here for sometime.

A few minutes later he heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening, cringing Naruto could only slowly drag himself back into the corner as far as he could go. He knew that the corner offered no protection to him, but Naruto wanted to keep as far a distance between Menma and that other guy as possible.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to play" a painfully familiar voice said and Naruto couldn't help but stare in shock as Sasuke appeared before him.

"Sasuke" Naruto mouthed watching as the dark haired Neko approached him. Naruto closed his eyes before opening them again, and still Sasuke was standing before him. "What are you doing here?"

"Putting you out of your misery of course" Sasuke smirked as he stopped in front of Naruto. Naruto frowned, something about him didn't seem right.

"I want to make you feel better." Sasuke continued but not before roughly shoving Naruto to the ground. "I know how you feel about me, so how about I make you forget about how your feeling right now."

"No" Naruto said attempting to shove Sasuke off of him, he didn't know what was going on but the Sasuke he knew wouldn't be acting like this. Naruto groaned in pain as Sasuke took his claws and scraped down his back, opening the barely closed wounds once more. Naruto cried out and Sasuke laughed cruelly. He dragged his claws down Naruto's back again, enjoying the sound of Naruto's cries.

"How about making me feel good?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto ear, before standing up briefly to allow his shorts to fall to the ground.

"No" Naruto cried trying to shrink away from the one who looked like his love.

"Too bad" Sasuke said, grinning at him before plunging himself into Naruto, causing the blonde to scream. Thirty minutes later, Sasuke climbed off of him, he grinned sadistically at the blonde neko, before taking his foot and stepping on Naruto's badly injured paw. Naruto screamed again and backed away from Sasuke. Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to tell himself that this wasn't actually Sasuke, Sasuke wouldn't actually hurt him like this.

""You want to know what's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked "You are what's wrong with me. If you hadn't ever come here, I wouldn't have to put up with my own brother laughing at me all the time. If you weren't here I could actually live in peace without being bothered constantly." Sasuke hissed at Naruto "Don't you remember me telling you how disgusting it was for you to crush on me?" Naruto blinked only the real Sasuke would remember the exact words that would hurt Naruto the most. How long had Sasuke been working with Menma? The entire time that Naruto had been living with him?

Naruto could only stare fearfully at Sasuke, still not certain as to what he should have been feeling at that moment. Terror filled his heart as he stared at the cruelty in Sasuke's eyes. He had never thought the other neko could be so completely evil but apparently he was wrong.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto before leaning down, and sticking a claw in an open wound on Naruto's back.

"I must admit I like the sound of your screams." Sasuke said "I didn't think I would but I do." Naruto moaned and pulled away, his entire body aching more than it had the entire time he had been here. Sasuke had been rough, too rough with him.

"Here's a treat for being such a good ride." Sasuke said giving him another cruel grin as he placed a food bowl in front of Naruto. Naruto scowled and pushed it away, curling into a ball, even though it sent waves of agony crashing through him.

"No one loves you." Sasuke said staring down at him "No one could love some so used like you. You better get used to being here, because you won't leave this place alive."

"You are not the real Sasuke" Naruto said softly, as he managed to bring his eyes up to Sasuke's.

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Two things." Naruto said "first you don't have the ears and tail like a neko would, and two the real Sasuke isn't as cruel as you are."

"Be that the case" the fake Sasuke said "He'll never love you the way you want, he is far too damaged."

"I would take him wounds and all." Naruto muttered wincing as an angry fake Sasuke glared at him and send his claws scraping down his back again, digging in deeper. When that failed to get a response from Naruto, Sasuke pulled the belt off his waist, sent the belt buckle flying into Naruto's face, the buckle ripping into Naruto's eye causing blood to begin pouring from his eye. Naruto screamed unable to keep the sound back. The fake Sasuke proceeded to kick and hit Naruto with the belt until the blonde neko was unconscious.

"I think you took it a little too far Orochimaru" Menma said from the doorway. "The point was to make sure he knew that no one would be coming to save him from his life of suffering. You might as well have beaten him to death."

"I don't think he would be of any use alive." Orochimaru said glaring at the blonde.

"I think we are close to breaking his spirit." Menma commented "he can't keep fighting us if we use the faces of the ones he loves to hurt him."

"If he even survives this latest beating, you can probably consider him broken." Orochimaru commented as he turned his back on Naruto and walked out of the cell, leaving the bloodied blonde in an extreme amount of pain.

"I can imagine Madara won't do anything to heal him either" Menma said "I think this time the plan is just to let him die thinking he is unloved and unwanted."

 **An: obviously that wasn't the real Sasuke hurting Naruto. I think this will probably be the last graphic scenes for this story, from here on out, it will be about healing. Thanks for reading and reviewing Liz.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Lost Neko

Chapter 10

Naruto regained consciousness a couple hours later, his movement, limited before now he couldn't move at all without any kind of pain, as he raised his hand to his eye, Naruto knew he would be lucky if he wasn't permanently blind, that was of course if he even survived. The fact that Menma was so willing to use the faces of those Naruto loved told him the extent the man would go to to hurt him.

Naruto raised his head and looked over at the bowl that Menma had put in front of him, he was hungry but he wouldn't put it past Menma to put something in it that cause Naruto more pain. The asshole seemed to get a thrill out of hurting Naruto. He didn't remember Menma being this bad when

Naruto had lived with him before, something had certainly changed, and not for the better. Menma clearly thrived on causing pain, and Naruto couldn't help but wish the man would kill him already. He was tired and he was certain that the amount of blood that he was losing was going to catch up to him sooner or later.

Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to focus on the Sasuke that had went out of his way to fight with him, when he was with Iruka. Naruto had been able to tell from looking in Sasuke's eyes that he was damaged and badly so. Naruto had wanted nothing more than to be able to help him experience joy once again. No one deserved to go through life and not enjoy it, even Naruto lay there he was starting to wonder if he would be able to look at life the same way again. He knew that not everyone was out to cause pain, but Naruto's experience hadn't done anything to prove that.

Naruto drew in a breath, yowling softly at the pain it caused, he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would find him before it was too late? Would anyone care? Remembering Sasuke's harsh words Naruto doubted that he would care that he was gone. Sasuke hadn't liked him anywhere in his space even if he did eventually get used to Naruto being there.

Hearing a noise, Naruto's ears twitched and he found himself blinking out of his good eye, straining to see in the darkness. He could hear what sounded like explosions and the closer they got to Naruto, the louder they got. Naruto moaned and moved slowly and painfully, he didn't know what was coming his way, but he had the feeling he just might end up dead at the end of it. Suddenly all the noise ended leaving Naruto's world in silence, and making him wonder about what had happened, suddenly the door to his cell was thrown open and Sasuke was standing in the door.

Naruto couldn't stop the hiss from escaping his mouth as his ears fell to his head, leaving him looking rather angry despite the pain that was currently running through him.

"Stay away from" Naruto hissed as he unsheathed his claws, swiping at Sasuke as he drew near. Sasuke didn't say anything but he smirked even as Naruto claws caught him on his leg.

"You are going to pay for that" Sasuke said and Naruto glared, he didn't have much energy to fight, but fight he would.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked turning to look at the silver haired man "Think we should declaw this little cunt?"

"Hell yes, and I think we should make it as painful as possible." he replied as he approached from Sasuke's other side. Reaching out, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"I'll hold him and you can remove the claws" Sasuke said smirking as he squeezed Naruto's throat tight enough so that the neko could barely breathe.

Naruto hissed at Sasuke again as Kakashi reached for Naruto's left hand.

"I thought about cutting them out." Kakashi told Sasuke "But I don't think that's good enough." that being said, Kakashi proceeded to rip Naruto's claws out leaving both his hands a bloody mess.

When Kakashi was finished, Sasuke dropped the mewling neko onto the ground, before kicking him in the stomach.

"I have you know" Kakashi told the neko "I lost my job at the vet's so now your pain will be my pay." Naruto hissed again even as he struggled to take in air. He wished they would stop using the faces of the ones he loved, it was getting harder to remember who was good and who was bad. Naruto closed his eyes, struggling to breath through the pain. How did they end up being this cruel? What had Naruto done to deserve this?

"Think we should let his lover know where to find him?" he heard Kakashi ask, "I think he will be pleased that we were able to beat the gay right out of him."

Sasuke snorted as he stared down at Naruto, the blonde neko had stopped eating days ago, the neko barely had the energy to even lift his head, but Sasuke could still hear the blonde hiss anytime he stepped close.

"Brave little kitty, thinking you can bite the hand that feeds you." Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't help but wonder how much the neko would be able to hold out. Sasuke smirked as Naruto slowly and painfully moved his hands to where they were laying underneath of him and out of Sasuke's reach. Sasuke shook his head and slammed his foot into the side of Naruto's head.

"I think we should return him to where he was found." Sasuke told the fake Kakashi. "I imagine they will be grateful that we returned him at all. Kakashi nodded and bent down and grabbed Naruto and threw him roughly over his shoulder. Naruto was too weak from having his claws ripped out to even be able to fight.

"Just know little kitty, I'm not done with you yet." Menma said as Naruto was tossed into the van.

Sasuke continued staring out the window, until Kakashi sighed and walked off. He should have known better than to try to talk to me Sasuke thought scowling. He felt the urge to start pacing but he didn't know that it would actually do anything to ease the confusion he was currently feeling.

Groaning Sasuke turned his back to the window, it had been days since Naruto had been taken, he should know by now that Naruto wasn't going to just magically reappear at their door. Sasuke could still see the hurt in Naruto's eyes as he had spewed those hurtful words to him. Sasuke didn't really know why he'd said what he had. He certainly didn't think there was anything wrong with being gay, and he didn't have anything against anyone who was. So why had he lashed out at Naruto like that? Was it perhaps because Sasuke could feel his defenses starting to come down around the blonde? Sasuke was used to constantly keeping his guard up around people that he didn't know, because he wasn't going to take the chance of someone hurting him again. Of course, the longer that Naruto was around Sasuke had gotten used to him and no longer felt the need to remain so guarded around him. However, when Itachi and the others teased him, he couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle being made fun of for finally showing feelings for someone other than his brother.

Shaking his head, Sasuke wondered what was happening with Naruto at that moment? Was he even still alive? Sasuke could only hope so, he could only hope that Naruto wasn't so damaged that he could never come back from it. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to turn out anything like him. Cold, and guarded and not caring about anyone but himself.

"Still awake?" Itachi asked as he exited the stairs where he had been watching his brother from the shadows. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nightmares." Sasuke replied "where Naruto is being tortured by people looking like us."

"That's not possible" Itachi said "They might hurt him but they can't do it by looking like us." Sasuke growled under his breath, he was tired of waiting for something to happen. The police should have had some kind of lead on Menma's whereabouts by now, but as far as Sasuke knew, no one knew anything. He couldn't help but think that Naruto was running out of time, if they didn't do something soon to find him. Naruto would only a mission to recover a body.

"The police are doing everything they can." Itachi told him after a moment's silence. "They don't have much to work on, and our being able to smell him in the apartment is not enough evidence to charge him with kidnapping." Sasuke scowled as he thought back to the conversation with the police right after Naruto had disappeared.

 _"_ _How do you know this Menma was in the apartment?" the officer had asked Sasuke as they sat at the table._

 _"I told you" Sasuke snarled "I could smell him all over the living room, where Naruto had spent the night sleeping!"_

 _"Is there any physical proof that he was here?" The police officer asked. Sasuke scowled._

 _"It was a clean entry, no finger prints, nothing left behind that would even indicate that Menma was the owner." Sasuke said scowling. He knew the situation didn't look good, not for Naruto._

 _"How do you know that the kid didn't just break the window because he was upset about the fight the two of you had gotten into?" the officer asked and Sasuke had to bite back a scream. The questions were reasonable enough but Sasuke couldn't help but feel like they were wasting their time._ _Naruto needed them to find him and put a stop to whatever Menma was planning for him._

 _"_ _I know because Naruto isn't that destructive!" Sasuke snapped. "I would be the one to break the window not him. he's just likely to run and hide so he can cry."_

Sasuke shook his head, he still didn't like that particular police officer, after that conversation the officer had gone out of his way to suggest that Sasuke had broken the window and had done something to Naruto. Sasuke didn't think it was possible to be so angry in his life. If it hadn't been for Itachi, Sasuke wasn't sure he would still here. Itachi had interfered when it had looked like Sasuke was going to lose his temper.

"Those idiots are probably questioning a lamp post about what kind of vehicle that Menma was driving, meanwhile Menma is strolling right past them waving a sign stating the fact that he had kidnapped Naruto." Sasuke muttered. Itachi shook his head.

"I don't know where you come up with that kind of stuff but keep it up, it keeps things less boring." Itachi said as he reached out and plucked at one of Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke scowled pulling his ear away from his brother before muttering.

"It's nice to know I'm good for entertaining purposes." Itachi chuckled and Sasuke turned to him glaring.

"Just what the hell is so damn funny?" he snapped.

"Could you not use more bad language in a sentence?" Itachi wondered and Sasuke hissed at him before walking off to stand in front of the window again.

"He's still there?" Iruka asked meaning that Sasuke had been staring out the window since Naruto had been taken.

"If Naruto isn't found soon, I'm afraid of what it will do to Sasuke mentally" Itachi told Iruka. "He hasn't been in a good place since this whole mess started."

"I can fucking here you" Sasuke snarled as he turned his dark eyes in their direction. Itachi stared at his little brother unafraid to look him in the eyes.

"You should really do something about your temper before it gets you into trouble." Itachi suggested and Sasuke scowled again, before his ears twitched and leaned forward and Sasuke turned his attention away from them and towards the door that led to the garage.

A few seconds later a loud thump and a cry of pain was heard. Itachi didn't think he had ever seen Sasuke move across a room so fast, before Itachi knew it, Sasuke was throwing open the door, to find a severely beaten Naruto lying in front of it.

Sasuke's jaw dropped at the sight before him, Naruto's back had been ripped to shreds and was still bleeding, he had clearly lost the weight he had gained while living with Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto's tail was missing clumps of fur and was badly matted with what Sasuke didn't think he wanted to know. Sasuke could see that Naruto's thighs were covered in blood, leaving no doubt what Menma had been up to while Naruto had been in his presence. Sasuke scowled, and that was when he noticed Naruto's hands, his fingers were bloody, and Sasuke could see large gouges were Naruto's claws should have been. Anger filled Sasuke's veins as he realized the torture that Naruto had gone through had been worse than even what he could imagine.

As if hearing Sasuke's gasp, Naruto raised his head weakly and hissed when Sasuke knelt down beside him. Naruto tried scooting back but he ran into the wall causing him to hit his still painful back. Crying out in pain, Naruto glared at Sasuke through his good eye. He hissed at Sasuke once more as Sasuke approached him again, this time he took a swipe at Sasuke despite not having his claws anymore.

"Sasuke, I don't think you should get any closer." Itachi said softly knowing how much this had to be hurting his little brother. He could only watch as Naruto took another swipe at Sasuke this time however Naruto's hand didn't even come close to hitting Sasuke. Itachi frowned and looking at Naruto's face, a bloody line went straight through Naruto's right eye , which happened to be the side closest to Sasuke.

"Naruto" Itachi spoke softly to the traumatized boy, hearing his name, Naruto turned his head towards Itachi, hissing as Itachi drew close. He couldn't imagine what Naruto had endured to become like this. The kid had been full of life once before seemed completely different now, there was no doubt that Naruto was scared for his life. Itachi doubted he was going to allow anyone to get close to him, not while he was still so badly injured.

Suddenly Sasuke gasped as shoved past Itachi, ignoring Naruto's hiss and the swipe of his hand again. Sasuke knelt and gently grabbed Naruto's paw, it clearly been broken again, but it was also clearly badly infected, Sasuke didn't think there would be anyway to save it this time. Suddenly he felt another fist against the side of his head, and Sasuke felt himself land backwards. Pushing himself up, he found Naruto staring at him with his fangs bared.

Kakashi reached out and grabbed Sasuke as Naruto pushed himself forward snapping his jaws at Sasuke. Scowling, Sasuke felt his heart break in his chest. Naruto was damaged worse than he had ever imagined possible.

"I think we have only one choice here." Kakashi said grimly as he stared at the growling Naruto "I think we are going to have have him put down."

 **AN: Will Naruto be put down? Find out next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing Liz**


	11. Chapter 11

The Lost Neko

Chapter 11

Sasuke stared at Kakashi as if not believing the words that had just come out of his owner's mouth. They couldn't put Naruto down, the blonde was badly hurt and scared, that shouldn't have meant a death sentence for him.

"You can't meant that" Sasuke said slowly, shaking his head as if it would erase the words that kept running through it. "He's hurt and he is scared, which considering what he had to have gone through, who could blame him. That doesn't mean he should have to die."

"Sasuke" Kakashi said quietly, his eyes still on Naruto who was still backed into a corner quietly growling at them. "I know you don't understand this, but we don't know everything he has gone through to get to this point right now, we don't know that its anything he can come back from."

"So that means he has to die?" Sasuke asked "Because **you** don't know if he can come back. Why don't you give him a chance?" Kakashi shook his head, he should have known that Sasuke wouldn't understand.

Sasuke turned back towards Naruto, and stepped forward once more, ignoring the hissing coming from Naruto. Kneeling, Sasuke stared in Naruto's good eye, he didn't like what he saw. The normally full of life eyes were dulled by the misery he had gone through. Sasuke knew that even if Naruto could be helped, it would be a long time before Naruto wasn't afraid anymore. Still, he had to believe that his friend was still in there somewhere locked deep inside of Naruto. Sasuke was just going to have to help Naruto find him again.

"When you and Iruka first found me and Itachi" Sasuke said softly "I was a lot like Naruto is now, I was scared of pretty much everything, did you ever consider having me put down?"

"No, we knew that with enough time you could recover from your trauma." Kakashi replied. "You weren't as severely injured as Naruto is now either, most of your physical wounds had already healed. Naruto's hasn't even started yet."

"He's been through hell" Sasuke said quietly as he continued looking into Naruto's good eye. "he has every right to be scared. You can't blame him for that."

"He's suffering" Kakashi said "I would think that you wouldn't want him to suffer."

"I don't" Sasuke said "But I don't believe that he should be put down needlessly either."

"What if he stays feral?" Kakashi asked "we don't know know what went on aside from the obvious physical abuse, if he hurts someone because he's scared. Iruka and I could in trouble for it."

"I don't care what you say." Sasuke said turning to face Kakashi again "If you put him down than you might as well put me down to!"

"Sasuke" Itachi said softly "that's asking just a little too much isn't it."

"No," Sasuke replied "What's asking too much is for Naruto to get put down without giving him a chance to see if he can come back from this. I know that abuse changes people, but maybe love and kindness can change them too" Sasuke didn't want to think about Naruto getting put down after everything that he had already clearly been through. It wasn't fair for one neko to have to suffer so much, didn't Naruto deserve to be happy for a change?

"Maybe we can get Tsunade over here to take a look at him." Kakashi muttered giving in. He knew Naruto wouldn't trust any of them for a long time, but maybe Sasuke could get through to him.

Sasuke turned back towards Naruto, feeling slightly relieved that Kakashi had given in so quickly. Now they just had to get him through the worst of his injuries and through his fear. Sasuke couldn't blame Naruto for being so scared, if his back was anything to go by, Naruto had been brutally beaten, and that was enough to scare anyone.

"I know your scared." Sasuke said, as he dared to get a little closer to Naruto, ignoring the continuous growling. "you have every right to be, after being hurt. No one here is going to hurt you, we are going to get you treatment for your wounds."

Naruto could only stare at Sasuke, not really hearing his words. All he could remember was the way he had been beaten by the guys looking like Sasuke and Kakashi. What was going on? Why was he so confused? He hurt all over, he could still feel the drying blood on his back. Why wasn't he in the cell anymore? Naruto growled when he saw Sasuke get close again, he didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to be left alone so he could die and be free from his pain.

"Naruto, you're home, your not with him anymore." Sasuke murmured noticing that Naruto's eyes were no longer focused on him. Sasuke wondered if they would be able to keep him from thinking back on what what he'd been through long enough for him to realize that he was home again. Reaching out, Sasuke touched the side of Naruto's face, startling the blonde and causing him to snap at his fingers again.

"Sasuke, touching him right now isn't a good idea." Iruka said softly as he came to stand behind Sasuke. "I don't think he knows that he's out of that place, and he keeps expecting us to hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt him, I want to help him." Sasuke said softly.

"I know" Iruka said quietly "but he doesn't know that. Whatever he went through has clearly been hell on him."

Standing up, Sasuke ignored the hissing from Naruto. With his heart aching Sasuke backed away.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, Naruto, you can trust me." that being said Sasuke turned and headed into the apartment. Leaving, Naruto in Iruka's and Kakashi's hands.

"I'm sorry." Iruka told Naruto hating that the young neko was in so much pain. Tears filled his eyes as he reached and gently touched Naruto's broken paw. Naruto pulled it away, whimpering.

"ruka" Naruto murmured softly glad to finally see someone who hadn't caused him any pain while he had been gone. "I'm really home?"

"Yes, and we are going to get you all fixed up, you won't be in pain too much longer." Iruka said as tears did fill his eyes, when Naruto leaned forward and lay his head in his lap. It meant the world to Iruka to know that Naruto trusted him enough to not hurt him. Reaching out, Iruka touched the red line running through Naruto's eye.

"How did this happen?" Iruka asked softly as he noticed that Naruto's eye didn't follow the movement of his finger.

"Belt buckle." Naruto answered "and no I can't see out of that eye." that hurt Iruka's heart, knowing that Menma had been so harsh with Naruto. No one deserved to have to go through that kind of pain.

"If you don't mind, I would like to rest now" Naruto murmured as he lay his head back on Iruka's lap. The pain in Naruto's eyes hurt Iruka and it made him want to find Menma and shoot him, or at least blind him the way he had Naruto.

"Rest all you want." Iruka said as he gently ran his fingers through Naruto's dirty hair. Once Naruto was settled and his breathing slightly easier, Iruka looked up at Kakashi and Itachi.

"Tsunade wants us to bring him to her." Kakashi told him.

"I think under the circumstances that that wouldn't be such a good idea." Iruka replied "Menma has access to that building even if he was fired."  
"Something tells me that he won't be coming for Naruto again for a while." Kakashi said frowning, he wondered how Naruto could so clearly and easily trust Iruka but let Sasuke or Kakashi get near him and he was ready to fight to the death?

"I can't deny that he needs help" Iruka said looking at Naruto's back, the poor neko's back had been ripped to shreds, it was a miracle there was any untouched skin left. Shifting, Iruka lay Naruto down for a moment before standing and gently picking Naruto up.

"I know we don't have any choice, his foot is badly broken and clearly infected. Its a miracle his back isn't an infected mess." Iruka muttered as Itachi opened the back car door for him and Iruka slide in with Naruto in his arms.

"At least tell Sasuke what we are up to so he doesn't freak out." Iruka told Itachi, who nodded as he closed the door. Itachi watched as Kakashi slide into the drivers seat before turning and heading back into the apartment, Sasuke was once again at the window staring out of it with a blank expression on his face.

"He doesn't hate you, you know." Itachi pointed out "he's traumatized by whatever he went through."

"I know" Sasuke said quietly "how could someone be so cruel to beat him like that? Naruto will be lucky if his back doesn't scar."

"I don't think I need to tell you there are plenty of cruel people out there." Itachi said as he sat down on the couch.

"I know that, but someone like Naruto should never have had to meet them face to face, he didn't deserve to be beaten like an animal." Sasuke muttered. He couldn't get the images of Naruto's back out of his head, he didn't think he had ever seen something like that before and he hoped to never see it again.

"I think you need to face the fact that Naruto may never be the same again." Itachi said "and it might have been best to have put him out of his misery."

"Yes, well having him put down wouldn't have solved anything." Sasuke said "besides that would just be letting Menma win, and I have no intention of letting that bastard win anything."

"You're not the one that has to live with the memories of the things that Menma done." Itachi reminded him.

"I'll help him live with them if he lets get close enough." Sasuke muttered. He wasn't giving up on Naruto so easily, not like he'd done before Naruto had disappeared. He hadn't given Naruto a chance and look at what had happened? He was tortured and brought back half dead.

"Why did they let him go?" Sasuke wondered "wouldn't it have been easier to just kill him and then dump the body."

"Probably would be." Itachi said "but I imagine Menma has some kind of plan he's trying to put into motion."

"I won't let him get so close to Naruto again" Sasuke growled. Suddenly his ears twitched and Sasuke scowled, before taking off for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"I'm going to make sure they are not putting him down." Sasuke said throwing the door open and running out of it.

"Pretty sure Kakashi said he wouldn't." Itachi muttered as he pushed himself to his feet and followed his brother. Sasuke didn't think things out well enough, he seemed to forget that it would be quicker to driver to the vets than it was to walk.

Sighing, Itachi shut and locked the door behind him before following Sasuke down the road. He couldn't blame Sasuke for being worried, Naruto had been beaten worse than Itachi had ever expected him to be, not only that but there was probably more damage done to the kid mentally that they didn't even know about. Itachi only hoped that Sasuke could handle being around a damaged Naruto, and that it didn't remind Sasuke of the place that he had come from. Itachi didn't think he could handle Sasuke going back there, it had been hard enough watching him be scared of every little thing. He couldn't imagine Sasuke going through that again.

A few minutes later Sasuke through open the door to the vets practice and entered finding Iruka and Kakashi sitting in the waiting room. Sasuke scowled at them before going to stand in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked surprised to find an angry Sasuke there.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, ignoring the hand that Itachi had placed on his shoulder.

"Right now he's in surgery, his paw was badly infected so Tsunade thought that the best thing would be to amputate it before it caused him anymore problems." Sasuke scowled, he hated that Naruto was going to have to go through the rest of his life, crippled. Hopefully though, Naruto wouldn't ever have to live without them so he would have all the help he needed.

"You never answered my question" Kakashi said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"I'm here to make you sure you weren't going to have him put down." Sasuke said "Even though that would have been the easier thing to do."

"I told you, I wouldn't." Kakashi said "at some point you are going to have to trust that I don't go back on my word."

"Did you have to bring him here?" Sasuke wondered looking around, sniffing the air around him. He could still smell Menma around the place, though it was an old scent he didn't like it.

"I doubt Naruto would have lasted until we drove hours out of our way." Kakashi said "he was in a lot of pain as it was, we needed to get him somewhere quickly."

"I can still smell Menma" Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing on the door that he knew Naruto was behind.

"Considering he is banned from the property, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Kakashi said "You know Tsunade won't allow Naruto to be hurt now that she is aware of all that has happened."

"Somehow I don't think that would even stop him." Sasuke muttered turning his back on Kakashi. Now that it was clear that Kakashi really hadn't been planning on putting Naruto down, Sasuke could focus on more important matters. Like how he was going to help Naruto if the blonde wouldn't allow him near him. Sasuke could understand Naruto's fear, who wouldn't be afraid after getting beaten within an inch of their life. But to Sasuke Naruto's fear of him was a little ridiculous, Sasuke hadn't really hurt Naruto before he'd disappeared, yes he had shoved Naruto out of his room, but that was no reason for the blonde to be scared of him. Unless something else had happened while Naruto was gone, and Menma had somehow managed to brainwash Naruto into thinking that Sasuke was dangerous. Not knowing what had happened to change the blondes attitude towards him bugged him and he wanted nothing more than to sit and make Naruto talk to him, but lord knows that would probably be even more traumatizing to Naruto, and Sasuke didn't want to hurt him anymore than was necessary. Still, Sasuke couldn't keep his thoughts from wondering on what had happened to Naruto.

"Earth to Sasuke" Itachi said waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"What!" Sasuke snapped blinking his eyes and making his disturbing thoughts disappear.

"We're headed home now, Naruto is going to be in surgery for a while, and even when he's out, he won't be coming home tonight." Itachi said, Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not leaving him here, so if he has to stay than I am too. I won't allow anything else to happen to him." Sasuke replied firmly not caring if his owners liked it or not. What he didn't tell them was he needed to be able to stay with Naruto for his own peace of mind. Sasuke thought he was going crazy while Naruto was gone.

"He's not going to let you near him even if he is barely conscious." Kakashi pointed out. "Something happened that damaged him."

"I don't care." Sasuke replied stubbornly "he disappeared the one time I made him leave me alone. he's going to be lucky if I ever leave him alone again."

"I can see world war 3 breaking out because of that attitude." Kakashi said sighing. "I guess if Tsunade allows you to stay you can, but if she says no then you are coming home with us."

"She won't say no." Sasuke said wondering if that was true, he didn't know what he would do if he had to go home and keep wondering about what was going on with Naruto.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Itachi pointed out. "Besides what are you going to do while he's sleeping. You will get bored." Sasuke shrugged, not really caring.

"For one I am going to make sure he is safe." Sasuke said "I don't want anyone else around him while he can't defend himself."

"You are arguing with a brick wall." Itachi told Kakashi "Sasuke isn't going to rest until he knows that Naruto is safe and sound."

A few minutes later, Tsunade exited the operating room, where Naruto was still lying unconscious.

"The surgery went well," she told the small group in front of her "But I fear he is in for a long recovery. While doing the main exam, daily beatings aren't the only thing he went through, apparently he was raped on several occasions and from the way he is tore up, it was pretty savage." Sasuke closed his eyes, wishing he could unhear those words. Someone like Naruto didn't deserve to be taken by force. Naruto shouldn't have had to suffer through any of that. Opening his eyes, Sasuke tried to calm the rage that was threatening to take over. He had to know about Naruto's injuries, as much as he knew that he didn't want to hear it.

"What else?" Sasuke asked when he felt Tsunade's eyes on him. "What else did that bastard do to him?"

"From the looks of it, more than one man took him at once." Tsunade said hating the pain she knew she was causing the neko, "There was a lot of damage, so I wouldn't be planning on mating with him anytime soon."

"If I ever see Menma again, I'm gonna kill him" Sasuke hissed, his ears falling flat against his head, showing the world his displeasure with the news that had just been broken to him.

"Not only that" Tsunade continued "But it looks like his front claws were completely ripped out." Sasuke could almost see Naruto now, trying to claw the men that had decided to ride him so roughly, he could only imagine the pain that Naruto had gone through as they took his self defense measure away from him. It hurt Sasuke deeply knowing that having his claws removed was something that Naruto would probably never recover from. How was he supposed to defend himself against anyone? Sasuke groaned at the images that flooded his head. All he wanted in that moment was to find Naruto and protect him with his own life. He didn't care what anyone else thought.

"I'm staying with him tonight." Sasuke informed Tsunade "I won't leave him alone while he can't defend himself."

"Fine, but you better let him rest, he's going to need all the strength he can get just to overcome the mental issues he's going to have." Tsunade said, knowing that it would have been pointless to keep the other neko away. Sasuke was obviously feeling protective over the younger one, standing in between them would only have meant her getting clawed up.

After discussing Naruto's other issues, Sasuke was led back to the room where Naruto would be spending his recovery. The blonde lay unconscious on a bed, with an oxygen mask placed over his face, the paleness of Naruto's skin bothered Sasuke more than he let on. What bothered Sasuke even more was place where Naruto's paw had once been. Where it had once held a small blonde paw, was now just a bandage wrapped stump. It almost brought tears to Sasuke's eyes as he wondered how Naruto was going to take care of himself now.

"He's going to be okay." Tsunade said after a moment, watching as Sasuke's eyes took in the sight of Naruto's bandaged hands, and the extensive bandages and stitches on Naruto's back. "He's going to hurt like hell for a little while but he's going to live."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just walked over to Naruto's bed, and knelt down beside Naruto, his hands gently stroking Naruto's soft ears. Sasuke never felt like crying more, and he didn't think he could feel any guiltier. If he hadn't been such an ass to Naruto maybe none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry, Naruto" Sasuke said softly "You didn't deserve any of this, I allowed my past to blind me to you trying to be my friend and my lover. I was scared, still am to be honest, but when you where gone, I couldn't stop thinking about if I never saw you again. It wasn't a pretty picture, I couldn't stand the idea of never having gotten to know you. I won't leave you alone again, I will kill Menma if he gets close to you again. I refuse to let my fear get in the way from now on. You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not like those that hurt you, I won't take anything without your permission. I just hope that when you wake up, you won't spend any more time afraid of me." Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his head next to Naruto's for a few moments.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Tsunade asked, she hadn't thought about it but she really didn't have a spare bed for him to rest in.

"right here." Sasuke replied as he sat up, "I'll sleep on the floor right here beside him."

"That's not going to be comfortable for you." Tsunade said and Sasuke shrugged.

"I can imagine that Naruto isn't too comfortable right now and he's resting just fine at the moment, so I will be fine as well." Sasuke replied as he stretched out on the floor beside Naruto's bed, facing Naruto and the steady rising of Naruto's chest. The small sounds escaping Naruto's lips brought Sasuke a small amount of comfort, it meant that the blonde was still with him and wasn't going anywhere. Sasuke wouldn't allow anything to come in during the night and try to silence those sounds, not without hurting Sasuke first.

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter posted, I've been sick. Hope you enjoy thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Lost Neko

Chapter 12

Naruto slowly regained consciousness, fear taking hold of him as he realized he didn't know where he was once more. Taking a deep breath, Naruto released it slowly as he closed his eyes and opened them once more. This time he found Tsunade and Sasuke looking down at him. Naruto frowned at Sasuke, why was the blacked haired neko there? After what he had put Naruto through, he didn't think he could stand being around the other neko again.

"You are okay, Naruto" Tsunade said softly seeing the panic in the neko's eyes. "You need to be still so that you don't tear your stitches." Naruto frowned and pulled the oxygen mask off, he was still in a good amount of pain, and he wanted to know what had happened for him to end up here.

"What happened to me?" Naruto croaked, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned at him.

"I remember being in a cell, and then dropped off in a garage." Naruto informed him "I remember being attacked by someone that looked like you."

"I didn't attack you" Sasuke said scowling at the injured neko "aside from shoving you out of my room that is."

"I said it was by someone that looked like you." Naruto growled "not that it was you. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't take someone against their will unless I am wrong in thinking that?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said staring at Naruto "I've been down that road why would I put anyone else through what I went through? I don't hate living that much."

"Maybe not but you are plenty cold hearted enough." Naruto muttered, glaring. It was easy for Sasuke to say that he wouldn't hurt anyone, but then Sasuke had hurt Naruto plenty with just his words. Sometimes words hurt more than someone's actions ever could, and Sasuke's own words had done just that.

"There is a reason for why I am the way I am" Sasuke spoke softly "you don't think I don't know that I haven't treated you the right way, the way that you deserve to be treated? I go to bed every night and a dream about you getting tortured, it's enough to drive me mad. I never wanted any of this to happen to you, I never wanted you to have to go through the same kind of pain that I did." Sasuke looked down at the floor, he knew that Naruto wasn't likely to believe him, not after what Naruto had suffered through already. Sasuke could only hope that one day, Sasuke's own actions could prove that he was finally willing to give Naruto the chance that he had been waiting for. Sasuke hoped that he would be able to prove to Naruto that there wasn't anything that Sasuke wasn't willing to do to keep him safe, even if it meant that Sasuke had to kill Menma himself. Sasuke would gladly take that burden on himself.  
"That's always such an easy thing to say after someone has been hurt." Naruto muttered "why couldn't you say it before things had come to this? I don't need your guilt or your pity."

"It's not pity damn it." Sasuke glared, he had never felt more like yelling in his life than he did at that moment. Sasuke had slept on the floor beside an unconscious neko just to make sure that he stayed safe. Of course, Naruto would only see it as Sasuke feeling guilty. He did, but that's not the reason for staying with him all night.

"I think you should go in the room for a few minutes and cool off." Tsunade told Sasuke, who only shrugged before turning and walking off.

"I know your hurting right now, and your probably confused after everything. Sasuke just wants to make sure you are safe and well." she told Naruto.

"Like I said, why couldn't he care that much before this happened? I could have used it then." Naruto muttered as he shifted his position and moaning in pain.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Naruto, and he sat up and pulled the sheets off that had covered his lower body. He stared in horror at the bandaged leg where his paw used to be. Reaching out, Naruto touched the bandage, with his bandaged hands.

"We had no choice." Tsunade said quietly "it was already badly infected, and it was a worse break than it had been before."

"How am I supposed to get around now?" Naruto wondered "I don't want to have to depend on everyone else to help me."

"I have a prosthetic that I believe will fit, but first we need to let your leg heal first."

"Great, how long is that going to take?" Naruto wondered he couldn't help but think of Menma's words. " _I'm not done with you yet, little kitty, I'll be back for you when you least expect it."_

"It's going to take some time." Tsunade said softly "and it's not going to be easy, but you can live a normal life."

"Nothing about my life is normal now" Naruto commented "I feel like I've been damaged beyond repair."

"That's not true." Tsunade said "I know the people you live with will help you in any way that they can. And I don't think Sasuke is going to let anyone else close enough to hurt you." Naruto shook his head.

"Why should he care? I've invaded his space, and made his life hell." Naruto muttered.

"You have not." Sasuke muttered from his spot at the doorway "made my life hell that is.. you've made things more interesting for me to be sure. My life sucked before you came into it and I didn't even realize how much. While you were gone, I had to face the fact that I might not ever get to see you again, I didn't like it, I couldn't stand the thought. You can ask Itachi, I haven't exactly been pleasant to be around lately."

"Like you were before?" Naruto asked quietly, taking a closer look at Sasuke. The other neko looked like he hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in a month, with dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he was awake only because of his sheer willpower.

Swallowing hard, Naruto forced himself to look away from Sasuke. The last thing Naruto needed at that moment was to end up more concerned about Sasuke than himself, he was the one that was going to have to learn to do things differently. He couldn't get the fake Sasuke's face out of his head. The first time Menma had used Sasuke's face there had been imperfections that Naruto could see that made him realize he wasn't dealing with the real Sasuke. The following days though Menma had guessed that Naruto had focused on the imperfections and had gone out of his way to make Sasuke seem more like the real Sasuke.

"You're not there anymore." Tsunade said softly as Naruto began to hyperventilate on the bed beside her. "The Sasuke that hurt you there isn't here. This Sasuke only wants to protect you and keep you safe."

"That should tell you what you need to know. Sasuke doesn't care about me, he can't care about someone like me. I allowed Menma to take advantage of me."

"That's not true" Sasuke said, still standing in the doorway. "I don't think there was anything you could have done to keep Menma away from you. There is certainly something wrong with him." Sasuke frowned. If Menma knew what was good for him, then he would stay away from Naruto. However, Sasuke didn't think the man was that smart. Menma was waiting for something to happen he just wasn't sure what. One thing was certain though, Sasuke would be ready for whatever the man tried to pull, he wouldn't allow Naruto to be taken again. He wouldn't allow Naruto's suffering to continue, not if there was breathe left in his body.

"I can't get the images out of my head," Naruto finally said after several minutes, "I can still feel his breath on my neck, and can feel his teeth in my shoulder. How am I ever supposed to feel normal again, after that."

"It's going to take some time" Sasuke said "you may not feel like you are going to be able to trust anyone for a long time, you may not trust me for a long time. But know this, I know exactly how you are feeling right now." even as he sat there he could remember as Orochimaru and his partner took turns raping him, sometimes both of them raping him at the same time. Sasuke hadn't ever thought he would trust anyone again, he didn't want to. To this day he still had trust issues, all you had to do was ask Itachi and his brother would tell you all about them.

Naruto listened to Sasuke silently, he could see that Sasuke was battling whatever memory that had caused him the most pain. Naruto couldn't fault Sasuke for being afraid of trusting again, if Sasuke had been through what Naruto had then Naruto would be surprised if Sasuke ever trusted anyone again.

"What hurt the most, wasn't the fact that they raped me again and again." Naruto said softly "it was the fact that they used your face to do it. I don't want to be scared of you Sasuke, but after going through that torture and experiencing your temper for myself, how can I not be?"

"I don't want you to be afraid of me either." Sasuke admitted "I'm more sorry than you will ever know for acting like I did. Knowing that it lead to you getting hurt like that, hurts me even more." sighing, Sasuke looked away as the guilt flooded his veins again. He didn't think he would ever be able to make up for it, not for as long as he lived.

Sighing, Sasuke forced himself to look over at Naruto again, his young friend was starting to look a little worn out. He couldn't blame him for not being able to keep up after everything that he had already been through.

"Get some rest." he heard Tsunade tell Naruto before she came to join him in the doorway.

"I would expect him to be more emotional after the anesthesia wears off." she told him "all in all he handled this situation all too well, so I believe you can expect an outburst sooner or later. Sooner would be better for him, but he is probably going to fight it."

"Holding it in won't do him any good." Sasuke muttered as he turned to face the sleeping neko again. "I should know look how I turned out. How tight is the security on this building?"

"You think Menma will come back here?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I think anything is possible, why not try and take him while he's down?" Sasuke replied.

"Why bother giving him back then if he was only planning on taking him again."

"Maybe he didn't want Naruto to die, from the looks of Naruto's back, Menma nearly beat the life out of him. So why not give him back long enough for him to get healed and then when he's good and ready he will come back for Naruto again." Tsunade frowned.

"Naruto's not going to be in any kind of shape to be moved for a while." Tsunade said quietly "he has a long recovery ahead of him."

"Somehow I don't think Menma is going to care. I would suspect that he will come for him and all hell is going to break lose if that's the case." Sasuke said thoughtfully. "Do me a favor and call my brother and inform them of the situation, tell them I'm not leaving Naruto until Naruto is able to be moved." she nodded, and Sasuke turned and reentered the room where Naruto now lay sleeping peacefully. Sasuke couldn't get his words out of his head. " _I don't want to be scared of you but after they used your face and raped me over and over, how can I not be afraid?"_ the fact that Menma had sunk to such a level to hurt Naruto angered Sasuke. He could only imagine how it Naruto feel to have to experience such anger and hostility at the hands of someone that looked like someone that you cared about.

Sitting down on the floor, Sasuke leaned his back against the bed. Staring down at his hands, he wondered if he would be enough strong enough to stop Menma from hurting Naruto again. He could only hope so, he didn't think he would be able to handle seeing Naruto like this for very long without losing his mind.

Looking up, Sasuke turned to watch Naruto sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face. Sasuke knew once the horror of what Naruto had been through hit him, Sasuke doubted he would let Sasuke anywhere near him. Knowing that Menma had used his face for that anger Sasuke beyond reason. He was starting to feel like Naruto and him wouldn't ever their chance for happiness.

Reaching out a hand, Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek before moving his hand to Naruto forehead, and smoothing out the worry lines that creased it.

"Rest, Naruto, don't you worry, I'm not going to let you come to any harm tonight or any other night." Sasuke gently continued to massage Naruto, until the young neko was completely relaxed. He hated knowing that Naruto would probably end up facing more hell in his sleep than when he was awake, after all that he had already been through. Sasuke wished that he could change that, but Naruto would have to face it if he wanted to be happy again. That didn't mean that Naruto would have to face it alone, Sasuke was determined he would go through it with him, even if it meant that he had to face his own demons.

Naruto slept off and on for the rest of the day, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts. He was scared of Naruto waking up one moment and demanding that he leave him alone that Naruto didn't want him around. Nothing scared him more than leaving Naruto alone and having Menma coming back to get him without Naruto having adequate protection.

A little after five, Sasuke went to eat dinner, and when he returned he found Naruto awake, blinking slowly at the lights above him.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, making a little noise so that he wouldn't catch Naruto off guard and make startle him.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked startling Sasuke, who paused in his movements and stared at Naruto. "Why are you doing this to me? What pleasure do you get out of hurting me like this?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked wondering what was going on. Though he knew that Naruto had slipped back into a time where Menma had been hurting him with Sasuke's face. "I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke said and started walking towards Naruto. Naruto's face paled and he attempted to scoot away from Sasuke. Terror was written across his face, Sasuke hated seeing that look in his eyes. Naruto should never feel that he had to be afraid of him.

"Stay away from me!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke could see the panic in Naruto's eyes. He hated that he was scaring Naruto this much. Stopping, Sasuke wondered if it would be best if he left Naruto alone for the rest of the night. He didn't want Naruto to get so upset that he tore out his stitches or something. He didn't want to do anything that would cause Naruto any more pain.

Suddenly Sasuke's ears twitched and he turned to face the doorway as he heard the sound of glass breaking. Tsunade had left for the evening a couple hours ago. Sasuke highly doubted that she would be breaking into her own building. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke started towards the sound, he was starting to get the feeling that something bad would happen tonight but he wasn't sure exactly what. He just knew he would do whatever it took to make sure that Naruto was safe even if he had to die to do it.

Growling softly, Sasuke turned his back to Naruto, his mind racing with how he was going to keep Naruto safe. He had expected Menma to come after Naruto again, he just hadn't expected it to be this soon. Growling again, Sasuke went to stand in front of Naruto. He would let Menma come to him or whoever Menma had sent to get Naruto, Sasuke doubted it would be Menma himself.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, not liking the Sasuke was so close. "Get away from me."

"Not on your life, now be quiet, I am trying to listen" Sasuke muttered sniffing at the air, wondering what was taking Menma's goon so long to find them. It wasn't like the building was so large you could get lost in it. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps drawing near. Growling louder, Sasuke let his voice be heard to the one outside the door. Letting him know that Sasuke was protecting Naruto.

"My, my what big teeth you have" a cruel voice taunted making Sasuke freeze. Orochimaru the man that had haunted Sasuke's dreams for the last three years, was now standing in front of him.

"Miss me?" Orochimaru asked as he approached Sasuke, his eyes glinting with evil. "I missed you. To make up for you being gone, I think I'm going to take Naruto and have a little fun with him, before watching the life leave his eyes."

"I won't let you touch him!" Sasuke glared, finally finding his voice. He had spent years being scared of his own shadow because of his this man. Sasuke wasn't going to let the man do the same to Naruto. Even as he stood there, Sasuke could hear Naruto's small gasp of fear, and Sasuke knew that Orochimaru had something to do with Naruto's current condition. "I won't let you steal his joy of life."

"Too late, I've already had fun with him. I want to play with him again, I don't think you are going to be able to stop me, you are too scared of me to do anything." Orochimaru hissed at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared, at one time he might not have done anything but seeing the fear in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke wasn't going to allow Orochimaru to get near to Naruto ever again.

Unsheathing his claws, Sasuke leaped towards Orochimaru, who went to move out of Sasuke's way, but was too slow, Sasuke's claws caught him across his face, Sasuke dragged his claws roughly down his face, almost hoping that he would blind the man in one eye, the way Naruto had been.

"You are going to pay for that" Orochimaru said, as he wiped blood away from his eyes. Sasuke glared breathing hard.

"You don't know how long, I have wanted to make you pay for what you did to me." Sasuke said "now though its become for than just revenge on my part because you have hurt Naruto too. I can't allow you to get by with that." Sasuke leaped at Orochimaru again, but this time he was knocked to the side roughly, making Sasuke gasp for air before pushing himself back to his feet.

"Since it seems that Naruto is the only one you care about at the moment." Orochimaru said "I think I will make him pay for what you done to my face." that being said Orochimaru withdrew a knife and started towards Naruto.

"No" Sasuke yelped as he jumped to his feet and somehow managed to throw his body over Naruto's before feeling the knife plunge into his lower back. Gasping Sasuke closed his eyes fighting against the pain, he wouldn't allow Naruto to be hurt.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke found himself staring into Naruto's frightened blue eyes. Sasuke only hoped that it wasn't him that Naruto was afraid of in that moment, Sasuke didn't think he could stand the thought of it.

Growling, Orochimaru pulled the knife out of Sasuke's back, before plunging it back into him in the same spot causing Sasuke to cry out in pain, and cough up a little blood onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Stop it" Naruto cried seeing Sasuke's eyes roll back in his head as he slumped forward, unconscious on top of Naruto. "You're hurting him, leave him alone."

"Not until he's dead." Orochimaru grunted, as he pulled the knife out again. This time when he went to stab Sasuke again another arm reached out and grabbed the one holding the knife. Hearing an angry hiss, Orochimaru found himself staring at another angry dark haired Neko.

"I should have known that you were behind this somehow" Itachi glared as he easily snapped the arm that had stabbed his brother. "Only someone as sick and twisted as you could do something like this to someone who was completely innocent." he was talking about Naruto at that moment, but he was also thinking of what his own brother had suffered at the man's hands. Itachi knew he had to hurry and finish this man off, Sasuke was bleeding badly and Itachi knew that it was a strong possibility that his little brother could die before Tsunade ever reached the building.

"Sasuke was always the one that got away" Orochimaru said as he yanked his broken arm away from Itachi. "I never had as much fun with anyone else as I did your brother. Then you had to interrupt me, and all the fun went away, and Sasuke disappeared. Then later as I was talking with my partner, you know the one that actually worked at the vet's until you got him fired. He said that he discovered that his former neko was currently living with Sasuke. What better way for Menma to have his fun and torment Sasuke at the same time than to take the one that Sasuke cared for and have a little fun with him." Orochimaru grinned evilly "and boy was Naruto fun to break, I don't think he will ever trust Sasuke again."

"I don't think there could ever be anyone as evil as you." Itachi growled as he started stalking towards Orochimaru. "If it wasn't for the fact that my little brother is bleeding to death, I would kill you right now." Itachi bared his fangs, knowing that he didn't really have the time to fight with Orochimaru, not with his brother bleeding out the way he was.

Orochimaru smirked at Itachi, knowing the neko wouldn't risk Sasuke's life just to fight him at that moment.

"I guess this is goodbye for now" he said before he turned and disappeared out the door that he had entered. Itachi glared after him before turning back to Sasuke. He swallowed hard at the sight of his little brother lying unconscious on top of Naruto.

Reaching out, Itachi gathered Sasuke into his arms, finally allowing Naruto a chance to catch his breath. Sitting up, Naruto can only watch as Itachi tries to stem the flow of blood coming from Sasuke's back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked softly, he hated that Sasuke had literally thrown himself in front of the knife just to keep him safe.

"I don't know, I guess that depends on how long it takes Tsunade to get here." Itachi said, watching as his brother's face grew paler from loss of blood.

"How did you know to come here?" Naruto asked, his heart hurting for the man that was being forced to watch his little brother die in his arms.

"Tsunade called me and told me that Sasuke was going to stay with you again tonight. I got the feeling that something was going to happen and he was going to try and protect you." Itachi replied as he stared down at Sasuke's face. "Hang on little brother. Help is coming."

"Help is here." Tsunade said from the doorway, taking one look at the body in Itachi's arms, she grabbed a gurney. Itachi stood with Sasuke in his arms and placed him on the gurney. He felt helpless as he watched Tsunade worked on him.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take him into surgery and see if I can repair this damage."Tsunade told Itachi, causing the neko to frown. At the rate that Sasuke was losing blood, the chances of him dying on the table were high.

"Is there any other way?" Itachi asked softly, his heart felt crushed at the thought of losing his little brother.

"I'm afraid not, it looks like he done some damage to Sasuke's kidney." Tsunade told the two boys.

"What are his chances of survival?" Itachi asked, watching as she started to prep Sasuke for surgery.

"Slim" Tsunade replied knowing that neither Itachi nor Naruto would like that answer. "If you excuse me, I want to get him on the table asap." that being said, Tsunade disappeared with Sasuke. Itachi knew that it was going to be a long wait to find out if Sasuke lived or not.

This chapter sucked (or to me it did.) thanks for reading. liz


	13. Chapter 13

The Lost Neko

Chapter 13

Itachi stared down at his blood stained hands, he wondered how things had gotten to be like this? Things had been going great before a certain blonde Neko had unexpectedly interrupted their daily lives. For a while after Naruto had joined their small family, things were looking up for Sasuke. He had honestly thought that Sasuke had finally found someone who could care for him the way that Sasuke deserved to be loved. Sasuke had been through more hell than anyone had ever deserved to go through, so when someone came along to chase the clouds out of his little brother's eyes. He had been happy believing that Naruto had been good for Sasuke.

However, as Itachi sat there staring at his red stained hands. He couldn't but wonder if Sasuke would have been better off without Naruto. Sasuke had been living a cautious life up until Naruto had come. Now Sasuke lived a life of danger and constant worry. The fact that Orochimaru had been the one using Naruto to get to Sasuke was worrisome to Itachi. Sasuke didn't deserve to go through anymore hell, he didn't deserve to have to always be worried about whether Naruto would be okay just returning from a vet's visit either. Itachi wondered if it would be possible to convince Iruka and Kakashi to take Naruto somewhere else to recover, so it would give Sasuke a chance to rest from all the stress that he had been under lately. Not to mention the fact that Orochimaru was involved Sasuke was likely to go back into his shell and have nothing to do with Naruto again. Of course, at the moment, Naruto didn't really want anything to do with Sasuke after what he had been through so maybe now would be the opportune time to split them up. That way neither would really spend much time grieving over what had been lost, though Itachi thought that nothing had really had the chance to begin before the drama had taken over their lives.

Looking over at the barely conscious Naruto, Itachi couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if the blonde Neko had never entered their lives. He was certain their lives would have been more peaceful, no stress no drama, but it also would have lacked true happiness for Sasuke. Itachi didn't ever want to begrudge his little brother any amount of happiness, but now it was time for things to end. If Sasuke pulled through he was going to need to live a stress free lifestyle. He was going to need time to be able to recuperate, he was going to need both Iruka and Kakashi to help him get through. Sasuke wouldn't be able to recover properly with another badly injured Neko at home that needed just as much help recovering.

Just from looking at Naruto, Itachi knew that the blonde neko would need more help than either Kakashi or Iruka could provide, he would need someone to help him through the trauma that he had gone through. It would be a miracle if what had happened didn't permanently scar Naruto. Itachi hated that Naruto had been hurt so badly but if he had to choose between helping Naruto or his little brother he would chose his brother every time. That didn't mean that Itachi thought Naruto deserved what he got, because no one deserved to hurt like Naruto and his brother had. No one deserved to have their innocence ripped from them in such a violent way.

"I'm sorry that things have ended this way for you." Itachi told the barely conscious Naruto. "You don't know how much I wished things could have been different."

Naruto frowned at the dark haired neko, he could hear the older boy speaking but his words were coming out garbled sounding to him. It didn't help that Itachi was a bit out of range of Naruto's good eye, and he could barely see him. What little Naruto could hear didn't make much sense to him. It almost sounded like Itachi was trying to say goodbye. Why would he do that? Shifting his position, Naruto moaned as a sharp pain went through his back and his hips. He didn't think it was possible to be so sore, but considering what had happened, he should have known that things would be painful for him.

"Stay still" Itachi said harshly causing the blonde neko to wince and shrink away from him.

"If your not still you risk tearing your stitches." Itachi said with a gentle tone when he noticed the fearful look in Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after several seconds of silence. He had barely been awake since Sasuke had been taken into surgery. He wished desperately that he hadn't been so scared of Sasuke before this had happened. Sasuke hadn't deserved to be treated the way he had before he had nearly sacrificed himself for Naruto's sake.

"He's still in surgery." Itachi said moving into Naruto's field of vision when he noticed the blonde neko wasn't looking right at him. Sighing, Itachi wondered what was going through Naruto's mind as the young neko stared at him.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Itachi looked up to find a worried Kakashi and Iruka coming towards them.

"Tsunade just called us and told that Sasuke had been taken into emergency surgery. What happened?"

"Orochimaru" Itachi said grimly, standing and walking out of earshot of the injured neko. "apparently, Orchimaru was using Naruto to get to Sasuke." Iruka shook his head and Kakashi glared at the ground.

"I thought that bullshit was over with." he muttered.

"So did I" Itachi said "which makes me wonder if bringing Naruto back home with us is a good idea. Sasuke's protection is of the utmost importance to me."

"It will be hard to care for two injured neko's" Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Both are going to require a lot of help to recover completely and honestly I don't know if just Iruka and I can handle it."

"What are you saying?" Iruka asked, his face growing pale at the direction the conversation was heading.

"You and I both know we can't handle two severely injured neko's at the same time." Kakashi said softly "With Orochimaru's reappearance, Sasuke will probably digress mentally and be worse than he was when you first brought Naruto home. Sasuke is going to need both of us to help him get through this, he's going to be facing a lot of fear in the coming days."

"Naruto is going to need help too" Iruka said softly "we are going to abandon him just because Sasuke is going to need a little more help than normal."

"I don't like it either." Kakashi said "the blonde furball has wormed his way into my heart too, I don't want to see him hurt anymore than he already is. The fact is if he stays with us, Menma will get him again and he will drag Sasuke right back through the same hell that we were barely able to pull him out of."

"None of this is fair to Naruto." Iruka said with tears in his eyes as he watched the blonde neko wince as he shifted positions again.

"It's not fair that he brought Orochimaru to our doorstep either." Itachi said "Sasuke shouldn't have ever had to deal with him again. As it stands now I would say that sending Naruto off and moving is the only chance we have at staying away from Orochimaru."

"Your right." Iruka said "but it's not Naruto's fault that Orochimaru showed up again, you can't blame that on him. Naruto was just as innocent as Sasuke was when Orochimaru abused him." Iruka couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. How were they going to let Naruto know that they had to choose between the two neko's and that Naruto had lost. It wasn't fair, and it hurt more than Iruka could ever think possible.

"It's going to break his heart." Iruka said after a moment, "and he doesn't deserve to be abandoned. It's much too cruel."

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind." Kakashi said "besides we made a vow to protect Sasuke when we found him and Itachi, we made no such promise to Naruto. The plan was to send him off as soon as he was well anyways if you remember." Iruka turned away, he almost wished that he hadn't found Naruto into that forest. If he hadn't come across him they wouldn't be in a situation that hurt so much. He didn't blame Naruto, the neko couldn't control his situation anymore than Iruka could. But Kakashi was right they had vowed to keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru at any cost. That cost was apparently going to be the happiness of the injured neko in front of him. Iruka hoped that wherever Naruto went, he would find somebody that could love him the way he deserved.

Walking over to the bed, Iruka kneels down beside Naruto, and gently ran his hand over Naruto's soft ears, causing Naruto to open his good eye and look at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Iruka said softly making the blonde neko frown at the tears in his owners eyes. What was going on? This was the second person to apologize to him? "I wish you the best from here on out."

" 'ruka'" Naruto muttered weakly, his voice sounding weird to his own ears. "what's going on?"

"I'm sorry." Iruka said again before standing and walking out of the room. Not understanding the situation, Naruto turned to look for Itachi. The older neko would know what was going on surely, he would be able to explain it to him. Wherever Kakashi and Itachi were they were staying out of Naruto's limited field of vision and it was starting to upset him.

"Someone please tell me what's going on?" Naruto pleaded softly, his injuries aching even more but Naruto ignored those in favor of finding out what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Kakashi said stepping to where Naruto could see him. "I'm afraid it's time to find another place to live, you were never guarantee a place among us." Naruto frowned at the man that seemed more cold hearted than he ever had before.

"Why?" Naruto wondered, as a pain that wasn't physical filled him. "what did I do that was so wrong?"

"We made a promise to protect Sasuke from Orochimaru." Kakashi said looking away from Naruto. He was afraid the heart breaking look in Naruto's eyes would break through his resolve. "unfortunately you have lead him right to our doorstep." Naruto's mouthed opened but Kakashi shook his head. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. But the fact remains the same, if you are around Sasuke is going to be in constant danger, look at him now, he's in surgery likely having his kidney removed. He's going to need peace and quite to recover."

"I can be quite, I can stay out of your way." Naruto said weakly "but please don't leave me!" Kakashi closed his eyes, this moment hurt him more than Naruto could even guess. He knew that Naruto hadn't had a good life, but it had improved while he had lived with them. He still had to consider the promise he had made to Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi seemed to think that if they brought Naruto home again, that was just an invitation for Menma and Orochimaru to come again. Itachi was extremely protective over Sasuke and Kakashi agreed that bringing Naruto back with them would only ask for trouble. Still, Kakashi hadn't thought it was going to hurt so much to give the blonde neko up.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said softly as he turned his back on Naruto, ignoring the neko's cries as he headed towards the door.

"It's for the best" Itachi said softly as Kakashi passed him. "Naruto will find someone else to care for."

"Let's just hope Sasuke doesn't hate us for doing this." Kakashi muttered before he walked out. Itachi looked over at the neko on the bed, he could still see the confusion in Naruto's eyes, and it hurt knowing that Naruto wasn't likely to understand why he had been abandoned yet again. It hurt Itachi just looking at him, but he was determined that Sasuke was going to recover from the trauma that he had been through with Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Itachi whispered as he turned and headed towards the waiting room.

 **Sorry this chapter sucks so much and that its taken so long to update. I've struggled with how I was going to do this chapter, and then when I decided, my computer crashed and I lost everything. Thanks for being patient with me.**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto lay blinking on the bed, wondering what in the heck had just happened. Had the people he had come to think of his family really just walked out and left him? Did they not care about him as much he cared? Naruto couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes. Loneliness began eating at him even though he knew Sasuke's family was only in the other room. It was clear to him though that they didn't want anything to do with him.

Turning over, Naruto buried his head into his pillow to stifle the sound of his heart break. He didn't know where he would go from here but he knew it would probably be better to be put down. Naruto didn't want to live anywhere without Sasuke. The moody black haired neko had earned a spot in his heart, even if at the moment Naruto didn't want to admit it. He couldn't help but wonder if Iruka and Kakashi didn't want him around because of the way that Naruto had reacted to Sasuke after being returned to them? It hadn't been like Naruto could have controlled his reactions, not after having been abused by someone wearing Sasuke's face. Naruto didn't want to be afraid of Sasuke but he couldn't help it. There was only so much torture one could handle when being hurt by someone with the face of someone that you cared about. There was only so many times he could be abused before he started to fear that person.

Feeling a gentle hand on the back of his head, Naruto turned red rimmed eyes to look at the vet, Tsunade was kneeling beside him, and gently rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto" She said softly "they just told me what they wanted to do. I hate that after everything you have already been through you are going to lose the one home that is actually good for you." Naruto blinked at her but didn't say anything. "You didn't deserve for any of this to happen, now you are going to go through life wondering why no one wants you. Its not fair that that question even crosses your mind."

"Then why don't you just go on and put me down?" Naruto asked "since no one wants me and apparently I'm just a danger to those I care about."

"I can't do that" Tsunade said "if I do that you won't ever have the opportunity to find someone who loves you."

"No one wants someone like me" Naruto muttered "I'm disabled and used who is going to love someone like me? Not even Iruka wants me around them because they are too afraid I am going to bring Orochimaru to their door."

"I know someone who has been looking for someone like you." Tsunade said "he has a neko who needs companionship." Naruto frowned, he didn't want to go anywhere, especially not with someone that he didn't know.

"I don't want to go" Naruto muttered "just dump me in the streets and leave me be."

"I can't do that either." Tsunade said "You shouldn't have to struggle for your needs to get met."

"It's been going on for a long time why shouldn't it continue" Naruto muttered growing tired of the conversation, not to mention his pain medicine was starting to wear off and he was starting to feel his torn up back again.

"I'm sorry" Tsunade said softly before noticing the pained look in Naruto's eyes. Standing she walked over to her cabinet and grabbed out a liquid vile and a syringe. As she filled the syringe with the pain medication, she felt eyes on her. Looking up, she found Iruka standing at the entrance, watching Naruto with tears in his eyes. She knew he didn't want to give Naruto up but he was doing it because he believed it would be best for Sasuke at this moment. She had warned them after coming out of surgery, that Sasuke needed as much peace as possible so he could recover. It wasn't going to be easy for him to adjust to living with just one kidney. She hated that it meant that Naruto would be separated from Sasuke but it would be better for Sasuke's health if he could be in a stress free environment while he recovered.

Returning to Naruto's side, she injected the needle into the crook of Naruto's elbow. A few minutes later, Naruto's eyes closed and his breathing evened out as he went to sleep.

"I hope that eases your pain for a little while." Tsunade murmured before walking over to the silently weeping Iruka.

"He's going to be going" Tsunade told him softly "It might take a while but he will overcome the trauma that he has gone through."

"I don't know how anyone could overcome what he has been through." Iruka said "He's been hurt so bad and made to feel like he is not worthy of love. Then we turn around and abandon him when he needs us the most."

"You really don't need the stress of nursing too badly injured neko's back to health. I can tell you Sasuke's recovery won't be easy, neither will Naruto's. Sasuke really needs peace and quiet."

"It's like you blaming him for Menma showing up on our doorstep too." Iruka said bitterly "he's going to think that all this is his fault, when in fact he was only an innocent victim in all of this."

"He is innocent, and he can't help that Menma and Orochimaru has it out for him. I don't blame him for that at all, but knowing they will be gunning for him again and soon. Sasuke doesn't need to live with the stress of worrying about Naruto when he needs to concentrate on his own health, especially since the fact that Orochimaru is back has come to light. He's not going to have an easy time dealing with that."

"No, he won't" Iruka said softly "I just wish things didn't have to be this way. I wish I could make things better for both of them. There has to be happiness somewhere for the both of them."

"There is and given enough time apart" Tsunade said "I am sure that both of them will eventually find the happiness that they both deserve."

"You don't mean to keep them permanently apart?" Iruka asked as he turned back towards Naruto.

"It might be best, at least until Orochimaru is caught which could be years considering he is slippery as an eel."

"I don't think that's good idea. You would be depriving both boys of the love that they need."

"I don't think your family needs anymore drama." Tsunade said "you've dealt with enough since Naruto came to live with you."

"That might true" Iruka agreed "but he was starting to change Sasuke, given enough time they might have healed each other."

"Don't focus on what might have been" Tsunade advised "focus on the hear and now and what you can do to help Sasuke."

"Whose going to help Naruto?" Iruka said softly.

"I have a friend that is willing to take Naruto in and help him recover. You won't have to worry about him, he treats all animals with respect."

"I can't help but worry, Naruto hasn't really had any experiences with good people. I just want him to be treated like he is worth something."

"I can promise you that Mizuki will take care of him, he loves all neko's." Tsunade said "I wouldn't vouch for him if I didn't think it was true."

"Naruto would be happier with us" Iruka murmured "but your right, we can't take care of two seriously injured and traumatized neko's at once." with one last look at the unconscious Naruto, Iruka turned and walked out of the practice. Tsunade sighed before exiting the room to go check on her other unconscious patient. Sasuke was doing. A worried Itachi was sitting beside Sasuke staring at the floor, looking like he was lost in thought. Tsunade checked Sasuke's incision.

"He's going to be okay, he's just going to need some time to recover." Tsunade said.

"I know" Itachi said frowning. "I'm just wondering how we are going to be able to move out of the county without being tracked by Orochimaru. I will not allow Sasuke to fall into his hands again. I can't watch Sasuke suffer like that again. It nearly destroyed me last time."

"You're a good big brother." Tsunade said "and there is no easy answer to your situation, you just have to do what you believe is best. Even if that means removing Naruto from Sasuke's life." Itachi sighed irritably. Naruto had brought about an unexpected change in Sasuke, one that had been for the better, but unfortunately he also had unknowingly brought Orochimaru back into their lives just when Itachi had thought they had been free from the man. Itachi couldn't help wonder if Sasuke would hate him for taking him away from or if he would understand that he would be in constant danger if he stayed with the blond neko. Itachi sighed and his tail twitched in irritation. He wished thing were a lot more simpler than they were now. He wished that Sasuke and Naruto could stay together and be happy, but for the moment that didn't look like it would be in the cards.

"I hope you don't hate me when you wake up Sasuke" Itachi muttered "I hope that you understand what Kakashi and Iruka decided is what will best for the time being. Even if removing the best thing that ever happened to you hurts, I know that eventually you might get over him and find someone else." still Itachi couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing, once Sasuke was well enough they would be leaving the city for a place Itachi hated to think that anyone could so willingly hurt the blond furball. Naruto just took whatever was handed out to him with a grin and then somehow found the strength to dig himself out. Itachi sincerely hoped that Naruto would be able to deal with the latest trauma that had been handed to him. Itachi knew from his experiences with Sasuke that it would take Naruto a long time, if ever, for him to heal. Itachi just hoped that he could return to the ball of sunshine that had started showing his true self the longer that he had been with them. Itachi firmly believed that given enough time Naruto would have pulled Sasuke out of his shell, but now that Orochimaru was back in the picture he couldn't take that risk. He wouldn't take that risk, Sasuke's life and his sanity was at risk. Itachi would do whatever it took to protect Sasuke even if it meant that his little brother would hate him for the rest of his life.

Sasuke's life would be different from here on out, he was going to be have to be more careful than ever because he only had one kidney, and if that one failed Itachi knew that would likely be a death sentence for his little brother, which is why Sasuke needed as stress free a recovery as possible. Itachi hated that things had turned out this way, but from the moment Orochimaru had entered their life, damaging Sasuke nearly beyond repair. Itachi knew that things were going to be different from what they were used to. He hoped that eventually the police would catch up to Orochimaru but he wasn't holding out too much hope. The man was proving to be tricky to even find. It made Itachi wonder how the man had slipped back into Konoha without anyone knowing. Surely, the police were still looking for him? It had only been three years since Orochimaru had hurt Sasuke, surely the case wouldn't have grown cold? Scowling, with his ears flat against his head. Itachi decided he would be making a visit to the police station soon to check on the progress of their case.

Hearing a groan come from beside him, Itachi looked up and found Sasuke blinking at him.

" 'tachi'" Sasuke groaned softly "what happened?"

"You had a knife get stuck in your back and it done some damage to your kidney, so Tsunade had to take you into surgery." Itachi decided to leave out the part where Sasuke had jumped in front of the blade to protect Naruto, for the time being.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke wondered.

"It means we are leaving Konoha for a less stressful place out in the country." where no one can find you Itachi thought but chose not to say out loud.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked finally as he looked around and noticed that the blonde furball was not in the room with him.

"Tsunade thought it best for you to recover somewhere away from him for the time being." Itachi said and didn't add that she didn't think it would be a good idea for Sasuke to witness Naruto getting taken away.

"He's okay though?" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded.

"He's going to have some difficulties in the future, but nothing that can't be overcome." Itachi replied.

"Good." Sasuke muttered as he closed his eyes. Itachi sighed and stood up. He didn't like lying to Sasuke. His brother deserved to know the truth and as soon as he was well enough to hear it, Itachi would tell him.

Meanwhile back to Naruto

Tsunade was helping Mizuki load, Naruto onto a gurney, she had decided that while Sasuke was recovering here at the practice Naruto would be moved in with Mizuki. He was just as good as a vet as she was if not better. She knew that if Naruto remained here, Sasuke would be more worried about Naruto than his own self. So without telling Iruka or Kakashi what she had planned, she had called Mizuki and explained the situation to him. Thirty minutes later the man had arrived to help transport Naruto back to his own practice.

"I don't think I've ever seen one so badly hurt before" Mizuki told Tsunade.

"He certainly does have a lot of issues right now, but I expect him to make a full recovery." she told him "but I will warn you, he won't be in any kind of shape for breeding for a long time. Those guys that hurt him, really tore him up. I wouldn't be surprised if mating will be extremely painful for him for the rest of his life." Mizuki nodded, listening.

"I won't breed him for a while, it will probably take a will to find someone that would want to mate with him since he's disabled."

"The disabilities don't matter so much. When he is healthy again, he will be absolutely gorgeous, and when I have the prosthetic leg made, I will send it you. Though he's not going to ready for that for a while." Mizuki nodded as he looked at the unconscious cat. He had the feeling Tsunade was right about him being gorgeous when he was healthy.

"I'm sure you are right." Mizuki agrees as they start pushing Naruto towards the loading area. He knew Tsunade wanted Naruto gone as soon as possible so that he wouldn't interfere with the other neko's progress.

"Treat him well." Tsunade said softly "he's been through enough hell."

"Oh I will." Mizuki murmured as plans for the young neko began forming in his mind. He had the feeling this young neko was going to be bringing in a ton of money. Once his usefulness wore off, Mizuki would have him put to sleep. Of course, Tsunade didn't need to know about that, he knew that she would disapprove. As far as waiting to breed Naruto, Mizuki had no such plans, he didn't really care if it hurt the neko or not. He just wanted the money that could be made from the cubs of one that looked as gorgeous as Naruto did.

As Naruto was loaded into his van, Mizuki couldn't help but chuckle at his plans. Tsunade had no idea what Mizuki liked to do to the animals he took in. She was only aware that he helped heal many animals. Mizuki could admit that he liked the healing part, but the making money was more important to him. Taking a deep breath, Mizuki grinned as he climbed into the drivers side of the van, he couldn't help but think what a wonderful day it was.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz


	15. Chapter 15

When Naruto regained consciousness, he found himself staring confused up at the ceiling. He was clearly in a moving vehicle, how he came to be there he wasn't sure. As he glanced around him, he noticed none of those that he called family was with him. And as lay there foggy brained, he came to understand why Kakashi and Iruka had been apologizing to him. Cowards Naruto thought foggily as he closed his eyes and attempted to let the drug drag him back into sleep.

When he woke up again, he was resting upon a bed in a building that he didn't recognize. He wondered if this would finally be his permanent home or if he would be abandoned yet again.

"I see you are finally awake" a grey haired man said as he continued checking Naruto's bandages.

"I don't want to be" Naruto muttered, refusing to look the man in the eye. He couldn't help the growing anger towards Iruka and Kakashi. They had given up on him so that they could help Sasuke get through his trauma. Who was going to help Naruto? Who was going to there for Naruto when he got scared or angry at the world around him?

"How did you come to be in such a condition?" the man asked and Naruto scowled at him. The after effects of the drugs he had been given were making him dizzy, and lethargic.

"An unfortunate situation is what happened." Naruto muttered and closed his eyes again, effectively ending the conversation. He wasn't going to tell anyone about what had happened to him, he didn't want to take the chance of having someone else abandon him. He had dealt with that enough already. As he lay there he wondered if they had left him because of what had happened to him and how he had reacted to Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto hadn't wanted to react like that, he didn't want Kakashi and Sasuke to think that he hated them because he didn't. He was just scared, which apparently was enough for them to give up on them. Naruto wanted to hate them for giving up on him, but he couldn't find the energy to do so. He didn't know what life had in store for him from here on out, but he hoped that something good would finally happen to him. Whether he would find his way back to Sasuke who knew. Naruto hoped he would, because despite everything that happened, he still wanted Sasuke, wanted Sasuke to love him.

A few hours later Naruto opened his eyes again, the pain medication had worn off leaving Naruto aching. His ears twitched as he took in the noise around him. He was clearly at another animal clinic, exactly where Naruto wasn't sure. He wished he was back at Tsunade's though, it had been much more peaceful and quite. Sighing, Naruto turned to find a dark haired Neko staring at him.

"What the hell happened to you?" the boy rudely asked causing Naruto to scowl and turn away.

"None of your damn business." Naruto snapped angrily, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone, so he could think about all that he had lost. He wanted to remember the brief moments of happiness that he had experienced with Sasuke. Though one would thing Naruto was crazy considering how badly Sasuke had the tendency to treat Naruto, always growling at him. Though Sasuke didn't always snap at him, they had their good times too, like when Naruto and Sasuke had had the make out session on the living room floor, of course right after that Sasuke had behaved rather badly towards him and then Menma had shown up rather unexpectedly and Naruto didn't want to remember what happened after that. Unfortunately at the moment it was constantly in the back of his head. Making him fearful of those around him that he didn't know, which at the moment was pretty much everyone. How was it fair that Naruto got abandoned when he needed someone to care probably more than Sasuke did?

"Hey, idiot I'm talking to you" the dark haired male neko said as he reaching and roughly pressed down on Naruto's injured shoulder causing the blonde to yelp in pain.

"I don't want to tell you." Naruto snapped angrily as he turned and hissed at the neko with the weird looking markings on his face. He didn't know what this other neko wanted but Naruto wanted nothing to do with him.

"But I want to know, your the worst injured neko in this clinic right now. I've never seen one who lost their foot before." Naruto scowled darkly before flattening his ears and baring his teeth at the other neko. Naruto didn't want to be bothered and he meant it. Too bad he didn't have any claws he would make sure the annoying critter in front of him wouldn't bother him anymore.

"What I went through is not your concern, so leave me alone." Naruto growled and attempted to turn his back on the neko.

"With that attitude no one around here is going to like you." the neko told Naruto who only shrugged.

"I don't care, I just want to go home." Naruto said "I don't want to make friends, I just want to heal and get away from here."

"Leaving isn't going to be possible, at least not alive anyhow." the neko told him. "All of us here get used to make Mizuki money, when we can no longer do that he has us put down." Naruto swallowed hard. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "Although how he can use someone like you is beyond me. He must have plans to breed you. You don't necessarily need all four limbs to do that." Naruto froze at the word breed. Surely, this strange neko was lying. This man wouldn't use him for breeding after what he had already been through. If Naruto had been sent here because of Tsunade surely, she had told this man his history? She surely wouldn't have allowed him to go to another abusive home. Naruto didn't think he had ever been so betrayed in his life. Would he ever be important enough to anyone? Naruto frowned from the way his life was going, it didn't seem like he was going to important to anyone.

"I can't really be used for breeding" Naruto told the other neko without explaining why. The other male didn't need to know that kind information.

"You can't be used for anything else" The other neko replied "and Mizuki only brings those who can be useful to him." Naruto shook his head trying to shake the memory of Orochimaru's and Menma's hands off. He could still practically feel them roughly grabbing him, hurting as they twisted and pulled, making him come when he didn't want to, not for them. Naruto had never wanted to get any pleasure out of being mistreated like that but it never failed, he always came. It made Naruto feel more ashamed of himself than he had ever felt before. Somewhere deep down inside him, Naruto knew that his situation wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't be ashamed. But he was, he was so deeply ashamed he wasn't sure how he would be able to look another person in the eye without them knowing his secrets.

"Hey, stupid" the dark haired neko called out interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"I'm not stupid" Naruto hissed, growing tired once more. He was tired of hurting, tired of wondering whether he was ever going to be good enough for anyone. Tired of living in general. If this guy turned out to be as bad as the dark haired neko said he was, Naruto would find a way to kill himself and put himself out of his misery.

"Now, Kiba, why don't you be a good little boy and leave Naruto alone, he's going to need a lot of rest so that he can heal." the grey haired man told the dark haired neko.

"Sure, whatever you say Mizuki" Kiba muttered before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Sorry about him" Mizuki told Naruto "He does that with everyone that comes in. He's pretty nosy."

"If you say so." Naruto muttered as he turned and stared up at the ceiling. His heart was aching and he felt lonelier than he had ever been in his life. He wished Sasuke was with him right now, he wouldn't allow Naruto to keep feeling sorry for himself. He would make sure he made Naruto angry enough that he forgot whatever he was moping about.

"Think you can stomach some food?" Mizuki asked watching the blond neko closely.

"I'm not that hungry, but I think I should probably try to eat." Naruto said softly as he slowly pushed himself up. He found himself looking out the window and it looked like he was nowhere near Konoha.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, wondering why he had to leave Konoha in the first place. Although now that he thought about it, he was probably safe from Menma here. He doubted that man would expect him to leave the village.

"Somewhere far enough from Konoha that I doubt you could find your way back should you attempt to leave." Mizuki replied. Naruto scowled. If he felt the need to leave he would, this man before him wouldn't stop him. Even if Naruto had to take out his throat to do so. No one was going to force Naruto to do anything that he didn't want to, not anymore.

~Sasuke~

A few hours later Sasuke woke up from his drug induced nap, Itachi was sitting beside him. While both Iruka and Kakashi were standing in front of the window looking out. The only one missing was Naruto, and he had a good reason to not be there.

"How's Naruto doing?" Sasuke asked noticing that Itachi visibly flinched at the mention of Naruto's name.

"He's okay" Itachi replied carefully almost as if he was trying to make sure that Sasuke didn't question him.

"Can I see him?" Sasuke, he felt like he could get up and do a couple laps around the room. To him there was no reason why he shouldn't be able to visit the other neko. Sasuke was certain the other would be going crazy with worry if he didn't find something out about Sasuke.

"Now's not the time for you to go gallivanting around the building" Itachi said softly "You just came through major surgery where you lost a kidney." Sasuke frowned he felt like Itachi was hiding something from and he didn't like it. He had always been close with Itachi, he knew his older brother would do anything to protect him, even if it meant removing someone that he thought was an obstacle. Sasuke appreciated what Itachi had done for him, eventually though he was going to have to let Sasuke do things for himself.

"I need to know about Naruto" Sasuke said wincing as his position shifted and stretched his stitches.

"He's okay" Itachi said "you can trust me when I tell you, that Naruto is going to be fine." Sasuke frowned and let it go. He was worried that Naruto would get lost in his thoughts and start moping. If that happened who would be the one to irritate him out of it? The only one that was allowed to anger the blond furball was Sasuke. He was the only one that could make sure that Naruto didn't depress himself with his own thoughts.

"Are you sure that he's okay?" Sasuke asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes," Itachi said letting out a loud sigh as his ears twitched in annoyance. "I've been assured that he would be just fine." Sasuke frowned at Itachi's choice of words before he lay back and stared up at the ceiling.

"So Orochimaru is back" Sasuke said breaking the silence. "What are we going to do about it?"

"For one we are moving" Kakashi replied "I don't think he will be able to find us out in the country." Sasuke frowned. He didn't want to leave the village but he could understand why it would be necessary."

"And we removed the source of trouble." Itachi muttered under his breath as he stood and stretched.

"Do you mind explaining that comment?" Sasuke asked darkly, his ears falling flat against his head. He stared at Itachi making his older brother shift uncomfortably.

"Not really" Itachi replied. "Now is not the time to discuss it. Once you are recovered you can ask again." hopefully by then Sasuke would completely forget about it.

"You better not be lying to me about Naruto" Sasuke hissed "if you are I'm going to be seriously pissed!"

"Why don't you save the getting pissed for after you are done recovering." Itachi said darkly scowling his little brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked glaring, he didn't know why but Itachi was getting on his nerves right at that moment. He also didn't really care if Itachi was with him or not while he recovered.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Itachi snapped turning to stare at Sasuke. "I've spent the last several hours worrying over whether you would even survive the surgery because you decided to play hero! Now that you are awake all you care about is the idiot that dragged you into this mess to begin with."

"He might not be book smart, that doesn't make him an idiot" Sasuke snapped back, irritated that Itachi was the one putting Naruto down instead of Sasuke. He felt like he was the only that was allowed to do that.

"If Iruka had never brought him home, Orochimaru never would have found you again." Itachi said softly closing his eyes and trying to calm himself. He shouldn't be getting angry at Sasuke for being worried, he had every right to be worried about Naruto.

"Maybe Orochimaru would have found me eventually." Sasuke said after a moment "It's not his fault, don't you remember the condition that Naruto had been returned in. I think his suffering is far greater than mine. And if he's anything like me, then he's going to hate himself for what he went through."

"You shouldn't hate yourself for what that man did to you." Itachi said "it was completely out of your control."

"And this situation was completely out of Naruto's" Sasuke pointed out. "I'm not the one that needs help remembering that, Naruto is going to be the one that needs the most help. The memories of what he went through is going to destroy him, and I'll be damned if I let that happen!" Itachi sighed as the fight drained out of him and slid back into his chair. Sasuke was watching him closely, almost like he expected Itachi to start arguing with him again.

"You have to admit life was more peaceful before he came." Itachi muttered. Sasuke snorted.

"What we were doing before he came to us couldn't be considered living. That was going through the motions, I had my head stuck so far up my own ass I was blinded to the suffering that went on around me. Not anymore, I got a good wake up call when Naruto was returned in the condition that he was in." Sasuke watched as Itachi looked back at Iruka and Kakashi, all three looked more than a little guilty. Sasuke didn't like that look, he really didn't. He had the feeling that none of them would share the reason they were feeling guilty.

"Why don't you try and go back to sleep" Kakashi said after a few minutes "you need all the rest you can get."

"I am feeling tired again" Sasuke murmured as he blinked owlishly, suddenly finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep little brother, we will still be here in the morning." Itachi said softly, and once his little brother's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Itachi stood and joined Iruka and Kakashi by the window.

"Well, he handled the Orochimaru news better than expected." Itachi muttered. "Now to keep his mind off of Naruto."

"Something tells me that won't be an easy task." Kakashi said. "When Sasuke gets something in his head, he doesn't let it go very easily." Itachi sighed, he growing more tired, it had been an exhausting day and he was ready to rest now that he knew that Sasuke was going to be okay. The question of the hour was would Sasuke be okay once he found out what Itachi and their owners had done? Somehow Itachi doubted it, he seriously did. Kakashi was right, once Sasuke got something in his head, he didn't let it go until the problem was resolved.

"He's going to have to let Naruto go if he wants to have any kind of peace in his life." Itachi muttered. He wished that wasn't the case but until Orochimaru was caught, the two boys didn't need to be around one another. Sasuke was going to be angry when he found out that Itachi orchestrated Naruto getting moved away. He just hoped that eventually Sasuke would understand Itachi done what he had thought was best to protect his little brother. Sasuke would probably see it as Itachi keeping him away from what made him happy, but that truly wasn't the case, Itachi just wanted to spare Sasuke from going through the same pain that had nearly destroyed him earlier. Itachi was finally getting his little brother back, he didn't want to see him disappear inside himself again. Although to be fair, Naruto was probably the reason for the change in Sasuke. And Itachi pretty much just destroyed that. It wasn't fair of him to do that to Sasuke, and it certainly hadn't been fair to Naruto. Whom Itachi was certain would feel completely abandoned right about now. Even if they could bring him back, Itachi wasn't sure that Naruto would ever trust them again, after everything he had already been through it was miracle that he could trust anyone to begin with.

"Did we do the right thing by separating them?" Itachi wondered. "Surely we could have somehow managed to help them both?"

"I don't know that we could have." Kakashi said "Naruto is severely traumatized after going through what he did. We don't even know the extent of what went on while he was gone."

"Maybe Sasuke could have helped him somehow?" Itachi said as looked over at his sleeping little brother. "After all Sasuke knows the pain that Orochimaru caused, he could have helped Naruto find his way. Who better to be a guide than someone who has been where Naruto is now?"

"Too late for that now" Iruka said bitterly, refusing to look at either Kakashi or Itachi. He hadn't wanted to leave Naruto, he hadn't thought that separating the boys had been a good idea. He just didn't fight enough to get what he wanted. Kakashi was stronger willed than Iruka, which is why things tended to go the way that Kakashi wanted them too. If Iruka had stood more firmly maybe they wouldn't be having this discussion right now. Iruka didn't think he had ever felt more useless in his life. He was really going to have to start standing up for what he believed in rather than allowing people to walk all over him. He hated to admit it, but that was exactly what he allowed Kakashi to do.

"Where did Tsunade end up sending him?" Kakashi asked and Itachi shrugged before answering.

"Somewhere out in the country, I believe. She didn't actually tell me anything other than the name of the man that had come to pick Naruto up. "Mizuki somebody or the other is who came to get him. She assured me that Naruto would be well cared for."

"He better be, he deserves for something good to happen to him for a change." Iruka said. Itachi frowned, Iruka was right about Naruto deserving something good to happen to him, and Itachi had the feeling he had removed the best thing that could have happened for Sasuke. Sasuke could really have helped Naruto heal from the tragedy that had recently befallen him. Itachi ruined that, now he was certain Sasuke would hate him when he woke up to discover just what he had done. And the truth of the matter was, Itachi deserved it. He deserved to have to suffer his brother's wrath, considering Itachi had only added to Sasuke's misery. Itachi sighed, he would deal with the consequences when and if Sasuke discovered the truth. Until then he would do his best to help Sasuke recover and hopefully move on.

"You never know, Naruto could end up being not too far from where we are going." Kakashi said thinking about Itachi's earlier comment about believing Naruto to be out in the country somewhere. "They could find their way back to each other without the truth ever being found out."

"I think that is too much to hope for." Itachi muttered as he leaned forward and lay his forehead on Sasuke's bed. He was more than ready for this day to be over, Itachi didn't think he had ever been as exhausted as he was right then. Closing his eyes Itachi breathed a silent prayer that Sasuke would forget about Naruto and what the blond neko had meant to him. He knew that was probably asking for too much but Itachi had to try. Sasuke needed to rest, he didn't need to focus his energy on worrying about someone else. It wasn't fair to Sasuke to have him constantly worrying about Naruto, although it wasn't fair to Naruto to not have anyone worrying about him.

"What a mess we are in" Itachi muttered before finally drifting off to sleep. When he woke up again things were going to be different. Just how different Itachi didn't have a clue. He didn't know that Sasuke was barely awake while they had been discussing where Tsunade had sent Naruto. Itachi was lucky he couldn't feel the seething anger that was currently growing in Sasuke's chest as he thought about just what his brother had done to him and Naruto.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Do you guys like longer chapters or shorter? And Sasuke and Naruto aren't done with each other. Naruto has a little more hell to go through before they find each other again. Liz**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is going to be the last chapter that is physically rough for Naruto. I** ' **ve said that before but I mean it this time. I am out of Internet until the 6th** **so here is a long chapter to hopefully tide you over until then. Liz**

~Sasuke~

When Sasuke opened his eyes, it was to a bright light shining his eyes. Scowling, Sasuke rolled over attempting to escape it. He wasn't ready to get up yet, he wanted to continue sleeping. Even as he lay there he found his thoughts drifting to Naruto. Was the blond furball really going to be okay? Sasuke didn't really see how he could be, considering the shape he had been in. Knowing that Naruto had been sexually abused made Sasuke want to go look for Orochimaru and Menma and rip their throats out. He ignored the twinge of fear at the thought of Orochimaru. Sasuke would fight the devil himself if he knew it help Naruto to not be so badly damaged from this. Sasuke remembered the fear in Naruto's eyes as Sasuke had knelt beside him in the garage after being returned from wherever Menma had taken him. Sasuke didn't think he had ever seen someone look as physically broken as Naruto had. Sasuke hadn't blamed Naruto for lashing out at him, Sasuke understood Naruto's fear all too well. He had been abused at Orochimaru's hands, he knew exactly what kind of evil the man was. He only hoped that Naruto wouldn't allow himself to drown in the memories of what had been done to him. Sasuke felt like he had been drowning for a long time before Naruto had come crashing into their lives. Naruto had unexpectedly saved Sasuke and didn't even know it.

Frowning, Sasuke shook his head, he needed to go find out where they were keeping Naruto so that he could keep the other neko from driving himself crazy. He wasn't going to allow Naruto to drown in his bad memories like Sasuke had. The blonde had a joy for life that Sasuke didn't, it would be a shame to see that light go out.

Hearing the door open, Sasuke turned to find Itachi entering the room.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked without bothering with a greeting. Itachi paused and frowned, and Sasuke could tell there was something that Itachi didn't want to tell him.

"He's still alive isn't he?" Sasuke asked fear for Naruto's safety beginning to eat at him.

"Yes" Itachi said sighing, he wished Iruka or Kakashi would be the ones to tell Sasuke about what happened but considering he was the prick that had set the whole thing in motion, he should be the one to tell his little brother. "As far as I know he's doing well."

"What do you meant as far as you know?" Sasuke asked, anger beginning to lace his voice. He had the feeling he wasn't going to like anything that Itachi had to say.

"I mean that the guy that has taken Naruto has called and reported Naruto's condition as doing well, he's healing just fine."

"Just where the hell is he?" Sasuke yelled, his temper rising. He couldn't believe Naruto wasn't even at the same clinic as he was anymore.

"I'm not telling you that so you can go and find him" Itachi said frowning. "I thought it would be a good idea to separate the two of you while you both healed."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Sasuke snarled, more angry than he had ever been in his life. "Naruto is going to need help learning to live again after everything. I'm the only one that can help with that. And you think it was a good idea to separate us!"

"Yes, well maybe I don't want him to bring Orochimaru around while you are healing from LOSING a KIDNEY" Itachi yelled. "You're not even thinking of yourself at the moment when you really need to be."  
"There are others that have it worse than me" Sasuke snapped as he pushed himself into a sitting position ignoring the sharp pain in his back. "Naruto is one of those. We don't know everything he suffered at the hands of Menma and Orochimaru. You don't know how those memories are going to effect him, not like I do."

"Sasuke, you might not see it right now, but separation will do both you and Naruto some good." Itachi said, knowing that he wasn't likely getting through to his little brother.

"How do you know that this guy isn't some kind of freak that likes to experiment on animals?" Sasuke asked glaring. "How do you know he's not destroying Naruto right now as we speak?"

"Because Tsunade trusts him!" Itachi said causing Sasuke to glare harder at him. "Just how many people are in on your plan to free me from Naruto?" He hissed knowing that if Itachi answered honestly than he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Kakashi and Iruka" Itachi muttered "Although Iruka was more than a little reluctant to do so." a few seconds later, Itachi was barely able to jump out of the way of Sasuke's claws. His brother was angrier than Itachi had seen him in a long time and if he wasn't careful, Itachi was going to end up with some serious injuries himself.

"I thought you wanted me to be happy" Sasuke snarled as he bared his teeth at Itachi and attempted to leap at Itachi's throat, unfortunately for him, Itachi just gently shoved him back onto the bed.

"I do want you to be happy, but I want you to be happy with someone that doesn't have connections to Orochimaru!" Itachi snapped and flinched when Sasuke's teeth came into contact with his form arm.

"Naruto has no more connections to Orochimaru than you do" Sasuke glared "Its not his fault that his previous owner decided to partner with the most evil person in the world. I'm getting really sick of you blaming Naruto for things that are completely out of his control!"

"Don't you get that I don't want to see you hurt like that anymore?" Itachi asked he pulled his arm out of Sasuke's mouth, tearing his skin as he went.

"You don't care who gets hurt as long as its not me. And I'm telling you I don't want to see him hurt." Sasuke glared as he breathed hard. Itachi really would be lucky to come out of this with just a broken wrist.

"Sasuke's right you know." Iruka spoke up from the door way, ignoring the glare that Sasuke was shooting at him. Iruka had had time to think about what they done and decided that the wrong choice had been made. Iruka didn't know how to explain it but he'd had a weird feeling about Mizuki. So Iruka had gotten online and decided to look into him. What he had found out had made him sick to his stomach. Mizuki liked experimenting on animals. Lately his studies were on male pregnancy, he'd done one trial already that resulted in the death of the male that had been pregnant unfortunately the kits had died as well. From what Iruka understood, Mizuki's so called clinic was more of a puppy mill for neko's, and the thought that Naruto had been sent there because Iruka had been too weak to stand up to Kakashi made him sick. He knew that telling Sasuke anything about it would no doubt enrage the black haired neko, who really did need peace and quiet to recover.

"Itachi, I need to speak with you." Iruka said ignoring Sasuke who was still growling and snapping at Itachi. The last time Iruka had seen Sasuke this worked up was when Naruto had been taken to the vets for the infected paw, Iruka knew if anyone told Sasuke what he'd just found out. The black haired neko was likely to kill them all and that was no joke.

"Stay away from me, Itachi I mean it" Sasuke growled "I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Fine" Itachi muttered before following Iruka out the door, holding his broken wrist. Iruka silently handed Itachi the rap sheet for Mizuki.

"My god" Itachi breathed as he read the list of charges that had been brought up on him. "How did we not know this before?"

"It was pretty well hidden online." Iruka replied "I'm sure Mizuki didn't want it to be found.

"What are you going to do now?" Itachi asked.

"I believe for the time being it will be best if I move out" Iruka answered not telling Itachi of the fight that he had gotten into with Kakashi that had result in Kakashi breaking up with him. "I'm going to search for Naruto and hopefully be able to bring him home before too much damage is done."

"Then I'm going with you" Sasuke said as he threw open the door, glaring at Itachi. "I don't want to be here right now anyways."

"That would be up to Kakashi" Iruka stated tiredly "Since technically you belong to him." Sasuke shot him a dirty look before replying.

"I belong to no one but Naruto." he stated, not seeing the guilty look in Iruka's and Itachi's eyes. "Wherever he is I'm going to find him!"

~Naruto~

Over the next few weeks, Naruto slowly recovered, and when Mizuki thought he was healed enough, he released Naruto into the general population of the clinic. Naruto, naturally didn't like it and preferred to put himself in the corner as far away from the other neko's as possible. The neko known as Kiba had tried to introduce him to the other neko's but Naruto refused. He was too afraid of what they could do with him, and since he was disabled Naruto couldn't really defend himself. So he stuck to himself as much as possible.

On the most lonely days, Naruto found himself thinking of Sasuke and wondering how his recovery was going, or even if he was recovering. No one had told him whether Sasuke had come through the surgery or not. That in itself had been more than a little cruel. Apparently no one thought that Naruto deserved to know about Sasuke's condition. Sighing, Naruto silently cleaned his tail, while ignoring the yipping going on around him.

"Hey, stupid when are you going to join us?" Kiba asked as stopped wrestling with the white neko.

"I'm not" Naruto muttered before turning his back to them. He had been fitted for a prosthetic so moving around wasn't as difficult as it had been when he had first come. While his physical injuries had mostly healed, leaving Naruto badly and deeply scarred. His mental health was suffering severely, every night he relived what Orochimaru and Menma had done to him, sometimes wearing Sasuke and Kakashi's face, sometimes their own. It always left Naruto feeling terrified and helpless. It didn't help that the other neko's didn't like listening to Naruto's helpless cries. It wasn't like he could help it, he couldn't control what he dreamed about. He couldn't stop the memories from ravaging him and leaving him barely sane. He wondered if there memories were what made Sasuke so cold. He didn't want to deal with the memories so he distanced himself from everything. Naruto wished he could deal with it like that, but his heart was far too soft. He didn't think he could just harden himself like Sasuke had.

"When are you going to stop being a crybaby and get over whatever happened to you?" another neko named Sakura asked sounding annoyed. Naruto's ears twitched in annoyance. He didn't like her, she was constantly hanging onto Kiba, who in turn was always trying to pester Naruto into joining whatever they were doing.

"You know nothing about my situation" Naruto growled lowly, "so leave me alone."

"Mizuki has plans for you, I wouldn't be surprised if he came calling tonight." Sakura said, causing Naruto to frown.

"What do you know about his plans?" Naruto asked after several seconds.

"I know that he wants to breed you." Sakura said "and that he knows a jutsu that would allow you to become pregnant."

"That's not possible. I'm a male." Naruto said and Sakura shook her head. "Mizuki is a genius and came up with it himself."

"How do you know that it works?" Naruto asked, fearing for his sanity if what Sakura said was true.

"Because he performed the jutsu on my brother." Sakura said grimly.

"And what happened?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from asking.

"He died in child birth." she replied as tears welled in her eyes. "Mizuki wears the face of a kind man but he is nothing more than a monster." Naruto swallowed hard. He knew that Tsunade had told this man that it wouldn't be advisable to breed him for long time because of the damage that Menma and Orochimaru had caused. Apparently this man wasn't going to listen.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Naruto said as he tried to focus his good eye on her. He still had trouble adjusting to seeing with one eye and he knew it annoyed some of the other neko's that he had the tendency to look past them.

A little while later, Naruto was finally left alone, to pace in the cage he was currently calling home. He wondered what Sasuke was doing at that moment, did he even miss Naruto as much as Naruto missed him. Probably not, Naruto decided not after how Naruto had treated him when he had been returned. He wished now that he could change how he had reacted but at the time Naruto had been so scared of being hurt even more than he already had been.

"Sasuke what are you doing now?" Naruto wondered as he circled his pillow a couple of times before laying down and curling his tail around himself.

A few hours later, Naruto was startled awake when he felt something get placed around his neck, opening his eyes, Naruto found Mizuki kneeling beside him, his hands flying through hand signs, when he was finished he placed his hands on Naruto's belly, sending a sharp pain through his stomach. Naruto yelped as the pain exploded in his stomach,

Panting hard, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain to subside, when it did. Mizuki was grinning at him, an evil glint in his eyes. Naruto attempted to crawl away from the pain, but shortly after a sharp shock sent electric currents through out his body. Yelping, Naruto can only crawl forward until Mizuki grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the small cage.

"It's time for you to earn your living." Mizuki snarled as he dragged Naruto towards another room. Naruto fought to get free only to have another sharp electric jolted through him, forcing him to follow after Mizuki. Once in the room, he was led to a spot in the center of the room. Mizuki proceeded to shove Naruto to his hands and knees. Once on his knees Mizuki chained both of Naruto's wrists to the floor before placing a bar between Naruto's knees that forced his legs to spread, from there Mizuki chained Naruto's ankles to the floor, leaving Naruto's behind in the air, ready for someone to mount him.

"You are going to make me a lot of money." Mizuki said admiring his work. Naruto tried to fight against the chains, memories of what Orochimaru and Menma had put him through coming to the front of his mind. He couldn't believe he was going to be forced to do this again. He didn't think he could mentally handle being forced to go through this again.

"Don't do this please" Naruto pleaded his bright blue eyes wide with fear.

"Don't you know how gorgeous you are?" Mizuki asked "if the kits have looks like yours they will sell very well indeed. I think it's time to introduce you to your baby daddy." Mizuki said as forced Naruto's head down to the ground and chained it there, leaving Naruto with his ass in the air.

"You will not leave this spot until I know that you are pregnant." Mizuki hissed at Naruto before spraying Naruto all over with some kind of scent that smelled very alluring.

"Don't go anywhere." Mizuki said as he walked over to another door and opened the door, allowing a pure orange neko to enter. Naruto couldn't see what the other neko looked like, he could hear him coming his way. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the other neko's nose at his entrance breathing in deeply. Causing Naruto to shiver, he didn't want to go through this, but from the look in Mizuki's eyes he was going to have to.

"Why don't you mate me with a female?" Naruto asked as he closed his as he felt the other neko climb on him.

"Because it's much more fun to watch the life drain from you when the kits are born." Mizuki said "this has never been about money really, I do enjoy the benefits of the kits even if most of them have serious issues and have to be put down before they can be bred." Naruto glared at him, if his neck wasn't chained to the floor Naruto believed he would have went for his throat.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to not to scream in pain as the other male forced himself on Naruto. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes as the other grunted not caring about the pain that he was causing the younger male. He didn't care about anything really other than the fact that this male smelled so damn good and it made him want to go at Naruto for hours, which is exactly what the orange haired neko done.

Naruto could feel blood running down his thighs as the other neko finally climbed off of him, exhausted. Naruto collapsed to the ground, wishing that he could just curl up and die. He didn't want to be used like this, he wanted someone who could love him for who he was, not what they could get out of him.

Naruto hissed lowly as he felt Mizuki approaching him, he raised his head as far as the chain allowed and bared his teeth, making Mizuki hit the button on his remote control that sent an bolt of electricity running through him.

"If I ever get loose I'm going to kill you!" Naruto growled as he panted harshly, trying to ignore the pain from the shock. He wondered how Tsunade could have ever trusted this man. He was just as cruel if not more so than Menma.

"You won't be able to get lose" Mizuki said smirking, as he undone Naruto's chains before forcing the sore and abused neko to his feet and dragging him out of the building into a yard, that only housed one small dog house.

"I've heard how much you enjoy being chained up, so here you will stay until you give birth to some healthy kits." Mizuki said as he clipped a chakra chain to Naruto's collar. Before leaving the neko, Mizuki ran his hands over Naruto's stomach, Naruto glared at him and set his teeth into Mizuki's arm as hard as he could, earning him a vicious slap to his face.

"Worthless creature" Mizuki muttered as he pulled free of Naruto's mouth. "you will pay for that." Naruto didn't want to know what he meant by that, he only glared at the man as he lay down and curled himself into a ball. He could still feel the blood running down his legs, he hoped that whatever jutsu Mizuki had used on him didn't work. He didn't want to bring any kits into a world that wouldn't care about them. As he lay there curled in a ball his ears flat Naruto wanted nothing more than to die. He didn't think he could go through any more pain like he had tonight. The mating had been extremely painful, and the other neko hadn't exactly been gentle, he hadn't cared that Naruto had been torn up from previous abuse.

"I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours." Mizuki told the barely conscious neko "Until I do enjoy Kyo's company." That being said, Mizuki opened a door and the orange neko walked in and stopped by Mizuki's side.

"Do whatever you want to him." Mizuki told the orange cat "He can't defend himself." Naruto swallowed hard, wishing more than anything that they would just kill him already. He hated his life, he wanted nothing more than for it to be over. He was really starting to wish that Iruka had put him down when he'd had the chance, they really would have saved him some misery.

The orange neko nodded and watched as Mizuki exited the yard.

"You must have really pissed him off." Kyo said said as he approached Naruto, who had unknowingly began to shiver in fear of the bigger cat.

"I seem to piss off everyone" Naruto muttered refusing to look him in the eye. "this world seems to hate me." Kyo approached Naruto and stopped beside him, staring down at the younger neko before walking behind Naruto where the blonde neko couldn't see him. Naruto could feel the orange cat sniffing at him and he flinched, he couldn't go through another mating session like he had earlier, it had been much too painful for him. Naruto groaned when he felt the orange cat force Naruto to stand before mounting him again, Naruto could only yelp in pain as Kyo began another long session, that left Naruto crying out for whatever help he could get. When Kyo was finished he climbed off and walked over to another part of the yard and laid down and went to sleep. Naruto could only stare at him and wonder how he could so easily do that. He wished he could just forget everything that had happened to him.

As he lay down once again, Naruto began licking his tail, hoping to get the semen out of it. He couldn't stand how it matted up his fur. When he finished, Naruto tried not to feel anything. He was so tired of being hurt and abused. He wondered how Sasuke had done it. How had he turned himself into someone that didn't have any emotions?

Closing his eyes, Naruto wondered what Sasuke was doing? Was he even still alive? He could still remember the look in Sasuke's eyes as he had jumped in between the knife and Naruto. He could remember seeing emotion in Sasuke's eyes that he had never seen before. He had literally seen Sasuke nearly give his own life up for Naruto's. That wasn't right but it also told Naruto something else that Sasuke had never said. To him Sasuke's actions said I love you. Naruto just wished he could be with Sasuke now. The black neko was stronger than Naruto, he knew exactly how to get Naruto out of his brooding thoughts. He wouldn't like that he was contemplating suicide at this moment. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if suicide had ever crossed Sasuke's mind, then he decided probably not since Sasuke had Itachi to help him get through the pain of the abuse that he had suffered. Naruto couldn't see Itachi allowing Sasuke to go through with suicide. Even as he thought that loneliness began creeping up on him, and his heart felt like it was going to break from missing Sasuke. He longed for the moments where he could annoy Sasuke by playing with his tail, or nipping at his ears. Naruto almost smiled at how much biting Sasuke's eats had irritated him. The two had been through a lot, it had taken several weeks for Sasuke to get accustomed to Naruto being around. He hadn't been happy that Naruto had been there for a long while, there were still some days that Naruto wondered if Sasuke had even wanted him.

 _Sasuke and Itachi were in the living room, playing video games, the sound of the shooting bringing a small amount of comfort to the blonde neko that lay stretched out on the couch napping. Naruto was barely awake when he felt a gentle nip on one of his ears, when he opened his eyes he found Sasuke kneeling in front of him with a playful gleam in his eyes, frowning Naruto had managed to pull his ear from Sasuke's mouth before sitting up and pouncing on the black neko, taking Sasuke's ear in his own mouth while his hands went straight to Sasuke's tail and began stroking. Sasuke of course, had turned the table on Naruto once again and had pulled his own ear from Naruto's mouth and had flipped them over and was straddling Naruto's hips. For several minutes they had gotten lost in the others eyes, until someone coughing had caught their attention and they looked away finding Itachi staring at them, with a teasing grin on his face. Before either Sasuke and Naruto knew what was happening Itachi had taken off towards the kitchen where their owners were currently drinking their coffee. Glancing at each other, Sasuke had dived off of Naruto before pushing himself to his feet and rushing after Itachi declaring that if his brother said anything that Sasuke was going to kill him. Naruto had just laid back on the floor staring up at the ceiling, enjoying the peace and joy he felt in that moment. Naruto was starting to see a light in Sasuke's eyes that he had never seen before. Was it happiness that Sasuke was beginning to feel with Naruto? Naruto hoped so because he already knew that there wasn't a single person alive that made Naruto feel the way Sasuke did. Naruto's always exploded with warmth when around the moody neko even if Sasuke wasn't in a good mood, which was pretty often with him._

 _Even when Sasuke was in a bad mood, Naruto would lay silently somewhere close and just take in the peace that being around Sasuke brought him. Itachi had wondered what made Naruto want to be around Sasuke when Sasuke was as Itachi put it, being a pissy little bitch, Naruto didn't know how to explain it. He just enjoyed being in the others presence. Naruto had never been with someone who actually cared about him, and while Sasuke denied that he felt anything for Naruto, they both knew he was lying and eventually Sasuke would be honest with them both._

Feeling a sharp pain in his ear, Naruto opened his eyes to find Kyo staring down at him, blood running down his mouth. Letting Naruto's ear go, Kyo glared at the blonde neko.

"Why did you feel the need to bite me?" Naruto asked as he rubbed at his sore ear. "Don't tell me you want to mate again, because it's not happening, I don't care what you say." Kyo snorted at him.

"If I wanted to mate with you right now I would, and we both know that you couldn't stop me. You don't even have any claws you might as well be a house cat for all you are worth." Naruto couldn't stop the blush that colored his cheeks, he couldn't exactly help it that he didn't have claws.

"Not my fault" Naruto muttered as he turned away and tried to close his eyes again.

"I don't know what you were dreaming about, but you were crying out for someone named Sasuke." Kyo said "Was he your previous owner?"

"No" Naruto muttered "and I don't want to discuss him with you." some memories he wanted to keep to himself to get him through the hard times. Kyo shook his head before laughing out loud.

"You might want to change your attitude a little. You're not going to make it long here."

"I don't want to stay here." Naruto muttered "I want to go home." although who could say where home was at this point, he couldn't honestly say it was with Sasuke because no one really wanted him there.

"You never know I could make mating enjoyable for you." Kyo said and Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think that will ever be enjoyable for me again, it's too damn painful for that." he told him. Kyo frowned, he had seen the horrendous scarring on the blonde neko's back but he hadn't really given any thought to how Naruto had gotten them. Although he really shouldn't care, his only job was to knock the blonde up, no matter how many times it took to mate him.

"Mizuki won't be pleased that I'm not doing my job by you if you don't let me have you." Kyo said.

"I don't care what that rat bastard is or is not." Naruto snapped "You will not be mating with me again. I told you it hurts too damn much." Kyo smirked.

"I could make a whole lot more painful for you." Kyo hissed in Naruto's ear, as he quickly pinned the blonde neko to the floor and proceeded to have his way with Naruto.

"Sasuke" Naruto cried out as tears filled his vision. He desperately wanted the dark haired neko, he was certain that Sasuke would be able to help him. Tears silently dropped down Naruto's face as he cried out again as Kyo thrust harder and harder against him. The pain Naruto was feeling was unbearable, and he wanted nothing more than for it to stop. Naruto closed his eyes and willed his thoughts to go towards Sasuke and not what had happened to him with Menma and Orochimaru.

"Sasuke" he murmured hoarsely as Kyo finally finished with him, and climbed off leaving the miserable neko lying on the ground covered in blood and come.

"That's the last time you will ever call for Sasuke." Kyo sneered "he won't want you when you are pregnant with my kits." Naruto tuned Kyo out finding that he didn't really have the strength to care at the moment. He was too tired emotionally and physically to give a rat's ass about anything really. So he should have known that something was going on.

"I hear Kyo has been having a rough time with you. That you are refusing to please him because you are too busy calling out for your other lover." Mizuki said glaring down at the depressed neko. "I have a solution for that though you probably won't like it a bit." that being said, Mizuki kneels down and injects Naruto with a needle, and within a few seconds the blonde neko drifts off to sleep not knowing how different things will be when he wakes up.

Several hours later Naruto opens his eyes to find himself chained back up in the area he had been before. He found his throat and his stomach to be more than a little sore, his throat felt like it was on fire, while his stomach felt like it had been prodded at a little too much.

Feeling eyes on him, Naruto looked up to find Kyo smirking at him. Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to ask Kyo what the hell was so funny, but no sound came from his mouth. Naruto closed his mouth before opening and trying to speak again but the result was the same there was no speech.

"Mizuki muted your vocal chords you won't be able to speak Mizuki ." Kyo said "Eventually the jutsu will wear off, but I wouldn't expect it to be for a little while. Naruto scowled, surely the orange neko was lying, he couldn't be pregnant already, but then again considering how many times Kyo had his way, he wasn't really all that surprised. Naruto scowled and looked down at the ground. Sasuke really wouldn't want him now, he wasn't good for anything, he couldn't defend himself because he had no claws, he could barely see and move around because he was blind in one eye and had lost his paw because of Menma. He couldn't even mate properly without it being extremely painful for him. What use was Naruto to anyone? He couldn't do anything so why was he even kept around? Naruto heaved a sigh and lay down staring at the plate of food in front of him, he wasn't hungry. He didn't think he would be hungry again for a very long time. Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to imagine that he was laying down beside Sasuke, cuddled up to the other neko's side for a nap in the sun. If Sasuke were here he would know how to help keep him from feeling so depressed. Of course, if Sasuke was here, Naruto doubted he would even be in this mess to begin with.

Days began to drift by and Naruto barely made the effort to take care of himself, he no longer kept his fur as clean as it had once been, and was now matted with dirt and mud, from the hours spent chained up. His voice had finally returned after about 72 hours. Kyo had continued to try to engage Naruto in violent fights but Naruto would often ignore him and go to sleep dreaming about Sasuke. And as the days turned into weeks, Naruto could definitely tell that there was something growing inside of him and it depressed him even further. He refused to eat and barely drank anything. In fact Naruto's health was going downhill so fast that Mizuki knew that something had to be done or he would likely lose both Naruto and the kits that he carried.

"If you want to kill yourself, Fine!" Mizuki seethed as he pulled Naruto's head back and place two fingers on either side of Naruto's jaw forcing it open, as he poured a liquid soup in Naruto's mouth, Mizuki glared at him.

"I won't allow you to murder the kits I've worked so hard to get. So whatever you have going through your mind right now, forget it. I want those babies you are carrying and I won't allow you to kill them." Naruto only swallowed the food and looked at Mizuki through dull, miserable eyes. Naruto didn't care about anything anymore, his dreams of Sasuke weren't helping him anymore. His body constantly ached from where the kits were growing. He didn't really care if the kits lived either, they didn't belong to Sasuke so why should he care? They didn't deserve to be brought into such a messed up world. And since he could no longer talk he had no way of communicating his feelings on the subject, not like Mizuki would have cared anyways. Just then Mizuki lowered his face to where he was eye to eye with Naruto, glaring at him and yelling for all he was worth. The idea came to Naruto suddenly, and before he knew what he was doing he was launching himself weakly towards Mizuki's very open throat. Naruto found his teeth sinking into to the side of Mizuki's throat, and with one vicious shake of his head, he ripped Mizuki's throat out, leaving the man dying before him. Naruto watched silently as the life slowly faded from the man's eyes. It didn't take long, Mizuki bled out rather quickly, too quickly for Naruto's taste but there wasn't really anything that could be done about that.

Once Mizuki had passed on from the land of the living, Naruto turned to the chakra chain that was hooked into the wall behind him. He wouldn't be able to remove the chain from his own neck, but he was pretty sure he could get it out of the wall if he pulled hard enough. Of course, Naruto wasn't so sure he was strong enough, his health had really gone downhill in the last few weeks, still he was determined he would no longer be a prisoner at this so called animal clinic.

Taking the chain into his mouth, Naruto began pulling at the chain, ignoring the pain of the shocks that it sent through him. Finally after a couple of hours he was able to pull the chain lose.

Exhausted, Naruto collapsed into a heap on the ground, not caring that he was covered in Mizuki's blood. Naruto closed his eyes, knowing that when he woke up again all he had to do was walk out, and hopefully he would be able to find his way back to Konoha.


	17. Chapter 17

When Naruto opened his eyes, he felt slightly more rested than before he had collapsed. As he slowly pushed his way to his feet, his eyes fell on the body of Mizuki and the sight made him sick to his stomach, he could practically feel the bile rising in his throat. He hadn't intended to kill him, but when he had threatened Naruto with more abuse than he had already dealt with, he had snapped. He wasn't going to allow the man to hurt or any other neko that was in the place.

Turning away, Naruto took a deep breath trying to settle his roiling stomach. He was free to go back to Konoha now, free from the abuse forced on him here. Opening his eyes, Naruto looked down at his slowly expanding stomach, he placed his hands over the barely visible bump. He hadn't wanted them, but now that they were there Naruto was determined that he was going to protect them no matter what.

"I'm going to get us out of here." Naruto said as he grabbed the chain that was still connected to his neck and started towards the gate that would lead to freedom. He didn't know how far he had to go but he didn't care, he wanted to be as far away from this place as possible.

"Where do you think you are going?" The orange haired neko asked as he came from around the building, not seeing the body in the yard.

"None of your business." Naruto glared and mouthed at the other cat.

"It is my business, you are carrying my kits" Kyo said as he eyes finally landed on Mizuki's body. "What the hell did you do?"

"Exactly what I needed to." Naruto stated while silently taking the opportunity while Kyo was distracted to slip through the gates. He knew that Kyo had some kind of weird relationship with Mizuki and he wouldn't take his death well. In fact he would likely come after Naruto for it, but for now Naruto would worry about putting a good distance between them.

A few hours later as Naruto was growing hungry and tired from his travels, rain started pouring down, leaving the barely clothed neko drenched and miserable. As he sat down with his back against a tree, Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't have any clue how he was going to raise the kittens, he didn't know anyone that would take in a pregnant male. Even as he sat there Naruto wondered why he should even bother trying to survive, Naruto was only loved as long people could take from him. No one cared that it hurt him every time he was forced to do something that he didn't want to do. Placing his hands on his belly, Naruto feels one of the kits press his foot against his belly, he wondered what they would look like when they finally came into the world. Would they look like him or the asshole Kyo? Naruto hoped that they looked like him, he didn't think he could handle them looking like that bastard. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke would think about the pregnancy, would he flip out and abandon him like everyone else? Or would he be accepting and willing to help him? Naruto really hoped it was the latter, he didn't think he could handle any more rejection.

Finally after about an hour, Naruto pushed himself back to his feet and began slowly making his way back towards Konoha. He didn't know for sure that he was going in the right direction, but he certainly wasn't going to stop and ask until he had put some distance between him and Kyo and that so called animal clinic.

The further he walked the harder it began to rain, leaving the young neko drenched and miserable. The pregnancy was making hungrier by the minute but he hadn't found any place that he could eat, not that anyone would allow a neko that couldn't even pay, to eat. Sighing, Naruto tried to focus his thoughts on finding Sasuke again, however, Naruto found it hard to take his thoughts off his misery.

Finally though, Naruto was exhausted from his travels and knew that he wouldn't be able to make it much further without having to stop and rest for the night. Sadly on the road he was traveling there was no acceptable place to stop and sleep, not if Naruto wanted to keep him and his unborn kits safe. Unsure of how he was finding the strength to keep going, Naruto forced one foot in front of the other. Eventually though Naruto was too tired to move another foot, and found a tree not too far off the road to lean again. His stomach growled yet again letting him now that he needed food, however Naruto bet this night him and his kits would go hungry, there was just nothing available.

"I'm sorry." Naruto murmured as he wrapped his arm around his belly and closed his eyes as he curled into a ball and drifted off to sleep. Naruto slept so soundly he didn't hear the sound of running feet, in fact he barely heard the startled yell, that shocked him awake.

Yelping in shock, Naruto jumped back away from the coal black eyes that was staring at him. Naruto could hardly believe what he was seeing before him. Sasuke was staring at him, looking about as shocked as Naruto was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto silently voiced as he slowly sat up, he watched as Sasuke's eyes drifted down to his expanding belly. Naruto winced he hadn't wanted to be the one to tell Sasuke that he was pregnant.

"I didn't want this" Naruto breathed softly as Sasuke had barely breathed since coming upon him. "He used some kind of jutsu on me and forced me to mate." Sasuke frowned , he could hardly believe that he had finally found Naruto after searching for so many weeks. Reaching out, a silent Sasuke reached out and gently pressed his hand to Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly as he watched Sasuke continue to stroke his belly. He had known the pregnancy would likely come as a shock to Sasuke but Naruto hadn't expected him to react like this.

"What else did that bastard do to you?" Sasuke asked removing his hand from Naruto's belly, his eyes drifted to the blood that had dried to Naruto's skin, reaching out, Sasuke touched the blood as his hands began searching for where the blood was coming from. Closing his eyes, Sasuke breathed in deeply hoping to calm the rage that was filling him. This was not the moment to scare Naruto, that was the last thing that he wanted. Tracing the scars for a moment, Sasuke silently hurt for the younger blonde, he didn't know what all had been done to his Naruto, but he was certain that without a doubt Naruto had suffered. Sasuke's fingers started searching for open wounds. If Mizuki had done anything else to hurt his Naruto, he was going to pay.

"It's not mine." Naruto whispered "I'm not hurt." Sasuke frowned at him, not understanding why Naruto was covered in blood if it wasn't his blood.

"I killed him." Naruto finally admits after several seconds. "I ripped his throat out." just remembering what had happened made Naruto sick to his stomach. As Naruto recounted what had happened, he allowed his eyes to drift away from Sasuke's afraid that he would disgust and fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly as he placed his fingers under Naruto's chin and forced Naruto to look at him. "If I could take back what happened I would do it in a heartbeat. I would have killed him for you." Sasuke murmured leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Naruto's, hating that Naruto flinched at his actions.

"How are you here now?" Naruto asked wondering if Itachi or even Kakashi and Iruka would be following after Sasuke. Normally Sasuke didn't go anywhere without someone right behind him. Sasuke grimaced.

"It's been a mess since you've been gone." he admitted. "Kakashi and Iruka broke up and Iruka moved out and I went with him. Itachi and I are no longer even on speaking terms. All because he helped them remove you because they thought that separating us would be a good idea." Naruto was shocked he hadn't thought that anything would come between the two brothers. Had Itachi really hated him that much that he had felt the need to destroy the relationship that Naruto and Sasuke had been slowly building.

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered "Maybe it would have been better if we had never met."

"Don't say that" Sasuke said "I can't stand thinking about it. You've have changed my world in more ways than one, and for that I will always be grateful. As for Itachi, he has to learn that for every serious decision there are some very serious consequences to be paid."

"So your living with Iruka?" Naruto whispers and Sasuke nodded "For the time being. He hadn't really wanted to let me come search for you but he had heard some bad things about Mizuki." Sasuke shook his head and looked down at Naruto's belly again. "apparently those rumors were true, that he was experimenting with male pregnancy."

"It wasn't a pleasant experience." Naruto mouthed wincing as he remembered. "I don't think I will ever be able to mate again, not after that." Naruto looked up at Sasuke hoping that the dark haired neko would understand.

"I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do." Sasuke said "I just want you to be by my side for as long as I live." Naruto gave a weak smile as his stomach let out a rather loud growl causing Sasuke to give him a weird look.  
"Your hungry?" he asked softly and Naruto nodded reluctantly.

"I wanted to put as much distance between me and that so called animal clinic as I could." Naruto admitted.

"Stay here" Sasuke " I'll go find you something to eat. You have to keep those babies healthy."

"Why are you so accepting of the kits?" Naruto asked softly.

"Because they are not in control of the situation in which they were made, just like it wasn't your fault." Sasuke said softly knowing that Naruto had expected him to reject both him and the babies he was carrying. Sasuke wished he could reassure Naruto and tell him that wouldn't happen, not from him, not anymore but he knew that Naruto needed more than just words. Given enough time, Sasuke was certain that Naruto would eventually trust him again. Sasuke knew that Naruto would be having doubts right now and he didn't blame him, if Sasuke was in his shoes he would probably be more than a little weary of him.

"Stay here and I will bring you something to eat" Sasuke said softly hating the exhausted look in Naruto's eyes. His lover didn't really look like even cared what happened to him anymore, and Sasuke intended to make sure that no more bad would happen.

Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared into the trees to hunt up something to eat, he still couldn't believe that Sasuke had found him so quickly. Naruto hated hearing that Iruka and Kakashi had split up and that Sasuke wasn't even speaking to Itachi. The two brothers had been close when Naruto had first come to live with them. Now knowing that something like Naruto could come between the two was heartbreaking but at the same time, Naruto was glad that Sasuke was finally his again. Still tired, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. As his breathing evened out, Naruto allowed his guard to fall as he drifted off to sleep. As long as Sasuke was really back, Naruto had no doubt that he would be okay.

"I finally found you!" Naruto heard an angry hiss and he opened his eyes to come face to face with an angry Kyo "running away with my babies! Not to mention killing Mizuki like that. You are going to pay."

"You can't do anything to me that won't harm the kits" Naruto hissed under his breath, trying to be brave but he could feel the fear starting to make him tremble.

"There is plenty that I can do to you that won't harm them" Kyo said as he unsheathed his claws. Suddenly a hissing ball of fur landed between Kyo and Naruto. Sasuke dropped the dead animal he had caught in front of Naruto before turning to Kyo, and baring his teeth and hissing.

"You were responsible for getting Naruto in this condition." Sasuke glared unsheathing his own claws. He wasn't going to allow this monster to harm Naruto or the babies he was carrying. They might not have belonged to Sasuke but that didn't mean he wouldn't care about them once they were born.

"Of course I was." Kyo said "and I had fun getting him in this position."

"Never mind the pain that you knew it caused him." Sasuke hissed as he began circling the other cat "You knew that he was in no condition to be mated and yet you done it anyways. How can you even live with yourself?"

Kyo smirked at Sasuke before turning his eyes to Naruto again, who was visibly cringing away from him.

"Keep your eyes off of him!" Sasuke hissed as he took a leap at Kyo, and dug his claws into Kyo's back causing the other cat to yelp and knock Sasuke off. Sasuke shook himself off and stood in front of Naruto, taking a protective stance in front of his lover. Sasuke knew that he had to be careful because he was still recovering from his surgery but that didn't mean that he was going to let the other cat get anywhere near him.

Suddenly they heard another hiss as another dark haired neko joined them. Kyo scowled as both black haired neko's glared at him from in front of Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed at his brother, hatred filling his veins.

"Iruka called Kakashi and told him you had run off." Itachi said not taking his eyes off of Kyo. "I figured you would go after Naruto."

"You're not separating us again" Sasuke hissed, ready to go for his own brother's throat. He didn't think it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated Itachi.

"No, I'm not here to do that." Itachi said glancing back at the blond neko that had his arms wrapped around his belly protectively. "Considering his condition, he's going to need someone."

Sasuke glared at Itachi once more before turning back to Kyo, who had knelt down and was getting ready to pounce. Sasuke glaring crouched down before leaping at the same time, his claws coming into contact with Kyo's stomach, leaving a weeping wound half way down.

"Come near Naruto again, and I will kill you" Sasuke told him before trotting back to where Naruto had been crouching, "Same goes for you" Sasuke told Itachi before turning and helping Naruto to his feet. Neither noticed the grimace of pain on Itachi's face, or the paleness of his skin. If Sasuke had known what was going on, he might not have been so hasty to hate his older brother.

After making sure that Naruto had eaten, Naruto and Sasuke began their journey back to Konoha again. Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto saw Itachi staring after Sasuke with a miserable expression on his face. It hurt his heart knowing that Sasuke wouldn't have anything to do with his brother because of him.

Finally after what felt like several hours to Naruto, they finally reached Konoha's gates. Pausing their movements, Sasuke noticed the exhausted look in Naruto's eyes. He didn't want to take Naruto to Iruka for fear that Iruka would take Naruto to the vets and try to have the kits destroyed. Despite how they were created, Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't want any harm to come to them. So their best bet was to hide Naruto in the abandoned apartments that was just a few minutes from where Sasuke and Iruka now lived. Sasuke would care for Naruto since no one else would, and he would make sure Naruto's babies were cared for.

"Sasuke, I'm tired" Naruto whispered knowing that all he had to do was say the word and Sasuke would find them a place to rest.

"I know" Sasuke said softly, hating that Naruto was like this. "I'm going to take care of you. I'm not going to let Iruka know that I found you just yet." Naruto frowned, not understanding why.

"I don't want to him to try and harm your kits, from the looks of you, I'm pretty sure it won't be too much longer until you give birth." Sasuke said as he reached out and gently ran a finger down the scar that ran through Naruto's eye. Sasuke hated that Naruto flinched when Sasuke reached out towards him, he hated even more the reason behind the flinch.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore." Sasuke said softly as he pulled the blonde neko to him and gently wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke closed his eyes and just breathed in Naruto's scent. He hadn't thought that he would have found Naruto so soon, even though it had been weeks that Sasuke had been looking for his love. Sasuke held Naruto close wishing that he could pass some of his strength to Naruto.

"There's an abandoned apartment building, a few short minutes away from where I live with Iruka." Sasuke said as he pulled away to look at Naruto. "I think you will be okay there, at least until you give birth. I will bring you food and whatever else you may need."

"Thank you" Naruto murmured softly that Sasuke barely caught what he was saying. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and gently squeezing it before leading Naruto into the village.

"What's the situation with Orochimaru and Menma?" Naruto asked knowing that Kakashi had been planning to move because of the aforementioned men.

"Orochimaru is on the run again" Sasuke said "and Menma has just completely disappeared. Whether he is alive or not I don't know." Sasuke replied as he led Naruto into the building and up three flights of stairs before reaching the apartment. Naruto was shocked to find it was still stocked with furniture, he immediately made his way over to the bed and lay down, snuggling into the pillows and letting out a sigh. Naruto hadn't slept in a decent bed in he couldn't remember how long. Sasuke smiled at the sight before him, he knew that whatever Naruto had been through with Mizuki clearly hadn't been easy, so he was glad that he could do a little something to make things easier for him.

Sighing, Sasuke walked over and sat down on the floor beside where Naruto was lying. Naruto frowned at him and reached down and gently tugged on Sasuke's ear, causing Sasuke's ears to twitch before standing tall again.

"Are we really free from Orochimaru and Menma?" Naruto whispered silently after a few minutes of playing with Sasuke's ears. Leaning back against the wall, Sasuke looked at him, and nodded.

"Seems like it for the time being anyhow." Sasuke replied frowning when he noticed what looked like bite marks on Naruto's ear. "Did that orange asshole bite you?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto frowned for a moment before remembering what had happened.

"I was dreaming of you" Naruto whispered "and apparently I was crying out for you in my sleep and that's how he chose to wake me up."

"Asshole" Sasuke swore as he reached up and gently touched it, wishing that he could make it go away. It warmed his heart though to know that Naruto had dreamed about him even when he was being hurt.

"It's over finally" Naruto whispered sleepily as he lay back down on the bed. He had been traveling for what felt like years and there had been no beds out there, there were only trees and they weren't all that comfortable.

"Go to sleep" Sasuke murmured "I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Get up here with me then." Naruto voiced tiredly he opened tired eyes to look at Sasuke "I won't have you sleep down there."

"I wasn't sure that you would want me up there." Sasuke said.

"We are talking about sleep not sex" Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes and rolled over on his side making room for Sasuke. Smiling softly, Sasuke climbed up behind Naruto and lay down, gently wrapping an arm around Naruto, and placing his hand on Naruto's belly and gently feeling the kits that he carried. Sasuke still found it hard to believe that that monster had found a way to make a male pregnant. Sasuke didn't understand why he had done it to be begin with, what was the purpose? Other than making the male suffer? Mizuki had known what Naruto had gone through, had known that mating would be painful for Naruto for a long time, if not the rest of his life. And still the bastard had made Naruto mate with another male. If Naruto hadn't killed him Sasuke would have. He didn't want Naruto to go through anymore pain, if Sasuke could prevent it, he would damn well do it. Sasuke couldn't help but be in awe of Naruto's strength, the neko had nearly had the life beaten out of him and still he wore a smile, now though Sasuke could see the weariness that Naruto cared on his shoulders, Naruto had to be exhausted from suffering so much abuse in his life. If Naruto would allow him to, Sasuke would like to help him.

As he lay there holding Naruto, he felt a tiny foot press against Sasuke's hand and he couldn't stop the small smile from forming on his lips. Sasuke might have hated how the kits had come to be, but he didn't think it would be possible to hate them.

"They like you." Naruto whispered sleepily as he felt Sasuke's hand pressed against his belly. Startled Sasuke removed his hand, embarrassed at being caught. Naruto chuckled softly and reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand placing it back on his stomach.

"It's okay for you to feel them" he whispered as he closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke smiled before returning his attention to Naruto's stomach. Sasuke wasn't sure what Iruka would do about the kittens once they were born, but Sasuke was going to make sure that he didn't find out about them until after they were born. It probably wouldn't be physically possible to keep them all, but Sasuke already wanted them. He already felt protective over them, even though it wasn't even his right to. One thing was certain, Sasuke would make sure that the orange haired asshole wouldn't get near Naruto ever again. No one would ever get between him and Naruto again.

Eventually Sasuke drifted off to sleep too, his arm wrapped around Naruto holding him against Sasuke's chest. However, Sasuke woken a few hours later, when Naruto began moaning in his sleep.

A few minutes later, he felt more than heard as Naruto moaned, and from the sounds of it, it wasn't from pleasure. Reaching out, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and lay his head on his chest, hoping that the sound of his heartbeat would be enough to calm Naruto. Tears filled Sasuke's eyes as he held on tightly to Naruto, thinking of all that Naruto had suffered already. It wasn't fair, and nothing would ever make it right again but Sasuke was determined to do his best.

Suddenly Naruto shot straight out of Sasuke's arms and his fist landed right in Sasuke's face, making Sasuke see stars.

All of a sudden Naruto shot up in the bed and turned to Sasuke, grimacing at the redness in Sasuke's eye.

"Naruto" Sasuke said softly knowing that the blonde neko wasn't quiet awake yet. It took another five minutes for Naruto to calm and when he came fully awake, he was staring at Sasuke, whose eye had already begun to swell.

"I hit you" he muttered, not sounding happy.

"It's okay" Sasuke murmured "you were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up from it."

"It's not okay" Naruto said reaching out and touching Sasuke's eye. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know you didn't" Sasuke said gently "and that's why I don't blame you. You were only trying to protect yourself." Naruto gave Sasuke a sad smile before turning his gaze to his stomach. The kits were more active right now than they had been all day.

"Are they okay?" Sasuke asked, nodding towards Naruto's stomach. He nodded.

"They're just moving around a lot right now." he whispered him "probably getting ready for birth."

"How is that even going to happen?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Mizuki never explained anything, just ran his stupid tests."

"If I could I would bring him back from the dead to kill him myself." Sasuke muttered as he helped Naruto lay back down. It was too early in the morning for the neko to be up and moving. Laying down beside Naruto, Sasuke lay his chin on Naruto's shoulder and silently watched as Naruto's hands rubbed at his expanding stomach. It was a beautiful sight to Sasuke, watching Naruto caress the babies that he was carrying.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Naruto whispered facing, Sasuke so that Sasuke could read his lips.

"I'm going to have to go soon, Iruka doesn't exactly know that I'm gone. He might now, but he didn't know where I was going. But I promise I will be back and I will bring you food and whatever else you think you are going to need." Naruto nodded sleepily.

"I'll be alright." Naruto said "I think I'm just going to sleep anyhow."

"I don't really want to leave you alone though" Sasuke frowned. He didn't know if Orochimaru and Menma were really gone and he didn't want either to grab Naruto again.

"Your worrying too much Sasuke" Naruto whispered. "I promise I'm going to be okay, go stop Iruka from worrying himself gray headed." Sasuke smirked at that, Iruka would probably indeed worry himself gray headed if given enough time to do so.

"I promise I will be back as quickly as possible." Sasuke said as he bent down and gave a gentle nip to one of Naruto's ears.

"Go away already" Naruto mouthed putting one of his hands in Sasuke's face and gently pushing the other neko away from him. "I want to go back to sleep." Sasuke laughed softly before climbing off the bed and exiting the room. Before leaving Sasuke proceeded to make sure all the windows were locked up tight before heading out of the apartment and down the stairs.

When he reached the apartment he was living with Iruka, he noticed Kakashi was there, Itachi no where to be seen. Silently Sasuke entered the apartment and went over to stand by the kitchen door where Iruka and Kakashi were talking.

"I don't know where Sasuke could have gone." Iruka said "he's been gone for a couple of days. I never thought he would have run away. I didn't think he was that unhappy."

"Maybe he didn't run away" Kakashi suggested, sounding thoughtful "Maybe he went to find Naruto. He did find out about the research you had done on Mizuki right?" Iruka nodded. "Its very possible that's where Sasuke went. I can't see the two of them staying separated for too long.

"Maybe your right." Iruka said "I hope he finds him. My only concern is if Sasuke gets into another fight."

"Obviously Sasuke felt like he was well enough to go after Naruto, maybe you should trust in his judgment." Kakashi said before looking down at the floor. "Not that we done that too much before."

"How's Itachi?" Iruka asked after a moment's silence. "I heard that he was sick."

"It's not looking too good right now" Kakashi said without going into any detail. "The signs were there for a long time and I didn't even notice. I'm starting to think I'm not suited to even own a neko."

"That's because your not" Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen causing both Kakashi and Iruka to look up at him.

"Where have you been?" Iruka asked noting the dirt that covered Sasuke's fur. "Your filthy."

"Sleeping in the forest isn't exactly hygienic" Sasuke muttered before walking to the fridge and pulling out the milk.

"I assume you went after Naruto?" Iruka asked and Sasuke nodded.

"why isn't he here then?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked turning to look at Kakashi. "I'm not taking the chance of you splitting us up again, not just yet anyways."

"I think we learned not to do that." Kakashi muttered "besides I don't really have much say in the matter anymore."

"That's for sure" Sasuke muttered glaring at Kakashi.

"Cut the attitude Sasuke" Iruka muttered "I thought you would have been better once you found Naruto again, obviously I was wrong."

"What's he even doing here?" Sasuke asked Iruka "I thought you two broke up."

"We did. But I was worried when you didn't come home for a few days." Iruka said.

"Obviously I am fine" Sasuke muttered before grabbing his milk and walking out of the room.

"As Itachi would say he is the same pissy little bitch he was before. I don't think that's ever going to change."

"I want to know why he feels the need to hide Naruto from us." Iruka muttered "he should know by now that the lesson has been learned, we won't do that again."

"I don't know" Kakashi said "But I got to run, I don't want to leave Itachi alone for too long."

"Let me know how those tests come out." Iruka said as he stands and walks Kakashi to the door.

"Will do" Kakashi says as he walks out the door and Iruka shuts it behind him. Iruka turns in the direction that Sasuke had wandered off in. He couldn't help but wonder if Mizuki had enough time to run his tests on Naruto. He hoped not, but what other reason could Sasuke have for hiding Naruto?

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry about the confusion! I hope I have fixed that. Okay third time is hopefully the charm, I went back and made a few changes in this chapter and chapter 16. I decided that Naruto wasn't going to be permanently mute, so I went and had it be a jutsu that Mizuki done that wore off in around 72 hours. Hopefully that makes a little more sense.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke lay in bed that night, his thoughts tied up with Naruto and how they had ended up right where they were now. It had been a long journey, one that Sasuke hoped was over. It had been painful but there was fleeting moments of joy. Like the last couple of hours that Sasuke had just spent holding Naruto, considering what the blond neko had been through, that was a miracle in itself. Even as Sasuke lay there he longed to just hold the blond and feel the babies moving. Frowning, Sasuke wondered how and when Naruto would deliver, most cats didn't carry the kittens for more than two months, from the looks of Naruto he was probably right around the two month mark.

Sitting up, Sasuke climbed out of bed, if his guess was correct Naruto would be due at any time now. Now wasn't the time to leave him alone. Getting dressed, Sasuke exited his room and made his way to the kitchen where he proceeded to fill his bag with whatever food that didn't require being cooked.

Once Sasuke was finished, he silently made his way to the door, slipping out as quietly as possible, Sasuke made his way back to where Naruto was currently hiding. Making his way up the stairs, Sasuke glanced behind him every so often to make sure that he wasn't being followed. Once he was certain that he was safe, Sasuke slipped into the apartment and made his way to the bedroom where Naruto was still sleeping on the bed.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt a small dip in the bed, seeing Sasuke, he gave a small smile and turned towards him.

"What are you doing back already?" Naruto murmured sleepily.

"I was doing the math and figured that you would likely be having those babies soon. I'm not going to leave you alone while you go through that."

"But I'm used to being alone." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't care if you are or not" Sasuke replied softly "I won't let you go through it alone, not anymore." leaning over, Sasuke gently pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead. "If I have my way, you won't ever be alone again."

"That would be nice" Naruto said as he rolled over on his side, making room for Sasuke to lay down beside him. Sasuke stretched out in front of Naruto, gently pulling the younger neko to his chest. Naruto lay there silently for several minutes listening to the pounding of Sasuke's heart. Sasuke was nearly asleep, when he felt a tongue lick his cheek, frowning, Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who was looking at him with more trust than Sasuke felt he deserved. He smiled back and bent down and licked Naruto's nose. Naruto made a funny face and squirmed for a second to get out of Sasuke's arms, but Sasuke refused to let go and Naruto settled down again, content to listen to Sasuke's heart.

"Who would have thought that this is how we would have ended up." Sasuke said "I never thought I could find anyone that could love me, much less make me happy, not like you."

"Are you saying what I think your saying" Naruto's voice came out muffled as he was currently hiding his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled and nodded before replying.

"Yes, I'm saying I love you. I'm done fighting the way I feel. Your situation only made me realize that life is too short for us to not live it the way we want." Sasuke said, Naruto looked up at him. While he was certain that he felt the same as Sasuke, he was still afraid of rejection after all, Naruto had been rejected all of his life, he really didn't even know what love was.

"I want to say the same" Naruto said softly "but I'm scared, what if you just disappear on me one day and never return? I'm scared that loving you will break me more than anything else I've gone through already has."

"I understand" Sasuke said softly, he was pretty confident that Naruto felt the same as he did without having to say anything. "I don't want to hear you say it until you feel that you are ready and you are no longer afraid that I'm going to leave you." burying his face between Naruto's ears, Sasuke breathed in Naruto's scent almost as if he was memorizing it. Almost as if he was afraid that Naruto would be the one that disappeared on him. Naruto sighed, basking in the warmth that felt radiating from Sasuke. He could perfectly understand why Sasuke thought that they never end up like this. After life's many trials though it looked like they were finally going to get the chance to be happy. Naruto could only hope that nothing came along to destroy it.

"I wonder if Orochimaru is really gone?" Naruto said pulling his face out of Sasuke's neck.

"I hope so" Sasuke replied "That snake bastard deserves to burn in hell for all that he's done. Who knows how many others that he has hurt, who knows how many of them killed themselves because of what he done."

"Did you ever think of suicide?" Naruto asked softly, not sure if Sasuke would be willing to share any of his past.

"Not only did the thought cross my mind." Sasuke said "But I attempted it, I was only just brought home from the vets the day before Iruka brought you home." Naruto frowned, he hated to think of where he would have ended up. He hated that Sasuke had been so miserable that he had attempted to take his own life. Naruto also hated that Sasuke had to live with memories like he had.

"Don't dwell on it" Sasuke said softly in his ear. "It's over now. Maybe we can make memories of our own to replace the bad ones."

"I would like that" Naruto murmured before snuggling closer to Sasuke and closing his and drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later, Naruto's growling stomach woke Sasuke up, making the dark haired neko chuckle at the noise coming from the other neko. Naruto blinked sleepily as he felt Sasuke get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, missing the other neko even though he hadn't yet left the room.

"To fix you something to eat" Sasuke replied "I'm surprised that your stomach didn't wake you up."

"I guess I didn't realize that I was hungry." Naruto replied "I was pretty tired after all." suddenly a thought occurred to Naruto and he frowned.

"Does Iruka know where you are?"

"Does he know my location? No." Sasuke answered "I'm pretty sure he's figured out that it's you that I am with. Not that I am really concerned with what he thinks right now anyhow."

"You should really try forgiveness" Naruto suggested as he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. "It works wonders."

"Have you forgiven those that have hurt you?" Sasuke pointed out. Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet but they are the ones that need it the most. Eventually I will have to face up to what happened and go from there." all hell would likely break lose when he did, but he wasn't going to mention that.

"You are stronger than I am then." Sasuke commented as he turned to look out the window. "I don't think I can ever forgive Orochimaru."

"Forgiveness isn't for them" Naruto said "its for you, letting go of what hurts you can bring about healing or so I've heard." Naruto shrugged causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"Sit still I'll bring you something to eat." Sasuke said.

"I need to stretch" Naruto said "I feel like I have been nothing but lazy."

"You were exhausted" Sasuke said "besides I'm sure those babies are wearing you out."

"Yeah, I'm ready for them to be out." Naruto said as he followed Sasuke into the sparse kitchen.

"Shouldn't be too much longer I would think" Sasuke said "Of course I'm not sure if you will be pregnant the same amount of time that a female is." Just thinking about what Mizuki had done to Naruto, still made Sasuke furious. What had given the man the right to do what he had done. It hadn't been fair to Naruto or the other neko's that he had experimented on.

"Sasuke" he hard Naruto's small voice in his ear "don't think about him. He's dead and gone."

"Good riddance" Sasuke said turning to face Naruto who had been standing right next to him and was now nose to nose with him. Without really thinking, Sasuke bent down and touched his lips to Naruto's. Naruto froze for a moment before allowing Sasuke to continue. Sasuke found himself deepening the kiss, and lightly pressing Naruto against the counter. His hands going to Naruto's arms and stroking softly up and down, as Sasuke pressed his mouth harder against Naruto's. It was only when he felt Naruto's hand pushing on his chest that he stopped and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away" Sasuke said breathlessly wondering how Naruto could make him react like this.

"I didn't want it to go further" Naruto said softly looking down at the floor. "I'm sure you are ready for sex. I don't think I will ever be ready not after everything."

"Hey," Sasuke said softly reaching out and lifting Naruto's chin. "All you have to do is tell me to stop, I won't ever make you do something that you are not ready for. And if you never want to have sex again, I can understand that. You've been through too much, had that choice taken from you far too many times. I won't ever do that." Sasuke watched as a small tear fell from Naruto's eye and drifted down his cheek. Sasuke wondered how such a small thing could make one's heart hurt so much. He didn't like seeing tears in Naruto's eyes, it hurt him more than he was willing to admit. Reaching out, Sasuke gently wiped the tears from Naruto's eyes, before gently pulling the neko in for a hug.

"You don't ever have to shed a tear for me." Sasuke said softly "I will do my best to make sure that you never cry again." Those words made the dam behind Naruto's eyes burst and he buried his face in Sasuke's neck as he allowed the tears to fall.

"How can you even want me?" Naruto asked against Sasuke's neck. "Why am I not disgusting to you? I'm pregnant with another males kits, I've been used so much its a wonder that I have anything left to give you."

"None of what you just said was your fault" Sasuke stated as he looked down at Naruto. "You were abused but that doesn't make you disgusting to me. Because you are strong enough to face what you have been through, to me your pain is what makes you beautiful, you still have a joy for life even if its buried deep right now." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he pulled the neko closer. "If I could I would change things and make it where you wouldn't have had to go through it."

"I don't deserve you" Naruto mumbled and Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I seem to remember being a prick to you on more than one occasion." Sasuke said, closing his eyes and letting the memory wash through him. He wasn't proud of that time, he'd been so cold hearted and didn't care about anyone but himself. Sure, Sasuke had been through a lot but that didn't give him any reason to treat others so badly.

Several minutes later, Naruto had settled down enough to eat, he was still red around the eyes, and still had a slight miserable look in his eyes if you bothered to look close enough to see it. Sasuke was determined that he would take that look out and replace it with joy again, how he wasn't sure but he would do it. Naruto deserved to be happy not weighed down with bad memories of things that had been done to him.

Once both neko's had eaten, they both went and got settled back in the bed again, this time Naruto's back was pressed against Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's hand was caressing Naruto's stomach.

"Have you thought of any names?" Sasuke asked, enjoying the peace of the moment.

"Not really" Naruto said "My focus was on getting out of there and surviving until they were born. Past that I didn't give much thought to it."

"I wonder if they will look like you or that orange haired bastard." Sasuke muttered sourly, he certainly hoped that they looked like Naruto. They didn't deserve any of the other neko's features. Naruto snorted in amusement at Sasuke's choice of words. Sasuke was already protective of the kits had hadn't even realized it. Naruto wasn't sure how Sasuke could be so accepting of them, but he was glad. The kits were going to need someone strong to help them grow up. Sasuke was definitely the right choice for that.

"At this point, I don't care about that either." Naruto said "I just want them out, it's getting hard to sleep with them moving so much."

"Seems like they take after your personality then" Sasuke pointed out "You can never stay still for long."

"Maybe" Naruto said "I just hope they won't ever have to face what we went through. It would kill me." The pain in Naruto's voice nearly killed Sasuke, he couldn't stand hearing it.

"I'll make sure they won't have too" Sasuke promised "I'll kill anyone who tries." Naruto smiled and turned his head towards Sasuke's who was raised up on one elbow looking down at Naruto.

"You can't be here all the time" Naruto said "Iruka is going to start wondering where you are running off too."

"Who cares." Sasuke said shrugging. "I can't really bring myself to care what he thinks right now. Not after he proved that he wasn't strong enough to stand up to Kakashi and keep him from splitting us up." Naruto sighed softly and snuggled in closer to Sasuke. He hated that Sasuke was having problems with his owners, but he couldn't deny that he liked finally being to able to just be with Sasuke. He wouldn't this moment or the last several for anything. Naruto couldn't but wonder if there was something else waiting around the corner that would take Sasuke away from him. He hoped not, he was tired of it all, he was beyond mentally exhausted with dealing with all that had been going on.

A few hours later, Naruto moaned in pain, when a sharp pain rushed through his back causing him to arch up. Sasuke woke up almost immediately upon hearing the pained cry escape Naruto's lips.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sitting up and turning towards the blond neko. Naruto was panting hard as he tried to hold back another pained cry.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke cried out, alarmed at the pain that he saw in Naruto's eyes.

"I think the kits are coming" Naruto replied as he cried out in pain again.

"What can I do to help?" Sasuke feeling more helpless than he ever had before.

"Help me with my shorts" Naruto panted as a few tears escaped from his eyes and fell down his face. Sasuke nodded and helped Naruto stand up long enough to remove the shorts.

"What next?" Sasuke asked, hating the pain that he could see in Naruto's eyes.

"I think we wait" Naruto said as Sasuke helped him lay back down on the bed, instead of climbing into the bed with him. Sasuke went around and sat down on his knees beside Naruto's head.

Grabbing one of Naruto's hands in his, Sasuke reached and began to gently stroke Naruto's ears, attempting to calm him and to talk him through the pain. Sasuke still wasn't sure that he shouldn't go get Tsunade to help but Sasuke didn't want to leave Naruto, not when the blond neko was so vulnerable.

Naruto released another yowl, and squeezed Sasuke's hand, he didn't know how long this was going to go on for but he was ready for it to be over.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said sorrowfully as another tear dropped from Naruto's eye. Naruto can only whimper and close his eyes while, Sasuke increased the stroking of Naruto's ears.

"I think I feel one coming" Naruto said panting harshly as he gave another cry of pain and a sharp push. A soft mewling sound could be heard just a few seconds later. Sasuke, stopped his ministrations and went to check the kitten that had slipped free from Naruto.

Sasuke stared in awe at the blond haired neko, who was still covered in afterbirth.

"This one looks just like you" Sasuke said as he gently picked it up and brought it over to where Naruto could see it. Naruto smiled as Sasuke lay it down in front of him. Naruto panted harshly gasping as another sharp pain tore through him.

Sasuke quickly moved back behind Naruto to silently watch as another kitten slipped out of him. Sasuke could admit that he was in awe watching Naruto give birth, given the fact that he was a male and had yet to require a vet's help. After the last kitten had been born, Sasuke brought it to Naruto, was who was now laying back on the bed, covered in sweat and blood. Still as Sasuke watched Naruto cleaning the kittens, both who looked just like Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud. He watched silently as Naruto licked both of them clean, he couldn't believe that Naruto had brought a tiny miniature Naruto into the world.

"I guess Kyo was wrong about five kittens" Naruto murmured weakly as he finished cleaning the two. "I don't really think I could have handled more than this." Sasuke didn't know what to say so he just watched silently as Naruto began to nurse the two mewling kittens. Naruto watched Sasuke watching him, amazed by the fact that Sasuke was still here. He figured at the first sign of labor Sasuke would have taken off.

"You have two girls" Sasuke said coming out of his daze. "What are you going to call them,?"

"I still don't know" Naruto answered tired as the kittens finished eating. "right now I don't know that I have the energy to even think about it."

"You'll be to decide soon" Sasuke said "otherwise they will be forever nameless."

"Whatever" Naruto murmured as he curled around the two tiny beings and drifted off to sleep.

"Rest up Naruto" Sasuke said once the blonde had drifted off to sleep. "I'll keep watch for you." That being said, Sasuke leaned back against the wall and watched the three neko's sleep. Both little girls looked like Naruto, both had the three whisker marks on their cheeks, and Sasuke was certain that as soon as their eyes opened they would likely have Naruto's blue eyes.

All of a sudden Sasuke heard a noise and he turned to find Iruka standing in the doorway, a pale, thin looking Itachi behind him.

"So this is where you have been running off to." Iruka said softly, his eyes landing on Sasuke first before making their way to the bed that Naruto was sleeping with the kittens on. Sasuke hissed as Iruka approached, before stopping a couple of inches from the bed.

"This is what you have been protecting?" Iruka asked as he knelt beside the bed. Sasuke hissed again in warning. He wasn't going to let Iruka take the kittens away from Naruto.

"I feared that Mizuki would do something like this, I never thought he would succeed without killing them all." Iruka murmured. Naruto's eyes opened when he heard another voice, and he jumped, startled, when he saw Iruka. He looked over at Sasuke whose fur was rising and he was growling.

"It's okay, Sasuke" Naruto said softly "he can look." at Naruto's words, Sasuke backed down but he didn't stop glaring at Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard Naruto screaming and figured that Iruka would probably be able to help. Of course, I didn't know that he was in labor which would explain the screaming" Itachi said, as he winced in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked not liking how thin and sick looking his brother had gotten.

"Nothing that won't be over with soon" Itachi said causing Iruka to look at him and frown. Itachi shook his head, he didn't want Sasuke to know what was going on right now, he needed to focus on protecting the new born kittens and the vulnerable Naruto.

Hearing one of the kittens mewl after being taken away from Naruto's warmth, Sasuke turned and hissed at Iruka, not liking that the man had his hands on the kitten. He heard an amused chuckle from Itachi but Sasuke ignored it, keeping his eyes locked on Iruka who was silently checking the kitten over.

"If your this protective over kittens that don't belong to you" Itachi commented "I would like to see how bad you are with ones that do belong to you."

Finally deciding that Iruka had looked the kitten over enough, Sasuke got up and took it away from the man and walked back over and placed it down beside the other one. Sasuke ignored the amused look in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke knew that he had probably given Naruto enough to laugh at for the next little while but he didn't care.

Iruka shook his head at Sasuke, though he could admit he was glad that something had broken through Sasuke's walls.

"I think we should move these guys back to the apartment." Iruka told Sasuke who in turn glared at him. "Naruto is going to need more access to food and water, and he would be in a much healthier environment to raise these two"

Sasuke frowned at Iruka.

"You're not going to try to separate Naruto and the two kits?" he found it almost hard to believe.

"That would be unjustifiably cruel." Iruka said "I'm not that cruel."

"Fine" Sasuke grunted "But only because Naruto deserves a better place."

"And you" Sasuke turned to Itachi "are going to tell me what's going on with you."

"Look what we have hear" a cruel voice that made Sasuke pause. Sasuke glared as Orochimaru entered the room. His eyes landed on the kittens that Naruto had wrapped himself around.

"Keep your eyes off them you bastard." Sasuke hissed unsheathing his claws. For a moment he wondered how he could have ever been scared of this man. He once thought that no one could beat Orochimaru simply because the police couldn't even find him, but now as Sasuke stared at him. He only saw a weak man that craved power, he was just a man that had some sadistic ideas of pleasure. Sasuke shook his head.

"I see you for what you are now" Sasuke said "I couldn't see it then because I was lost in the pain that you caused me, but now I know that you are nothing more than a weak man who can't find someone to love him so he tries to take it out on every animal he comes in contact with." Orochimaru laughed cruelly and shook his head

"You didn't think that when I had you bent over and Menma and I were having our way with you." Sasuke frowned but refused to let the memory wash over him. Sasuke stepped in between Orochimaru and Naruto.

"Keep your eyes off of him, besides where is your worthless piece of shit Partner, Menma?." Sasuke hissed again.

"I killed him" Orochimaru replied "He just wasn't sadistic enough to suit me anymore, besides my interest now lies in the bitch that has just given birth, maybe a few hours ago." Orochimaru said "I want those kits, I'm sure Iruka wouldn't mind handing them over."

"No, I will not" Iruka said "after all the hell you have put these guys through, why would I give you what can bring them joy?"

"I have been looking for some young neko's to raise, I doubt you can afford to raise them." Orochimaru said.

"I don't care what Iruka says." Sasuke hissed "I won't let you have them, I promised Naruto I would protect them." Orochimaru glared at Sasuke he was quickly growing tired of the fool that was standing in front of him. It was growing clear that he was going to have to do something about him. Glaring at Sasuke, Orochimaru rushed towards Sasuke, to knock him through the window, and as he did so Itachi tackled him, not caring that they fell through the window and towards the concrete down below.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried as he watched his brother crash through the third story window, taking Orochimaru with him. Feeling a hand on his arm, Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who was nodding towards the door. Naruto knew that Sasuke and Itachi hadn't gotten along in months so for Itachi to sacrifice himself just to protect Sasuke. That told Naruto that Itachi still deeply loved, Sasuke and wanted Sasuke to be happy, even if his little brother never forgave him for what he had done to separate Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto curled himself around the kittens as he watching Sasuke disappear through the bedroom door. He hoped that Sasuke was able to reach Itachi in time. Despite everything that had happened, Naruto knew that Sasuke still cared about his older brother, otherwise why would he still be angry? Naruto knew that Sasuke had the right to be angry, and considering what Itachi had done, he was quite justified in it. Naruto hoped that Sasuke was able to let go of his anger because Naruto couldn't be 100 percent certain, but something serious was going on with Itachi. Naruto could tell from Itachi's pained grimaces, and the fact that he had lost more weight than should be healthy for one of his age. Naruto really hoped that Sasuke could finally let go and forgive his brother, because Naruto wasn't sure how long Itachi had left to live.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I think there will probably only be a couple more chapters. Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Liz**

 **PS. I do have a plan for the other neko's that Mizuki had, their situation will probably be dealt with in the final chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke raced out of the apartment and headed straight for the staircase, his heart was racing with fear. As much as Sasuke would have liked to pretend that he hated Itachi, deep down he really didn't. Sasuke was just angry at Itachi for having separated him and Naruto, when things had been finally looking up for the two boys.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, Sasuke threw the door going outside, open not caring if it hit anyone. Sasuke raced around the side of building, wondering if it was even possible for Itachi to survive considering Itachi had fallen from a third story window. The more he thought about it, the sicker he felt to his stomach. Within seconds he found reached his brother, Itachi was unconscious with blood coming from Itachi's mouth, from what Sasuke could tell Itachi had several broken bones, but who knew what had happened to his insides. Tears filled Sasuke's eyes as he got a good look at just how bad Itachi looked. Itachi's lips were cracked and dry, his skin extremely pale, making Sasuke wonder just how sick Itachi really was.

"Itachi" Sasuke said softly reaching out and touching Itachi's face, the small movement causing his brother release a pained moan, as he opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke felt a tear drop down his face, as he picked up Itachi's head and lowered it into his lap.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, hating the pain he could see in Itachi's face.

"Because there is nothing that I wouldn't do for my little brother." Itachi replied, raising his arm and attempting to wipe the tears from Sasuke's eyes. "I never meant for things to turn out this way, I just wanted to protect you."

"You did" Sasuke said softly, glancing over at what remained of Orochimaru. It was clear from just looking at him, that the man was dead. Sasuke couldn't say that he was sorry about that because Kami knew that the man deserved it. Sasuke turned back to Itachi, whose eyes were barely open but were focused on Sasuke.

"Whatever happens now, Sasuke, I just want you to be happy." Itachi said as he held his breath for a moment, trying to hide his pain from his little brother. "I want you to take care of those two little girls like they belong to you, do everything in your power to keep them safe."

"I think you already know that I will" Sasuke said softly. "I won't ever let anything come between Naruto and me again, nor will I allow those kittens to go through what Naruto and I have been through." Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, fighting against the pain he felt in his heart. It was almost like Itachi was trying to say goodbye, but that couldn't be possible could it? The fact that Itachi was even conscious at this moment told Sasuke that his brother could be saved if Tsunade got here in time. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared down into Itachi's face. Sasuke could see the pain in brother's eyes, and he didn't it was just from the fall, this was a kind of pain that Itachi had been living with for a long time.

"Sasuke there was a reason I couldn't donate a kidney for you after you defended Naruto." Itachi breathed out slowly, sucking in a breath and releasing it slowly. "I would have given both of mine for you if they had been any good." Sasuke frowned not liking the way that Itachi had just worded that sentence.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, he hated feeling confused. One minute he wanted to hate his brother but then the next minute said older brother tried to sacrifice his own life for him.

"I'm dying." Itachi said softly as he turned towards the sound of rushing feet. He knew that it would be Kakashi and likely Tsunade. He hadn't wanted things to end like this, but he was grateful that he could protect his little brother just one more time.

"How?" Sasuke asked "I'm pretty sure Tsunade can fix whatever internal injuries you have, and I know that you can recover from broken bones."

"You can't recover from the final stages of kidney failure." Itachi said softly "which is why Kakashi was getting ready to take me to the vets to have me put to sleep." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing from Itachi's mouth. Sasuke glared at Kakashi as the vet and his former owner approached. Kakashi knelt beside Itachi and proceeded to poke and gently prod at him causing the older Uchiha to moan in pain.

"How can you do that to him?" Sasuke hissed at the man "how can you claim to love your neko's one minute then have them put to sleep the next minute."

"He's only suffering" Kakashi told Sasuke, he knew the other neko would have a hard time with the news, which is one of the reason he had put off telling Sasuke so late. "From what Tsunade says he won't be getting in better, there is no treatment for him now."

"I don't care" Sasuke growled "There has to be something that you can do!" he looked up at Tsunade with tears shining in his eyes, his heart breaking, silently pleading with her to do something.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" She said softly as she knelt beside Kakashi. "Itachi's condition has been growing worse for the last several months. He's not eating or drinking anymore, because his body can't handle it anymore."

"Give him my kidneys" Sasuke said as he turned back to his brother who had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't be in an idiot Sasuke" Itachi said softly "you have kittens to raise, and who knows you and Naruto may end up having kittens of your own." Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to block the pain that was threatening to break him. How could his brother be dying? Sasuke had wasted so much time being angry and that had resulted in Sasuke not getting to spend much time with his brother.

"I don't want you to die" Sasuke mewled softly as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Itachi's. "I was so angry at you for nothing, and I don't get to make up for it."

"There is nothing to make up" Itachi moaned softly, "I understood your anger, and it was justified. I don't blame you for anything." tears broke past Sasuke's eyelids and dropped slowly down onto Itachi's face.

"I think the best thing to do is just give him the shot here." Sasuke heard Tsunade tell Kakashi. "I don't see him making it back to the practice. His internal injuries are too serious and he would only suffer." Kakashi nodded.

"Go on and do it." he said as he reached out and touched Itachi's ear. He hated that he had to do this, it hurt so much just watching Sasuke cry over his brother, that it nearly made him change his mind, but Kakashi knew that Tsunade was right, Itachi didn't deserve to suffer any more agony of the disease that was slowly claiming his life.

"Please don't" Sasuke pleaded as he raised his head and saw Tsunade preparing a syringe. "He doesn't deserve to get put to sleep."

"He doesn't deserve to suffer either." Kakashi said gently "and that's all he's done for months now." Sasuke wasn't sure how it was possible but his tears fell harder as he turned his attention back to his brother. He couldn't watch as Tsunade slid the needle into the crook of Itachi's elbow and press down, emptying the syringe into Itachi's veins.

"I don't want you to die" Sasuke said again as he leaned forward and lay his head over Itachi's heart.

"I would rather not either" Itachi said softly, groaning as he slowly raised his broken arm and touched the area above Sasuke's heart. "But I will always be right here watching over you, know that I will always love you little brother, nothing can ever change that." Sasuke listened as his brother's heartbeat slowly came to a stop, tearing the brother's apart.

"I'm sorry, Itachi" Sasuke sobbed as he pressed his face into his brother's chest. "come back to me, please!" Sasuke pleaded, knowing that his brother was now beyond his hearing. "Don't leave me like this!"

"It wasn't fair to ask him to continue living in pain." Kakashi said softly, his heart breaking as he watched Sasuke cry out for his brother.

"None of this is fair" Sasuke cried, as he lay down beside Itachi, not caring about anything but his broken heart at that moment. He heard Tsunade tell Kakashi something but he found that he couldn't care. His brother was dead, and Sasuke never had the opportunity to make up for being a jerk. For being so angry at the fact that Itachi had only wanted to protect him. With his ears flat against his head, Sasuke curled up beside Itachi, almost longing for death to come and take him too. Sasuke closed his eyes and silently concentrated on memorizing Itachi's scent.

"Sasuke" he heard a soft voice say as he felt more than heard someone kneel beside him. Opening his eyes, he looked into the sad blue eyes of Naruto. "Let them take Itachi." Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't want anyone to take him." he said.

"He deserves to be buried." Naruto said softly tears forming in his eyes as he watched Sasuke attempt to curl up closer to his brother.

"I never told him that I loved him" Sasuke mewled softly, tucking his tail in close to him.

"Itachi knew" Naruto said "I have no doubt that your brother knew how much he meant to you." Naruto could feel his heart breaking just watching Sasuke grieve for what he had lost. "Besides I have kittens that are going to need your help to grow up strong." Sasuke looked at him, his eyes dull with grief, but showed a spark of interest in the kittens.

"Why are you down here and not with them.?" he asked softly.

"Because you need me more right now" Naruto said "Iruka is watching them."

"I never wanted things to happen like this." Sasuke said "I never should have stayed angry so long, if I had only known."

"I think he didn't want you to know so that you wouldn't worry so much" Naruto said. He'd had the feeling that Itachi wouldn't be around too much longer, but knowing that he had been on his way to the vets that night to be put to sleep made things worse. Naruto wished he knew the right words that would ease Sasuke's mind, but nothing but time would be able to change that.

"Come with me" Naruto told Sasuke softly "the kittens are going to need to feed, and I don't really want to leave you down here."

"If I leave they are going to take him" Sasuke said, hissing and unsheathing his claws as Tsunade approached. Tears forms in Naruto's eyes as he watched Sasuke take a swipe at the vet.

"He doesn't deserve to be left like this, his body is broken and what made him Itachi isn't there anymore." Naruto said "I can promise you though that wherever he is now, he watching over you and hurting because you are hurting. He wouldn't want this, he would want you to be happy."

"How can I be happy if my family is gone?" Sasuke asked mournfully.

"You can remember all the good times you had with him" Naruto said softly reaching out and blocking Sasuke's claws as he took another swipe at Tsunade.

"I want him here with me" Sasuke said as he turned his back to Tsunade and Kakashi.

"I know you do, but you have to remember that Itachi is no longer suffering anymore. He's in a much better place right now, and you will see him again, just not for a long time." Sasuke looked at Naruto with such a sad look in his eyes that Naruto felt like sobbing. It wasn't fair that Sasuke and Itachi hadn't gotten to fully work out their issues. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and gently tugged at Sasuke's hand, and the other neko allowed Naruto to pull him to his feet.

As Naruto started pulling Sasuke away, Sasuke looked back at what left of his brother. Agony tore through Sasuke as Naruto pulled him away from Itachi. There had been a lot of things left unresolved between them, but it still hurt knowing that his brother had been suffering through a disease without even telling him.

"I'm sorry, Itachi" Sasuke cried as sobs tore through his chest again, this time though he allowed himself to be pulled to Naruto's chest.

"You're not alone." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ears, "you have me and the kittens and we won't leave you alone." that being said, Naruto lead the broken hearted Sasuke back into the apartment and to the bedroom where the two kittens were sound asleep. Naruto lay down beside them, nodding to Iruka that he could go, and he pulled Sasuke down on the other side of the kittens.

Naruto gently pushed the smaller kitten towards Sasuke, who gently picked it up and held it against his chest. The kittens were only hours old, but Naruto knew that they had the ability to bring precious comfort when little else could. Naruto gave a small smile as he watched the kitten snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Yes, the black haired neko would make one hell of a father.

"I think that one is going to be called Kimmico" Naruto said softly before turning to the one nudging at his nipple before finally latching on and beginning to drink. "And this one Lily."

"Good strong names." Sasuke murmured as held the kitten to him, he watched as it sighed in contentment and snuggled into his warmth. Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, his heart still broken in his chest but he knew that with Naruto and the two kitten he would get through it.

 ** **Sorry its so short! Please review! Thanks for reading. I cried so hard writing this it wasn't even funny. but I quite like how it turned out. Liz****


	20. alternative chapter 18

The Goodbye

Alternative chapter

For the Lost Neko

 **NOT an actual chapter, just an alternative to chapter 18**

"I'm sorry to inform you that Naruto probably won't pull through, I can't get the bleeding to to stop, I'm afraid it's an effect of whatever jutsu that Mizuki used on him," Tsunade said softly knowing that the owners in front of her wouldn't like it. When Naruto had been returned from Mizuki's she had been shocked by how malnourished that he was. Even though his stomach was big from the kits that he carried, you could still see his ribs clearly. It was a miracle that his body hadn't already aborted the babies since they couldn't be getting any nourishment, unless they were taking all of Naruto's.

"Physically and mentally Naruto isn't in a good place, and from the looks of things, he has completely lost the will to live. He's shows signs of serious depression." she told them, Sasuke swallowed hard, wondering why he couldn't be enough to pull Naruto out of it. It had been that way since Naruto had returned home, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't communicate (of course, Sasuke found out later that his vocal chords had been removed.) all Naruto wanted to do was sleep. Naruto didn't even bother keeping himself clean anymore, of course his stomach was getting big so cleaning himself was getting a little difficult. When Sasuke had found out that Naruto wasn't just fat, but was indeed pregnant with another neko's kits. He couldn't help but be disgusted, not with Naruto of course, but by Mizuki and whomever Mizuki had forced Naruto to mate with.

It was only when Naruto had been found bleeding severally that Itachi and Kakashi brought Naruto to the vets. They knew Naruto wouldn't like coming back to Tsunade's, not after everything. But when the bleeding started they brought him in. Naruto's body was trying to abort the babies so Tsunade had went in and surgically removed them, from what they understood only one of the two even survived. Tsunade had tried telling Naruto about it, but he hadn't seemed to care, his eyes remained dull and lifeless.

"Can I be with him until he passes on?" Sasuke asked, his heart breaking in his chest. He didn't want Naruto to die, he wanted his lover to want to live.

"It can't hurt." Tsunade said softly "I don't think he has much longer to go." Sasuke got up and followed Tsunade back to the room where Naruto was being kept. The blonde neko lay staring up at the ceiling, his face pale and gaunt.

"Naruto" Sasuke murmured as soon as he entered the room, the blonde neko looked over at him, giving him a weak smile as Sasuke approached. Sitting down beside him, Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke's hands and gently nudged it, and Sasuke knew that Naruto wanted him to play with his ears.

Tears filled Sasuke's eyes as he brought his hand up and began gently stroking Naruto's ears. The blonde's eyes closed and Sasuke knew that if Naruto still had the ability to talk he would be purring in that moment. After a few minutes Naruto opened his eyes again, and stared at Sasuke, he was continuously growing weaker and knew that he wasn't going to make it but, he wanted Sasuke with him.

Sasuke leaned forward and lay his head on Naruto's chest, close enough for Naruto to lightly nip at his ears like he loved to do. Sasuke couldn't stop the small smile from crossing his face. How was he going to get used to Naruto not being among them anymore? The blonde furball had come into their lives like a wrecking ball, knocking down the walls that Sasuke had built around his heart.

Tears formed and fell from Sasuke's eyes and down onto Naruto's chest as Sasuke fully realized that he would have to move on with his life without Naruto. The ache in his chest only grew worse as sobs were torn from his mouth. Feeling a gentle nip on his ear, Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who had such a loving expression in his eyes that it only brought more tears to fall.

"I don't want to say goodbye" Sasuke said "I don't want to have to let you go and live without you. It's not fair, you've suffered too much to not be allowed some happiness."

"But I did have happiness" Naruto mouthed, knowing that Sasuke could read his lips. "I got to love you and be loved by you. That was all the happiness I ever needed."

"I didn't do anything but cause you pain with my moodiness." Sasuke denied shaking his head. How could he have brought the blond neko any happiness after everything Naruto had been through.

"You knew how to bring me out of my worst memories" Naruto mouthed "You didn't allow me to dwell on them and be eaten up by them."

"I know how memories can make your life hell." Sasuke said "You didn't deserve that."

"You didn't deserve to be locked in a prison of your own memories either." Naruto mouthed "You deserve to be free to love because I know you have a lot of love to give."

"I don't want to love anyone but you." Sasuke said swallowing hard, even as the tears kept coming.

"I want you to move on and be free to love again. You don't deserve to be lonely." Naruto mouthed. Sasuke shook his head. He had no words that would even be able to explain why he would never love anyone but Naruto.

"I love you Sasuke, and I always will" Naruto mouthed before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Sasuke lay his head back on Naruto's chest, listening to the weakly beating heart. He didn't want to lose Naruto, not after he had just found him again.

Raising up for a minute, Sasuke leaned over and pressed his lips to Naruto's ear.

"I love you too, furball and I always will." Sasuke lay his head back on Naruto's chest, satisfied in knowing that Naruto knew how much he was loved. He hated this situation but he was glad that Naruto wouldn't have to suffer through life's cruelties anymore.

Several minutes later, Naruto's heartbeat faltered and came to a stop, leaving Sasuke more heart broken than he had ever been in his life.

"Take me with you." Sasuke cried against, Naruto's chest, sobs threatening to break him. Sasuke pressed his face against Naruto's throat as he sobbed. He wondered how a heart as gentle as Naruto's could just cease to beat. It wasn't fair, there were extremely cruel beings out there that were still drawing breath, while Naruto's breathing ceased. Why couldn't Kami have taken them and allow Naruto to live.

"He's not suffering anymore." Tsunade spoke softly from behind Sasuke. "It's not fair" Sasuke said "He didn't deserve any of this."

"No he didn't" Tsunade agreed as she gently brushed Naruto's hair away from his face. "He was a very gentle neko. He never wanted to hurt anyone, and all anyone ever done was end up hurting him. It's a miracle that his heart stayed so soft after everything." Sasuke didn't say anything just crawled up onto the bed with Naruto and pulled him into his arms. Sasuke lay with Naruto's body against his own, as he softly sobbed into Naruto's hair. None of this was fair? Why had Kami decided that Naruto had to be the one to die? He didn't even get to see the one kit that had survived, although Sasuke knew Naruto had been struggling with his feelings about that. Sasuke couldn't blame him the kit had come from one of the worst moments of Naruto's life, and it was hard for Naruto to think back on how the kit came to be.

"I'll take care of him for you." Sasuke sobbed into Naruto's neck. "he won't ever know the pain that you went through. I'll kill anyone that tries to harm him." of course, Sasuke wasn't sure that Kakashi and Iruka would want to bring the little one home. After all they were all still reeling from the situation. Iruka and Kakashi had even broken up for a few months, Sasuke had been so angry at Itachi that he'd had nothing to do with his older brother. Although now as he lay there heartbroken and holding onto his dead lovers body, all he wanted was for Itachi to be there with him. Somehow Itachi always knew how to help Sasuke when he needed it the most.

"We are going to have to take his body soon." Tsunade told Sasuke knowing the other neko would probably fight her on it. "He needs a proper burial."

"No" Sasuke said, his voice coming out muffled as his face was still buried in Naruto's neck. "I'm not letting him go." Tsunade sighed, she had known that this moment would be hard for Sasuke. But he was taking it much hard than she had expected. Walking out of the room, Tsunade went and found Itachi was outside, staring up at the clouds.

"Sasuke needs you" was all she had to say to get Itachi's attention, Itachi followed her to where Sasuke was still lying with Naruto. "He won't let us take Naruto's body." she told him, "I'm almost afraid that he's going to grieve himself to death."

"I won't let that happen." Itachi murmured before walking up to his brother. It hurt to see the blond neko lying so still and lifeless. Itachi had been the one to find Naruto after he had left Mizuki's. Itachi had never expected Naruto to be such a condition, he had known that Mizuki had liked to experiment on animals, but cats in particular.

As Itachi looked down at Naruto's body, he couldn't help but think about everything that the blond cat had suffered. Naruto's life had been full of suffering and so little joy. Itachi was glad that Naruto's suffering was over, but he was saddened that his brother wouldn't have the joy of having Naruto around anymore.

"Sasuke" Itachi said softly reaching out and touched his little brother's shaking shoulders. "You have to remember he's better off now, he isn't suffering from the memories of what Orochimaru and Menma done to him."

"I want him back" Sasuke sobbed "I don't want to live without him. I could have helped him get past all of that." Itachi's heart broke just listening to his brother. Itachi gently tugged at Sasuke, pulling him away from Naruto, Itachi pulled Sasuke to him and allowed Sasuke to sob. The sounds of the broken hearted cries hurting Itachi more than he had ever thought possible. Itachi couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his own face as he listening to Sasuke. He wished more than anything that he could trade places with Naruto just so Sasuke wouldn't be hurting so much right now. He would do anything to ease his little brother's pain.

"I would trade places with him if that would mean that you wouldn't be hurting like this" Itachi said in Sasuke's ear. "I would do anything to save you from the pain that you are going through right now."

"How am I supposed to live now?" Sasuke said "I have no reason to live."

"Yes, you do" Itachi said "you have a kitten that needs someone to love and care for her. She won't know Naruto's love, but she can grow up knowing your love." Sasuke pulled back and looked up at his brother.

"I don't know anything about raising kittens." Sasuke muttered.

"You won't be alone" Itachi said "I'll always be there for you when you need me. I will always be there, when you miss Naruto the most. All you have to do is call out and I will come."


	21. Chapter 19 Itachi's point of view

No Way out: Itachi's choice

 **"No Way Out"**

Everywhere I turn I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done  
Of all the things I hide from you I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone something will come and take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day

Tell me where did I go wrong  
Everyone I love, they're all gone  
I'd do everything so differently  
But I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm inside of me

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day

Can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
And when I look around I see,  
This place,this time,this friend of mine

I know It's hard but you found somehow  
To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength to carry on

I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
And your forgiveness has set me free  
Oh, and I can see another way  
I can face another day  
(I see the path) I can see the path  
I see my future  
(I see the future) I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
I see the path from this dark place

 **I would suggest listening to this song, it's amazing and made me think of Itachi immediately when I first heard it.**

"I hate you, I don't want anything to do with you!" Itachi could still hear his little brother's voice in his head. He could still see the anger in Sasuke's eyes, and knew that his brother meant every word. It had never been Itachi's intention for his brother to get so angry at him. Itachi honestly didn't think that Sasuke had been all that attached to Naruto since Sasuke acted like he couldn't stand Naruto half the time. Sure, there was that moment, Sasuke had made out with Naruto on the floor in the living room. But Sasuke's reactions to doing that had been completely unexpected. Sasuke had been embarrassed that he had been caught in such a situation and it had made him lash out in anger at Naruto. From there all their lives went to hell because Naruto had been kidnapped and tortured so severely Itachi wasn't sure that Naruto would even be able to come back from it. Naruto had been returned to them, but he'd been so broken that Itachi had believed that the best thing for Naruto would have been to put him down. Itachi didn't think he had ever seen such pain in misery in another cats eyes. He knew that Naruto had wished that Menma and Orochimaru had killed him, Itachi could understand. Closing his eyes, Itachi tried to keep the guilt at bay, it had been around the time that Sasuke had become rather protective over the blond. It had gotten to the point that Sasuke had refused to allow Naruto to be alone at the vets, though everyone had assured him that Naruto would be fine. Of course, it was only a little later after Naruto had come out of surgery that Orochimaru had come out of his hiding. Whether to torment his little brother or to kidnap Naruto again no one knew. Sasuke had damn near sacrificed himself to keep Naruto safe. It was then that Itachi had believed that it would be better to separate Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto would only continue to draw Orochimaru to him, not knowing that that was the one man that Itachi hated in the world. He would do anything to keep Sasuke safe, even if it meant that Sasuke couldn't be around Naruto. It didn't take long for Itachi to come up with a plan and to set it into motion. Itachi hadn't been sure that Sasuke would survive after getting stabbed through the back, damaging one of his kidney's. it was while Sasuke was still unconscious in recovery that Itachi had brought up separating Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi hadn't really thought they would go with it, but Kakashi had and he had talked Iruka into it.

From that moment on Itachi had felt like he had made his bed in hell, he didn't like it, but he was doing what he had to protect Sasuke, the little brother that had been hurt so badly that he had lost trust in just about everyone aside from Itachi. Itachi had felt that despite Sasuke's attraction to Naruto, Naruto would only continue to bring drama to their lives when all they needed was peace. Of course, once Sasuke had discovered that Itachi was the reason behind Naruto disappearing from their lives for the second time, he exploded. It hurt Itachi's heart now just thinking about it. Itachi had always done what he had thought was in Sasuke's best interest. When Itachi had found out that it had been Orochimaru that had had a hand in Naruto's disappearance, Itachi knew that something had to be done. Was it fair to Naruto whom had suffered without any kind of love his entire life? No, it was not but thinking about what Sasuke had already suffered at the hands of Orochimaru kept him from thinking about what Naruto had been through. If Itachi had been smart in his thinking he would have considered Sasuke's feelings in the matter. He would have known that Sasuke's protectiveness towards the blond cat was turning into something that no one had ever expected.

Itachi sighed and shook his head, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was no use thinking of what he had done, it was too late for him to change it. Knowing that Sasuke was hurting because Itachi had been determined to protect him, hurt Itachi further. Itachi couldn't help but wonder when Itachi himself had become so cold hearted. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted Sasuke to be happy because he did. He just wanted to make sure that Sasuke was happy and in so doing Itachi felt like he had lost a part of himself in that process. He cared for Sasuke for so long that Itachi had forgotten how to be happy for himself. Sasuke's past hadn't only changed Sasuke it had changed Itachi as well, and from what Itachi could tell it hadn't been a good change.

As he lay on his bed, staring out at the rain falling, Itachi was trying to ignore the pain in his heart and his back. Itachi had found out that his kidney's were starting to shut down, and from the looks of things there wasn't even any kind of treatment. Itachi was dying and his brother hated him. Itachi couldn't help but think that this was cruel justice at its best.

"Itachi, think you can eat something" Itachi heard Kakashi call as he opened the door. Itachi only stared at him, more miserable than he had ever been, before returning his gaze to the window.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself" Kakashi said "Sasuke is going to realize sooner or later that you were only doing what you thought was best."

"I don't believe for a minute that anything that I done could have been for the best. Naruto and Sasuke would have been better off together, they could have found a way to heal each other, and I had to be an asshole and ruin that."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting your family to be safe, especially after what Sasuke has been through already." Itachi heaved a sigh and ignored Kakashi. His owner was wrong, he should have found a different way to protect both Sasuke and Naruto. With Naruto's luck he was probably with someone that liked to abuse the ones he was in charge of caring for.

"Are you even hungry?" Kakashi asked after a moment's of silence. It was something he had noticed with Itachi lately, the raven haired neko was eating very little, and when he did eat he would end up throwing it back up again. Itachi shook his head in answer to Kakashi's question. He was still thinking about how he was going to make it up to Sasuke for what he had done. Itachi wasn't sure that he could make it up to his little brother, his actions had been despicable to say the least. Sasuke was right to hate him. Maybe it would be better if Itachi just slipped away without telling his brother anything, Sasuke would probably be better off without him anyways.

"You've lost a lot of weight over the last couple of weeks, I'm certain its not all because of the situation with your brother." Kakashi murmured sitting down beside his miserable neko. "Your hurting" Itachi frowned and looked at his owner but didn't saying anything, because the truth was, Kakashi was right. Itachi was in absolute agony. He couldn't eat and he couldn't really drink without vomiting it right back up. Itachi was growing weaker from lack of nutrition, and despite the fact that he was trying to hide it, Kakashi could clearly see it.

"I hate seeing you like this." Kakashi said reaching out and gently stroking Itachi's ears. "I hate knowing that I can't do anything to fix it for you."

"You can have me put to sleep." Itachi said softly, knowing that his owner wouldn't like the suggestion. "I understand that the pain will probably get worse towards the end. I don't want to hurt all the time."

"I don't want to do that." Kakashi said "you don't deserve it." Itachi snorted.

"I have a little brother who thinks differently." he told Kakashi.

"What will Sasuke think when he shows up wanting to talk to you and beg for your forgiveness?" Kakashi asked "He's not going to be happy that I had you put down."

"I don't want him to see me like this" Itachi said "Sasuke has been through enough hell. I don't want him to have to this to deal with too, besides Sasuke hates me. Why would he care what you done?"

"I don't think he really hates you" Kakashi said "he's just angry right now, and it's going to take him some time to get over it."

"Time I don't have" Itachi said groaned as a sharp pain shot through his back, causing Itachi to stiffen up and hold his breath until it had passed.

"I don't think putting you down is a good idea" Kakashi said reluctantly, he could see the pain that Itachi was in, and knew that it probably be a good idea to have him put to sleep, but his heart didn't want to accept that as the only solution.

"It's the only thing you can do" Itachi said seeing the confusion in Kakashi's eyes. "The pain is only going to get worse, I don't know that I can handle much more."

"Sasuke needs you…more than even he knows right now" Kakashi said weakly as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to make this decision but he knew that Itachi was right. His pain was only going to get worse and it wasn't fair to ask Itachi to live in that much pain.

"I know he does" Itachi said softly his heart hurting knowing that he wouldn't likely get to say goodbye to his little brother. Sasuke had no idea that Itachi was even sick, Itachi didn't think Sasuke needed to handle that on top of everything else that he was dealing with. "But the time has come that Sasuke is going to have to be strong and stand on his own, I can't carry him anymore."

"Fine" Kakashi said softly giving in, although it hurt to do so. "Give me a little while, and I will take you to Tsunade's." Itachi nodded knowing how much this decision was hurting his owner. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but Itachi was tired of hurting.

Once Kakashi had left the room, Itachi pushed himself to his feet. He knew where his little brother was currently staying with Naruto. He would pay one more visit and try to make Sasuke listen to his apology. Whether Sasuke would accept it was another story. But Itachi knew he didn't have much time.

Going over to the window, Itachi slide it up before silently climbing through it. Without bothering to close the window, Itachi started making his way towards the abandoned apartments.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Itachi heard a man ask as he approached the entrance to the apartments. Looking up, Itachi found himself face to face with Iruka.

"I need to speak with Sasuke" Itachi replied "What are you doing here?"

"Finding out why Sasuke keeps running off." Iruka muttered as they entered the building.

"He's protecting Naruto" Itachi said " But I am pretty sure that you already knew that."

"Then why isn't he bringing Naruto home?" Iruka asked as they began climbing the stairs.

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" Itachi asked pausing when a really sharp pain tore through him causing him to gasp. Beads of sweat popped up on Itachi's forehead and he closed his eyes. He was glad this journey was almost over, he didn't know that he could bare to keep going through this pain.

"Are you okay?" Itachi heard Iruka ask, sounding like he was far away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Itachi muttered once the pain had disappeared. "Nothing that won't be taken care of in a couple of hours." a few minutes later, Itachi led Iruka into the apartment, where they both heard loud cries of pain.

Frowning, Itachi followed the sounds into a back bedroom, he found Naruto and Sasuke lying on the bed, Naruto obviously just finishing giving birth.

"So this is where you have been running off too" Itachi heard Iruka say, not a bit bothered by the hissing coming from Sasuke, who was glaring at both him and Iruka.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded Itachi, who frowned.

"I heard Naruto screaming and thought I would check it out" Itachi lied. Somewhere between hear the stairwell he had lost the courage to tell Sasuke that he was dying. His brother needed to know the truth, Itachi needed to know that his brother forgave him for his part in keeping Sasuke and Naruto apart. Closing his eyes, Itachi took a deep breath and slowly released it before opening his eyes again to see Sasuke take a kitten away from Iruka. Itachi couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his lips. His brother was already one hell of a father, Itachi knew that he didn't have to worry about the two kittens too much, Sasuke would protect them like they were his own.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi heard Sasuke demand but Itachi shook his head. He didn't know how to tell his brother about his situation. Sasuke needed to know the truth but Itachi didn't feel like now was the moment for it.

"look what we have here" Itachi froze in horror. How had Orochimaru found them yet again? He heard Sasuke snap something angrily at the man but he didn't catch the words. Too angry himself to even know what to say. There had to be somehow, someone that was telling Orochimaru where they were. Itachi knew Naruto wouldn't be the one responsible, after all Naruto had been just as much of a victim as Sasuke had been. Itachi couldn't see Iruka selling them out, although he was too weak willed to stand up to Kakashi. Then as Itachi's eyes landed on the Sasuke's collar, he realized exactly what had happened. Neither Sasuke's nor Itachi's collars had been changed since they had left Tobi's care. Could it be possible that a tracker of some sort had been placed in Sasuke's collar? If that was the case, how come Orochimaru had waited so long to come after Sasuke? Unless Orochimaru had found out about Naruto living with them and had decided to bid his time knowing that eventually Naruto would be blamed for Orochimaru's continued presence. Itachi scowled and glared at the man. Itachi had always promised that he would kill the man that had hurt his little brother, and even as he thought that, Itachi knew that he found a way to earn his brother's forgiveness. Though it would mean his life, Itachi was glad to see that there was a light to find his way out of the dark depression that he had found himself in.

Even as he was thinking that Orochimaru started towards Sasuke, and sensing what the man planned, Itachi took off and tackled Orochimaru through the window.

"I won't let you harm my brother anymore, bastard." Itachi said as he closed his eyes, feeling the rushing wind on his face. The fall was much quicker than Itachi had thought it would be, his body landed on the hard concrete and Itachi could feel bones snap, as he hit. Itachi couldn't stop the sharp cry of pain as his body came to a stop, leaving him barely conscious. Itachi couldn't stop the small smile from forming on his lips, as he glanced over at Orochimaru. The man had landed right on his bed, right before Itachi had and he knew the man was dead. Itachi had finally fulfilled the promise that he had made so long ago.

Itachi gasped in pain as he drew in a breath sending a sharp pain through his chest, releasing it slowly. Itachi knew now the only thing he had to do was wait for death to claim him, he didn't think it would be too long.

Suddenly Itachi heard the sound of running feet, and the sound of his little brother's voice filled his ears. He felt a heavy weight on his chest, causing him to cry out in pain and cough up a small amount of blood.

"Why? Itachi? Why did you do this?" Itachi heard Sasuke cry out.

"Because I made a promise to you that I would kill the one that hurt you." Itachi rasped. Hearing the sound of more running feet, as he opened his eyes he found Kakashi and Tsunade kneeling down beside him. "And I found this an appropriate way to apologize for what I done." Itachi stifled another cry of pain, although with all the broken bones Itachi wasn't sure which pain steamed from his failing kidneys.

"Whatever happens know, Sasuke I want you to be happy. I want you to take care of those kittens with Naruto, protect them and love them like they were yours." Itachi knew Sasuke wouldn't have any issues with that, he already loved those two. Itachi didn't doubt that Sasuke would do whatever it took to protect them.

"You already know that I will" Sasuke said, and Itachi could feel his little brother's tears hit his face. His cold heart filled with joy knowing that he had finally protected his brother the correct way, the way that would allow Naruto to remain in Sasuke's life.

"There was a reason that I couldn't donate a kidney for you" Itachi told Sasuke as he watched Kakashi and Tsunade talking quietly while she done a quick examination.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I couldn't donate a kidney when you lost yours because I was in early stages of kidney failure. However over the last few months that has slowly gotten worse." Itachi said, knowing that what he was about to say would hurt his little brother.

"There is treatment for that though" Sasuke said "all Kakashi has to do is take you to the vets."

"There is no treatment for final stage kidney failure." Itachi said "I'm dying." Itachi watched as the realization slowly hit Sasuke. It broke Itachi's heart as he watched his news break Sasuke. If there had been any other way, Itachi would have done it.

"I'm having Kakashi put me to sleep Sasuke. I hurt so much although I can't tell anymore which is from the pain and which is from the kidneys." Itachi closed his eyes for a moment before opening his eyes and listening to Sasuke yell something at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, it hurts" Itachi said softly catching Sasuke's attention again. "It hurts so badly, I'm ready for it to be over. Now that Orochimaru is gone, and Menma with him. I can rest in peace in knowing that you will be okay. Now all I need is your forgiveness and that promise that you will be okay."

"I don't want you to go!" Sasuke cried out "There is nothing to forgive, big brother, I love you. So please stay with me!"

"I can't" Itachi said softly as tears filled his own eyes at his brother's broken hearted pleas. "I hurt, Sasuke, I need this to be over." Itachi felt Sasuke's head lay on his chest, and felt the sobs that tore through Sasuke. "You won't be alone, I'll be in your heart and your memories."

"Don't die" Sasuke pleaded the pain in Sasuke's voice making Itachi's heart hurt even more.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I didn't want things to be this way." Itachi murmured as he looked over at Kakashi and Tsunade and nodded. He was ready, he knew that Tsunade likely had the medicine prepared.

Sasuke sobbed into his chest even while Tsunade injected the medicine into a vein in Itachi's elbow.

"Go be in peace." Kakashi said softly, reaching down and touching Itachi's ears. "Go be free from your pain."

"Thank you" Itachi murmured knowing that it pained his owner to do this. "Take care of Sasuke for me?"

"I will" Kakashi said with tears in his eyes. "he'll be okay." turning back to Sasuke, Itachi raised broken arm and touched the back of Sasuke's head.

"Remember little brother, I will always love you, nothing can ever change that." Itachi said softly, he could feel his heart beat slowing down, and he closed his eyes, feeling at peace knowing that he told Sasuke everything he needed to. "I love you little brother." Itachi breathed as he slowly drew in a breath and released it, before his chest went still.

 **Thanks for reading! The song lyrics is No Way out by Phil Collins I suggest listening** **while reading this! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 20

A few hours later, Sasuke and Naruto were curled up with the kittens in a spare bedroom in Iruka's apartment. Naruto was exhausted from the days events, while Sasuke was laying on the bed facing the window, looking more miserable than Naruto had ever seen him look before. As Naruto lay there, he tried not to hear the heartbreaking sound of Sasuke crying.

Sitting up, Naruto made sure the kittens weren't jostled too much before he turned to face Sasuke. Bending down, Naruto softly licked Sasuke's face, like he wanted to lick Sasuke's tears away. Sad black eyes raised to meet Naruto's before turning away with a huff.

"Come on Sasuke" Naruto said softly "Itachi wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I don't want him to be dead either." Sasuke said "but we don't always get what we want do we?" Sasuke heaved a sigh before climbing off the bed and exiting the room. Naruto watched him go, his heart aching in his chest. He didn't like seeing Sasuke like this, it nearly physically hurt him.

"I wish I could take your pain" Naruto murmured as he curled himself around his kittens again. Heaving a sigh of his own, Naruto watched the rain hit his window. His heart felt heavier than ever, he didn't know how to help Sasuke. The only way that he knew was to be there for him, and give him the chance to come to him whenever he needed someone.

A few hours later, Sasuke still hadn't returned causing Naruto to feel more worried. Shifting his position, Naruto sat up, making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping kitten. Climbing off the bed, Naruto exited the room and wandered into the living room where, Iruka was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Sasuke still isn't back?" Naruto asked, knowing that Sasuke was hurting deeply and didn't need to be alone right now.

"No" Iruka said "and it worries me. I didn't think he would take his brother's death this hard, not after everything that they had been through recently."

"I think Itachi sacrificing himself for Sasuke took care of any problem that stood between them." Naruto said frowning and looking towards the door. If the kittens didn't need to eat again soon he would go after Sasuke himself. Naruto was pretty sure that he knew where Sasuke was. And it broke his heart because Itachi's body would have been moved by now. Leaving only Itachi's blood behind, of course, Sasuke would catch Itachi's scent from it, which would be what drew Sasuke back to that place.

"I imagine he went back to where Itachi fell" Naruto said softly looking at the door. "I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now, it hurts that I can't do anything for him."

"Maybe you can't right now" Iruka said "but I think you could both help each other in the long run." Frowning, Naruto turned and entered the kitchen, where he grabbed a glass of water. His thoughts on Sasuke and how he could help. As he was standing there drinking Naruto heard the doorbell ring, sticking his head out of the kitchen he watched as Iruka answered it. Kakashi and a soaking wet Sasuke were at the door.

"I found him laying in the same spot his brother's body was." Kakashi said and Naruto could hear the sadness in Kakashi's voice.

"I just wanted to be close to Itachi again." Sasuke said softly, looking down at the floor and refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Naruto's heart broke at Sasuke's soft proclamation.

"Itachi lives in you now" Naruto said as he entered the living room, his water all but forgotten. Reaching out Naruto touched Sasuke's heart. "He will always be here" Sasuke looked at Naruto with such sad eyes that Naruto wanted to cry. How could he do anything for this hurting cat?

Tears fell down Sasuke's eyes, as he just simply looked at Naruto. Who finally after several seconds, reached out and pulled Sasuke into his arms, not caring that he was getting soaked in the process.

"You won't always hurt so much" Naruto said "eventually the pain will grow less and less."

"Why does it have to hurt so much to begin with?" Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's neck.

"Because you loved him and he was your family." Naruto said "if it didn't hurt to lose him then he didn't mean anything to you."

"I never got to tell him that I forgive him for that mess." Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm sure he knows." Naruto said as he started leading Sasuke back to the room where he was currently calling his home. Upon entering the bedroom, Naruto crawled into bed, and crawling to where his kittens lay softly crying.

"I'm back" he said softly as the two gathered close to him and began feeding. Sasuke curled up on the floor, beside the bed and tucked his tail around him as he closed his eyes.

"You can sleep on the bed you know?" Naruto said as he watched the two kittens silently feeding.

"I'm fine" Sasuke mumbled, before falling silent once more.

"You are not" Naruto said "but eventually you will be."

"Whatever" Sasuke said and Naruto sighed before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

 _ _Naruto closed his eyes and tried to not to scream in pain as the other male forced himself on Naruto. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes as the other grunted not caring about the pain that he was causing the younger male. He didn't care about anything really other than the fact that this male smelled so damn good and it made him want to go at Naruto for hours, which is exactly what the orange haired neko done.__

 _ _Naruto could feel blood running down his thighs as the other neko finally climbed off of him, exhausted. Naruto collapsed to the ground, wishing that he could just curl up and die. He didn't want to be used like this, he wanted someone who could love him for who he was, not what they could get out of him.__

 _ _Naruto hissed lowly as he felt Mizuki approaching him, he raised his head as far as the chain allowed and bared his teeth, making Mizuki hit the button on his remote control that sent an bolt of electricity running through him.__

 _"_ _ _Are you ready for me again?" Naruto heard Kyo hiss into his ear, causing Naruto to scowl.__

 _"_ _ _You know damn well I don't want to." Naruto said bitterly as he felt Kyo's dick press into him, causing Naruto to wince and cry out in pain. Naruto can only close his eyes and silently pray for it to be over quickly, even as he felt Kyo thrust harder and harder against him.__

 _"_ _ _You love it being rough don't you?" Kyo's voice morphed into Menma's. "You love feeling me deep inside you, creating kittens" Naruto cried out as he felt hands on his own cock, twisting cruelly, his nails digging in.__

 _"_ _ _If you don't keep still, I'm going to rip your balls off and make you eat them" Menma hissed in Naruto's ear before bending forward and clinching his teeth into the area between Naruto's neck and shoulder.__

 _"_ _ _I'm going to kill you" Naruto groaned as Menma somehow thrust even harder against him, and Naruto could feel something inside of him tear, causing him to cry out in agony. Would this torture ever end?__

 _"_ _ _Stop!" Naruto screamed "It hurts! Please god stop!" Tears gushed from Naruto's eyes, and Menma only laughed cruelly as he thrust hard against Naruto's ass, feeling blood slowly seeping out from where he had been too rough.__

Suddenly, Naruto felt hands on him roughly shaking him awake, unsure of what was going on, Naruto balls his hand into a fist and sends it flying at whomever was shaking him.

"Damn it, Naruto" Naruto heard Sasuke hiss and Naruto opened his eyes to find Sasuke staring down at him, one of his hands covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said softly, not liking that he had hurt Sasuke.

"I probably shouldn't have been so rough with you." Sasuke said as he gently moved the two kittens to the side before sitting down on the bed.

"You want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Sasuke asked softly, knowing that it must have been something terrible for Naruto to sound as pained as he had.

"Not really" Naruto said looking down at the blanket. He didn't like thinking about Menma and all that had been done to him. He would rather ignore the fact that it had happened than to face it and deal with it.

"You are going to have to talk about it someday" Sasuke said "it's going to keep eating at you until there is nothing left."

"Sometimes I wonder how there is anything left of me anyways." Naruto commented, not liking the concerned look in Sasuke's eyes. He wasn't used to anyone caring about what happened with him. Naruto was used to people and other neko's looking past him, not really seeing him or anything that he had been through.

"I know what you mean" Sasuke admitted "I don't thinking about what Orochimaru done to me either. I don't know how I am able to live with what he done, but I know that I am going to have to come to terms with it, because if I don't, it's going to drive me crazy." That wasn't to mention everything else he was going to have to come to terms with, like the fact that his brother sacrificed himself so that Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with that evil man again. Sighing, Sasuke stood and walked over to the window, watching as the rain hit the window with a soft plop before shattering into different shapes and running down the window. His heart felt like those rain drops, shattering as soon as it hit the surface and then scattering, and leaving damage in its wake. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how he would be able to heal from this. It just didn't seem possible. Sasuke needed Itachi to tell him how to help Naruto. Sasuke knew that whatever Naruto had been dreaming about, had been bad. Sasuke didn't think he had ever heard Naruto cry out like that in his sleep before, and it hurt.

Sighing, Sasuke leaned his head against the window. His heart felt like it was completely broken inside him, making him wonder how he could even help Naruto deal with his past, if he wasn't even whole. Itachi's death had left him feeling more broken than any of his past abuse ever had. After his previous abuse, Itachi had been there to help Sasuke pick up the pieces to a future that, at the time Sasuke, had felt like had been completely shattered beyond repair. Then Naruto had come storming into his life, and Sasuke had been attracted to the blond cat, but he had been afraid of allowing it to go anywhere. Itachi had been there for him, encouraging Sasuke when he'd needed it the most. Now Naruto needed Sasuke to help him deal with his broken past and Sasuke wasn't sure that he could. Why had Itachi felt the need to sacrifice himself?

"Why, Itachi?" Sasuke said softly "why did you have to leave me now? I need now more than ever." Sasuke could feel tears well in his eyes, would his life ever get any easier? Would he always have to fight to keep his past in the past? Did he even have a future?

"He loved you more than life itself" Naruto said as he stood and approached Sasuke from behind. "He would have done anything to save you from the pain that you were drowning in."

"I need him now" Sasuke admitted softly "Because I'm not sure I can save you from drowning."

"I'm okay" Naruto murmured as he moved to stand behind Sasuke, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's waste and pulling him back against Naruto. Placing his chin, on Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto closed his eyes and silently breathed in the black cat's scent. Drawing comfort from the raven haired neko. Just holding Sasuke served to remind Naruto that he wasn't with Menma anymore, and if what Orochimaru had said was true then Naruto wouldn't ever have to deal with him again.

"I've manged to survive this long with what I've been through. I can keep muddling through."

"Eventually the memories will be too much for you to handle" Sasuke said softly as his hands covered Naruto's arms that were wrapped around his waist. "I don't want to see you take the same road that I did."

"I won't kill myself" Naruto said frowning against Sasuke's shoulder.

"That's easy to say" Sasuke said "but when you don't tell anyone what you've been through and you try to carry it all yourself, eventually it becomes too much and it makes you wonder why you even bothered trying to live with it. I know the burden it can become. It became too heavy for me and I ended up attempting suicide." Sasuke closed his eyes, and laid his head back against Naruto's chest.

 _"_ _ _Hey, you stupid beast" Sasuke heard a cruel voice call out and he looked down at the ground to avoid looking at the man. "I'm talking to you" a voice yelled before a sharp kicked was felt in his ribs, causing Sasuke to yelp.__

 _"_ _ _What do you want?" Sasuke hissed, his master expected him at home at a certain time. He didn't want to disappoint the man, because he would end up taking it out on Sasuke or his brother Itachi. Sasuke would rather his brother not get punished for something that he done.__

 _"_ _ _I was wondering what it would be like to take a ride on a neko if you know what I mean." the man said and Sasuke scowled before attempting to take off.__

 _"_ _ _Find out with someone else, I would rather not be used." Sasuke said as he started moving away, but then another man stepped out into front of him, blocking his path.__

 _"_ _ _What Orochimaru meant is that he wants to take a ride on you and so do I." the man said as he reached out and pushed Sasuke's face into the pavement causing the neko to hiss, and swipe at him with his claws.__

 _"_ _ _Bad kitty" The blonde haired man said as he wrapped his hands around Sasuke's throat and began squeezing, as Sasuke felt the darkness approaching, he gave up his fight, knowing that nothing he done would save him from the torment to come.__

 _"_ _ _That's better." Orochimaru said as he lowered Sasuke's shorts "Be a good boy now and maybe it won't be so painful for you." Sasuke knew that would be a lie, he'd heard stories about people that liked to use neko's as play toys, and none of them were good. No one cared how much pain they caused the cat as long as they got off.__

 _ _Two hours later the men had finished with Sasuke, leaving him weak and in pain and barely conscious in the ally way. Sasuke had barely been able to pull his shorts back on before collapsing onto the ground where Itachi found him a couple of hours later. Itachi hadn't asked any questions, just helped Sasuke get home and into the bathroom before their master could see Sasuke's condition. Itachi had stayed with Sasuke while the younger Uchiha had managed to clean himself up. It was only after Sasuke had managed to limp off to his bedroom that Itachi had asked anything.__

 _"_ _ _You want to tell me who hurt you?" Itachi asked as he watched Sasuke's slow and painful movements as he got into bed.__

 _"_ _ _No" Sasuke answered, he was afraid of what his brother would think. He didn't want Itachi to think that he was weak and dirty for allowing another man to use him in such a way. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Itachi's presence, but it was clear that the older cat wouldn't be going away anytime soon.__

 _"_ _ _Sasuke, I know something happened." Itachi said softly, sitting down beside his brother's head. "I'm going to find out, and I'm going to kill whomever hurt you."__

 _"_ _ _I'm dirty" Sasuke cried out "I'm not worth anything anymore." Sasuke knew that his master had planned on breeding him. Now Sasuke doubted that would happen, Tobi wanted Sasuke to be completely pure when he decided to breed him.__

 _"_ _ _You didn't choose to allow someone to do that to you." Itachi said "That does not make you worthless or dirty, not in my eyes."__

 _"_ _ _Yes, well we all know that Tobi won't want me anymore." Sasuke mumbled, wishing he could just forget about what had happened.__

 _"_ _ _I don't care, I won't allow him to get rid of you, I go where you go." Itachi said noticing that Sasuke still hadn't given him the name of the man that had abused him so roughly. It angered Itachi that anyone could cause harm to one so young, and innocent. He meant what he said, when he found out who had raped Sasuke, Itachi was going to rip his throat out. He didn't care if he got put to sleep for it, his little brother meant the world to him and didn't deserve to be hurt in such a way.__

 _"_ _ _Like you can stop him." Sasuke muttered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke slept so soundly that he didn't hear his brother slip out of the room, closing the door behind him. It was only when Sasuke jerked awake from a nightmare that he realized his brother was even gone. Sasuke could feel himself trembling from the fear of having relived such a violent act in his sleep. Tears formed in his eyes and fell freely from his eyes, as he remembered the rough hands, bruising his skin, not caring about the pain they were causing.__

 _ _It hadn't been long after that, that Tobi had found out what had happened, and instead of being sympathetic, he had been pissed, so pissed he had dragged Sasuke out into the cold, barely dressed and had left him chained up in the yard. Refusing to allow Itachi to go to him, knowing that Itachi would only try to free Sasuke.__

 _ _It hadn't taken long for Orochimaru and Menma to figure out who Sasuke had belonged too, and it took them even less time to convince Tobi to allow them to use the cat as they saw fit. Itachi had been unable to help his brother, because Tobi had drugged Itachi when he knew the two men would be over to make use of Sasuke. Eventually, Itachi had caught on to what Tobi was doing and refused to eat or drink anything when he knew there was a chance that Sasuke would be used for pleasure.__

 _ _After a month of Sasuke being used as nothing more than a whore, Itachi had managed to break Sasuke free from the chain that had kept him bound and from there they had run. After living on the streets for two weeks, Iruka and Kakashi would bring them home. Sasuke had been so distrusting that he would stay in his room, Itachi had to be the one to bring him food, he wouldn't allow Iruka or Kakashi to get anywhere near him. Iruka and Kakashi done their best to be patient, knowing that the neko had been traumatized and would need time to deal with it. However, they didn't know that nightmares plagued him every night, didn't know that the dreams were slowly driving Sasuke crazy. Itachi done his best to get Sasuke to talk about them. Sasuke, however, refused to burden his brother with what he considered his problems. He thought he was strong enough to deal with them.__

 _ _It was only after a really bad dream, that involved Orochimaru finding him and kidnapping him that Sasuke snapped, unable to bear the memories any longer. So he waited until Iruka and Kakashi had disappeared to work and Itachi was otherwise occupied. When Sasuke was certain that no one could interrupt he had slipped into Iruka's and Kakashi's room, and had found the sleeping pills that Iruka used on occasion. Slipping the pills into his pocket, he exited the room and made it back to his room with a bottle of water before swallowing the entire contents of the pill bottle. It didn't take long before Sasuke was losing conscious on his bedroom floor, what he didn't was that Itachi had heard the sound of his body hitting the floor and had come to investigate. Itachi had found Sasuke unconscious and barely breathing on the floor.__

Sasuke opened his eyes after recounting his memory, feeling somewhat better after having told Naruto about his suicide attempt.

"From what I understand, Itachi had carried me all the way to the vet's not caring about anything but saving his brother's life. I can't imagine the pain I caused Itachi with my actions. I know finding me like that couldn't have been easy on him. I'm ashamed that I allowed my memories to drag me down like that. If I had talked about them maybe then I wouldn't have gone down that road." Sasuke said.

"That makes me want to bring Orochimaru back myself and kill him again." Naruto said, not ignoring what Sasuke had said about talking about the memories. Naruto knew he wasn't ready for that yet, it would take a long time, if ever that he would be able to do it. He didn't want to burden Sasuke with his painful past, unlike Sasuke, Naruto had never had a good home.

"Itachi finally done what he said he would do" Sasuke said softly "He always promised to kill the one that hurt me. I just wished he could have survived it."

"Even if he had survived, the kidney disease would have killed him." Naruto said softly.

"How did I not know he was sick?" Sasuke wondered "the last couple of times I seen him, the signs would have been there and I didn't really see them."

"That's because your anger was blinding you" Naruto pointed out "you couldn't really see anything but what you felt when it came to your brother." Sasuke sighed, he had cried so much in the last several hours that it felt like he would never be able to cry again, but he also knew that the tears were far from over. Only time and maybe Naruto would help him deal with his grief.

"I told you about that memory so that you don't go down that road." Sasuke said pulling away from Naruto. "My memories screwed me up for so long, don't let yours do the same."

"I won't, no matter how hard my life has been, I've never really had any interest in taking my own life." Naruto said, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Sasuke's shoulder blade, before turning Sasuke lose and returning to the softly crying kittens on the bed. Sasuke turned away from the window, and watched Naruto silently clean the kittens. Sasuke had promised Itachi that he would help raise the two little girls and he had meant it. Of course, Sasuke would have to face up the reality that Itachi was really gone and wasn't just with Kakashi anymore. Sasuke could still feel the grief eating at his heart, but he didn't want to drown in it. He knew that the grief would likely hit him hard again later, but right now he wanted to focus on caring for the kittens and Naruto. Who despite claiming that he was fine, Sasuke knew that he was still shaken by his dream. He could still see the remnants of fear in Naruto's eyes, whenever he thought Sasuke was looking.

"I promise I'm going to take care of him like you took care of me" Sasuke told Itachi silently as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. Closing his eyes,he breathed deeply and slowly released it. He could swear that he could still feel Itachi's presence.

 ** **What do you think? I almost think towards the end that Sasuke is over is grief. Obviously, he won't get over it that quickly, but I didn't want too much grieve or too little. Instead of having a few chapters left, I'm going to keep it going because a reviewer pointed out that both Naruto and Sasuke have some healing to do and some more sweet scenes between them. Thanks for reading and reviewing.****


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning, Naruto woke to find Sasuke staring out the window with a forlorn expression on his face. The misery in Sasuke's eyes hurt Naruto. Hearing a soft mewling, Naruto looked down at the kittens who were attempting to get closer to Naruto. He pulled them closer before turning back to Sasuke.

"Why does it feel like I am in a nightmare that I can't wake up from?" Sasuke said as he turned to face Naruto. "I feel like at any moment Itachi is going to come through those doors."

"Because you don't want his death to be true" Naruto answered softly "and that is perfectly normal. It's going to take some time for you to adjust to him being gone."

"I don't want to" Sasuke mumbled "why can't things go back to the way they used to be?"

"Because that would really suck" Naruto said shifting his position on the bed so the kittens could eat. "We have both been through too much hell in the last several months. I wouldn't want to repeat any of that."

"I guess your right." Sasuke said frowning and turning from the window. His eyes landing on the two kittens that were currently nursing from Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't stop the feeling of awe that overcame as he watched the two feed. It was incredible to watch, knowing that it shouldn't have been possible for Naruto to be doing this. If Sasuke could have gone back in time and stopped Mizuki from hurting Naruto the way he had, he would have. Although it would have meant that the two fur balls wouldn't have been born. Sasuke could bring himself to regret that they had been brought into the world. They brought him a small amount of comfort just by being in their presence. Sasuke wasn't sure how they could do that since they were so little but he was certainly glad that they could. Walking over to the bed, Sasuke knelt down beside them, and watched the tiny mouths pull at the nipple, drinking as much as their tiny bellies would allow.

"They eat a lot" Sasuke commented softly.

"They are practically newborns" Naruto chuckled "they are going to eat a lot."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked "are you getting plenty of nutrition? Are you drinking plenty? I don't want you to get dehydrated."

"I'm fine for the moment." Naruto answered with a low chuckle. Who knew that Sasuke could be a mother hen. "I promise if I need anything I will let you know."

"You are going to need a bath soon" Sasuke pointed out "you still have blood and after birth all over you." Naruto chuckled and lay back on the bed as the kittens finished eating.

"I know, I just don't want to leave these two right now." Naruto said, not giving voice to his fear that if he left they would be taken from him. He finally had a family he didn't want to risk being separated from them. Naruto had already lost so much already, it wasn't too much of stretch to believe that his kittens would be snatched away from him too. Especially, if Madara had found out about his son's death, Naruto was certain that the man would make him pay for Menma's death. Naruto feared what Madara would do because Madara had been more evil than Menma could ever even think about being. Sure the man hadn't been sexually abusive towards him, but he had been physically brutal. Naruto feared what else he would do, Madara had loved his son. For his son to be killed because of Naruto, even if Naruto hadn't been directly involved with it, he knew would piss the man off. Naruto wasn't going to mention this to Sasuke though, Sasuke had enough on his plate to worry about right now.

"If anything ever happens to me" Naruto said softly "I want you to take care of Kimmico and Lily." Sasuke frowned at Naruto's words.

"Why would anything happen to you?" Sasuke asked "Itachi took care of the biggest threat to either of us."

"I don't think Orochimaru is the biggest threat." Naruto replied frowning. "I think there is someone out there that could be worse. I don't know how to explain it, it's just a feeling."

"Who could be worse than that snake raping bastard?" Sasuke asked scowling. He didn't like the thought that Naruto could still be in danger.

"Menma's father for one." Naruto replied "and besides I'm not totally convinced that Menma is dead. Orochimaru just claimed that he killed him." Naruto said "I don't have anything to back up that feeling, and I can't really explain it."

"He won't dare show his face here" Sasuke scowled "I will tear him to shreds myself if I have too." Naruto smiled, he knew that Sasuke would do anything to protect him, and he was grateful for it, but he didn't want Sasuke getting hurt. Naruto couldn't risk losing Sasuke like Sasuke had lost Itachi. Naruto needed Sasuke like he needed air to breathe, if Naruto ever lost that. He wasn't sure what he would do. It was kind of scary how quickly Naruto had actually gotten attached to Sasuke. Considering Naruto's past it was a miracle that he could form any kind of attachment to anyone.

"I don't want you to get hurt" Naruto said softly, his blue eyes meeting black eyes. "I don't want you to face him and getting hurt trying to help me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are" Sasuke said vehemently "You are worth more than you can even imagine, and even if it takes me a million years" Naruto chuckled at the determined look in Sasuke's eyes.

"I think before you can do that, that you have to deal with what happened in your past." Naruto said "and something tells me you don't even want to think about it."

"Like I'm the only one who doesn't want to face the past." Sasuke muttered, his mood changing so swiftly it almost gave Naruto whiplash. "Orochimaru is gone, there is no point in even thinking about him."

"Maybe not" Naruto said "but like you said we will have to face it before it gets too heavy for either of us to bear."

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled before turning and heading out of the room. He didn't even want to discuss Orochimaru at this point, it because of that man that his brother was dead. Sure, Itachi had said he was dying because of kidney failure, but it made Sasuke feel a little better to place Itachi's death on Orochimaru's shoulders. Sasuke sighed as he entered the living room where Iruka was reading the newspaper, the brown haired man looked up when Sasuke entered the room.

"Does Naruto need something?" Iruka asked Sasuke hadn't left Naruto's side since Kakashi had brought him home yesterday evening. Sasuke shook his head and flopped down on the couch.

"I just needed a break. Naruto wanted to discuss a rather difficult subject and I didn't feel the need to." Sasuke mumbled as he placed an arm over his eyes. Iruka sighed he didn't know what to do with Sasuke. Before Itachi's death, Sasuke had been angry and miserable since Itachi's death Sasuke was still miserable. Iruka could see it in Sasuke's eyes. Iruka wished he knew how to help Sasuke feel better, but he was clueless. Unless Iruka could bring Itachi back from the dead he was pretty much useless.

"Do you think Menma is really dead?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence after several minutes.

"Orochimaru said he killed him." Iruka said wondering where this question came from. "I don't know why he would lie about it."

"Because he's a snake raping bastard that's why" Sasuke muttered "Naruto doesn't think he really killed Menma, thinks maybe Menma went into hiding or something."

"I imagine that feeling is coming from Naruto's fear of the man." Iruka said "He did put Naruto through hell and gave Naruto more than enough reason to fear him. It's only natural that Naruto would fear that he was still alive."

"So you think it's Naruto's anxiety giving him that feeling?" Sasuke wondered.

"Yes," Iruka said "But at the same time I wouldn't exactly under estimate the man, he's proven to be quite slippery."

"I just want this shit to be over with" Sasuke sighed "I want to be able to get to a place with Naruto where I am happy and I don't have to worry about sick bastards that want to use him or me for immoral purposes. Then again maybe I'm just dreaming and that will never happen for us."

"I'm sure it will" Iruka said "you just got to trust that in time everything will get better."

"What if time is something we don't have?" Sasuke muttered his thoughts returning to Itachi. The last couple of times that Sasuke had run into Itachi, his brother's appearance had gotten worse and worse, until he had looked like he was barely even alive. Looking in Itachi's eyes, Sasuke could see the pain that he hadn't wanted to see. He knew that his older brother had been hurting, and badly, Sasuke just hadn't wanted to admit it. Sasuke's heart ached now just remembering how Itachi had pleaded with Sasuke to allow Kakashi to have him put to sleep.

 _"_ _ _There was a reason that I couldn't donate a kidney for you" Itachi told Sasuke as he watched Kakashi and Tsunade talking quietly while she done a quick examination.__

 _"_ _ _What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.__

 _"_ _ _I couldn't donate a kidney when you lost yours because I was in early stages of kidney failure. However over the last few months that has slowly gotten worse." Itachi had said.__

 _"_ _ _There is treatment for that though" Sasuke said "all Kakashi has to do is take you to the vets."__

 _"_ _ _There is no treatment for final stage kidney failure." Itachi said "I'm dying."The news that Sasuke was going to lose his brother, hit him hard. Sasuke didn't want Itachi to die, not after everything they had been through. "I'm having Kakashi put me to sleep Sasuke. I hurt so much although I can't tell anymore which is from the fall and which is from the kidneys."__ Just remembering those words, hurt Sasuke's heart. He had pleaded with Itachi to stay, knowing that his brother's suffering would only get worse. It hadn't been fair to Itachi for Sasuke to ask Itachi to continue to suffer through it because Sasuke wasn't strong enough to live without his only family. Sasuke only wished that he had known that Itachi had been having health problems before the drama had separated them.

 _"_ _ _Sasuke, it hurts" Itachi had said softly catching Sasuke's attention again. "It hurts so badly, I'm ready for it to be over. Now that Orochimaru is gone, and Menma with him. I can rest in peace in knowing that you will be okay. Now all I need is your forgiveness and that promise that you will be okay."__ Sasuke closed his eyes hearing his brother's voice in his memory pleading for Sasuke to let him go, to let him be free from the pain that had taken control over his life.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer." Sasuke muttered softly as he stared up at the ceiling. Itachi had been in agony in his last moments, and Sasuke hadn't cared, he had only wanted his brother to live so that he wouldn't have to be alone. That had been completely selfish on Sasuke's part. How was he supposed to live now? His brother was gone, sure he had Naruto and the kittens, but Naruto had his own fears that he had to face and Sasuke wasn't sure he could help him. Sasuke couldn't help himself much more someone that was important to him. Sighing, Sasuke rubbed at his eyes, he felt like he was going crazy. Sitting up, Sasuke pushed himself to his feet. He felt like he needed to get away from everyone right then. He knew Naruto wouldn't likely understand, but Sasuke just needed a break. He needed to grieve in peace without everyone telling him that in time he would be okay. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't, that was for Sasuke to decide. He knew they were just trying to help but no one understood that this was something that Sasuke had to deal with by himself, they couldn't carry him through his grief.

"Sasuke" Iruka said softly upon seeing the mixture of expressions cross Sasuke's face. "Whatever your thinking, don't do it. Naruto and those babies need you."

"I'm not going to kill myself" Sasuke said "that would be demeaning to Itachi's memory. I just need time to come to terms with all that has happened recently. And I need to do it alone."

"Being alone when you are in mourning isn't a good idea." Iruka said "Naruto can help you."

"With all respect" Sasuke said softly "Naruto cannot help me. He hasn't ever had to deal with the loss of family. He's never really had a family to even mourn."

"That's not true" Naruto spoke softly from the doorway. "I obviously had a family once, I didn't just appear out of thin air."

"That's not what I meant." Sasuke grunted, feeling like screaming. Naruto would come into the conversation at the worst part.

"Don't ever think that you are the only one who has had to deal with the death of a loved one." Naruto said softly, disappointment shining in his blue eyes.

Sasuke growled under his breath and watched Naruto disappear out of the room. He hadn't intended for Naruto to hear that but since he did, Sasuke would live with the consequences. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke headed towards the door. He really needed to get out of this apartment and away from those that lived in it.

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked.

"I told you I need a break" Sasuke muttered before exiting the apartment and heading towards the street.

"Excuse me" Sasuke muttered as he roughly knocked into someone's shoulder. Ignoring the man's reply Sasuke continued his journey to where he knew that Itachi had been laid to rest. Unlike people neko's didn't have funerals, they were just simply buried after they died. Sasuke didn't really like it, because it took away his final chance to say goodbye, but what could he do about it.

Upon reaching the place where Itachi had been buried, Sasuke sat down, and allowed his fingers to trace the headstone. With his heart aching, Sasuke leans forward and lays his head on top of the headstone.

"I'm sorry brother" Sasuke said softly tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sure I've been nothing but a disappointment to you. I've screwed up at every turn." Sasuke lets out a weak laugh. "I don't really even know who I am anymore. Its like when you left you took my identity with you." Sasuke frowned "I don't know how to do this, to just let you go and move on. You want me to be happy but I don't think that even remotely possible." Tears fell down Sasuke's face, soaking into the grass beneath him. "I feel so lost, I don't know which direction to turn. It's remarkable how quickly things changed. It only took you leaving this world for me to truly open my eyes." Sasuke sobbed quietly. "I need you to guide me, I don't know what I'm doing with Naruto and the kittens, I need your help. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to get sick? I know it wasn't your fault. But why did you have to be the one to get sick? Why couldn't it have been me? You would have been a better candidate to raise those kittens, you could have done a better job of taking care of Naruto."

"Itachi isn't the one that Naruto is in love with" Sasuke heard a voice behind him say. "It's you, and Naruto understands your grief, he knows that you are going to need time." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. "It's okay to hurt but you don't have to do it alone."

"No one else should have to deal with this." Sasuke said "It's my fault Itachi is in this grave now."

"How do you figure that?" Kakashi asked bluntly. "You are not the one that made him sick. You didn't make him jump through that window. If it's anyone's fault you can blame Orochimaru."

"I wish that man had never existed." Sasuke said bitterly "Both mine and Naruto's lives would have been better."

"Perhaps. But then your and Naruto's paths may have very well not have crossed at all." Kakashi said.

"It probably would have saved Naruto a lot of misery" Sasuke said "he wouldn't be half blind and he certainly wouldn't have given birth to those kittens."

"Probably not" Kakashi said "but I imagine Naruto would have been on the verge of suicide already."

"Your point being?" Sasuke asked.

"You are good for Naruto and can help him face his demons." Kakashi replied.

"Everyone says that" Sasuke said irritably "but I need to face my own first. No one wants to give me the time to do that. No one seems to remember that I went through just as much hell as Naruto did."

"No one has forgotten" Kakashi said "but sometimes it helps if you focus on other problems other than the one that is staring us in the face."

"I don't really want to deal with anything right now" Sasuke admitted turning back to Itachi's gravestone. "I just want my brother back. I want none of this to have happened in the first place."

"Unfortunately it did happen and you will have to find a way to get through it, but you don't have to do it alone." Kakashi reminded. "Iruka, and I and of course Naruto will be there to guide you whenever you feel like you are lost and can't find your way."

"Too late" Sasuke mumbled "I got lost the moment Itachi took his last breath."

"It's never too late" Kakashi said "and it's perfectly normal to feel that way after losing someone you care about. You just can't let yourself stay in that dark place, eventually you will have to come into the light again."

"Easier said than done." Sasuke mumbled "especially when it feels like the darkness is eating all that is good in you." Sasuke tuned out what Kakashi said after that, his thoughts returning to how Itachi had cared for him after Orochimaru had first taken Sasuke. Itachi had been more patient with him even after Sasuke had refused to have anything to do with his brother right after the attack. Sasuke had felt dirty and had been ashamed that he had allowed it to happen in the first place. It had taken Itachi a couple of weeks to even get Sasuke to speak about what had happened, even then it had been vague details, Sasuke didn't like remembering. Every night though he relived in vivid detail what Orochimaru had done to him, Itachi had started sleeping in the same room and the nightmares had slowed down, but he still had them enough for Itachi to become concerned and worried that Sasuke would attempt to take his own life, which of course, Sasuke ended up trying.

"I put you through hell didn't I?" Sasuke murmured "I never even thanked you for everything you done for me, the nights you stayed awake to make sure I got some sleep. I was selfish. You didn't deserve to have someone like me for a brother." Sasuke heaved a sigh and wiped at his eyes. Now that he thought back Sasuke couldn't believe how selfish that he had truly been.

"It should have been me" Sasuke said as the tears formed in his eyes again. "I should have been the one to die. I was a complete dick to you after everything, and all you were doing was trying to protect me." Sasuke leaned forward and lay his head on the head stone, and allowed his tears to spill. His heart hurt so much that it felt almost physical. Sasuke wanted the pain to end, but he doubted that it would go away anytime soon.

"I'm so sorry, Itachi" Sasuke cried "Please forgive me! Come back." Sasuke knew that his last plea was impossible, but he hurt so much that he felt like he needed to say it.

"Sasuke" he could hear his brother's whisper in his memory. "Let me go, I'll be okay."

"I don't want to let you go, I won't be okay" Sasuke cried as he struggled to stop the flow of tears that threatened to drown him. "I need you still."

"He wouldn't want you to hurt like this." he heard a soft voice female voice say behind him.

"What would you know about what my brother would want?" Sasuke asked bitterly as his slowly drew in a deep breath.

"Because he talked about you all the time." she replied "he was proud of you."

"What's there to be proud of?" Sasuke asked "I only disappointed him at every turn. I was angry at him for too long over him only trying to protect me."

"He understood your anger. Though he did miss you a great deal, he wasn't sure how to broach the subject with you after you returned with Naruto."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked turning to look over at the neko. Who stood at 5 ft 1 with black hair, and soft black ears. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her bulging stomach, wondering who she was.

"I am Izumi, and I am one who also loved your brother." the woman said. "I regret that I didn't get to tell him how much I loved him, but I guess that is the way life goes." Sasuke frowned and wondered if she was carrying Itachi's kits. Would the Uchiha line continue after all?

No longer feeling comfortable kneeling at his brother's grave, Sasuke pushed himself to his feet. He didn't know the other neko, and he didn't really want to. He just wanted to grieve for his brother in peace and it didn't look like he would get to do that here.

"For what it's worth" Izumi said "I'm sorry about his death. I'm sorry that he was sick and chose not to tell you until the very end."

"Fine" Sasuke said softly without looking at her, he headed back to the street. He supposed both Iruka and Naruto would probably be getting worried here shortly, and while Sasuke needed peace, he didn't want to worry anyone necessarily.

As he approached the apartment, he saw a strange black haired man standing at the door, and from the looks of it, he was arguing with Iruka. Scowling, a red eyed Sasuke silently approached close enough to hear the conversation.

"I'm Madara, and I'm here to take my pet back."

 ** **Couldn't resist ending it there. I have another SasuNaru story in development. Unsure of a title at the moment, but Naruto is bipolar and he's just lost his job and he's at a bar drinking when he meets Sasuke who is a fairly successful businessman. Naruto hits on Sasuke but Sasuke rejects Naruto, not knowing about any of Naruto's issues. Naruto is in a manic depressive mood and decides after Sasuke's rejection that his life is worth living anymore and decides to end it, only to have Sasuke show up and stop him. Thanks for reading and reviewing.****


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sasuke glared at the man in front of him, this man had been the one that had allowed Naruto to be so badly mistreated, that Naruto had preferred living on the streets than with anyone else. This man had allowed Naruto to be sexually abused when he could have easily stopped it, instead he acted like it had never happened. He hadn't cared that he traumatized the cat, probably for life.

"Why the hell would we allow Naruto to go back with you?" Sasuke scowled glaring at Madara.

"For one he belongs to me" Madara replied "you have absolutely no right to him."

"You gave up your right to him when you tossed him out in the street." Iruka said "I only took in a homeless neko who needed a ton of care and affection." Madara glared at Iruka, before pulling out a cell phone and a leash.

"You give me no choice in the matter then." The man said as he dialed a number.

"Sasuke go to Naruto, I will take care of this guy" Iruka said and Sasuke nodded before disappearing down the hall. He found Naruto standing at the window with a worried expression on his face. The expression disappeared as soon as Sasuke entered the room.

"You're back." Naruto exclaimed softly, his ears and tail twitching.

"I am" Sasuke said frowning at the door. He didn't know what Madara had planned but he wouldn't allow Naruto to be chained again, Sasuke knew how much that bothered him. "Unfortunately someone from your past is here and trying to claim you." Naruto froze at Sasuke's words.

"Who?" he asked, almost afraid that Menma was at the door, even though Orochimaru had claimed that he had killed him. There was, however, no evidence to suggest that Orochimaru had killed him.

"He says he's Madara" Sasuke replied watching as panic crossed Naruto's face. He knew the name wouldn't bring back any pleasant memories for his friend. "I'm not going to let him have you." Sasuke murmured.

"If he does get a hold of me, he'll kill Kimmico and Lily." Naruto said his gaze turning to the sleeping kittens on the bed. "I can't allow that to happen." Sasuke watched as Naruto began panting, his chest heaving with each breath that he took in. Sasuke knew that Naruto was on the verge of having a panic attack, and considering what Sasuke knew about the man he didn't blame Naruto.

Reaching out, Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin making the blonde look at him.

"I won't let him get his hands on you or the kittens, I promise." Sasuke said softly "I know what he done to you, I won't allow you to go through that again."

"You don't know that" Naruto said as tears filled his eyes. "He can't be stopped, he's far too powerful."

"He's a man" Sasuke snorted "he most certainly can be stopped. When I am through with him, he won't be allowed to own another neko ever again."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with tears shining in his bright blue eyes, he loved the fierce protective look that Sasuke had in his eyes, but he was certain that Sasuke couldn't stop Madara. After all no one ever opposed Madara and if they did, they ended up in jail or worse. Naruto feared that if Sasuke tried to stop him, Madara would find a way to have Sasuke put to sleep. Naruto didn't want that, he wanted Sasuke alive and well beside him.

"I don't want him to have you put to sleep." Naruto said after a moment, "And if you try to oppose him, I fear that's exactly what will happen."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Sasuke asked "because I'm not allowing that man to take you and the kittens, I promised Itachi that I would take care of you. I have no intention of breaking that promise."

"I don't know" Naruto told him, as he turned and sat down on the bed, looking down at his hands. "I guess I've never thought that he could be beat."

"I assure you, he can fail and he will when it comes to getting you. I won't allow you to be hurt by him again." Sasuke said scowling darkly at the thought. He didn't doubt Naruto firmly believed that the man couldn't be stopped. Someone like Madara needed to put in their place, they needed to learn that they couldn't always get their way. Of course, Sasuke didn't believe that Iruka was the man to stand up to Madara but he was grateful that he was trying at least.

"I think for the time being we should go to Kakashi's" Sasuke suggested. "I don't think Madara knows where he lives, he won't be able to find you there."

"Oh yes he will" Naruto said numbly as he stared at the floor. "He had a tracker inserted into the back of my neck. Supposedly so I wouldn't be able to run away. It's probably how he knew I was here." Sasuke frowned. Most neko owners didn't have trackers on their pets, to have one inserted under one's skin made Sasuke wonder exactly what Madara had planned for Naruto. Something told Sasuke that he wouldn't like it.

"I guess we will have to have it removed then." Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled bitterly.

"How do you suggest doing that? No vet will touch it without the permission of the one that had it put there to begin with." Sasuke frowned that would be hard to get around, but he was certain if he explained the situation to Tsunade she would help them out. Although since her part in having separated Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke didn't really trust her all that much.

"I don't know" Sasuke said sighing, and sitting down beside Naruto "But I promise we will figure something out, I won't allow you to be hurt anymore." Naruto gave him a weak smile, he knew that if Madara really wanted to hurt him, nothing would stop him.

"If it comes between me going with him and you getting put down, I'll go with him." Naruto said "I'm not willing to see you get put down for me."

"I don't think it will come down to that" Sasuke said "besides I'll teach him not to mess with me. He hasn't dealt with a pissed off Uchiha." Naruto smirked and sighed. He was starting to wonder if there was even such thing as peace anymore. He was starting to think there wasn't, of course most of his life had been spent in turmoil, Naruto didn't know why he expected that to change now. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke's live would have been more peaceful if he had never come into it. Would Itachi still be alive if it wasn't for him? Naruto doubted it, not if Itachi had been having health problems shortly after Naruto had come to them.

"I hope you are right" Naruto said "But I don't trust Madara, he's used to getting his way and lord help whoever gets in his way."

Suddenly the door to the bedroom was thrown open and Madara filled the door way. Sasuke stood up and took his place in front of Naruto, blocking him from Madara's view.

"I'm not letting you take Naruto" Sasuke hissed wondering where Iruka was. Madara shouldn't have even been allowed into the apartment.

"You don't have any say in the matter." Madara informed Sasuke. "Naruto is my property, and I say he's coming home with me."

"You gave up that right when you tossed him out into the street" Sasuke hissed, noticing that Madara had a leash in one hand and a stun gun in the other. He didn't know what Madara had planned but he couldn't allow the man to take Naruto. Sasuke had promised Itachi that he would protect Naruto and the kittens. Sasuke didn't want to know what the mad man in front of him would do to the two little girls.

"You mean you actually care about him?" Madara asked sounding stunned. Sasuke scowled why did people think it was such a hard thing to care for Naruto? Naruto deserved just as much love as anyone else did.

"Why do you bastards think he is not worthy of love?" Sasuke demanded "Does he have something tattooed to him that says he is unworthy of love? There is absolutely nothing wrong with Naruto, he is my mate, I refuse to allow you to harm him."

"He is not worthy of love because he is a demon" Madara said "I killed his mother myself, I'm pretty sure I would know whether or not if he was worthy of love."

"Why bring him home with you after killing his mother?" Sasuke demanded "Why couldn't you have left both of them alone?"

"I needed some kind of pet for my son" Madara said as he narrowed his eyes on Naruto. "I don't suppose you know where he is do you? I haven't seen him in a couple of months."

"No, I haven't" Naruto snapped "and I would prefer to not see that bastard again."

"Watch your mouth, or you will be back on a chain so fast you won't have time to blink." Madara said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Naruto said "I've been through enough hell. I don't need to deal with anymore."

"I don't care what you have been through. If I want you to go through hell you will." Madara replied causing Sasuke to hiss at him. "I'm getting tired of this game, I want you to come here, and maybe I won't hurt you too bad if you listen and come calmly."

"No" Naruto shook his head defiantly. He didn't care what Madara said nothing good would come from going to him period. Naruto could still remember the things that had been done to him because of this man's son. Naruto wasn't going to put up with anything else.

"Fine, I guess I will have to come get you then." Madara said as he stepped into the room.

"Where is Iruka?" Sasuke asked wondering why the smaller man hadn't burst into the room to try and stop Madara.

"He's currently on his way to jail for theft." Madara said smirking. Sasuke scowled. Iruka hadn't taken anything from this man, but it went to prove Naruto's point about Madara getting his way. Somehow Sasuke would rip Madara's power and authority from him. He just wasn't sure how he was going to do that yet. He would ruin Madara he just had to come up with a plan and put it into action.

"If you think you are going to stop me from taking what's mine you are wrong." Madara told Sasuke as he approached, forcing Sasuke to back right up against Naruto.

Reaching out, Madara placed the stun gun on the side of Sasuke's neck and pulled the trigger, laughing out loud at the pained expression on Sasuke's face, before the black haired cat collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"I can kill him now if that will make you come with me any faster." Madara told Naruto, who stared down at Sasuke's unconscious form on the floor.

"Fine" Naruto muttered and stilled as Madara clipped the leash to Naruto's collar.

"Come on you useless cur" Madara said yanking so harshly on the leash that it make Naruto choke. Naruto glared, praying that Madara wouldn't notice the kittens lying on the bed. He would do anything to keep them out of Madara's cruel hands.

Hearing a soft whimpering sound from the bed, Madara turned and stared in horror at what he saw.

"You really are a bitch" he told Naruto "who mated with you? Was it the black haired bastard?" Madara said giving the unconscious Sasuke a sharp kick to his ribs.

"Don't you dare hurt him?" Naruto snapped, glaring at Madara. "and you won't lay a hand on the kittens either."

"I don't have to lay a hand on them" Madara said "Without access to you, they won't live long." that being said Madara turned and yanked carelessly on Naruto's leash, forcing the blond to follow him.

"Take care of them, Sasuke" Naruto murmured, knowing he had made the only decision that would keep Sasuke and the kittens safe for the time being. Sasuke didn't need to know that Madara could be just as sadistic as Menma, if not more so. Naruto couldn't allow Sasuke to be hurt anymore, not after all that had happened recently anyways.

Outside of the apartment, Madara roughly shoves Naruto into his car, ignoring the pained yelp that came from the blonde.

"Shut up" Madara told him harshly as he climbed into the drivers side. "I don't want to hear one word out of you."

"There's nothing legal about what you are doing" Naruto said ignoring Madara's warning. Sasuke will find some loophole and he will come after me, bringing the hounds of hell with him. You can't stop him."

"I said shut up" Madara growled as he back handed Naruto hard across his face, causing Naruto to bite his lip. Naruto just smirked at him. Madara could do anything to him but he was only bringing Sasuke's wrath down on his head.

"Hit me all you want" Naruto said before turning his head towards the window. "The more marks you leave on me the angrier Sasuke will be."

"Whatever" Madara muttered childishly as he pulled away from the side of the road. "Where I am taking you, he won't ever find you."

"I wouldn't bet on that" Naruto muttered upon seeing a familiar car pulling out behind Madara. "Sasuke's not stupid, he found me when I was at Mizuki's, he will be able to find me with you."

"I'm starting to wonder if taking you back is even worth it." Madara said as his foot hit the gas, making the car go faster.

"I would say not" Naruto said, and while he wasn't too far from the apartment yet, his heart was already aching to be back with his kittens and Sasuke. Naruto just had to trust that Sasuke would know what to do when the time came. He trusted Sasuke with his life, Naruto knew that there would be no way that Sasuke would fail.

"You kicked me out in the streets why did you even want me back?" Naruto asked. "None of what you just done makes any sense to me. You didn't want me then."

"You belong to me, not to those losers." Madara said.

"Those losers have saved my life, on more than one occasion." Naruto said "You on the other hand just want me to be miserable."

"I want you to feel exactly what I feel." Madara replied "And I want to know where my son is. There is no reason for him to be missing."

"Menma was a sick and twisted bastard." Naruto said "I can assure you whatever happened to him he deserved." Menma deserved to burn in hell for all that he had done, however Naruto didn't believe it would bring him any luck to bring that up to Madara. The man might have been full of faults but he loved his son, there was no denying that. After all Menma had to have learned his behavior from someone, people didn't just turn out to be that evil without a reason.

"That's my son you are talking about" Madara growled, "You will do well to not talk about him like that." Naruto snorted.

"Your son was evil through and through, I guess he got it from daddy." Naruto muttered wincing as he was slapped across the face again. Naruto's head bounced and hit the glass window hard enough to make him see stars.

"Can't face the truth about your own kid can you. I think you knew from the start that something wasn't right with him, just like there is something not right with you." Naruto taunted, not afraid of pushing the man too far.

"If you want me to shove you out into the middle of the traffic, keep talking shit" Madara growled, "I will be glad to let your lover find your body instead of you alive and well."

"You have no intention of allowing me to go back alive anyways." Naruto said "So I don't see any point in bullshitting it. I can admit I don't know what your endgame is but I can bet that it doesn't end with me being alive."

"You are right about that." Madara said "I only need you to confirm a rumor that I have heard. One I am sure that you will know all about."

"What rumor would that be?" Naruto asked "I try to stay out of the rumor mill anymore."

"The rumor that states that Menma is dead" Madara replied as they pulled into a long drive way.

"I can't confirm or deny" Naruto replied "I know that Orochimaru claimed that he killed him, I don't know if there is any truth to that or not. I don't know that anyone could trust a word that came from Orochimaru's mouth."

"I think you are lying." Madara said "I think you know more about his death than you are letting on. Rumors have that you know exactly what happened to Menma. You know where his body is."

"How would I know that?" Naruto wondered "I haven't seen or heard from him in months, nor do I ever want to hear from him again." Madara shook his head as he parked the car in front of a huge two story house.

"You'll tell me the truth even if you freeze to death doing so." That being said, Madara jerked Naruto from the car and dragged him behind the house, where he clipped a chain to Naruto's collar. "I won't do what you have accused Menma of doing to you for so long." Madara said "but you won't find any warmth until you tell me everything you know about Menma's whereabouts." Naruto glared at him and laid down, curling in upon himself to keep warm. He didn't need Madara's help, he could stay warm on his own. Although Naruto seriously doubted it, eventually the cold would penetrate.

"I hope you burn in hell" Naruto muttered, glaring at the man who only smirked at him before turning and walking into the house. Naruto hoped that Sasuke hurried, the temperature was dropping fast, Naruto wouldn't be able to withstand the cold for two long. Sighing, Naruto tugged on the chain, knowing full well that it wouldn't come loose on it's own. Scowling, Naruto found his thoughts drifting back to Sasuke. He certainly hoped that the stun gun Madara had used on Sasuke hadn't caused any kind of damage. He knew Madara always modified his weapons to make them more dangerous. If the law ever found out what he done Naruto was certain he would be looking at time in prison but the problem was getting the law to look into it. Most of the law enforcement officers were in Madara's pocket and always looked the other way. Maybe Sasuke was right and the law would catch up to him eventually, Naruto didn't know.

A few hours later, Naruto was shivering harshly, his body unable to keep him warm anymore. His limbs felt like they were going numb from the exposure, the longer he lay there the more he wished that Sasuke was close by to help keep him warm.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth about my son?" Naruto heard Madara's harsh voice ask from beside him.

"I already told you the truth. Orochimaru claimed that he killed him, but I don't know the truth to that" Naruto said glaring at the man before him.

"I think you are lying" Madara said as he reaching down and grabbed Naruto by the throat. "I was told that you knew all about his death."

"I don't know who told you that but they were lying to you." Naruto wheezed as he tried to pry Madara's fingers from his throat. He could barely breath with the grip that Madara had on him.

"I guess if you aren't going to tell me the truth than there is no purpose in keeping you alive. Which means your kittens will soon die because they won't have a bitch to care for them."

"I told you what I heard." Naruto said, wincing as Madara's grip only grew tighter on his throat. Naruto could feel his world begin to turn black as he tried to fight to regain oxygen that was he was being deprived of.

"I hope your family knows that you didn't fight hard enough to try and stay with them." Madara said grinning as he watched the life begin to fade in Naruto's eyes. Naruto had always been useless to him, he had only gotten the neko because his son had needed something to teach him responsibility.

"By the way" Madara said leaning in to whisper in Naruto's ear. "I know very well that Menma is alive and kicking. This whole situation was just so I could get my hands on you again." Madara grinned as he watched Naruto's eyes drift shut, once he was certain the neko was gone he dropped him harshly upon the ground.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Madara heard the growl and turned and found a black haired neko racing towards him, with a silver haired man and two men in uniform behind him. Madara watched as Sasuke ran straight to the fallen body of his lover. He couldn't help but wonder how they had found him so fast.

"You are going to pay for this!" Sasuke hissed at Madara before he turned his attention to Naruto, whose skin was cold and his lips blue. Sasuke couldn't stand the sight of the hand print around Naruto's throat.

"Don't be gone." Sasuke pleaded softly as he bent down and lay his head on Naruto's chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"How is he?" Sasuke heard Kakashi ask as the two police officers took off after Madara.

"Not good" Sasuke said grimly "he's too cold, he's been out here for much too long." Sasuke was grateful at least that Naruto had a heart beat, though it was slow, it was still there. They just needed to get him to the vets. "He's so cold" Sasuke murmured as he pulled Naruto closer to him in an attempt to warm him up.

"Let's get him into the car." Kakashi suggested "I'll turn the heat on and maybe that will help." Sasuke nodded, hating that he had to let Naruto go in order to stand. Once on his feet, Sasuke bent down and gently picked up the unconscious Naruto. Sasuke was grateful that Naruto hadn't really been any more abused, though he did have a large bruise on the side of his face, in which Sasuke was pretty sure Madara had slapped him or worse.

"Hang on Naruto" Sasuke murmured softly as he made his way towards Kakashi's car, after Kakashi had broken the chain. Sasuke was glad that Naruto had been found rather quickly, Madara hadn't had enough time to truly do any kind of real damage. When Sasuke had regained consciousness from the stun gun, he had grabbed the two kitten and had rushed over to Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi had been leaving the apartment just as Sasuke had reached the door. He had quickly explained the situation, about Iruka being taken to jail and Madara taking Naruto. Sasuke feared for Naruto's life, he didn't know what Madara had planned but he knew that it couldn't be good. All Sasuke had to mention was Iruka being accused of a crime that he didn't commit and Kakashi was in action. He called his friends on the police force and explained the situation, he explained that Madara no longer owned Naruto and had taken the neko against his will. Kakashi also explained that Madara had used an illegally modified stun gun on Sasuke. Once Kakashi got off the phone, he explained to Sasuke that his friends had been building a case against Madara for some time, kidnapping Naruto would be the final nail in the coffin. He wouldn't be able to escape the charges that he would be faced with.

After that Kakashi and Sasuke had jumped into his car, and had taken off. Kakashi knew that Madara had a hideout in the mountains and he was pretty sure that would be the place that he would take Naruto. Madara didn't expect that his power would ever run out, but it had and Kakashi would make sure that he paid for his crimes.

A few (long) hours later, Kakashi had found the entrance to the house, Sasuke had been quite impatient, urging Kakashi to speed faster up the drive way. He didn't know what Naruto was being put through, he just knew that he needed to save him. He wasn't expecting however, to find Madara choking the life out him. Sasuke can only feel fear as he watches Madara drop Naruto to the ground. Sasuke had practically jumped out of the car, leaving the two little kittens in the backseat, softly crying. He knew Naruto would need to be with them as much as they needed Naruto. Sasuke had found it more than a little cruel that Madara would take Naruto and separate him from the babies that he had recently given birth to.

Now as he carried Naruto towards Kakashi's car, his heart still pounding in his chest as adrenaline raced through him. Sasuke can only hope that the heat that Kakashi's car produced would be good enough. Sasuke didn't think he could stand it if Naruto had to go to the vets and stay. They hadn't really had a good experience with that, and Sasuke would do whatever he had to in order to not have to go.

Upon reaching the car, Sasuke cradled Naruto against his chest and opened the door, before gently laying Naruto in the backseat. Sasuke placed the two crying kittens against Naruto's chest, hoping that the two would help in bringing him back to consciousness.

"Stay here with them" Kakashi said "I'm going to go help track Madara down" Sasuke nodded and climbed back into the front seat and shutting the door. Despite the fact that Naruto was once more close by, Sasuke couldn't stop the anxiety from filling him. He hoped that Kakashi would take this guy down, he didn't want to have to worry about him again.

"Itachi, if you can hear me, help Kakashi find Madara, or find a way for someone to put Madara out of his misery so that he can't cause anymore harm." Sasuke muttered, as he turned around in his seat and reached out and placed his hand over Naruto's heart. The small rise of Naruto's chest brought him hope that Naruto would be okay. Sasuke couldn't believe that the man had the nerve to leave Naruto chained up in temperatures that were falling so fast. Sasuke supposed that he could consider it lucky that they had gotten to Naruto when they had. Another few hours and they probably wouldn't have been able to get Naruto's heart started. Sasuke didn't like thinking about how close to too late that it had been. The only thing that mattered was that Naruto was back with him and their kittens again.

Hearing a soft groan, Sasuke's dark eyes meet dull blue ones.

"Finally back in the world of the conscious, I see" Sasuke murmured.

"I knew you would come" Naruto muttered "I told him you would." Sasuke chuckled though there wasn't much about their current situation that he found funny. He watches silently as Naruto pulls the kittens closer, and silently nuzzles them. It warmed Sasuke's heart to see them back together.

"If he had to take you" Sasuke muttered "he should have taken them too, it was cruel to separate you like that."

"I don't think he counted on you finding me that fast" Naruto rasped his throat aching. "his plan was for you to find my body, I guess he figured without me the kittens would die."

"I wouldn't have allowed that to happen" Sasuke said "I would have made sure they had the care that they needed."

"Can't tell a crazy person anything" Naruto muttered, closing his eyes and soaking in the warmth of the kittens and the car. He was thankful that Sasuke had managed to get here. Though there for a time Naruto had believed he would die at Madara's hand. Naruto had felt the life draining out of him, Naruto was certain when he'd lost consciousness Madara had thought he was dead. Naruto was certainly glad that that was no the case. Sighing, Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke who was staring out the windshield with a thoughtful expression on his face. What must Sasuke have thought when he had regained consciousness to find Naruto gone, only the kittens left in his place.

"Why did you bring the kittens?" Naruto asked softly, his throat aching from the grip that Madara had had on it.

"Because I knew that you would want to be back with them as soon as possible" Sasuke replied "Besides I wasn't going to leave them with anyone, I don't trust anyone with them."

"What about Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi is in the process of getting him out of jail" Sasuke said "And he is also in the process of getting Madara tossed in jail. Apparently Konoha has been trying to build a case against him for some time. This was the final nail in that particular coffin."

"Menma is alive" Naruto said turning his eyes to the roof of the car. "He doesn't know where he is, but he knows that his son is alive."

"He would be very foolish to come back to Konoha" Sasuke replied "He knows that hell awaits him here." Naruto smirked even when Sasuke had other things on his mind he was determined to be protective.

"Why did you run off?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I don't know" Sasuke said "I just needed to get away and think, I ended up going to Itachi's grave." He closed his eyes, his heart aching for his brother. "Have you heard of someone named Izumi?" he asked, Naruto frowned.

"No, why?"

"She claims that she loved Itachi and she was most certainly heavily pregnant." Sasuke said "I'm just wondering if the kits were Itachi's."

"I guess you will have to find out when they are born" Naruto said "that would be nice to know that your family line hasn't completely ended, some part of Itachi still exists in this world. How the heck would he have found the time to court anyone much less get her pregnant?"

"Beats me" Sasuke said "but it's kind of nice to know that Itachi had been loved in the little time that he had spent in this world."

"I wonder if he knew that she was pregnant?" Naruto said, "from what I understand in the last few months, he's been holed up in Kakashi's apartment in agony because of the kidney issue."

"I think if he had known, he would have tried to find a way to stick around longer, he wouldn't have wanted to abandon them before they were even born." Sasuke said "but then what do I know. I am only the little brother that hated him for trying to protect me."

"That's what big brother's are supposed to do you know" Naruto said softly. "he understood why you were angry, now you just need to understand that he never held it against you."

"Much easier said than done" Sasuke muttered as he lay his head back against the head rest. His body still ached from the unexpected jolt from the stun gun. He also had a headache and all he really wanted to do was curl up in bed beside Naruto and the kittens and go to sleep. There had been too much drama and he was more than a little sick of it. He was ready to have a rest, some how he doubted Kami would allow him that much. Nothing had ever come easy for Sasuke, he didn't know why he should expect things to change now.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked breaking the momentary silence.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding sleepy to Sasuke's ears.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke hated that Naruto had once again been in the hands of a madman. Sasuke felt like he had been weaker than hell because he couldn't protect Naruto.

"I am now, that I have some heat." Naruto replied turning his head to look at the other cat. "I know what your thinking, and you shouldn't be thinking it. Madara would have found me eventually, though like I said earlier I believe he knew where I was the entire time. It was only a matter of time before he made his move."

"Maybe now we will both get the opportunity to deal with our memories of what happened to us. Maybe finally even become a family." Sasuke said quietly.

 ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz****


	25. Chapter 23

Sasuke leaned his head back against the headrest, his head still aching. He couldn't help but wonder if Kakashi had found Madara yet. He hoped so, he was so tired of having to go through hell just to be with Naruto, it was worth it of course, but he was ready for a break. He still couldn't believe that Madara had the balls to walk into Iruka's apartment and then waltz out with Naruto in tow.

Hearing the door open, Sasuke opened his eyes to see a worn out looking Kakashi climbing into the drivers seat. Seeing Sasuke staring at him, Kakashi gave him a grim smile.

"We caught the bastard" Kakashi told him "he won't ever be able to hurt Naruto again."

"What about Menma?" Sasuke asked quietly so that Naruto wouldn't hear him.

"I think he is out of the area, but I don't imagine he will dare show his face because he knows what will happen if he does." Kakashi said, as he looked over his shoulder into the backseat. Naruto was sleeping rather soundly with his kittens sleeping on his chest.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked.

"Better than expected considering." Sasuke replied "I think his throat is going to be sore for a little while because of murdering asshole"

"I suggest taking him home and not letting him out of your sight" Kakashi said and Sasuke shot him an annoyed look.

"I won't let him go to the bathroom without me being with him." Sasuke said "better yet he won't be making a scratch without me knowing about it."

"Bastard, I'm gonna need privacy eventually" Sasuke heard a sleepy voice say from the backseat.

"Loser" Sasuke murmured affectionately as he glanced over his shoulder. His chest filled with warmth knowing that for the time being Naruto would be able to find their own way to happiness. Without the air of danger constantly hanging over their heads. Sasuke never imagined that Naruto would have become such a big part of their lives. Sasuke never imagined that he could ever love anyone the way he loved Naruto, nor could he believe that Naruto could love him. Part of Sasuke's problem was he couldn't really understand how someone who had been used like he had could be loved. Sasuke still felt dirty just thinking about the things that had been done to him. Still, Naruto claimed to love him and for the moment that was good enough for Sasuke.

Sighing, Sasuke watched the scenery pass by as Kakashi headed back towards Konoha. Sasuke didn't think that he had ever been more exhausted in his life. The stress from worrying over what was happening to Naruto was finally taking it's toll on Sasuke's strength. As his eyes slide shut Sasuke gave in to his exhaustion.

As Kakashi drove, he glanced over at the black haired male, who had finally given in to the need for rest. He had wondered how long it would be before the stoic male would finally pass out. Turning his gaze back to the road, Kakashi wondered how they had ended up where they were now. Kakashi had always thought that he would spend the rest of his life with Iruka, but apparently that hadn't been meant to be. Kakashi had never thought that he would have to put his oldest Neko down either, after everything they had gone through they had all changed, especially Sasuke. Kakashi knew that it wouldn't be possible to go through all the hell that they without some sort of change happening. As Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke again, he realized that Sasuke had changed more than anyone. Of course losing his brother hadn't helped, and finding out the one that you were in love with was pregnant with another male's kits hadn't been easy either. But Sasuke had really stepped up to the plate, he had become determined to protect both Naruto and the two kittens. Kakashi really was proud of Sasuke, the Uchiha had been through hell but he kept on going, determined that Naruto wouldn't have to go through anymore.

"I can feel you staring you lazy bastard." Sasuke muttered after a few seconds, opening his eyes and looking over at Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled and turned his gaze back to the road.

"I was just thinking about the last few months." Kakashi said as Sasuke stretched in the seat beside him. "You've become super protective over Naruto."

"Considering what he has been through" Sasuke muttered "don't you think that he deserves to be protected?"

"Of course I do" Kakashi said "No one deserves the hell that the two of you have been through. It still hurts thinking that an owner could be that cruel to their pets."

"Yes, well there are a lot of twisted bastards out there." Sasuke said as Kakashi pulled into the parking lot to Iruka's apartment.

"Is he home?" Sasuke asked. He had known that Kakashi had done his best to get Iruka out of jail and out of the boiling pot that he had found himself in.

"Yes." Kakashi said "he should be home by now. It took us a little longer to chase Madara down than I expected."

"Good." Sasuke muttered before turning around in his seat and gently grabbing one of the kittens, as he stared pulling away he felt Naruto grab hold of his wrist.

"Where are you taking her?" Naruto asked, as he opened his eyes.

"We're home, I'm just taking her inside" Sasuke said softly, and Naruto released his wrist. Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile, before disappearing from the car, only to return a seconds later to help Naruto out of the car.

Naruto shivered as soon as he stepped out of the car, holding Kimmico close to him. Naruto paused and stared at the building, when he had been taken he hadn't thought that he would return alive. As if sensing his thoughts, Sasuke slid his arm around Naruto's shoulders and gently pulled Naruto against him, mindful of the kitten that Naruto was holding.

"You're home" Sasuke said softly "you don't have to worry about Madara or Menma anymore." Naruto closed his eyes and lay his head over on Sasuke's chest. He couldn't be happier in that moment that things were finally looking up for them. Naruto could honestly say he looked forward to the peace.

"Don't ever leave me" Naruto said softly "I don't know that I could survive without you."

"I have no plans of going anywhere." Sasuke said holding Naruto closer to his side. He knew Naruto was probably terrified of being separated from him again because every time that happened, someone always tried to hurt him.

"I can promise you that no more harm will come to you." Sasuke said reassuringly, as he gently nudged Naruto towards the apartment. He hated that the blonde was even afraid, Sasuke wished that he could have put a stop to Madara before he had gotten his hands on Naruto again. He would do everything in his power to make sure Naruto remained safe, he didn't care what anyone else thought. He was going to be the one that Naruto needed him to be.

"I wish I could be as sure as you" Naruto murmured softly against Sasuke's chest. "Nothing ever goes the way we plan. I just want some peace is that too much to ask?"

"No" Sasuke replied as Iruka opened the door, Naruto blinked at the man for a moment as if wondering if Iruka was really there or not. Iruka gave him a small smile and moved out of the way so that Sasuke could help him into the apartment.

"He's tired" Sasuke told Iruka "All he needs right now to rest and spend some time with his babies. He'll be okay." Sasuke lead Naruto to the room he had been taken from. Helping him lay down beside the softly mewling kitten, Sasuke watched with a small smile as Naruto curled around the two and quickly fell asleep.

"How bad was he when you found him?" Iruka asked softly as he came to stand behind Sasuke.

"Injury wise not too bad" Sasuke replied "His throats going to be sore for a little while because that stupid son of a bitch tried to choke him. He might get a little cold because Naruto had been chained up outside in the cold weather."

"I don't think he's ever going to be able to stand a chain being anywhere near him." Iruka commented.

"There won't ever be a reason for him to be chained up" Sasuke threatened darkly "if you do, I will take Naruto and the kittens and disappear with them and you won't ever see us again."

"I have no intention of ever separating you guys again." Iruka said not blaming Sasuke for his distrust. After everything that they had been through the young couple deserved to finally have some peace. Sasuke snort before returning his attention back to Naruto, the blonde was snoring softly with his mouth open and his hair falling into his eyes. A dark bruise formed around one eye, just the sight of it made Sasuke want to find Madara and kill him. No one was allowed to leave a mark on Naruto, not like that. Sasuke wouldn't mind sinking his teeth into Naruto's neck and marking him as his mate, but Sasuke wouldn't do that until Naruto was completely ready for Sasuke to mate with him.

Sighing, Sasuke climbed onto the bed behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer against his chest. Sasuke loved little moments like these, he almost felt like he could protect Naruto from all the evil in the world.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke said as he leaned forward and whispered the three words into Naruto's ear not caring that the blonde was sound asleep and couldn't hear him. Closing his eyes, Sasuke placed his forehead against the back of Naruto's neck and breathed deeply until he drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke woke a few hours later to find Naruto turned facing Sasuke, the blondes head resting on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke tightened his arms around him. He loved waking up with an armful of Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't change anything, not even the long journey it took to get to this place. They still had a long road to go to put their past behind them but Sasuke believed they were well on their way.

Feeling some movement between Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke looked down and found Kimmico squirming her way under Naruto's arm. The blonde grunted and moved his arm allowing the kitten to rest between him and Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at the picture that it made. Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes, content to just enjoy the peace of the moment, until tiny claws dug into his side, making him yelp. Sasuke looked down to find Kimmico glaring at him. Sasuke frowned down at the kitten who was attempted to curl up as close to Naruto as possible.

"Sorry, about your luck" Sasuke muttered as he picked Kimmico up and placed her on the other side of Naruto. "I was here first." that was all he had to say to feel her tiny teeth sink into his finger. Sasuke scowled and gently pulled his finger away. She quickly escaped from Sasuke's hand to scramble up Naruto's back to jump down in between Sasuke and Naruto once more. She hissed at Sasuke when he went to pick her up again. Finally he gave up and lay back and stared up at the ceiling. If her attitude was this bad at this age he couldn't wait till she was a teenager.

Sasuke turned his head and watched as Kimmico curled herself under Naruto's chin, purring contentedly as she closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sitting up Sasuke looked over at the other kitten, lily who was still curled up on the pillow, sound asleep, content to not be moved. Sighing, Sasuke lay back on his pillow. The two kittens couldn't be anymore different if they tried. Kimmico was clearly out going while Lily was the shier of the two. It kind of made Sasuke wonder what his and Naruto's would be like should they decide to have some of their own. He hoped that they would have Naruto's personality but look like him. Kami help the world if they had a personality like his. Sasuke tended to brood, but most of that was because of what had happened in his past. At one point Sasuke could remember a time where he was actually happy. It was a time that Sasuke thought nothing could go wrong and that Itachi would always be with him. Back then his relationship had been so much easier. It only got more complicated after he had tried to separate Sasuke and Naruto at a time when Naruto's life depended on being with Sasuke.

"Are you happy where you are now Itachi? Sasuke asked softly as his gaze drifted toward the window where the sun was starting to peak through the curtains. "Are you out of pain?"

"I'm sure he is" a sleepy Naruto said from beside him causing Sasuke to look toward Naruto, who was blinking owlishly at him. "He wouldn't have left you if he'd had the choice."

"I know" Sasuke mumbled "It's just I miss him, I wish I could see him and talk to him just one last time."

"If you got that one last time to talk to him, you would only end up wishing for one more and the cycle would continue. You would never truly be happy and content again." Naruto said, moving Kimmico as he sat up and leaned his back against the wall. "I know how you feel, I used to wish I could spend more time with my parents after Madara killed them."

"Why would he do that?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto never really talked about what happened to his parents, only that he had lost them when he was younger.

"Because he wanted me and they wouldn't let him have me." Naruto replied "I was supposed to teach Menma responsibility, instead he taught me just how cruel the world could be."

"How are you not angry and bitter?" Sasuke asked "How has your situation not completely changed you?"

"It started to there for a while, after we got separated the second time" Naruto said "When I was with Mizuki being used like a whore for purposes that I was not created for. It was after I escaped into the forest and you found me. I realized that you must care to have gone out your way to find me. That gave me all the hope I needed, having hope makes all the difference in the world, it gave me strength when I didn't think I had anything left." Sasuke shook his head, how was it possible that knowing that Sasuke cared about him, gave him the strength to keep fighting.

"I care about you too you know." Naruto said softly "I can't stand to see you hurting. You can't hide from me, I know you miss Itachi and you probably will for a long time, but I promise you this, he wouldn't want you to spend so much time grieving. He would want you to put his death and sacrifice behind you and move on."

"Moving on feels like the hardest thing to do" Sasuke said "I feel like I'm stuck in one gear, and that's full speed. I can't seem to be able to slow down and catch my bearings."

"I'll be here when you can." Naruto said softly "I'll always be here for you."

"How do our conversations turn out to be more about me than you?" Sasuke asked "Every damn time, you somehow turn it around and make it about me? Can't you talk about yourself."

"I don't like talking about me much less remembering anything." Naruto replied "a painful past such as mine does not deserve to be spoken about anymore."

"Then how are you supposed to find healing if you don't deal with it?" Sasuke wondered.

"Don't know but I will find a way." Naruto said. "I won't allow my demons to escape."

"Sometimes I wonder if that's even possible" Sasuke murmured "I allowed my demons lose and you disappeared that same night." Sasuke couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine as he thought about the condition that Naruto had been returned in. Beaten and tortured Naruto hadn't wanted anyone around him, except Iruka, and considering how gentle the man could be Sasuke could understand that.

"Trust me when I say I will find a way." Naruto replied. "I think eventually I will be able to talk about it and it won't hurt so much, but right now its too fresh and I can't stand thinking about it."

"I'll be here" Sasuke said softly "whenever you are ready I will be here." Naruto nodded and gave him a weak smile before turning his attention to the kitten that was demanding his attention. Sasuke as he watched Naruto interact with the kitten, Naruto was good with them. It was obvious how much he loved them. Naruto would do anything to protect them. Sasuke watched the two play for several minutes, his heart warming just watching them. It gave Sasuke hope that one day he would get to see Naruto raise their own kits.

As feeling Sasuke watching him, Naruto raised his eyes and gave Sasuke a fond grin, as if knowing what Sasuke was thinking.

"Soon." Naruto told him "I'll be ready to have your babies soon."

 **Sorry it's so short. I loved writing this chapter! I'm having a lot of computer problems lately so I have no idea when I will be able to get the next chapter posted. Thanks for reading and reviewing (and being patient) Liz**


	26. Chapter 24

Hearing Naruto's stomach growl, Sasuke smirked and climbed off the bed. He'd let his lover play with his babies while Sasuke went in search of food. Climbing off the bed, Sasuke disappeared through the doorway. Making his way into the kitchen he was surprised to find Kakashi was still there, and he was talking with Iruka.

"How's Naruto?" Kakashi asked when he caught sight of the black car heading into the kitchen,

"He was tired, he's playing with Kimmico and Lily right now" Sasuke answered as he headed for the fridge. He couldn't help but wonder if Iruka had any leftover ramen, for whatever reason that was one of Naruto's favorite foods. The noodles disgusted Sasuke but he figured he didn't have to eat it and Naruto would be happy.

"It's no wonder he's tired, I'm surprised he isn't in a coma right now" Iruka said shaking his head in wonder. "If I were him I would be sleeping for the next century."

"He has babies to take care of" Sasuke reminded him "he can't sleep for a century."

"You could be a help and take care of the kittens yourself" Kakashi suggested.

"I don't think so" Sasuke scowled at him before returning his attention to the fridge in front of him. "I don't have the necessarry equipment to feed them."

"They won't always be dependent on milk" Kakashi said.

"And in that time, I will most certainly be helping more" Sasuke said finding the bowl that he was looking for. Pulling it out. Sasuke pulled the lid off and headed toward the microwave.

"Tell me you are not feeding him ramen?" Iruka asked watching Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

"That's what the idiot likes so that what he's getting" Sasuke replied in a tone that dared Iruka to argue with him. When it was finally finished warming up, Sasuke disappeared back into the bedroom with a fork and a the bowl of ramen.

Naruto looks up when Sasuke reentered the room, ramen in hand, sitting on the bed, Sasuke handed the food to Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto said as took the fork Sasuke and began digging into his favorite food. Sasuke smiled as he watched the blond scarf down the bowl, clearly not caring that the food was still hot.

"You might want to slow down before you choke" Sasuke suggested, only making Naruto eat faster. Sasuke couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped, Naruto would only do what Naruto wanted to do. Sasuke was glad that after all the hell Naruto's personality had been permenently changed. Sasuke liked the blonde idiot just the way he was.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of noodles as glanced up and heard Sasuke chuckle.

"You, you idiot." Sasuke said "I tell you to slow down and you eat faster. It's not like the food is going to disappear."

"I don't know" Naruto said after swallowing the noodles "You might suddenly develope a love for my ramen and try to take them from me."

The thought of Sasuke getting those disgusting noodles anywhere near his mouth was laughable.

"Yeah right." Sasuke scoffed "I'm about as likely to develop a love for raman as you are to turn into Santa Clause" Naruto chuckled at the image that popped into his head.

"I think I would rock the beard" Naruto said.

"And the belly that you are going to get if you keep eating that junk food." Sasuke said.

"It's my junk food and besides you don't want me to be unhappy do you? Ramen makes me happy, taking it away would make me unhappy."

"Your not normal" Sasuke muttered shaking his head but unable to stop the smile from spreading on his face.

"But you love me anyways." Naruto said giving Sasuke a bright smile before returning his attention to his food.

"You're right, I do." Sasuke said softly reaching out and wiping away the juice that was dripping down Naruto's chin. The gentle look of affection in Naruto's eyes as Sasuke looked at him, was almost too much for him to take and he bent down and gently pressed his lips to Naruto's, tasting ramen on his lips. Naruto moaned and his hands dropped from holding the now empty bowl, and lifted his hands placed them on either side of Sasuke's face, holding Sasuke to him.

Sasuke pulled away and allowed his forehead to rest against Naruto's.

"You take my breath away" Sasuke murmured as he leaned foreward and pressed his mouth against Naruto's again. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, not wanting to let the other go.

When they broke apart that time, Sasuke closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, and released it slowlys, attempting to slow his racing heart. Feeling a hand on his chest, right over his heart, Sasuke opened his eyes and found Naruto, silently feeling his heartbeat.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" Sasuke asked, as his own hand covered Naruto's over his heart. "You make my heart race, no one else has ever done this to me."

"Good." Naruto murmured "I don't want to think of anyone else making you feel this way."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Sasuke said "I only want you, I want you for the rest of my life."

"Do you really?" Naruto asked as he pulled away to look Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"You mean the world to me, we've both been through hell but I believe that together we can overcome it. We can face the future together."

"Where do you see us in the future?" Naruto wondered.

"I see us raising several litters together," Sasuke said "I see us getting old together and dying together. I don't believe either of us will ever know what loneliness is again, not if we are together. I don't believe that there is anything that can tear us apart again, because we are stronger when we are together." Naruto smiled and looked down at the bed.

"I never thought you would ever want to have kittens of your own. When we first met you were so cold, I didn't think anyone could break that wall you put up."

"But you did" Sasuke pointed out, "besides I don't like thinking about what a jackass I was then. I would prefer to not even talk about the past anymore." Naruto smiled and reached out and gently caressed Sasuke's cheek. He couldn't believe the beautiful male in front of him, wanted Naruto for life. It was almost too good to be true, Naruto hoped that it wasn't. He truly wanted to live in peace with Sasuke and Iruka, and possibly Kakashi, if he ever straightened his act out.

"I want nothing more than to be able to have kittens with you" Sasuke told Naruto "but I will won't make a move that you don't want me to. I know the effect that sexual abuse can have on you. I won't ever make you afraid, not of me." Naruto smiled and slowly brought his eyes up to meet Sasuke's.

"I love that you are so patient with me." Naruto said "I am grateful that you won't push me for something that I'm not ready for. That makes me want to be able to give you what I know you so much more."

"I'm not a total heartless jerk" Sasuke murmured as he raised his hands and gently dug his fingers into Naruto's sides, tickling the other cat, making the blonde squeal in laughter.

Naruto's laughter filled the air as Sasuke tickled him, finally when they were both breathless, Sasuke stopped. He could freely admit that he loved hearing the musical sound of Naruto's laugh. It warmed Sasuke to hear it, he loved hearing it.

"You don't know how much I love hearing you laugh," Sasuke murmured as he leaned forward to where he forced Naruto to lie back on the bed, and Sasuke was kneeling over him. "It does something to me, and I don't know, it makes me want to try and do everything I can to make you do it again." Naruto smiled as his ears twitched briefly before standing straight again. Sasuke couldn't help but feel lost as he stared into the bright blue depths that were his lovers eyes. He wondered how it could have taken him so long to discover that he couldn't live without Naruto. The journey had been hard, and often Sasuke had felt hopeless but in the end it was worth it, getting to have Naruto by his side.

"You've changed from the moment that I first met you" Naruto said, giving Sasuke a bright smile. "You're not as cold as you once were."

"It's all because of you" Sasuke replied "I found my reason to keep moving on with my life in you." Naruto smiled again and leaned forward and licked Sasuke's cheek.

"I will be glad to stay with you and help you forever" Naruto stated, laughing at the expression on Sasuke's face after Naruto had licked him.

"Good, because I won't let you leave me again" Sasuke said "I don't want to have to figure out how to live without you."

"You won't have too" Naruto said "because I won't go anywhere that you can't follow!"

"Good!" Sasuke murmured as he bent down and pressed his mouth against Naruto's.

Naruto lifted his arms and placed them around Sasuke's neck, pulling the male closer to him. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's mouth, and then allowed his hands to start gently rubbing at Naruto's sides. Naruto moaned. Making Sasuke's heart beat faster at the sound. Sasuke slowly lowered himself to where his body covered Naruto's. Naruto just held him tighter, as Sasuke deepened the kiss, enjoying the sounds that he could illicit from Naruto's throat.

"I want you" Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's lips, knowing full well that the other wanted him just as much.

"You have me" Sasuke mumbled, knowing what Naruto meant, but intentionally misunderstanding him. Naruto pulled away and looked at Sasuke enjoying the flushed look on his lovers face.

"Take me then" Naruto replied as he pulled Sasuke's face back down to his so that he could continue kissing him.

"Gladly" Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's lips. As he pulled away so that he could pull Naruto's shirt over his head, as soon as that was done, Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto again allowing his fingers to run down Naruto's scarred chest. Sasuke frowned at the rough texture but he refused to remove his hands, he wanted to show Naruto that pleasure could come from getting touched, not just pain and agony.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hands gently stroked the scars that littered his chest, he had never thought he would be able to handle anyone touching him the way that Sasuke was, it was starting to drive him crazy! Naruto pressed his mouth harder against Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned and his hands began to move lower on Naruto's chest, gently exploring.

"Your driving me crazy" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke pulled away momentarily.

"Good" Sasuke smirked at him "Now you know how I feel." Naruto blushed, the red covering his cheeks in a bright color.

"That's a good color for you" Sasuke said as his hands started moving towards Naruto's pants. Naruto blushed again and looked away, almost ashamed that he was feeling pleasure from all that Sasuke was doing to him. Suddenly he felt, Sasuke stop his movements and he felt gentle fingers turn Naruto to face Sasuke.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about" Sasuke said gently, "This is natural and normal. What happened to you wasn't, but I promise I won't do anything that will hurt you."

"I'm sorry" Naruto said softly as tears filled his eyes, he pulled away from Sasuke and reached over and grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on. "I don't think I can do this right now."

"That's okay" Sasuke said softly as he moved to where he could sit beside Naruto with his back against the wall. He gently pulled Naruto into his arms, and held him gently against his chest.

"I know its difficult for you, that's why I will never rush you." Sasuke murmured as he bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Naruto's head. Sasuke closed his eyes and laid his head against the wall. He knew that Naruto would likely be afraid the first time that they tried anything of the sexual nature, Sasuke understood that after everything it would be hard for him. But he was determined to help Naruto find the pleasure from the pain, even if he went nuts doing it. Feeling Naruto tremble in his arms, Sasuke held him closer and pressed Naruto's ear against his chest, hoping that the sound of his heartbeat would be enough to sooth him.

"It won't always be this difficult" Sasuke murmured softly as Naruto's trembling stopped and both males drifted off to sleep.

 **Sorry its so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy Liz**


	27. Chapter 25

The Lost Neko

Chapter 25

 ** **Warning Lemon in this chapter!  
Don**** **'** ** **t like don't read!****

 ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz****

Sasuke woke to a sweet smell filling his nostrils, frowning he sat up sniffing at the air and following the scent which led Sasuke to pressing his nose right to Naruto's skin. Frowning, Sasuke wondered what could have possibly made Naruto so sweet. Sasuke was tempted to jump him right there regardless of the two kittens laying between them. Sasuke pressed his nose to just below Naruto's jaw and inhaled the scent again, feeling a little more drunk. Sasuke allowed his tongue to slip out and give Naruto a gentle lick. Naruto moaned and turned his head allowing Sasuke to have better access. Sasuke dragged his tongue along Naruto's jaw line causing the cat to moan again before Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his own.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto when the bedroom door was suddenly thrown open and Iruka stood in the door way. Naruto groaning, feeling fevered, his flushed face glaring at Iruka.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked annoyed that Iruka had dared interrupt.

"I am taking the kittens to the vet to get checked over since they are old enough to be separated from Naruto now." Iruka said as he gently picked up the two sleeping kittens. Sasuke frowned and watched as Iruka headed out of the bedroom with the kittens, Naruto's groaned and kicked the covers off, he was feeling miserably hot and he needed some relief.

"I'll be back" Sasuke told Naruto, still catching the sweet scent that was wafting from Naruto's pores. Climbing out of the bed, Sasuke headed out the door behind Iruka.

"I think something is wrong with Naruto." Sasuke said making Iruka pause in his steps.

"What do you mean by that?" Iruka asked.

"He's feverish, and miserable and he smells too damn good." Sasuke said. "I think he's coming down with something. Maybe Tsunade can fix him." Iruka chuckled.

"She can't fix what's wrong with him, but you can." Iruka replied and Sasuke frowned, puzzled.

"Explain!" He demanded, he would certainly fix Naruto if he knew what to do.

"He's in heat." Iruka said "and I think you know exactly how to fix that."

"If he was a female yes I would." Sasuke said "how in the hell can he be in heat?"

"I suspect it had to do with whatever jutsu Mizuki used on him." Iruka said. "I'm taking these kittens now don't get into too much trouble."

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled as Iruka walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him. If Naruto was in heat, did that mean that he could get pregnant again? Could Sasuke have the chance to further the Uchiha line? Moans filled the air and caught Sasuke's ears at the sounds, and he entered the bedroom again to find Naruto rubbing himself on the bed.

"I'll take care of you." Sasuke said climbing onto the bed, and crawling over to Naruto, who looked up at him with feverish eyes.

"I think I'm sick." Naruto mumbled.

"I don't, I think you are just in need of some pleasure." Sasuke replied as he bent down and pressed his mouth to Naruto's, his tongue licking at Naruto's lips. Sasuke's hands drifted down Naruto's sides in soft caresses making the blonde neko shiver. Sasuke chuckled as he inhaled the scent that Naruto was still wafting off.

"You like the way I make you feel?" Sasuke asked softly as he bent down and pressed his mouth against the side of Naruto's neck, sucking gently against the skin.

"You're driving me crazy?" Naruto moaned "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now."

"We'll get to that." Sasuke said as he began kissing his way down, Naruto's chest. "I just want to make sure that you are good and ready first."

"No, you want to make sure that I'm insane with need." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke chuckled again as he carefully removed Naruto's shorts to find Naruto already hard as a rock. Sasuke lowered his head and took Naruto into his mouth as deep as he could.

"What are you doing?" Naruto gasped out as Sasuke's tongue began twirling around him, licking. Sasuke's mouth sucking gently at first and then getting harder. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips into Sasuke's mouth, making the dark haired neko take him even deeper into his mouth.

Pulling away, Sasuke grinned at the picture of Naruto lying on his bed, sprawled out, Naruto's tail wrapping around Sasuke's leg as if wanting to keep Sasuke where he was and not wanting Sasuke to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said as he bent down and took Naruto into his mouth again, his head bobbing up and down. Suddenly Naruto's body went stiff and Sasuke grinned as Naruto's body shook in pleasure as he shot his load into Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned, "I need you else where, enough with the foreplay." Sasuke grinned at the helpless look in Naruto's eyes. He loved seeing the blonde like this.

"Turn over." Sasuke said as he pulled away enough for Naruto to turn over onto his back, his tail raised and swishing around. The sweet scent was even stronger now, more enticing to Sasuke's nose, it told him just how aroused Naruto really was.

Pressing a kiss to Naruto's back, Sasuke slipped a finger into the hole just beneath Naruto's tail. Naruto groaned, this time not in pleasure.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said pressing another gentle kiss to Naruto's back. "I know it hurts,." Naruto whined softly as Sasuke entered another finger and kept stretching the tight muscles.

"Hurry up." Naruto mumbled, pressing his face into the pillows, he didn't care how much it hurt at the moment, he needed Sasuke inside of him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke whispered as he removed his fingers. "Tsunade said those guys damaged you pretty badly."

"Who cares, I want you." Naruto said firmly "Just take your time, I'm about to go crazy here."

"Fine." Sasuke said softly as he got onto his knees and proceeded to as gently as possible, mounted Naruto, entering partway and then stilling, allowing Naruto to grow used to him.

"Come on." Naruto said after a few minutes "I'm ready for you."

"Okay." Sasuke said softly as he began pressing himself the rest of the way inside. Sasuke wanted to groan at the heat that surrounded him, he didn't think it was possible to feel as good as he did with Naruto's muscles squeezing him tightly.

"You feel so damn good." Sasuke moaned softly as he began gently thrusting slowly into Naruto, he didn't want to hurt the neko anymore than he knew he already was. Naruto moaned in reply and pushed himself backwards on Sasuke, urging him to speed up.

"Unless you want Iruka to walk in, I suggest you hurry up." Naruto mumbled.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke repeated. "we have time to fuck later, right now I just want to make love to you." however, Sasuke did begin thrusting a little a harder and faster, Naruto moaned in enjoyment. Sasuke groaned softly as he leaned forward and latched his teeth onto the spot between Naruto's shoulder and neck and bit down hard as he came shuddering into Naruto. Naruto moaned and cried out in pleasure as he came on the sheets, his own body shaking until he was completely emptied.

Collapsing onto the bed, Naruto sighed that round of mating had gone easier than he had expected. He hadn't expected to get any pleasure from it, but Sasuke had been careful and had ended up bringing Naruto more than enough pleasure. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue licking at the spot that he had bit.

"I hope I got you pregnant." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear when he finished cleaning the small bloodied area on Naruto's shoulder.

"I hope so too." Naruto said "I want nothing more than to be able to carry your babies for you."

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto gently knowing the other would be a little sore, feeling completely drained of energy Sasuke lay down and pulled Naruto close to him. Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto's hair and inhaled softly allowing the scent to lull him to sleep.

They woke up a few hours later to Iruka standing beside them with the kittens. Iruka wrinkled his nose at the smell as he placed the two kittens on the bed.

"You could have cleaned up a little." Iruka told Sasuke who only stared at him. "It doesn't take a genius to know what you two were up to."

"It made him feel better." Sasuke replied "I don't care what you think." Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to have a neko." he muttered.

"Technically I belong to Kakashi." Sasuke pointed out "and as for Naruto you can only blame your bleeding heart. Not that I'm complaining." Sasuke's tail wrapped around Naruto's thigh causing the other to moan in his sleep.

"Looks like he's still sensitive." Sasuke murmured and leaned forward licking Naruto's ear, which twitched before flattening against his head.

"I'm getting out of here. You shouldn't get up to anything with those two in the room." Iruka said before heading towards the door. Sasuke hissed at Iruka.

"I'm too tired for another round right now, but when I feel like it we are using your bed next I intend to keep going until Naruto gets pregnant." Sasuke told him. Iruka scowled at him, not liking that idea.

"If you want to mate go to Kakashi's." Iruka said exiting the room.

"Not on your life." Sasuke called, turning back to his sleeping partner. Bending down, Sasuke began licking Naruto's ears, gently cleaning while his partner slept on. They hadn't bothered cleaning up after their act earlier, not that he cared. He liked Naruto having his scent all over him and he wasn't about to change that.


End file.
